Alexis the Surrogate
by eb-dawg
Summary: In a desire to bond with her daughter Sam and one up Carly's offer, Alexis inadvertently offers to carry Sam and Jason's baby. Between the mob and Helena, Alexis' surrogate pregnancy will turn out to be the craziest one she could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 1**

Alexis breezed by the curtained window of Kelly's hoping to catch a glimpse of Kristina. She stopped and walked back. Her eyes narrowed at Sam sitting at a table for two with Carly.

"This doesn't look good at all." Alexis mumbled under her breath.

Robin walked up to the door hoping to get in and meet with Patrick for lunch. Alexis pulled back from the door to get out of her way.

"Everything alright?" Robin asked. "Looking for Uncle Mac in there?"

Alexis nervously grabbed tight to her briefcase and swayed back and forth on her heels. "Funny. You're funny."

She pulled Robin to the door. "What do you think Carly wants with my eldest?"

Robin looked towards Sam and Carly talking close.

Robin. "It looks serious. Maybe about Jason?"

"It's always about Jason isn't it?" Alexis rolled her eyes. "May I vent?"

Robin sat down with Alexis at one of the tables outside Kelly's.

Alexis took a deep breath. "I feel disconnected from her. She doesn't talk to me about Jason because she's afraid I'll judge her."

"Will you?" Robin shrugged her shoulders in a matter of fact manner.

"I try not to. But I want a great relationship with my child. I love her to pieces. I just don't know how to show her."

Robin smiled. "How often do you see each other? I mean if Anna were here, we'd probably do lunch once a week or something."

Alexis fidgeted in her chair and crossed her arms. Her mouth turned up to a half smile. The door opened and Carly walked out not noticing Robin or Alexis sitting across the way.

"She's so self-absorbed she can't even bother to say hello." Alexis grunted.

Robin grabbed Alexis by the hand. "This is your chance to go in there and be a mommy."

Without hesitation, Alexis grabbed her briefcase and marched into Kelly's. She felt almost silly standing perfectly upright and bold. Her eyes met Sam stabbing at the ice in her tea.

"Hi Baby." Alexis relaxed her body and slid into the chair vacated by Carly.

Sam barely looked up. She stared across the table at Alexis hands placed on the table. "Something wrong Mom?"

"No way." Alexis leaned back in the chair. "What did Carly want?"

"Do you want the short version or long version?" Sam continued to stab her ice.

"I want the truth."

"She offered to be a surrogate mother to me and Jason." Sam only looked up briefly before putting the straw in her mouth to prevent saying anything further.

Alexis swallowed hard. "I didn't know you wanted a baby."

Sam's eyes glassed over ready to leak tears. She wiped back what had already fallen. "Yea. I do. Just don't want the disappointment."

"Have you seen a doctor?" Alexis asked.

"Yea. There's ways to do it. All of them risky. With Jake's death, Jason seems like he's ok with bringing another child into the world."

Alexis nodded. "The bus crash taught me that anything can take your children. I learned a hard lesson with Kristina. You and I both did when you gave your sister your child's stem cells."

"Sometimes I think you forgot about my dead baby with Sonny." Sam looked Alexis in the eyes.

Alexis touched her heart. "Why would you think that? I could never forget what you did for Kristina."

"Have you really ever processed the link that child shared with both of us. She would have been your granddaughter." Sam forced a smile.

"Not sure how comfortable I am with being a grandmother. What about MeMe or what's a sexy name for grandma?"

Sam laughed as more tears flowed from her eyes. "I'll think of something."

"What does this surrogacy business involve?" Alexis asked as she dabbed Sam's eyes with a tissue.

"I don't want Carly carrying my child. No offense to Carly…"

"Would you consider it in any capacity?"

Sam sat back in her chair and played with her straw. "I want to experience pregnancy again."

"What if you can't have your cake and eat it too? What if this was your only option? What if the best experience of motherhood would be holding that child in your arms and the bond starting in that moment?" Alexis almost couldn't believe the heartfelt words coming from her mouth. "What if you're standing over the bed of a daughter you barely know after she almost died praying that you get more time with her?

Sam's face dropped. "Those all sound nice. I don't want anyone doing anything for me. Carly's an opportunist, but she also feels like she owes Jason."

"But she doesn't owe YOU anything." Alexis leaned in to Sam and caressed Sam's face in her warm hands. "I'll do it."

Sam dropped her straw in her tea and cradled Alexis' hand in hers. "Huh? You'll do what?"

"You can trust me right? You owe me!" Alexis yanked her hand away and pointed at Sam. "Remember when you slept with my husband? You owe me for that."

Sam stared at Alexis in shocked. "What?"

"I will carry your child for you. You don't have to worry about me wanting to keep it or feel something for Jason as a result of it. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking Carly and Jason will bond over this. It scares you. It should."

"Wait a minute Mom. Are you serious?"

Alexis stood up and grabbed her briefcase. "I will make an appointment tomorrow to see if I'm fit to carry a child to term. If the doctor says yes, you talk to Jason about it, and I'm in."

Sam stood up and wrapped her arms around Alexis. "I can't believe you want to do this."

"I would do anything for my girls. And the last thing I want is Carly holding this over your head at my grandchild's first birthday party. I want you to hold your new baby knowing he or she is yours to have guilt-free."

Sam released Alexis and watched her walk away only turning back briefly with a reassuring wink.

Alexis walked out the door and ran into Robin again this time with Patrick by her side.

"Hey!" Alexis leaned in to hug Robin.

"Is everything ok?" Robin stared perplexed at Alexis.

"I need a doctor's appointment for tomorrow." Alexis' face turned sheet white. She started to have trouble catching her breath.

Patrick grabbed Alexis' arm in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"I think I just offered to carry a baby for Sam."

Robin and Patrick looked at each other in awe.

"Ok. Alexis, all I suggested was lunch once a week."

"It just came out." Alexis took a deep breath. "And you know what; I'm going to do it. I don't think I've enjoyed any of my pregnancies. And damnit, I'm gonna enjoy this one!"

Alexis stormed off leaving both Robin and Patrice speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis the Surrogate

Chapter 2

Alexis stepped out of her corvette and sauntered up Sonny's driveway. When she reached the front door, she turned the knob expecting it to be locked. She readjusted her sunglasses and continued her stroll into the living room. Sonny barely looked up from his desk crowded with documents.

"You coming to pick these up for Diane?" Sonny grinned at her with his cheeks punctured with dimples.

Alexis yanked her sunglasses from her eyes. "Do I look like Diane's intern? What are those?" She sat on the arm of the couch trying not to pry.

Sonny licked the tip of his pen and continued his signing. "The usual business contracts."

"Can I ask you a favor when you're finished with those?"

Sonny stopped signing and gave Alexis his full attention. "Ask away."

"How do you feel about going to a doctor's appointment with me?"

Sonny furrowed his brow. "Is the cancer back? You feeling ok?"

"Yes. I feel fantastic actually." Alexis stood up and leaned on Sonny's desk. "I offered to carry a baby for Sam and Jason."

Sonny sat upright in his chair. "No way."

Alexis nodded. "Way. So I have an appointment to make sure I can carry to full term."

Sonny rubbed his finger across his lips with his expression turned to mortified. "Uh. You know what that involves right?"

Alexis slowly nodded. "I'm a lioness protecting my cubs."

"You know you have to have sex with Jason right?"

Alexis stood up. "Can we be serious?"

Sonny snickered. "I'm just. What the hell? You're going to be a surrogate mom? Where the hell…" He laughed and buried his face in his hands. "God." He stood up and grabbed his suit coat. "I'll go. Let's go. Let's do this."

Alexis grabbed Sonny's arm and blocked his exit from the door. "You think this is stupid don't you?"

"It's just not what I would expect from Alexis Davis? Did you even enjoy being pregnant with Kristina?"

Alexis crossed her arms and leaned against the door. "I wanted to enjoy it. But I spent the time worrying that you would find out."

Sonny's head dropped down and he focused on his shoes. "I wish I knew. But neither of us can turn back time."

"That's why I'm asking you now. I want you to be apart of this whole thing. You love Jason. I love Sam. You and Sam…" Alexis looked away and slid on her sunglasses.

"Yea. If I had known Sam was your daughter, I would have never touched her. But what's done is done. Were it not for Baby Lila, Kristina would be dead. So now is your chance to make this full circle."

Alexis smiled. "You're not gonna start singing the Circle of Life are you?"

"I'll tap dance if want me to." Sonny opened his arms and flashed his dimpled grin.

* * *

><p>Sam unlocked the door to Jason's penthouse and poked her head inside. Not seeing any sign of Jason, she raced in and shuffled through the papers on Jason's desk looking for something.<p>

Jason quietly walked down the stairs and observed Sam. She stopped her search and turned to him just watching her. His stoic face melted in a smile.

"I was hoping you'd stop by." He continued down the stairs and took Sam in his broad arms. "I got your text. You lose something?"

Sam inhaled his cologne and held tight not wanting to be released from his loving hold. "I just want to do this all day. I was looking for the info on the fertility treatments."

Jason pulled from Sam, but held tight to her hands. "I think I'm ready to talk about this now. Like I want to do something. But not if you're not sure."

"Ok. Yea. That's why I stopped by. I was kind of hoping I'd find Spinelli." Sam broke out in a devious smile.

"You wanna have a baby with Spinelli now? Might be good fodder for his book."

Sam punched Jason's arm. "My news is almost as crazy as me having Spinelli's baby."

Jason stared at Sam. "How is that possible?"

Sam fell into Jason's embrace. "What do you think about my mom, Alexis, carrying our baby?"

Jason bit his lip and continued to hold Sam. "Uh…I think I'm waiting for the punchline."

"There isn't one. She wants to do it. She has an appointment with Dr. Jackson today."

Jason pulled from Sam. He couldn't help but rub his forehead to see if he was alive. "Uh…I don't think I'm ok with that."

"Can you give me reasons why?"

"Sam, Alexis hates me."

"Not that I think that's true, but what does that have to do with our baby?"

Jason slid his hands in his pockets and held his jaw tight. "I want to be able to bond with our baby. Not our baby plus Alexis."

"I want that too Jason, but I can't carry full term. It's either this or adopt. And neither of us looks competent on paper."

Jason nodded his head in agreement. He paced the penthouse floor and rested his body against the fireplace. "What about Carly?" He asked.

Sam slumped down on the couch. "What about her?"

"She offered to carry the baby."

"Oooh. Ok." Sam shook her head in frustration. She stood up and walked towards the door. "I get it. It has to be comfortable for you and not for me."

"What does that mean?"

"Jason, how do you think I'd feel watching you bond with our baby and Carly? I know your past with her and it doesn't feel right to me. I need to be comfortable with this whole process and Carly complicates it."

Jason nodded. "Right. You're right. Not that I think anything would happen with Carly, but I don't want you to hate this whole experience. It's our first child together. I want it to be perfect."

Sam wrapped her arms around Jason and rested her head on his chest.

* * *

><p>Sonny waited in the lobby of GH until he saw Dr. Jackson and Alexis both smiling and coming out of an examine room. He stood up and threw on his coat.<p>

"I see smiles." Sonny joked.

Alexis turned to Dr. Jackson. "I will await your decision."

"While not perfect, I'd venture to say your womb is healthier than Sam's." Dr. Jackson beamed with confidence. "We'd more than likely put you on early bed rest."

Sonny stepped in. "Bed rest? For this one? Good luck with that."

"I'd do anything to have a healthy baby." Alexis interjected.

Dr. Jackson shook Alexis' hand. "I'll be in touch."

Sonny nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Be careful Alexis."

"Be careful about what?"

"I was just sitting here thinking about this whole thing." Sonny looked away. "I know you don't care for Jason."

"I never said that."

"In your eyes Jason is a thug."

"A thug with a limited vocabulary, but I'm assuming his brain capacity is enormous."

Sonny grabbed Alexis' hand as they walked to the elevator. "I don't want you to get too attached to this baby and start thinking you can make judgments about Jason and Sam."

Alexis pulled away. "I will not judge. But I will also not stand by idly if I feel this baby would be in danger. This is my grandchild. I'd feel this way about the baby whether it came from me or not.

"Just know that Jason's not going to go for this if he feels he can't completely love this baby. What he went through to protect Jake broke his heart. He had to stand in the shadows and watch that kid grow up and die. He's going to need to be comfortable with this."

The elevator doors opened and Jason and Sam stepped out.

"How was your appointment?" Sam approached Alexis as Jason held back.

"I thought it went well." Alexis caressed Sam's hair. "I can't wait to do this."

Jason moved forward. "Alexis, I don't know how to thank you for doing this."

Alexis smiled. "Let's wait and hear from Dr. Jackson before we get too excited. He seems very optimistic."

Jason nodded. "Whatever I need to do make this easy on you and Sam, I'm there."

Sonny stepped in. "I just had a great idea. What about dinner at my place? I'll cook."

The foursome all piled into the elevator in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 3**

Alexis, Sonny, Jason, and Sam sat in silence around the dinner. They all pretended to be engrossed in Sonny's prepared meal. Sam nervously looked across the table at Jason picking at his pasta with his fork.

Alexis took a sip of her red wine and looked at Jason from the corner of her eye. She took up her glass again and gulped down what was left. Jason grabbed the bottle of wine sitting between them and tipped it her way to offer her more.

"Thanks but no thanks." Alexis waved away the offer with a bashful smile.

Sonny finished his last bite. "Is dinner that good? Nobody got nothing to say?"

Jason looked at Sonny and shrugged his shoulders. He averted his stare to Sam.

Sam put down her fork and nudged Sonny. "Let's go grab dessert."

Sonny jumped up. "Yes. Tiramisu. We have to go down to the restaurant and pick it up."

Sonny and Sam hurried inside the house leaving Alexis and Jason in even more uncomfortable silence.

Alexis grabbed her napkin and readjusted it in a fold on her lap. "This is awkward." She muttered.

"It doesn't have to be." Jason poured Alexis another glass of wine. "Can we just get some things out in the open?"

Alexis nodded. "I don't dislike you Jason."

"Good to know." Jason leaned to Alexis. "I have a confession."

Alexis took up her wine glass. She put it down again and grabbed an empty glass on the table. She took the bottle of wine and poured for Jason.

"You'll drink with me. It's rude to at least to not pretend to drink." Alexis took her glass ready to toast.

"I don't care for wine." He said.

Alexis continued to hold her glass until Jason gave in and toasted hers. He took a sip of the wine and moved it around his mouth. He painfully swallowed and gestured to Alexis that it was "so-so".

"Truth serum." Alexis interjected.

"I knew you were pregnant with Sonny's baby. When you were pregnant with Kristina."

Alexis toasted his glass again. "I know you knew."

Jason sat back and relaxed. He held the glass of wine in his hand as if he were a sophisticated drinker. "How?"

"You only have so many expressions. I've figured them all out." She laughed. "You gave me the half-raised I know you're carrying Sonny's baby brow. It freaked me out and hence I got Ned involved."

"Do you regret it?" Jason swirled his glass.

Alexis sighed. "I don't know the answer to that."

"Even if I knew for sure, I would have kept your secret." He said.

"I thought you were blindly loyal to Sonny."

"I believe a mother knows best."

Alexis looked away from Jason. "You still believe that after Jake."

Jason hesitated to process his thoughts. "I shouldn't have second-guessed my abilities as a father. Michael's life wasn't perfect, but he's still alive."

"Barely." Alexis took another sip of wine.

Jason placed his glass on the table and crossed his arms. "You can back out. You don't have to do this Alexis. It's a tall order for both of us. I don't want Sam walking on eggshells. I'm trying to relate to you on some level."

Alexis placed her hand on Jason's leg and turned to him. "Thank you for not telling Sonny. At the time, I needed that. Nothing can make me change my mind about helping my daughter. I don't care who the father is."

Jason nodded. "I owe you. Anything you want, just ask me."

Alexis perked up. "I do have a request. There is something that I want more than anything."

"Name it." Jason's expression remained unmoved.

"Because I am going to give you a life, I want you to give my friend another chance to live his life."

Jason closed his eyes knowing what was to come. "Yea."

"I want you to forgive Luke for killing Jake."

Jason opened his eyes, but gave no indication of his decision.

Sam and Sonny returned. Alexis quickly jerked her hand from Jason's leg and focused on the Tiramisu placed on the table. Sam smiled at Jason whose stone-face returned.

Sam and Sonny sat down with Sonny patting Jason on the back.

"Miss us?" Sonny asked.

"I might've ruined the mood." Alexis stood up. "I think I'll take dessert to go."

Jason stood up as well. "Uh. Maybe Sam I can drive you home since you drank the bottle?"

Alexis looked to Sonny for a save. Sonny motioned for Alexis to sit.

Alexis dropped down in her seat. "Good point. I'll just stay here."

Jason walked towards the door and beckoned for Sam to follow. Sam looked at Alexis with her face filled with concern.

"You'll hear from Dr. Jackson?" Sam asked.

"I hear from him tomorrow. You and Jason will be the first calls I make." Alexis took Sam's face in her hands and kissed her cheek. "This is going to be great. Jason and I had a good talk." Alexis looked at Jason. "And if I have to pick another return of the favor, I will. Don't want to make it complicated."

Jason forced a smile before he and Sam left.

Alexis took up a fork and started to devour the Tiramisu in front of her. Sonny watched her practically gorge herself on the dessert. He held his fork upright wanting for a chance to get in before her next bite.

"You might be a lioness, but you eat like a lion." Sonny chuckled finally getting a forkful shoved into his mouth. "How did it really go?" He asked.

Alexis licked her fork. "I like Jason just fine. We're going to be ok I think."

"Liar." Sonny continued to eat.

"I asked him to forgive Luke."

"That's not unreasonable. Maybe a little soon, but not unreasonable." Sonny pointed his fork at Alexis. "This is why you doing this is better than Carly. I love Carly. But Jason needs to for once not have to take care of someone. Make sense?"

"Sure." Alexis paused. "But wait?"

Sonny stopped to give Alexis his full attention. "What's up?"

"Who's going to take care of me through this whole thing?" Alexis put down her fork.

Sonny's dimples blossomed. "I think somebody's drunk."

Alexis put the wine bottle to her lips. "Drunk on the love."

"I'll make you and the baby Minestrone soup." Sonny laughed.

"That sounds sexy."

Sonny crossed his leg and played with the crumbs on the table. "It's the big soup." He motioned big with his hands. "There's no set recipe. It changes with the season and the taste buds of its maker."

Alexis grabbed Sonny's hands. "But when you finally find a recipe that works, you stick with it. I'm looking forward to testing this recipe of yours."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all for your reviews. It was just a last minute thought to a story I wish they'd do on GH. _

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 4**

Luke was slumped over the bar with his Scotch glass tight in his grasp. The only time he looked up was to take a swig of Scotch to keep his mouth from drying. He rested his forehead back down on the bar and took deep enough breaths just to know he was still alive.

Helena walked down the stairs in her grandeur touching at the diamond earring in her right ear. She moved her clutch purse under her arm and scratched at Luke's hand like a playful kitten. He lifted his head and dropped the glass to the ground spilling Scotch on the pants of Helena's tailored suit. She tried her best to not look irritated with him as he ran his arm across his face to see if he was dreaming.

"Hail!" Luke picked up another glass and filled it to the brim. "All Hail the Queen!" He threw back the drink as quickly as his throat could keep up. And letting out a loud belch he pulled his feeble body around the counter to wrap his arms around Helena. "What brings you to see me? Is this purgatory? Will I find your precious Stefan and Stavros on my travels down? Take me with you!"

Helena held back on her disgust, but pushed him away. "I heard you've joined the rest of the flawed."

"I've always been flawed." Luke put the glass to his mouth and realized it was empty. His body movements were fluid, but he was able to remain standing. "I'm a rapist. I'm an abandoner. Is that a word? A-ban-don-er. I'm a murderer. I'm also a lover. And I'm a fighter. Some people call me a space cowboy. Lucky. I used to call him Cowboy." Luke stared ahead.

Helena shook her head and turned to ascend the stairs. "There's nothing I can do with you Lucas Lorenzo Spencer. You're even useless for me."

"Helena Cassadine!" Luke ran to her and fell to the ground at her feet and grabbed at her pants leg. "I'm even no better than you."

Helena pulled her leg from his grasp and exited the lobby of the Haunted Star. She stopped and hid in a crevice nearby when she saw Alexis walk in.

Luke leaned back on the bottom step and basked in the glow of his misery. He held up his empty glass to the sky.

Alexis sat down next to him. "Hey you."

Luke buried his face in her breasts. He cried. "Oh God. I can't face the world again."

Alexis held Luke. "You have to leave eventually. It's been weeks since Jake died. Not to say you can't continue to mourn him, but you've got to be in the real world again."

Luke sucked back his tears though he still clung tight to Alexis. She pulled him up and looked him in his sad eyes.

"I have news." She said.

Luke wiped the tears from his eyes and set up next to her while gaining his composure. "Go 'head Natasha. Nothing can take away this pain."

Alexis couldn't contain herself. The world became surreal. She looked around feeling as if something was off other than Luke waiting patiently to hear what she had to say. She put her arm around his shoulder and rested her head on his.

"I'm going to be pregnant." The words dropped from her mouth loud enough for Helena to move in closer to hear more.

Luke's face dropped lower than it already was. He was horrified. He looked at Alexis. "Did I do this?" He asked.

Alexis laughed. "We've never had sex Luke."

Luke pulled himself to his feet and headed to the bar to pour another glass of Scotch. "So why you telling me?" He asked in his sarcastic drawl.

"Because I love you and I want you to feel something. I want you to feel important to me and to my family." Alexis stood up with hopes of getting through to him.

"Who's the?" Luke pointed towards her stomach. "Who's the father gonna be?"

"Jason."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Luke slammed his glass on the bar. "The nerve of that guy. On to the next one. He's a self-righteous prick."

Helena's eyes grew wide and she heard all she needed. She bolted from the Haunted Star and slide into a limo with unmarked plates waiting for her outside.

Alexis nervously clasped her hands fearing she'd made a mistake with Luke. "You did it to him. When you thought Lucky died, you did it to him. Now he's doing it to you. You two care about each other. I know you do."

"You're pleading with the wrong guy Alexis."

"But if he comes to you accepting your apologies, please step off of your pity party and accept it."

"We'll never be what we used to be." Luke looked down sadden by having to disappoint Alexis' optimism. "You remind me of Laura when she was pregnant." Luke cracked a smile. "She always thought a kid would fix it."

"I'm going to be carrying Sam and Jason's child. I'm going to be a surrogate mother."

Luke was taken aback and even seemed a bit embarrassed by his assumptions. "The devil just left and in came an angel." He walked over to her and took her in his arms. "That's sacrifice. Sam having problems?" He asked.

"Yea. She's always had trouble carrying a child, but the shooting and the car explosion has made this difficult for her."

Luke pulled from Alexis and scratched his head. "Hey. Did you run into anybody on your way in?"

"No." Alexis shook her head.

Luke put down his glass and buttoned up his jacket. "Nevermind. I'm happy for you Natasha."

"I just left GH and Dr. Jackson is ready to start the process. I hope to be pregnant in a couple months."

* * *

><p>Helena quickly stepped off the elevator of General Hospital's maternity ward. She approached the counter just as Dr. Terrell Jackson passed off a file to a nurse.<p>

"Excuse me." Helena beckoned for Dr. Jackson to come her way. She held out her hand to shake his. "I'm a relation to Alexis Davis. I hear she's been here for fertility treatment."

Dr. Jackson looked at Helena with a bit of suspicion. "I'm not familiar with Alexis Davis. I'm sorry. Who did you say you were again?"

Helena smiled wide. "I'm the grandmother of Nikolas Cassadine."

Dr. Jackson's face turned blush. He put down his files and shook Helena's hand. "My apologies Ms. Cassadine. I didn't mean to come off as rude. It's just patient confidentiality is important to me. And unfortunately I can't share any information regarding Ms. Davis and her treatments."

Helena continued to smile. "That's quite alright."

Dr. Jackson picked up his files. "Please have a good day." He hurried from her down the hall.

Helena turned to the elevator and met Luke's face instead.

"Luke!" She exclaimed.

"You overheard Alexis talking to me didn't you?" He asked.

Helena stared at Luke perplexed. "I have no clue of what you're talking about. I'm here to find my grandson."

"I swear Helena. You touch a hair on this baby's head, know that I am capable of murder." Luke iced Helena with his stare before he walked away without another word.

* * *

><p>Alexis set the dinner table with care. She counted the four place settings and slid her hands down her messy apron.<p>

"I should've ordered takeout." She said to herself as she bit at her nails.

Diane stormed through the front door catching Alexis off guard.

"Were you invited?" Alexis asked.

Diane pulled back in offense. "Yea. I was invited. Was there a party I'm not supposed to know about?"

Alexis ripped off her apron. "It's a private family dinner. Can work wait?"

"I was told by Jason Morgan to come here and discuss contracts." Diane threw her hands up in the air.

Alexis' eyes bugged from her head. "What did he say?"

Diane gestured with her hands. "Something about a contract needed between you and him and Sam. And I got that information via hieroglyphics. You know he doesn't use complete explanatory sentences!" She stomped her foot for emphasis.

"Why would I need to sign a contract to carry my own grandchild?"

Diane put her hand to her face in disbelief. "You? Pregnant?"

"Not yet. I invited Dr. Jackson over for dinner to discuss the process for surrogacy with Jason, Sam, and me. And clearly Jason doesn't trust me enough to not need his legalese involved."

"Oh Dear." Diane took a deep breath. "What did I get myself into?"

"What did he say?"

"Nothing I swear. You know I'd tell you. I didn't even know it was a surrogacy contract."

"What does that involve?"

Diane shot her a look of concern. "Basically you not going all Hand that Rocks the Cradle on them after little Silent One is born." Diane put her finger to her lips. "That's a perfect name for the baby to use in my sequel with Spinelli."

Alexis grabbed Diane's arm. "Be straight with me. Is this a bad idea?"

Diane shrugged her shoulders. "Yea. You know why? I know you. You're gonna fall deep and hard in love with this child. You're gonna think long and hard as you're gripping that toilet during bouts of morning sickness about all the love and sacrifice you're putting into this child. And when you pop that little stinker out and you have to immediately hand it over to Jason brooding in his leather jacket and tight blue jeans…" Diane let out a chuckle. "You're gonna need a contract Dear. I hate to say it. He wants to protect his interests. I get that. What's for dinner?"

* * *

><p>Dr. Jackson went straight into business after the last course.<p>

"So." He said. "I would estimate Alexis will be pregnant in about three to four months."

Diane took out her legal pad and started to jot down notes. "Should there be any wording in regards to if Alexis suffers a miscarriage?"

Sam and Jason both squirmed in their seats. Dr. Jackson let out a nervous laugh. Alexis could've stab Diane if she were sitting closer.

"Is this a bad time to ask?" Diane gnawed at her pen.

"No it's a legitimate question." Dr. Jackson answered. "It's normal for the surrogate mother to go through a pretty extensive contractual process before this even begins.

Alexis tossed down her napkin and stood up from the table. "Jason, I wanna see you in the kitchen without your lawyer."

Jason followed Alexis into the kitchen. She grabbed him by his shirt.

"What's with the lawyer?" She asked.

Jason pried himself from her grasp. "No offense."

"I'm beyond offended." She muttered through her teeth. "I'm doing this for the love of my daughter and you go and bring in your attorney. Do you know how that makes me feel? Would you pull this crap if it was Carly?"

Jason shook his head "no".

"What are you afraid of here?" She asked.

"I just don't want to lose another kid."

"If you want me to sign a contract, I will. But it makes me feel like a stranger or an oven putting up the bread for sale when it's done. I'm going to love this kid so much and a contract isn't going to lessen how I feel."

Jason forced a smile. "Ok. You're right. A contract is impersonal and I wouldn't have done it to Carly. Maybe because Carly feels like she owes me. You don't owe me anything. And I'm just not familiar with anyone doing anything out of the goodness of their hearts."

Alexis grabbed Jason's shirt again. "We are soo gonna need these nine months to get to know each other better, because you clearly don't know me at all." She pushed him away and hurried out of the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 5**

_The delivery room was locked to Sam as she watched the doctors rush to deliver her baby. Sam cringed at the sounds of Alexis screaming for help from the pain. She wasn't sure how she got in, but Sam opened the door and walked in finding herself only to be pushed aside by Dr. Jackson. He yelled at her to stand back or wait outside._

_She looked at him in disbelief. He didn't wait for her decision. He continued coaching Alexis to push. Sam walked outside into the lobby and the door slammed in her face just as the cries of her newborn baby pierced through the door._

"It's my baby!" Sam woke up from her nightmare and looked around her to find Jason gone. She heard a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in." She said with a groggy voice.

Spinelli went in with his usual wide-eyed wonder. "Is everything ok Fair Samantha?"

Sam started to cry. "I think this is a bad idea. I don't need to be a mother do I?"

Spinelli sat at the foot of her bed. "Do you mind explaining?"

"My mother offered to be a surrogate." Sam got out of bed and paced.

"Oh my God. That is amazing. Why would that cause nightmares?"

"This is going to either make or break my relationship with my mother. I convinced myself that having a child in any capacity was a good thing."

Spinelli nodded. "How did you feel about Jake?"

"Truth?" She asked.

"Your secret's safe with me." He zipped his lips.

"I never doubted that Jason would make a good father. I was worried when I saw him with Jake. I thought I'd lose him to Elizabeth because I couldn't give him the one thing that made him smile."

"But aren't you enough?" He asked.

Sam sat down on the bed. "I don't feel like enough."

"I'm not a mother so you don't have to take my advice, but be a little selfish here. Take this time to get as close to your mother as you possibly can. Soak it all up." Spinelli said.

Sam smiled. "Thank you Spinelli. I really do feel better."

"Maybe you should also tell Alexis the truth about how you feel."

* * *

><p>Carly barged into the penthouse unannounced and found Jason sitting on the windowsill watching the sunrise.<p>

"So I'm not good enough to carry your baby?" She asked.

Jason rolled his eyes. "It's not about you."

"Actually, I came to say congratulations. Whether it's me or Alexis, it doesn't matter. As long you finally get what you want."

Jason slid his hands on his pockets seemingly uncomfortable. "I'd be fine if this couldn't happen at all."

"You're a liar. You want a child of your own. Always the bridesmaid and never the bride." Carly laughed.

"How did you find out by the way?" Jason asked.

"I followed up with Sam and she said Alexis offered."

"Ok. Good. I just don't want the source of information to be anyone other than Sam or me." He said.

There was a knock at the door. Jason gave Carly the ok to open. Luke waited for Jason to allow him in.

"It's my cue to leave." Carly left and slammed the door behind her.

Jason rubbed his forehead. "Ok. I hope there's a good reason you're here."

Luke staggered in. "Yea. I'll be brief. Just looking out for Natasha."

"Spit it out." Jason said with frustration layered in his voice.

"Helena overhead Alexis telling me about the surrogacy."

Jason pounded his fist in his hand. "You know this for sure?"

"I don't. But she was at the Haunted Star before Alexis showed up and oddly enough I found her lurking at GH after Alexis left me. Coincidence? I think not."

Jason nodded. "I agree. I'll look into getting Alexis some added security."

Luke grunted. "She's gonna love that one."

"Well she's gonna have to like it. Is that it?"

Luke wanted to linger to just talk. He turned to leave, but stopped and gripped the doorknob in case he needed a quick exit.

"Jason, I know apologies won't bring Jake back, but I can't express how sorry I am."

"I'm not there yet. But I appreciate you looking out for us. If anything else comes up with Helena, can you let me know?"

Luke barely acknowledged the promise to protect before leaving with Sonny blowing past him through the door.

Sonny pointed behind him. "You and Luke made up?"

Jason shook his head with a "no". "I think we might have a problem. Helena may have overheard Alexis telling Luke about being a surrogate."

Sam raced down the stairs. "Wait. What? Is my mother in danger?"

Sonny paused not convinced. "Hmmm…I think Helena's harmless. She and Luke like to play footsie." He laughed.

"Can I make a request?" Jason asked Sonny.

"Yea." Sonny smiled ready for anything to come his way.

"I think Alexis and the girls should move in with you until the baby is born."

"You can't be serious?" Sonny exclaimed.

Sam stepped into the conversation. "I think that is an excellent idea."

"I don't think so." Sonny shook his head. "You're crazy. Alexis is completely safe. I'll put Max and Milo on her."

Jason crossed his arms. "That's not enough for me. It's either your mansion or here in the penthouse with us. I'm not taking any chances with Helena."

Sam bit her lip as she looked to Sonny to pick his poison. "Jason might kill her if she lives here. I think you should do him this favor, please?"

Sonny pointed at Jason and Sam. "Today you ran out of favors. I'm not joking. Which one of you Einsteins is gonna tell her 'cause it ain't me."

* * *

><p>Franco yanked at his tie and leaned back in his swivel chair. The boredom colored his face as he stared at a large photograph of Jason pinned on the back of his door. He rested his chin on his hands on his desk and stared at the photo.<p>

"I need a new exhibit. I had too much fun with the last one."

Helena walked in and eyed the picture on the door. "I'm getting jealous. It should be my picture up there, not his."

Helena relaxed on the leather couch and beckoned for Franco to come to her.

Franco broke out in a cheesy grin and loosened his tie some more. As he approached Helena, he unbuttoned his shirt and leaned over to kiss her passionately on her lips.

"Any ideas for my next exhibit?" He asked.

"How about the Virgin Mary?' Helena lay on the couch and looked up at Franco leaning over her.

"The Virgin Mary?" Franco was unmoved. "I'm not feeling it. It doesn't scream obscurity and what does that have to do with Morgan?"

Helena grabbed the collar of Franco's shirt. "I found out that Alexis will be carrying the child of Jason and Sam."

"Do tell?" He asked. "I got no pleasure running over that kid by the way. Actually it sucked." Franco stood up and punched the wall. "What's in it for me? So now he's moving on to another kid?"

Helena stood up and took his face in her hands. "You're too young to understand how simply delicious this is. You kids are soo damn impatient. The possibilities are endless. There's kidnapping. There's switch-a-roo. There's mind control."

"You're right." Franco said finally convinced. "The Virgin Mary featuring Princess Natasha Alexandra Mikkosovna Cassadine. I might need to work on the name."

* * *

><p>At the lake house, Alexis curled up on the couch engrossed in a Dr. Spock book.<p>

Sam walked in. "Hey Mom. What are you reading?" She slipped Alexis book from her hands and dangled it over Alexis' head. "Really? Dr. Spock?"

Alexis sat up on the couch next to Sam. "Legal briefs are boring. Baby book not boring."

Alexis took her book back from Sam and stowed it behind her.

"I'm here to tell you something you're not gonna like."

Alexis pulled her glass from her eyes. "What? You changed your mind? I'll understand if you changed your mind. I mean the contract thing with Jason. I get it. I get it. But please understand, my heart is in the right place."

Sam grabbed her mother's hands. "I have nightmares about this. Jason is a man."

Alexis nodded. "I'll take your word for it."

Sam smiled. "A man has their role. And that's to support and protect. And a mother's role…Who am I in this whole thing? Every dream has me standing so far from you and you being a mother to my child. I don't know what I'm supposed to be. You feel like an oven baking Jason's bread and I feel like a passerby on a diet."

Alexis let out a boisterous laugh. She planted kisses on Sam's face and held her tight. "I start doing blood work next week like every other day. I need you there because I hate needles. And then there's all the medications I need to take. Please don't make me use one of those old lady Sunday through Saturday holders. I need you for that."

Alexis picked up her book. "You and I are reading this book together. It can be like a Mommy and Me and baby makes three club. We'll have slumbers parties and talk about it and I'll always let you be right even if I know you're wrong. You just can't have cooking. Cooking belongs to Sonny. He's bringing me soup."

Sam perked up. "Yea. That's actually why I came over here."

Alexis pulled back. "Uh huh?"

"Jason is demanding that you live with Sonny until the baby is born and he's not taking no for an answer."


	6. Chapter 6

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 6**

Alexis angrily stormed into Sonny's living room. She found him in the middle of a conversation with Max.

"Welcome home Ms. Davis." Max left immediately.

Alexis shoved her hand on her hips as Sonny took a long drink of Scotch.

"Since when do I answer to you and Jason?" She asked.

"Is this about you moving in? 'Cause it wasn't my suggestion." Sonny pled innocence.

"So you don't want me living here?" Alexis' face dropped.

Sonny slammed down his glass and leaned on the table. "I can't win with you."

"Since Brenda left, I kinda figured you didn't want me around...or any woman for that matter."

Sonny stood upright and furrowed his brow. "We don't need to talk about Brenda. And I'd be happy to have you, Kristina, and Molly here as long as you need." Sonny continued sipping his Scotch.

"I'm not sure of the best time to tell Kristina and Molly what's going on. I don't want them to be disappointed if something bad happens. But at the same time, I want them to be a part of every minute of this."

Sonny nodded. "Yea. You're gonna have to explain to them why you're moving in with me." He walked away from her and sat down at his desk. He picked up a paper in a gesture of avoidance.

Alexis watched him sit in restrained silence. "I'll leave you alone. You seem to be...busy."

Sonny grunted.

Alexis leaned on his desk. "You're afraid you're gonna fall in love with me again aren't you?"

Sonny continued to ignore her.

Alexis backed her way out of the living room. "It's ok. You don't have to answer now. I'm going to make your life a living hell when I move in."

Sonny put down his paper and remained silent. He looked behind him to see if she was gone.

Alexis shouted from the lobby. "You will get a proper lock on your door when I move in!"

* * *

><p>Sam watched over Spinelli's shoulder as he typed frantically on his computer.<p>

"Fair Samantha, may I ask a personal question?" He stopped typing to look at Sam.

"Sure. Ask away." She said.

"Well I thought about your concerns. Maybe you should occupy your time doing something for you while your mother is carrying the baby."

"So I should work more?" She asked.

"No." Spinelli touched his finger to his lips. "I think you should look for your father."

Sam laughed. "Why would I do that? That would be a disaster. Besides, I don't know anything about my father. I barely know anything about my mother."

Jason walked in. Sam ran to him and engaged him in a kiss that made Spinelli blush.

Spinelli covered his eyes and grabbed his computer. "I guess that answers that one. I'm leaving now to meet Diane." He hurried past them out the door.

Sam pulled from Jason. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad to be here." Jason's face faded into a smile. "You wanted to talk to me about my appointment with Dr. Jackson?"

"Yes. Spinelli just made an odd suggestion to me which I guess has something to do with your sperm donation or the donation of other male figures in my life." Sam laughed.

"He always comes up with the most ridiculous ideas. Why are you even talking to him about this? Is there a problem?" Jason sat on the desk next to Sam.

"Do you know anything about my family? The Cassadine family?" She asked.

Jason nodded. "I know a little bit here and there."

"He suggested I look for my father. Thoughts?" Sam leaned into Jason.

Jason's stare went blank. "Why now?"

"This overwhelming desire for family I guess." Sam shrugged her shoulders.

Jason eyed Sam with suspicion. "I'd rather talk about embryo transfer." He stood up and yanked at his jacket. "You know me. I'm not going to tell you what to do, but this is a bad idea. There's no telling who your father might be. And he's obviously not here for a reason."

Sam's doe eyes wandered away from Jason. "You're right. I'll just focus on catching cheating spouses I guess."

Jason hated meeting Sam's disappointment. "I will tell Spinelli to use all of his resources to help you find your dad if that's what you really want. I guess it doesn't hurt for our kid to have its grandparents."

Sam smiled and buried herself in Jason's arms.

* * *

><p>Alexis fumbled around the lakehouse straightening up the mess the girls left behind that morning. She heard a knock on her door. She looked up to find Helena waiting outside. Alexis adjusted her glasses. She dropped Kristina's books on the table and opened the door.<p>

"Am I supposed to invite you in?" Alexis said to Helena.

Helena waited silently to be asked in.

"Come in." Alexis said.

Helena took a moment to look around the room. "Nice little place you have. More like a servant's house. Fit for the daughter of Kristin Bergman."

"What do you want Helena?" Alexis questioned with a tinge of nervous energy.

"I want to congratulate you on your procreation."

Alexis stared at her in disbelief. "I don't know what you're talking about. And I think you should leave before my girls come home."

Helena sat down on the couch. "I'm talking about Sam. How dare you and Mikkos hide a child from me. You know why I never bothered with your other rugrats? What are their names again?"

Alexis bit her lip to remain quiet.

Helena continued. "Kristina and Molly. Yes. I have no use for them. Well maybe I do. Right now they're in that screeching teenage phase. But Samantha, I have use for that one. I hear she's been hell on earth for you. Sounds like my kind of girl."

Alexis walked over to the door and opened it wide. "I think it's time for you to leave."

Helena grabbed her purse and approached the door. Before she left she looked at Alexis. "Have you had any contact with Lorenzo Alcazar by any chance?"

Alexis' was mortified at the mention of his name. "Why do you bring him up?"

Helena cackled. "I have a feeling he'd like his grandchild at some point in time."

Alexis pushed Helena out the door and slammed it shut to the eery sound of Helena's laugh. Alexis leaned on the door barely able to stand. She slid down onto the step to think. Memories flooded through her mind.

A knock sounded on her door. Startled, she looked behind her and this time it was Luke. Her legs were still too weak to stand. She beckoned him to come in.

"Thought I'd stop by and get some fresh air." He mumbled with mild disinterest.

Alexis was finally able to stand. "Your friend Helena was just here."

"Why am I not surprised?" He said.

"She just brought up something that I hate to even think about."

"What's that?" He asked.

"Sam's father." Alexis turned away.

"Do you even know who the John was?"

"I'd like to forget. And I don't want him anywhere near Sam or Sam's child. She's suffered enough because of him."

"Who is this perp?" Luke waited impatiently for her answer.

Alexis sat down on her couch. "If my calculation is correct, it's Lorenzo Alcazar."

Luke plopped down on the steps and leaned his back against the door. "You're joking."

"Not today." She said with a heavy sigh.

Luke sat up with a thought. "Sam almost killed her brother? Diego?"

"Hence the reason I don't need her knowing anything about this. She's already sensitive right now."

* * *

><p>At General Hosptial, Sam spotted Dr. Lee heading to the lab.<p>

"Dr. Lee!" Sam called to her from the elevator.

Dr. Lee turned to Sam and smiled. "I heard the news about Alexis. When do we start?"

Sam bit at her nails. "This isn't going to be easy is it?"

Dr. Lee slowly shook her head. "I adore my colleague Dr. Jackson, but he's an optimist on crack."

"What do you mean?"

"He is convinced we can use your eggs." Dr. Lee stopped short believing she might have said too much. "We're going to try the fertility reconstruction. That's always on the table, but have you considered an egg donor?"

Sam injected. "I don't want to do it at all if it's not my eggs. End of story. Why go through the pain when I could just adopt?"

"We'll start out with your eggs. Our next option is reconstruction. Our final option is Alexis' eggs or someone else. Ultimately it's up to you and Jason as to how you want to proceed."

Sam solemnly took in the information. "Thank you for your honesty."

Dr. Lee took Sam's hand and gave her a hug. "And then there's the possibly of multiples. I gotta get to the lab."

Dr. Lee left Sam with her mind racing at the possiblity.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 7**

Jason rode his motorcycle up the driveway of Alexis' lakehouse. He paused at the darkness shining through the windows. He sat back on his motorcycle and listened to the crickets in the night until he snapped out of his daydream when Alexis opened the front door. She leaned on the door frame and held tight to her silk robe.

"You plan on coming in?" She asked.

Jason got off his bike and slowly walked up to Alexis. "Not really sure why I'm here, but I figured I'd take my chances. Are Kristina and Molly here? Not sure I should talk about this with them here."

Alexis beckoned him inside. He continued in behind her. She flicked on the lights to his momentary distress. He shielded his face from the brightness as Alexis blew out her candles.

"Sorry." She said. "You want me to leave them off?"

"No it's fine."

Alexis fluffed a pillow on the chair. "Have a seat."

Jason sat and leaned his body towards her in an attempt to be less intimidating. "Can you tell me about Sam's father? Is he dangerous?"

Alexis laid her body on her couch in patient-therapist mode. "Why is this coming up?"

"Sam has the idea in her head, thanks to Spinelli, that she wants to find her father. I just want to ensure he's not dangerous so if she finds him, there won't be any trouble. I guess the worst that could happen is he rejects her. Does he know about Sam?"

Alexis' breathing sped up. She looked upwards to the ceiling. "I met him on a class trip to London." She was abrupt in her response.

Jason tried to remain patient. "So he lives in Europe?"

Alexis looked at Jason. "He's dead. So that doesn't matter. He was studying at Oxford. I went to visit Oxford as a potential college choice. We had a one night stand and that was all she wrote. He knew nothing about Sam. As soon as she was born, Mikkos took her from me."

Alexis continued to look at the ceiling praying the interrogation would be over soon. She didn't want to ruin their newfound understanding by kicking him out of her house.

"Ok." Jason stood up realizing he'd worn out his welcome. "Will having this baby bring up bad memories for you? I am genuinely concerned for you."

Alexis sat up on the couch. "No Dear. I'll be ok. Living with Sonny I'm not thrilled about, but Helena came to see me and I want to keep my girls safe."

Alexis stood up ready to walk Jason out, but he stopped her.

"How did Sam's father die? I'd like to get proof for Sam. I want her to know I'm being honest with her about this. She won't believe me if I just say he's dead."

Alexis rubbed her eyes. "Uh, I'd rather not do that."

Jason eyed Alexis with suspicion. He walked past her and sat back down.

"There's something you're not telling me." He said. "And I'm not leaving until you spit it out."

Alexis went back the couch and buried her face in her hands. "Why do you make things like this so difficult?"

"Because you're lying. Remember. I know when you're lying. But I won't hold it against you. I know some truths aren't meant to be told. I'll keep it between you and me."

Alexis nodded. "Ok. I know Sam's father is dead because you killed him." She looked at Jason. "What more do you want to know?"

Jason was horrified. He thought back in his registry of murders and tried to figure if Alexis was joking or if it was possible that he really did kill Sam's father.

"I don't understand." He finally found words to say.

'Lorenzo Alcazar was Sam's father."

Jason jumped up from the chair incensed. He grabbed at his hair in anger. "Are you certain?"

"Yea. It was my first time." She said. "Are you certain that he's dead?"

"No." Jason shook his head his breathing filled with restrained rage. "Sonny and I have always wondered what he might've pulled. We used to get phone calls from a man that sounds like him. I never bothered to really check it out. And then I got distracted by Franco and The Balkan. I think he knew about the ambush with Skye when he gave her back Lila Rae. He was a pretty smart guy."

"Very." Alexis interjected. "What are you going to tell Sam?"

"I'll talk to Spinelli. I'll see if he can find out for me if Lorenzo really is dead. He should know how Alcazar operates considering he was bankrolled by him once."

"Helena insinuates that she's in communication with him."

"Helena might just be screwing with you. We're keeping an eye on her too. This is why I need you to cooperate with Sonny and me."

Alexis' body slumped back on the couch in defeat. "Will you find out for sure for me if he's dead or not? Helena might be a good start. Don't forget that she slit my mother's throat."

Jason sighed. "That's gonna require me to lean on Luke a little. He knows how Helena's mind works. Guess you might get your wish for him after all."

* * *

><p>Franco wandered around Sonny's warehouse looking for artistic inspiration. He touched the walls and poked at boxes. He heard the footsteps of a guard and scurried away to a corner until they went away again.<p>

He slithered from behind the boxes and cradled his body in the middle of the room.

"Kristina Cassadine was killed here." He said to himself. "I can do something with this crime scene." His smile widened. "I'm gonna have to be discrete."

* * *

><p>The aromas from Sonny's soup pot floated over to Kristina studying at the kitchen table. Sonny pulled up the cover and took a whiff. He threw the kitchen towel across his shoulder and washed his hands.<p>

"What are you studying?" He asked.

Kristina looked up from her book. "History. I have an AP exam."

Sonny grabbed two bowls from the cabinet and ladled soup into each bowl. The steam rose from the soup and Kristina closed her eyes to take in the smell.

"That's not my favorite spaghetti." She said.

Sonny sat down across from Kristina and picked up a spoon. She pushed her bowl aside and watched Sonny blow on the steam.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She frowned and picked up her highlighter instead of her spoon. "When I have a taste for my dad's spaghetti, that's what I want."

"This is the big soup. I need to make sure it's perfect for your mom. You know how, ok maybe you don't know, but you know how a pregnant woman has cravings? I want your mother to crave this soup so you're my test case."

Kristina was mortified.

Sonny cleared away the steam to see if he read her expression correctly. "Your mother hasn't told you has she?"

"Told me what?" Kristina slammed down her highlighter. "All she told me was to come over for dinner night with dad. She said nothing about being pregnant." She burst into tears.

Sonny raced to the fridge and pulled out a cake. He sat it down on the table and grabbed a fork. "Here. Just skip dinner." He said. "Go straight for dessert and I'll make your favorite dinner tomorrow."

Kristina continued to cry.

Sonny was at a loss. "It's not what you think. Calm down. Your mom is going to carry Jason and Sam's baby."

Kristina dried her eyes and felt embarrassed by her hasty reaction. "No way. That is awesome! Why didn't she tell me?"

"She was supposed to tell you before she sent you over here. I was supposed to let you know that you and Molly will be moving in until the baby is born."

"But I like the lakehouse. I hate the guards. They freak out my friends."

"Everyone is going to need to sacrifice for a couple months Dear." Sonny picked up Kristina's spoon and dipped it in her soup. "You are going to eat this soup. It's healthy for you."

Kristina took the spoon and closed her eyes before quickly plunging the spoon into her mouth. "It's ok I guess. I bet mom would like it more if you feed it to her."

Sonny waved his hand. "Do not think about using this as ploy to get your mom and me back together. It ain't happening."

Kristina took another bite of soup. "It's not me you need to worry about. That's Molly's specialty."

* * *

><p>The living room of the penthouse was turned into a picnic scene. Jason leaned over and lit a set of candles. Molly and Spinelli came out of the kitchen.<p>

Jason clapped his hands. "Ok. You two. Get out."

Molly moved the flowers next to Sam's plate. "Sam is going to love it."

"Are you ok with Spinelli keeping an eye on you?" Jason asked.

Spinelli put his arm around Molly. "Unsinkable Molly and I have a date with the movies."

"And then you drop her off at Sonny's. I want you back here in the morning. Sam has a doctor's appointment tomorrow. You and I have some security things to discuss."

Spinelli saluted Jason before he and Molly left the penthouse. Sam walked in.

"What is this?" Sam got on her knees and crawled over to Jason sitting cross-legged by the candles.

"Molly gets all the credit with a little help from Spinelli." Jason laughed. "Seems like we keep passing each other by."

"I love it when you and Molly do this." Sam leaned in and kissed Jason. "Why do I think there's more to this?"

"Because there is." Jason pulled out a ring from his pocket. "I have proposed to you a million times, but this time, we're getting married like tomorrow."

Sam sat on her knees and stretched out her hand to Jason. "Put it on."

Jason slid the diamond ring onto Sam's finger. "Tonight I want you to set a date."

Sam tapped her cheek in thought. "I'm gonna be a buzz kill."

"Ok?" Jason was unfazed.

"I want a big wedding. Like huge wedding." Sam opened her arms.

"Why is that a buzzkill aside from the security nightmare?"

"Because growing up, I always dreamed of that fairytale wedding."

"What girl doesn't?" Jason pulled Sam into his arms.

Sam put on a devious smile. "And I always dreamed that my father would walk me down the aisle so this is perfect timing."

Jason nodded. "Yeap. That's the buzzkill."

Sam looked up at Jason. "Why?"

"I'm afraid your father, whoever he is, probably doesn't even know you exist. So what if you show up at his door and you don't get the reaction that you're hoping for?"

Sam smiled. "I'm irresistable. It's impossible to not love me. He will love me."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Just wanted to say thanks again for the awesome feedback. Not sure if any of you are Oprah watchers, but I noticed today she aired the story of the mother that was a surrogate mother who carried her grandson._ ** _**With the decline and cancellation of soaps, everyone should bombard TPTB for a desire to see this story in some capacity** **for Alexis and Sam.**_

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 8**

Kelly's bustled with patrons. Kristina walked in and spotted Robin feeding Emma the day's freshly baked apple pie.

"Hey Robin." Kristina scooped Emma up into her lap. "I'll take some too."

Robin grabbed an extra fork and pushed the plate into the middle. "So I hear you're going to be an auntie. You're getting some good practice with Emma."

Kristina nuzzled her face into Emma's neck. "My dad sucks at breaking news to me. He had me believing my mom was pregnant again."

Robin laughed. "You're right. He does suck at that."

Jason walked in and waved to Robin. He pulled up a chair between Robin and Kristina and straddled it to sit.

"She's beautiful." Jason admired Emma with her perfect dark curls. He took his hand and rested it on her head. "I bet you never thought you'd be able to have your own child."

Robin tapped Jason's arm. "I think it was you that always told me it was possible."

"Must've been the doctor in me." He chuckled under his breath.

Kristina looked surprised. "You were almost a doctor? No way."

Jason leaned on the chair back in reflection. "Well it would have been forced on me. I just came by thinking I might run into Luke, but I'm glad I got the chance to see Miss Emma. It's been awhile."

Jason stood up when he caught Ethan wiping down the counter.

"Is your dad around?" Jason asked.

Ethan stopped and eyed Jason with suspicion. "No. You can find him at the Haunted Star where there are security cameras. Why do you need him?"

"You know anything about Helena Cassadine?"

Ethan paused. "A little here and there. Not enough to help you. That's all Luke."

Jason grabbed his wallet and placed cash on the counter. "That's for Robin and the kids. Tell your dad to stop by the penthouse and see me. I have security cameras as well." He left the counter and headed for the door waving to Robin on his way out.

"At your service." Ethan's words were colored with cynicism as he pocketed the money.

Jason bumped into Alexis making her way into Kelly's. He couldn't help grasping his hands around her waist to keep from knocking her to the ground. Alexis looked down while Jason held tight.

"My bad." He said as he quickly pulled his hands away. "I was just in a hurry."

"Is Kristina in there?" She asked.

"Oh yea. She's with Robin and Emma."

"How are you since we last spoke?"

"Trying to make progress. I'll see you later." Jason ran off.

Alexis walked into Kelly's and pulled up a chair at Robin and Kristina's table. "I'm trying to determine if Jason just groped me."

Kristina and Robin laughed. "That would be awesome." They chimed in.

Franco lurked outside of Kelly's with his hood covering his head and almost masking his face. His eyes focused on Alexis. Lisa Niles came up behind him waiting to go in.

"Excuse me." She tapped him on the back. "Can I get in there?"

Franco walked away from her without a word. Lisa peeked in the window and saw Robin. She thought better of going in and decided to follow Franco down his path.

Franco continued to the docks where he stopped. He yanked at his hood. Taking a deep breath, he lit a cigarette and watched the water. Lisa spotted him and walked down the stairs.

"Robert Frank?" She asked him.

Franco took a puff of his cigarette. "Who's asking?"

"Lisa Niles." She moved in closer to him.

Franco continued to smoke. Lisa stretched out her hand, but Franco ignored her gesture.

"Ok. This is starting out great." She exclaimed.

"How well can you maneuver around GH?" Franco asked with smoke coating his throat.

"I've gotten away with some stuff."

Franco nodded and flicked his cigarette into the water. "I need you available to assist with Alexis Davis' procedure. You aware of it?"

"Yea. We need to talk compensation."

Franco rocked on his heels and took a deep breath. "I'll provide the samples in the lab. Somehow they need to get into the hands of the doctor doing the procedure."

Lisa frowned. "That's risky. How much you paying? I could go to jail."

Franco continued to look ahead. "I'll start you out with half a mill. You do the job correctly; you'll get the rest of the money and guaranteed protection."

"So you basically want me to get rid of Sam's egg sample and replace it with the one you give me."

Franco finally looked at her. "Actually no. That's too easy. I want this situation to be as uncomfortable and as complicated for Jason Morgan as humanly possible. I'm actually not out to punish Sam. I have orders to do otherwise. If you fail, I'm making you the model in my latest crime scene exhibit. I just need to dye your hair red."

Lisa stared at Franco. She observed his movements. Part of her wanted to run away and forget she ever saw him. "I'm only here because I'm so close to losing my job and my creditability over a stupid affair."

"I don't care about your personal issues. Either you're in or you're out. Which is it?" Franco waited for her response.

"When will I see the money?" She asked.

Franco grabbed his phone and punched at the keypad. He held up his phone. "It's there now."

Lisa touched her chest. "Wow. How do you know my bank account?"

Franco lit up another cigarette. 'You ask too many questions." He grabbed Lisa by the arm. "I'm not joking Niles. You, me, and Helena Cassadine will sit down and go over every little detail. I'm an artist. And this is a canvas I can't afford to mess up because of amateurs. I get one chance to make a splash."

Lisa jerked her arm away. "I get it. You're lucky I have a doctor that owes me a favor."

"What's his name?"

"Dr. Terrell Jackson."

Franco looked Lisa deep in her eyes. "How do you know him? How loyal is he?"

"That's the problem. He's not loyal. I brought him here to screw with Robin and he pretty much kicked me to the curb. He doesn't want me blowing his cover. He's doing the procedure."

Franco moved in closer to Lisa. "I don't want him suspecting. After the fallout, you can dump it at his feet. You got one last chance to back out."

Lisa shrugged her shoulders. "I'm in."

Franco walked away.

Lisa continued down the path back to Kelly's. She pulled out her phone and checked her bank account. Her eyes bugged from her head.

"He wasn't lying." She said to herself as she walked up to the door. She looked inside and saw Alexis with Kristina in her lap. Robin was gone. Lisa hesitated as she observed the mother and daughter engrossed in intimate conversation.

Alexis hugged Kristina and kissed her cheek. "You cried?"

Kristina buried her face in her mother's neck. "I'm embarrassed!"

"You should be."

Kristina pulled up. "You're not exactly the Virgin Mary Mom. I had no clue what to think."

"And I'm not exactly a whore either." Alexis raised her brow. "There are worse then me that have graced this diner."

Lisa came upon the twosome. "Hey. Is this seat taken?" She pointed to the empty chair across from Alexis and Kristina.

"Hey Lisa." Kristina exclaimed. "You can sit."

Lisa sat down. "I just wanted you know, Alexis, that what you're doing for Sam is amazing."

Alexis slowly rocked Kristina. "We haven't exactly done anything yet. I can still back out."

"But you won't Mom." Kristina interrupted.

Lisa laughed. "I will be assisting Dr. Jackson. So if there are any questions that you want to ask, I am always available to answer."

"Thank you." Alexis offered Lisa a nervous smile.

Lisa stood up. "I'll leave you two alone." She headed towards the door.

Alexis looked back for a moment and turned back to Kristina. "I have an uneasy feeling."

"What Mom?"

Alexis sighed. "Nevermind. Everything will be ok."


	9. Chapter 9

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 9**

It was moving day at the Corinthos mansion. Kristina and Molly tossed themselves onto Sonny's couch and tried to catch their collective breath.

Molly sat up and observed her surroundings. "I'll race you upstairs and whoever gets to the best room first gets to claim it."

Kristina sat up not really up for a race. "Right now? Come on."

Molly bolted up from the couch while Kristina snapped out of her tired mood and nipped at her little sister's heels. Sonny caught the speed of the race in his chest as he made his way down the stairs. He cradled both squealing girls in each arm and ushered them back into the living room.

"What is going on?" He asked with a breathy laugh.

"Molly thinks she's going to get the better room, but she doesn't deserve it!" Kristina yelled.

Sonny's light demeanor stiffened up. "Wait a minute. How do you know which is the better room and why doesn't Molly deserve better?"

"Because I'm your biological child so I deserve the best." Kristina stomped her foot.

Molly pulled from Sonny and sat back down on the couch.

"Ok." Sonny reached in his pocket and pulled out a quarter. "We're gonna flip and whoever wins the flip gets to go up first and pick their room."

Molly stood up. "Don't Uncle Sonny. I don't want to play anymore. Kristina can pick first."

Kristina looked at Sonny and shrugged her shoulders.

"Go ahead." Sonny motioned for Kristina to go upstairs.

She raced up the stairs without another thought while Molly slumped back down on the couch. Sonny grabbed a glass of Scotch and handed it in Molly's direction.

"This is the first and the last time I will offer you a drink." He flashed his dimples at Molly.

She didn't budge as she played with the edges of her hair. He took a sip of his Scotch and sat down next to her.

"What she said was mean and untrue." He said. "You are just as much my little girl as Rick's."

"But he's not here so that doesn't say much." She mumbled with sadness in her voice.

"Maybe I said it wrong. I don't look at you and Kristina and see a difference. You don't have to call me dad, but I feel like I'm more than just Uncle Sonny to you."

Molly moved closer to Sonny. "Will Sam feel connected to her baby even though she's not giving birth to it? How does that work?"

"I can't really answer that question." He said. "But it helps that your mother is carrying the baby. And I will let you in on a little secret. All the rooms up there are great, but if there's anything extra special you want in your room, I'll do it."

Molly hopped up and gave Sonny a hug. "I just want a really really big bookcase."

"It's yours." Sonny laughed.

Molly released Sonny from her grasp just as Alexis came into the room.

"Adorable." Alexis pulled Molly into her arms. "I heard everything." Alexis kissed Molly on the head. "And you'll never drink Scotch as long as I'm alive.

Sonny yanked at his collar as Molly went upstairs. She stopped at the top of the steps and pulled herself out of sight. Alexis looked up to see if the coast was clear before sitting down next to Sonny.

"May I share something with you?" She asked.

Sonny nodded and continued to enjoy his drink.

"Maybe it's the drugs I've been taking, but I've been having odd dreams."

Sonny gave Alexis his full attention.

Alexis continued. "I've been dreaming about Sam's biological father. I heard what Kristina said. She's just turns into a diva when the attention is not on her. I'll speak to her about that."

"Good idea." He agreed. "You've never talked about Sam's father."

"She wants to find him."

Sonny sighed. "She has enough on her plate."

"You didn't ask me who he is?"

Sonny stared at her with his mouth slightly agape. "Why would I care? I mean I'm assuming I don't know him."

Alexis rested her hands on her knees and looked ahead. "You do."

Sonny pulled at his collar some more. "Who is it?"

"Lorenzo Alcazar."

Molly pulled her body into the crevice of the corner. She grabbed her stomach in shock. Sonny stood up and poured himself another drink. His eyes grew wide as he gulped hard.

"Alcazar?' He asked. "How? And don't give me some sex education story."

Alexis sat back and relaxed. "Basically it happened when I went to visit Oxford. He was studying there."

Sonny sat down next to Alexis again. "He was a history professor at Oxford?"

"Yes. Later he was. At this point he was just a student."

Sonny clicked his tongue. "Did he know?"

"No. He didn't know anything." Alexis was in a reverie. She slowly shook her head.

"Do you find it odd that Alcazar sent Spinelli to town to frame Sam?" He asked.

Alexis snapped out of her daydream. "He thought she murdered his son." She stood up and paced. "I wonder if he had known that she existed would he have maybe protected her. If there's one thing we know about Alcazar it's his desire to protect his family."

"He's dead so who cares." Sonny embraced Alexis. "Sadly it was Jason that had to do it."

Alexis pulled away from Sonny. "I always felt sorry for him. His brother was ruthless, but I always felt like he was just misunderstood. It was an eye for an eye for us."

"Luiz killed your sister. He deserved to die."

"It was his intent to kill you."

Sonny sighed. "Don't dig up something that doesn't exist. Lorenzo is dead. Jason assured me that he's dead. And Sam doesn't need to know a damn thing about it."

* * *

><p>Sam and Jason waited quietly in Dr. Lee's office. Sam watched Jason as still as a statue biting at his nails which was his only sign of nervousness. Sam put her hand on Jason's leg and squeezed tight. Dr. Lee came with Dr. Jackson.<p>

"Ok. This is the plan." Dr. Lee jumped right into the conversation. "Reconstructive surgery is pretty extensive. Dr. Jackson and I discussed it. We've had you on fertility drugs. We're going to take our chances with your eggs. Dr. Jackson is convinced that we should try it."

Jason perked up. "How does this involve Alexis?"

Dr. Jackson injected. "Alexis said she's willing to be poked and prodded as much as needed till we can get her pregnant. Luckily you're using your mother as a surrogate. Constantly doing trial and error like this is wearisome on the surrogate mother, but you have the money and the means to do it. And Sam really wants to use her own eggs."

Sam looked at Jason. "I think I'm ready for this."

Jason clapped his hands. "Alright." He stood up and shook Dr. Jackson's hand. "So in the next coming weeks what happens?"

Dr. Lee gave Jason a pamphlet. "Sam will see me starting tomorrow. We'll continue with blood work. We'll keep her overnight a couple days since she's a sensitive case. Once we get the embryos, Alexis is up."

"How many will you use?" Sam asked.

Dr. Jackson touched his face. "That's the hard choice. We don't want to implant too many, but in your situation we'll need to."

Jason's eyes grew wide. "What if all of them become babies?"

Sam held tight to Jason's arm.

Dr. Lee and Dr. Jackson both looked uncomfortable.

"Why don't we wait and see what happens?" Dr. Jackson said.

Jason wanted an answer. "I'd like to know."

"There is a law on how many embryos we can use. So, of course, we'll stay within those limits. But if they all become babies, as you describe, it's your choice whether to keep them all or not." Dr. Jackson advised.

"We'll stay positive that everything goes smoothly." Sam said.

* * *

><p>Alexis made her way down into Sonny's basement. She pulled on the dangling light switch and noticed one of a couple brown boxes labeled "Kristina". She searched about herself and found a sharp objective to slice open one of the boxes. She gasped at the sight of a plethora of stuffed animals. Reaching in, she pulled up lamby-pie with its knotted fur. She caught a tear drifting down her face as she tried to untangle the fur of lamby boxed up for years.<p>

"Mommy."

Alexis gasped and turned to Molly towering over her.

"Is that Lamby?" Molly asked.

Alexis held the lamb to her breast. "Yes. I thought one of you would have kept her with you." She held up the lamb and admired it from afar.

"Kristina took her from me and I never saw her again." Molly poked around in the box examining the contents.

"Baby, I'm sorry Kristina is being a terror. She's nervous about going to school. And I think she's sad that she'll miss out on her new niece or nephew." Alexis said.

"Did you love Lorenzo Alcazar?" Molly asked.

Alexis didn't flinch. She knew she could talk about those things with Molly. "At the time, I thought I loved Alcazar. It's like Kristina's love for Keifer I guess."

"If he were alive, would you tell him about Sam?"

Alexis cradled Lamby in her arms. "Molly, I'm just glad it doesn't matter anymore."


	10. Chapter 10

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 10**

He was a man used to living a life of extravangance, but since Lorenzo spent what was left of his investments to pay off the family of the man that acted as his foil and the rest to his heart and soul, Lila Rae, he wasn't worth much anymore.

Lorenzo knew there were two places Jason's men would look for him to confirm him dead-the grounds of Oxford University and Venezuela. He decided to avoid both places as each of them brought back bad memories of all he had lost along the way. He had just enough left to settle in a seaside bungalow in California. It gave him the sights and smells of the ocean that he missed from Venezuela.

He lived alone as a hermit lost in his history books, nature, and art. He thought about resting on his law laurels again, but along with his money, he lost his edge and ruthlessness to his personality that almost got him killed.

Lorenzo started off his morning with a walk across the sands around his home. He stopped for a moment and dipped his cupped hands into the ocean and ran the water across his soft, bearded face. He returned home and paused when he walked into the door. Lorenzo lived alone for so long that his loneliness became a presence. He sensed someone was in his house. Lorenzo slipped over to his desk drawer and pulled out a gun. He kept it close to his side as he maneuvered through his house. He made a sharp turn and pointed the barrel of his gun in the face of Franco relaxing on his staircase.

"You don't want to enter an armed man's home uninvited." He continued to point the gun and watched the smirk form on Franco's face.

Franco stood up and straightened his suit coat. He touched a painting of a woman positioned over Lorenzo's fireplace. "Who is this?" Franco asked. "Your mother?"

"None of your concern. Why are you here?" Lorenzo continued to aim his gun.

Franco offered his hand to shake. "I'm Robert Frank. I was sent here by Helena Cassadine. I guess you can say I'm the artist and she's the brains of this operation."

"I don't want to be involved in any operations." Lorenzo put down his gun on his desk.

Franco placed his hands on Lorenzo's shoulders. "I understand. You've been a through a lot. I'm only here to give you back your life."

Lorenzo pulled away and picked up a large book on Art History. "This is my life. It makes me happy. It can't hurt me ever again. I'm aware of who you are Franco. Please leave."

Franco was all smiles. He opened his arms basking in his glow of recognition. "That is fantastic. You recognize me. All the more reason you and I would be the perfect combination. And the rewards...you won't believe the rewards."

* * *

><p>Alexis was relegated to her hospital bed at GH. She poked at the IV protruding from her already bruised arm.<p>

"I admit I'm not enjoying this at all." Alexis looked up at Dr. Jackson at her bed side.

"I know Ms. Davis. You have a visitor outside. You need to rest before the procedure in the morning. I just wanted to see if you needed anything." He asked.

Alexis moved her head side to side. Diane came in with a small Bonsai tree. Dr. Jackson left and closed the door behind him.

Alexis blurted out a laugh as Diane placed the tree on her table. "What is that?"

"Sonny said you're not much into flowers so I went with this. Don't kill it." Diane chuckled. She sat at the foot of Alexis' bed. "How are you really?"

Alexis sat up. "I just hope for Sam this works tomorrow."

Diane lowered her eyes. "Did you sign the contract I sent over yesterday?" She garbled her words.

Alexis laid back down mildly annoyed. "You did not send me a contract."

"No." Diane laughed. "I just had to say that. I think Jason is either afraid of you or he has a school boy's crush. I think it's the latter."

Sam walked into Alexis' room with a similar Bonsai tree. Her face fell at the sight of Diane's gift.

"Damn." Sam exclaimed. "Did you get to Sonny first?" She put hers down on the table closer to Alexis.

"I'm going to assume that Sonny is giving me diamonds." Alexis smiled and hugged Sam.

Sam picked up her suitcase. "I am camping out here. I got permission from Dr. Lee. She said I could do whatever I want to make you happy."

Jason walked into Alexis' room. Before he could get through the door. Alexis pointed in his direction.

"Do not bring me another Bonsai tree!" She exclaimed.

Jason stopped short. "No. I'm just giving you the privilege of carrying my child." He smiled. "Just wanted to say good luck."

Diane stood up. "We all would love the privilege. Step out with me Mr. Morgan so mother and daughter can get rest."

Jason followed Diane outside of Alexis' room.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Yes." Diane looked to both sides of her. "You are lucky I'm your attorney. I found out through Robin Scorpio that Dr. Lisa Niles asked to assist in the embryo transfer."

Jason stared at Diane confused. "And?"

"You said you wanted every doctor involved cleared. Are you aware of some of Lisa Niles' alleged antics at this hospital? Plus, she's a surgeon. Why would she be involved?"

Jason put his arm around Diane and walked with her to the elevator. "I know I've been overreacting and paranoid, but for some reason, I'm not concerned. For the first time, I think everything is going to be ok. I think you're over thinking it."

The elevator door opened. Jason held it for Diane.

"Are you going down with me?" She asked.

Jason shook his head. "No. I'm going to go talk to Dr. Niles."

"This is why I prefer you as a client over Sonny." She said as the doors closed.

Jason lingered in the halls until he saw Dr. Niles walk up to the desk. He approached her.

"Dr. Niles? May I speak with you?" Jason asked with an unassuming air.

Lisa was as calm as could be expected. "Questions about the procedure?"

"I think I know enough. What is your expertise with this whole thing?' He asked.

Lisa let out a nervous laugh. "I'm actually training. So I'll just be assisting Dr. Jackson. Dr. Lee prepared the samples. Basically, I'll be holding the samples and helping with the ultrasound. Nothing more. Is there a problem?"

Jason leaned on the desk feeling guilty for interrogating Lisa. "I just requested all the doctors be cleared. It's kind of weird I know..."

Dr, Jackson walked up in wonder of Dr. Niles talking to Jason. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes." Jason said. "I'm sure the two of you will do an excellent job."

"Mr. Morgan, we decided to use four embryos. We're hoping one will take." Dr. Jackson advised.

Jason rubbed his eyes. "So I could end up with four babies."

Dr. Jackson smiled. "We're hoping we even get one. If we don't get one to take, we have to continue the fertilization process until we hit the jackpot."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo sat at his desk and watched Franco browse his art collections gracing his walls.<p>

"You have some amazing pieces." Franco tapped his cheek and for once was serious. "I love this stuff."

Lorenzo sipped his coffee. "It's good to have something beautiful to look at."

"You've had many beauties in your life eh?" Franco asked. "Do you know a young girl named Natasha?"

Lorenzo stood up and joined Franco observing one of his paintings. "Around this house is my vision of all of the women that I've loved. There is a Natasha. How did you know?"

Franco continued to study the painting. "Do you recall anything about her?"

Lorenzo ran the cup under his nose before taking another sip. "I don't want to waste your time on someone you don't even know."

Franco's phone rang with Lisa's name on the display. "I just love Love." He said with a smile before answering the call.

Lisa waited for Franco to answer.

"Yes Niles." Franco's agitation rang through the receiver.

"I have your samples ready. It all goes down tomorrow morning." Lisa whispered.

"Great!" Franco walked away from Lorenzo. "You'll be there correct?"

"I w ill. And when will I get the rest of the money?" Lisa asked.

Franco's smile turned devious. "I want to give that to you in person. But I'll transfer more to your account now just to show good faith. You're a gem Dr. Niles." Franco hung up the phone and watched Lorenzo eying his own work.

"Alcazar, I don't mean to take up too much of your time. Helena Cassadine will be here to see you herself. I need to get back to a project."

Lorenzo looked at Franco. "Do you have another exhibit on the horizon? Doesn't that require murder or is playing dead not enough for you?"

Franco laughed. "I don't know that it's murder if no cares if the victim dies."

* * *

><p>Alexis fought her drowsiness. Sam turned down the lights and crawled into bed with her mother. She laid her head on Alexis' shoulder.<p>

"I don't know how much I can thank you for this?" Sam said.

Alexis caressed Sam's face. "I don't think you can ever pay me back for the morning sickness I will endure. I do not enjoy that."

"Did you know Sonny's magic soup is supposed to fix that?" Sam asked.

Alexis wasn't sure if it was really the right time, but she figured it would be a better time as any. "Sam, your father is dead."

The news left Sam unmoved. She continued to rest her head on Alexis' shoulder. "Who was he?"

"That's what's complicated. But if you really want to know, I'll tell you."

"Can you tell me about him? Was he hot or smart?" Sam laughed.

Alexis took a deep breath. "I really didn't get to know him that well."

Sam hugged Alexis tight. "Thank you for telling what you do know."


	11. Chapter 11

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 11**

Jason woke up from a nightmare. He muttered himself awake and looked around hoping everything was a dream.

"Sam!" He called out in the darkness of his bedroom.

He heard footsteps until his door opened with Spinelli poking his head inside.

"Stone Cold, you ok?" Spinelli whispered.

Jason pulled himself out of bed and opened the door. "Sam's at the hospital isn't she?"

Spinelli stepped in. "Yes. She's with Mother of the Goddess. The embryo transfer is in a couple hours." He clapped his hands together.

Jason leaned on the door still trying to wake up. "Am I going to be like this when I'm a father? I'm having night sweats." He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

Spinelli grinned. "I'm so excited. I can see it now. Stone Cold, the doting father."

Jason soaked it all in. "Ok whatever. I need you to run a search on Dr. Lisa Niles. She's the only doctor Sam and I didn't ok to be involved in this. There's probably nothing to worry about, but Diane brought some issues to my attention."

Spinelli nodded. "I'm on it."

* * *

><p>Franco carved out an undetectable entrance to Sonny's warehouse. He took a moment to get his eyes adjusted to the dark. On his back was his hiking backpack where he carried some of what he needed. Searching behind the boxes, he found a spot to hide his pack and continue to create his space. In his rush to stow away his materials, he tripped a silent alarm.<p>

Max banged on the double doors of Sonny's bedroom. "Boss!" He yelled. "We got a problem down at the warehouse!"

Sonny rolled over in bed and rubbed his tired eyes in his foggy state. "Cool it Max! You're gonna wake the kids!" He stood up and rushed to the door. "What's the problem?"

"The alarm was set off." Max said quickly and quietly.

Sonny took a deep breath to think. "Follow me downstairs. I'll look at the security cameras. If it's the cops, I don't want to be running down there in my underwear looking suspicious."

Sonny threw on his robe and led Max back downstairs and into his office. He pulled up various angles on the security monitors. "I'm not seeing anything."

Max watched hovered over Sonny's shoulder. "It's pretty dark Boss."

"But I should still be able to see if anybody is milling around." He said agitated. Sonny stopped his search and looked at his watch. "Alexis should be in surgery about now right?"

Max checked his watch as well. "That's about right Boss."

Sonny looked at Max. "We'll stop by the warehouse and look around on the way to see Alexis at the hospital."

* * *

><p>Robin spotted Patrick across the way coming out of a surgery with Lisa. They walked up to the nurses' station to compare notes. Robin hurried over.<p>

"Lisa." Robin said as calmly as possible. "Can I talk to you?"

Patrick looked at Robin and then to Lisa. "What now?" He asked.

Robin leaned on the desk. "I'm just wondering why Lisa is going to be assisting Dr. Jackson with Ms. Davis' procedure."

Patrick clicked his pen and slid it into his pocket. He turned to Lisa. "Good question."

"I bring this up because Jason asked if I would be in on the procedure as well." Robin squinted at Lisa.

Lisa threw down her charts on the counter. "This is seriously not necessary. Patrick, I'm interested in fertility procedures. Do you know what a lucrative business this is? I want to understand how it all works. And how cool is it to be apart of this one? A mother helping her daughter? Why would anyone pass that up?"

Robin pushed away from the desk. "Forget it. I'll be there watching you. Procedure starts in 10 minutes." She walked away.

Lisa rubbed her forehead. Patrick observed her body language.

"Something up?" He asked.

Lisa laughed. "No way. I'm merely going to the lab to get the samples from Dr. Lee and hand them off to Dr. Jackson. I'll even let Robin do the ultrasound if she must help."

She walked away from the nurses' station and pulled her phone from her pocket. She read a text message from Robert Frank that said, "all you need is there."

The light of morning finally broke out. Jason came out of the kitchen with two steaming cups of coffee. He sat one down next to Spinelli's computer and continued to watch him typing away. There was a knock at the door. Jason opened it to Luke still wallowed in his misery.

"About time you came over." Jason stepped aside for Luke to come in. "You want some coffee?"

Luke gave in. "Sure. Is this before you pump a bunch of bullets in my head?"

Spinelli stopped his typing and turned around to look at Luke. "I don't know if I want to be an accessory to this. Stone Cold, The Jackal's not finding anything. Aside from her stint in Shadybrook, Dr. Niles is clean. She's about as crazy as The Valkyrie and I say that with absolute love."

Jason handed Luke a cup of coffee. "There's a first time for everything right? Keep looking."

Spinelli sighed and continued.

"Anything new on Helena?" Jason asked Luke.

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't realize I was apart of the team. What am I looking for?"

"She stopped by to see Alexis…"

"Yea. I know." Luke interrupted. "And trust me. I got an earful."

"About?" Jason asked.

"Lorenzo Alcazar." Luke said before taking a sip of coffee.

Spinelli was caught off guard and spilled his coffee on his keyboard. "Crap." He flailed his arms to dry them. "Looks like the Jackal's equipment is fried."

Jason shot Spinelli a pissed look. "We don't have time. Go get Sam's computer upstairs please."

"If I might ask." Spinell said. "Why do we speak of Darth Alcazar as if he's still present?"

"What Alexis say about him to you?" Jason demanded of Luke.

"Do we really want to discuss this now?" Luke asked.

"Yes." Jason barked.

"It would be nice." Spinelli said nervously.

"Look Alexis is my friend. I'm not sharing her personal business with you guys."

Jason grabbed his vibrating phone from his pocket. "Yea Sonny."

Sonny and Max walked across the docks away from Sonny's warehouse.

"We think someone tried to break into the warehouse. Max and I didn't see anything to prove that. Can you get Spinelli on it? I'm on my way to the hospital." Sonny said.

"Yea. I'm going to wrap up with Luke and head over." He hung up his phone and focused back on Luke. "She told you Alcazar was Sam's father?"

Spinelli's eyes bugged from his head. "I think this is a good time for The Jackal to get Sam's computer." He raced up the stairs.

Luke let out a nervous laugh. "Why does it matter if the son of a bitch is dead?"

Jason struck his chin.

Luke caught on and cocked his head. "Unless you don't think he's dead."

Spinelli ran down the stairs and packed Sam's computer in his satchel. "Stone Cold, I'm going to the office."

Jason continued to watch Luke. "Spinelli, I need you to pull up surveillance from Sonny's warehouse last night. Go over it with a fine tooth comb. And get me something…anything on Dr. Niles."

"Yes Stone Cold." Spinelli rushed out the door.

Luke took another sip of coffee and watched Jason stare back at him in silence. "I'm guessing we have a problem on our hands?"

Jason nodded. "I think I messed up."

Luke laughed. "Really? I thought you were perfect."

"I'm not sure anymore about this baby thing." Jason paced. "If it weren't for my love for Sam, I'd probably convince her it's a bad idea. For the first time, I'm starting to realize what a true danger I am to my own family."

* * *

><p>Sam sat on Alexis' bed and watched her rest. She spotted Dr. Jackson talking with Dr. Lee in the hallway. Alexis woke up and grabbed Sam's arm.<p>

"Is it over?" Alexis asked with her still closed.

Sam nodded and looked down at her mother. "Yea. Now we wait. I'm starting to think this was a bad idea."

Alexis opened her eyes still dreary. "It's too late for this. No regrets."

Sonny walked in. "How is she?" He asked Sam.

"Kind of out of it." She said. "Let's allow her to rest."

Sam pulled Sonny out of the room and into the hall.

"I got Spinelli looking into a possible break in at my warehouse." Sonny whispered to Sam.

Sam zoned out as she continued to watch Dr. Jackson and Dr. Lee talk. She hung onto every word that dropped from their lips in her lipreading frenzy.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Sam tugged at Sonny's arm.

Sonny looked back. "Doctor speak. Did they say anything?"

"Just that we have to wait." Sam's voice trailed off.

Dr. Niles hurried past Sonny and Sam and punched at the elevator buttons. Sam watched Dr. Niles knowing that something wasn't right. The elevator doors opened and Dr. Niles slipped inside. Before the doors closed, she and Sam made brief eye contact.

Jason stepped off the other elevator and rushed to Sam. "Is Alexis ok?" He asked.

Sam wrapped her arms around Jason. "I'm worried this isn't going to work."


	12. Chapter 12

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 12**

Lisa rushed off the elevator to her room at the MetroCourt. She practically dumped out her purse to find her keycard to the door. Stopping her rush to take a deep breath, she leaned her head back against the door and slid down to the floor. Her phone vibrated in her purse. She flipped it over to see Robert Frank's name appear.

"Hello." She put the phone to her ear.

"I'll meet you at Sonny's warehouse by the pier with the rest of your money." A breathy voice spoke.

Lisa pulled the phone from her ear. She wanted badly to protest the terms. "That's not good enough for me. Meet me at my room at the MetroCourt."

"Dr. Niles. If you're not at Sonny's warehouse when I summons you, I'll make sure someone brings you there dead or alive? Understood?"

Lisa wiped a tear that dropped from her eye. "Ok. I'm there. I'll await your call."

"Good. We have an understanding. And oh. Any chance you own a red wig?" He asked.

Lisa stared at her phone. "A what? No."

"No worries. I got it covered." He hung up the call after his last words of suspicion dropped.

Lisa pulled back up to her feet and rushed back onto the elevator.

* * *

><p>Alexis couldn't remember the last time she slept peacefully. She rolled over in her hospital bed to Sonny sitting in the rocking chair half-asleep himself. He perked up a little bit when she opened her eyes and stretched herself awake.<p>

"How long have you been there?" She asked.

He continued to rock slowly in the chair.

"Long enough for you to miss me?" He flashed a toothy grin.

"How are the girls?"

"They're hanging in there. I've been doing homework. Lots of homework. My kids are smarter than me and I'm embarrassed about it." He laughed.

"Do you realize that in probably about two weeks, I'll be pregnant with Sam and Jason's baby?"

Sonny stood up and sat at the foot of Alexis' bed. "Yea. Contrary to popular belief, I am happy to have you at the mansion."

Alexis rolled over onto her side and watched Sonny. "You just want someone to eat and praise your cooking."

"That helps." He laughed.

Their comfortable mutual silence coated the air. Alexis fought to stay awake, but lost. She closed her eyes to his hand stroking her hair.

Lorenzo held an unfinished painting under his arm. He carefully placed the painting on his easel. He ran a paint speckled finger across the girl's eyelid graced with long lashes. His hand smoothed over the canvas of her raven hair.

"Would that be your precious Natasha?" The inquistive voice of Helena rang over his shoulder and into his ear.

Lorenzo briskly turned to Helena wishing his gun was nearby. "How did you get in?"

Helena grabbed at her diamond earring and leaned in to the painting. "Not bad. You do her justice."

Lorenzo yanked the painting from the easel and tossed it into a corner. "Why are you here?"

Helena grinned wide. "What is your concern?"

"That you've led all of Port Charles at my doorstep. I want to be left alone."

Helena picked up the painting from the floor.

"You sent your murderous friend Franco here. Don't ever do it again. I'm capable of murder as well." Lorenzo eyed Helena with bravado in his words.

Helena turned to Lorenzo. "And that's why you and I working together can eliminate all of them." She turned the painting to Lorenzo. "She's responsible for the pathetic state of your life. She's taken everything from you."

"I'm over it." He snatched the painting from her hands. "I hate to ask a lady to leave, but you have to go."

Helena clutched her purse under her arm and headed towards the door. She stopped and watched Lorenzo steady his painting back on the easel. "I thought there was a chance you wanted to see your daughter. I guess I underestimated you and this love of family."

Lorenzo looked intrigued. "What daughter?" He approached Helena. "Are you lying to me?"

Helena smiled and carassed Lorenzo's face in her hands. "It would be so wonderful. The two of you working together to tear down the house that Mikkos built with his whore. I'm only accepting this bastard child of yours because she's proven over the years of being capable of betraying her own mother."

Lorenzo looked perplexed trying to piece the painting together in his head. He looked back at the easel and back to Helena. "Natasha had my child?"

Helena touched her lips to his. "That's the kiss of victory." She said. "You call me when you want to know more about her."

* * *

><p>Spinelli sipped his coffee and rubbed his tired eyes. He focused back on his search until his computer blacked out. He punched at the keyboard and grabbed at his hair.<p>

"Another computer fried. Fair Samantha is going to kill me." He stared at the screen in a trance until a picture came in focus.

"Hello." Sounded from the computer. Franco appeared dressed in a tailored Sonny Corinthos suit. He adjusted his collar in the security camera.

Spinelli's eyes bugged from his head. "Franco?"

"Damien Spinelli! Old buddy! No Fair Samantha? Damn. I was hoping she'd have a front row seat for this. Just giving her a little piece of family history with a twist. Can you hit record for me? Don't get it confused with the video of her baby's birth though. That's could be a little touchy."

The screen blacked out again. Spinelli banged on the keyboard again until Jason walked in.

"You find anything?" He asked.

Spinelli looked at Jason tramatized and speechless. He tried to find the words to stay to Jason. "I'm still researching Stone Cold." He typed away. "I'm hacking into her bank account to see if anything might be..." He stopped typing and covered his mouth. "Unusual." He mumbled and uncovered his mouth. "Half a million in transfers to Dr. Lisa Niles from a Robert Frank."

Jason leaned over Spinelli's shoulder. "That's Franco. Robert Frank."

"Uh Stone Cold." Spinelli raised his hand to interrupt, but his computer screen phased back to the security cameras at Sonny's warehouse.

Lisa walked into a trap. Franco grabbed her upon her entrance to the warehouse. He held her tight in his grasp with one arm around her waist and the other pressed firmly against her neck.

Lisa struggled to talk. "What are you doing? I did what you asked me to do. I watched Dr. Jackson implant your embryo samples."

Franco firmed his grip. "Didn't you know you were going to be apart of my next exhibit?"

"I did what you asked me to do. It's done." She pled.

"You see that's not enough. How do I know it'll turn out right?" Franco asked.

"Be patient." She gasped for breath.

Franco chuckled.

Jason grabbed Spinelli from the chair. "He's gonna kill her. We gotta get over there." Jason raced to the door. Grabbing the knob, he stopped to ponder. "What do you think he means Spinelli?

"Whatever he paid her to do, it doesn't sound good." Spinelli rubbed his forehead.

Jason opened the door. "Shut off the alarms at the warehouse. I'll warn Sonny."

Spinelli's eyes grew wide. "What? Stone Cold that's crazy. He's gonna kill her."

Jason ignored Spinelli's plea and left the office.

Lisa continued to struggle in Franco's grasp. "This is just a joke right? You're just teaching me a lesson since I..."

He tightened his grip on her neck. "You fail to understand that I'll probably never know if I made Jason Morgan's life a living hell. It's not enough that I killed his son. You should have thought of the risk before you took it. I get one chance Dr. Niles and I'm just too ambitious to wait. Plus you have a face just as delicate as Krisitna Cassadine. Perfect for my next exhibit. But don't worry. I didn't plant a bomb. I'll keep it simple."

Spinelli bit at his nails. He couldn't peel away from the computer screen. Sam walked in. He immediately slammed the laptop closed and stood up to greet her.

"Fair Samantha." He said. "You're looking lovely today."

Sam eyed Spinelli with suspicion. "I just passed Jason and he was on a mission. He barely said hello. What's up?"

"Oh Dear." He said. "I fear Stone Cold has truly lost it. I can't really say why."

Sam pushed Spinelli away and opened her computer. She slapped her hand to her mouth and grabbed Spinelli's arm.

"Why is there a video of a dead woman on my computer? What did Jason do Spinelli?" She asked.

Spinelli zipped his lips. "I shall not speak unless Stone Cold asks me to. Sorry Fair Samantha."


	13. Chapter 13

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 13**

Franco didn't believe he had much time. He was certain the alarm had been tripped and either the cops or Sonny were on the way to answer the emergency at the warehouse. He turned Lisa's lifeless body on her back and touched up the debris marks that he etched in her skin with charcol paint. He made sure the the red wig on her head was straight and her eyes were closed for her eternal rest. With not much time to spare he wrapped her body in yellow crime scene tape and took one last look before spray painting his signature on the crime scene.

Jason raced into Sonny's mansion and found Alexis resting on the couch. He stopped his noisy haste and crept slowly through the livingroom hoping not to disturb her. Alexis squinted her eyes open and saw Jason manuevering room to room.

"Is there a problem?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes from the glare of the lights.

Jason stopped at the door wishing he could just escape without having to answer any questions. "Just looking for Sonny."

"He dropped me off here and said he had business at his office."

"Great." Jason started out.

"Jason, can you stay?" She asked.

Jason wanted to pretend that he didn't hear Alexis calling for him, but he didn't want to show disrespect. "What's up?"

"Is everything ok? You seem nervous?"

Jason walked back in the room pondering if he could just tell her everything. "No. There was a murder at the warehouse."

"Can you shut the door?"

Jason quickly closed the double doors behind him. "Dr. Lisa Niles was killed."

Alexis stared at Jason in shock. "Who killed her?"

"Franco. He did it hoping Sam would see it."

Alexis touched her hand to her heart. "Kristina liked Dr. Niles."

"I think there might be a problem with the baby you could be carrying. Franco paid Lisa to screw up the embryo transfer."

"In what way?" Alexis asked.

"I wish I knew, but part of me hopes you're not pregnant."

"And if I am?"

Jason looked away.

"You're going to tell me you can't love this child unconditionally?"

"I wish it was that simple." Jason mumbled.

"Have you forgotten loving Michael like your own or Lucky caring for Jake and Cam?"

"Part of me wanted this to work for Sam."

Alexis stood up and wrapped her arms around Jason. For a moment he resisted. He avoided enjoying the warmth of her arms. She pulled back sensing him coil.

"Just thought I could help." She said softly.

"It's not you. This could be bad for Sonny with a dead body in his warehouse. I should find Diane."

* * *

><p>Spinelly searched the casino of the Haunted Star for Luke till he found him carrying out boxes of liquor from the storage.<p>

"Good Greetings Proud Patriach!" Spinelli held up his arms and brought them down to clap his hands. "I bring good tidings."

Luke dropped his boxes onto the counter and replaced the emptied ones with full ones on the shelf. "I don't think there's a such things as good tidings anymore."

Spinelli leaned on the counter. "I bring evidence of your innocence and I wanted to tell you first. I'm sure Stone Cold's too occupied to care."

Luke took a swig from a bottle and barely flinched. "Sure. Nice try Son." He patted Spinelli on the shoulder.

Spinelli took Sam's computer from his satchel and positioned it on the counter for Luke's viewing. "Franco admitted to killing Jake." He pressed play.

Luke couldn't peel his eyes from the computer screen. He continued to drink his whiskey. "Is this a snuff movie? Is this legal? Who is that?" He pointed to the screen.

"Dr. Lisa Niles was in cohoots with Franco. But working with Franco is an immediate death sentence."

Spinelli turned up the volume. They both watched and listened to Franco yelling the confessional words at Dr. Niles' expense. Luke pulled the bottle from his lips and slammed the laptop closed.

"He never said he killed Jake."

"But he said he killed Jason's son."

Luke rubbed his forehead. "Could be anybody Spinelli. But I apreciate the concern."

Luke turned back to his restocking while Spinelli stuffed the laptop back in his satchel.

"The Jackal hopes this whole thing gets resolved and Franco can just be gone." Spinelli stated nervously.

Luke stopped and leaned over counter. "The games never end Son. When one ends another one begins. I don't believe I was drunk and nor do I believe that I hit the kid. But I ain't got no proof. You find it for me, you'll be my best mate."

Spinelli soaked in Luke's words. "My work for Stone Cold comes first, but I'm always up for a challenge." He took Luke's hand to shake. "I will make you the Proud Patriach once again."

* * *

><p>Sonny leaned back in his desk hoping for a bit of quiet from the hectic scene at the mansion. He barely had a moment of peace before Jason walked in. Sonny sat back up in his chair.<p>

"Troucble at the warehouse?" Sonny asked. "You had Spinelli screwing with my security? You didn't ask my permission."

"I had to make a quick decision, Sonny."

"I need a damn good explanation for this one." Sonny leaned back in his chair and crossed his leg in waiting.

"Franco murdered Dr. Lisa Niles at your warehouse."

Sonny stood up. "The what? You shut off the alarms so a murder could go down?"

"I understand the risk, but there's no way this can pinned on us."

Sonny looked at Jason awe. "You can't tell me why you let a woman be murdered in my warehouse?"

"She was working for Franco. We found money transferred into her bank accounts by a Robert Frank."

Sonny threw up his hands. "And?" He face rang with frustration. "That means nothing. For all we know Franco was leading us down a path to set us up."

"I'm certain he screwed with the embryo transfer." Jason raised his voice for effect.

"And we'll know this how?" Sonny waited for a response. He got nothing. He grabbed his Scotch and sat back down. "You can't let this baby thing and Franco have you doing stupid stuff, Jason."

"Sonny, I have to protect Sam. I don't care what it costs."

Sonny took a sip of Scotch. "She just gonna have to rot there. I'm not going anywhere near this and neither are you. Business as usual. If one of my guys sees something, they gotta report it. In meantime, move any suspicious shipments."

* * *

><p>Alexis finally decided to attempt rest. She grabbed the covers around her and cuddled her pillow. After a couple deeps breaths, her conscious hit her. She thought about her last conversation with Dr. Niles at Kelly's. She thought about how she would break the news to Kristina and make it all seem normal. She wondered if she should wish the prenancy successful or a massive failure. She really didn't want to go through it all again, but she knew she would if Sam asked her to.<p>

Alexis rolled onto her back and looked up at Franco looking down at her. She wanted to pinch herself to know whether or not it was a dream, but she was paralyzed. Franco leaned on the doorknob and clicked it to the sound of locked.

"Natasha and Lorenzo sitting in the tree..." He sang to her. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Alexis was mortified. "How did you get in here?"

Franco pulled up a chair. "I have my methods. May I turn on your television?"

Alexis looked over towards the TV mounted on the wall.

Franco grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to his crime scene. "Thought I'd give you a good look at my art before I allowed the public to mess it up and not get it. Do you get it?"

Alexis sat up in her bed and couldn't help but look. She cupped her hand to her mouth. Memories flooded to her head. "You're a sick bastard."

"I just wanted to artistically recreate the death of your sister Kristina. How did I do?"

Alexis searched around herself for a means to escape. Franco stood up and hovered over her again.

"Uh uh. Don't even think about it. I'm easy. I'll leave on my own. I don't want no trouble. But before I go, I'd like to confirm your worst fears. Lorenzo is in fact alive. And he's pretty mad at you." Franco didn't waste time before bolting out the door and down the hall.

Alexis hurried out of her bed, but barely saw him leave. She walked over to the TV and grabbed the remote to shut off the familiar image of death on her screen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 14**

"Have you seen Dr. Niles anywhere?" Dr. Drake watched Epiphany throw him the stank eye across the way.

"Why you asking?" She snapped back at him.

Dr. Drake tossed a piece of gum in his mouth and stared at Epiphany. "Seriously? She's been gone for like two weeks."

Epiphany grabbed Dr. Drake by his coat and pulled him over to the dry erase board labeled _Vacation_.

"Do you see this? Dr. Niles is on vacation." She said.

"I'm not convinced that she's not up to something." He popped another piece of gum in his mouth. "I haven't even seen her at Kelly's."

Epiphany poked her finger in his chest. "It's none of your damn business, Drake. It's been quiet around here. Let's keep it that way."

He shook his head. "I got a bad feeling."

Dr. Drake spotted Sam coming off the elevator. "Hey Sam."

Epiphany nabbed a hit on Drake with her file before going back to the nurses' station.

"You here for something?" He asked Sam.

Sam seemed lost. "Today is the big day."

"The pregnancy test? So? What are you feeling?" Dr. Drake asked.

"I just don't really know. Jason's a bit on edge. I just want him to be happy and I'm not getting happy out of him." She said. "But he is also hard to read sometimes."

Jason stepped off the elevator and approached Sam and Dr. Drake. "I'm here." He said with a sigh in his voice.

Dr. Drake grabbed Jason's shoulder. "You look nervous. It's gonna be ok. No matter what happens, you guys are gonna be parents. I'll even loan you Emma a couple days if you want." He laughed and walked away.

Jason looked behind him to see if the coast was clear. "You hear any talk about Lisa?"

Sam shook her head. "Nothing. I just don't understand why Franco would kill her."

Jason grabbed at his collar.

"You're sweating profusely." Sam smiled and graced his face with a kiss.

"You have to understand, this will be my first child whose life I can be apart of." He said. "I just don't know how to grasp that I guess. And the last thing I want to think about is Lisa."

Sam moved in closer to Jason. "How long can you guys get away with that body just chilling at Sonny's warehouse?"

"We're gonna blow the whistle tonight. I just needed time to figure out the connection. I got Spinelli going around the clock."

Alexis came up behind Jason and Sam. Both jumped from their skin.

"Is it bad that I'm repulsed by Sonny's big soup?" Alexis asked. "I don't like the smell. Meat turns me off, but I love bacon. God I could just tear up a plate of bacon right now."

Sam hugged Alexis. "I hope you're not joking with me right now."

Alexis made eye contact with Jason who averted his to not give his fidgety state away even more. Her attention was diverted to the dry erase board.

"Dr. Niles is on vacation?" Alexis asked Jason.

Sam looked at Jason. "Does she know?"

Jason nodded. "Yes."

"Did you tell her? I can't have my mother stressed out."

"She asked." He said.

Alexis interrupted. "Sam, I'm fine. I gave birth to Unsinkable Molly. I can withstand anything even serial killers."

Dr. Jackson walked over to the group forming in front of the dry erase board. "Alright. I think it's pregnancy test time."

* * *

><p>At the office, Spinelli worked feverishly over his laptop. He took a sip of orange soda and a handful of chips while rubbing the BBQ debris over the front of his shirt. Helena Cassadine walked in prompting Spinelli to dump his soda into his lap. He gave up on the clean up and stood up to greet Helena.<p>

"Gracing Greetings!" He shouted with soda dripping from his clothes. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"You care about Sam do you not?" She asked.

Spinelli furrowed his brow. "Fair Samantha? Why of course."

"I'm inviting Sam to Windemere. I would love it if she would dine with me."

Spinelli touched his face. "It eats." He blurted. "I mean. I don't know that Fair Samantha will be taking you up on your invitation..."

"We have business to discuss."

"Like?" Spinelli tipped his ear towards Helena. "I can't imagine that The Goddess' Mother would want The Goddess to enter your cave especially not alone."

Helena's demeanor remained unmoved. "Then you're welcome to join her. Your former employer, Lorenzo Alcazar, will be ever so grateful."

Spinelli was taken aback. He leaned into her to hear clearly, but she pulled back to avoid being touched by his mess of clothing.

"Lorenzo?" He asked.

"I'm so saddened by the state of my precious Luke. To have to pay for a crime he didn't commit. It's so unfortunate." Helena touched her earring with her eyes aglow.

Spinelli continued to try to process all Helena had said. "Wait. Do you have proof that Luke didn't kill Jake?"

"I might be able to lead you and Sam to evidence that may suggest who was responsible." Helena turned to leave. "You will come to Windemere with Sam. And no word of this to anyone. Understood? Or your evidence will magically disappear."

"But!" Spinelli tried to object, but Helena slammed the door in response.

* * *

><p>Jason pulled Sam into the penthouse and shut the door behind him. He pulled her into his arms. "You do not know how much I'm tired of waiting." He said.<p>

Sam buried her face in his chest. "This is agony." She pulled from him and tossed herself onto the couch. "Like when our phone rings, we're either going to be parents or not. How do we react?"

Jason sat down next to her. "If we are going to be parents, we go to bed and sleep for the last time." He laughed.

"And if we're not?"

Jason's face fell. "We keep trying I guess."

"Let's plan our wedding instead." Sam quickly changed the subject. "Spinelli is totally excited to be back in wedding planner mode. He did a great job with Brenda and Sonny's right? What are your feelings on a blue dress for me?"

"As opposed to a blue dress for me?" Jason laughed.

Sam smiled. "Right. And who's going to walk me down the aisle? Any suggestions?"

Jason touched Sam's hair. "Anybody you think would be good."

"Since my father is supposedly dead, I guess that dream is out of the question."

Jason looked to the ground. "I gotta talk to you about that Sam."

The penthouse door opened. Sonny and Alexis stepped in both seemingly demure. Alexis face was flushed with red. Sam and Jason both watched them in wonder.

"So. I got the results." Alexis wiped a tear from her eye.

"And?" Sam hurried over to Alexis.

Alexis looked at Sonny and back to Sam and Jason. She bit her lip and took a deep breath. "I just don't know how I'm going to detach myself from this child, because I am already going through hell."

Sam grabbed Alexis' arms. "You're pregnant!"

Sonny belted out a laugh. "She threw up in my limo and I'm glad I could say it wasn't because she's drunk."

Alexis raised her brow at Jason. "So? Are you going to congratulate me? Never could I have imagined when you came to see me when I was pregnant with Kristina that I would be carrying your child. It's a ridiculous world isn't it?"

"Mom, I love you so much." Sam bent over to rest her head on Alexis' belly. "Hi Little Silent One." She stood up and grabbed her jacket. "I have to go tell Spinelli. He's going to be over the moon."

Sam left Jason, Alexis, and Sonny alone in the penthouse.

"You're not going to ruin her happiness are you?" Alexis asked Jason.

Sonny interjected. "I'm with Alexis on this. Whatever Franco and Dr. Niles may have pulled is nothing compared to the hell that's about to go down when they find her body at my warehouse tonight. You ready to get hauled in?"

Jason crossed his arms and remained stoic. "Yea."

"Are you ready to be an unconditional father?" Alexis asked.

"You're really pregnant?" Jason asked.

Alexis nodded.

Jason rubbed his forehead. "How soon can we know what damage Franco may have done?"

"I should confess something." Alexis eyes fell to the ground. "Franco was in my room at the mansion a couple weeks ago."

Jason's heart stopped. He shot an angry look at Sonny. "How could that happen Sonny?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sonny asked Alexis. "Now I gotta get all over Max and Milo. What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. Maybe you never lock your freaking front door!" She yelled.

Sonny threw up his hands. "It had to be the kids! What the hell did he say?"

"He talked about Lorenzo and showed me a video of Dr. Niles dead in the warehouse. He did a recreation of Kristina's death…" Her voice trailed off.

Jason looked at Sonny. "When I get my hands on that bastard, I'm going to kill him. Clearly no place is safe for my family."


	15. Chapter 15

**Alexis the Surrogate **

**Chapter 15**

"Fair Samantha!" Spinelli ran to Sam as walked in the office. "I have news."

"So do I!" She exclaimed. "My mom is pregnant. The test came back today."

Spinelli slapped his hand over his mouth and jumped up and down. "The Little Silent One shall be born!"

Sam grabbed Spinelli to calm him down. "Let's not get too excited. They have to do another pregnancy test just to be sure and we need her to get over the hump."

"Of course. Are you free for dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Depends on who's cooking? Is Jason invited?"

Spinelli turned away from Sam. "Helena wants to see you at Windemere." He turned back to her and awaited her response. "I think I know why."

"Is this about Helena harassing my mother? If she's trying to pull something with me and this baby, she's got another thing coming. I will protect my mother and my child. I have to tell Jason about this."

Spinelli pulled Sam closer to him. "No. No. You can't. I need you to see Helena."

Sam eyed Spinelli with suspicion. "What's going on?"

"I think Helena might be behind some of the madness that's been going on around here. Let me show you something." Spinelli pulled Sam to sit in his chair in front of the laptop. "I hacked into the surveillance cameras at Windemere. Guess who's been a frequent guest?"

"Who?" She asked.

"Franco."

Sam looked back at Spinelli. "Jason would kill me if I do something like this without him."

"Can we agree that Stone Cold has been less than rational lately?"

Sam nodded her head in agreement. "Something is definitely weighing heavily on his mind." She stood. "I will go and I'll go alone. They're calling the cops to report the body of Dr. Niles tonight. Maybe I can get some answers out of Helena? You think?"

"Worth a try. I will keep watch over you Fair Samantha."

"You might want to help Jason. He's definitely getting hauled in by the cops tonight."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo tried his best to go back to his business as usual. He decided to start a new painting. He pulled up a blank canvas from his storage room and organized his paints. Before he could paint his first stroke, he stopped. He closed his eyes and tried to envision the child he never met.<p>

"What do you want now?" Lorenzo turned to Franco entering his painting room. "I've warned you about coming into my home uninvited. I asked Helena to keep you away from me."

"I just needed a place to lay low." Franco sat on the step. "There's trouble about to go down."

Lorenzo put down his brush. "It better not come to my doorstep."

"No worries. I'll just stay the night if I may?"

"Then I won't sleep tonight." Lorenzo picked up his brush and started to paint.

"Very gracious of you to let me stay."

"Clearly I don't have much of a choice."

Franco stood over Lorenzo's shoulder and watched every stroke of his brush. "I see good things on the horizon for you Lorenzo. I started working with Helena because she knows the lay of the land."

Lorenzo turned to Franco. "I don't get your obsession with Jason Morgan. Aside from taking orders, his thought processes are quite limited."

Franco smiled as he paced. "He's a self-righteous bastard just like me. Don't you think he deserves a little payback? There's no one you know in Port Charles that you'd like to stick it to, unscathed of course?"

Lorenzo put down his brush and wiped his paint-covered hands. "Sam McCall, Alexis Davis to name few…the only reason Helena Cassadine has been allowed to step foot in my home is because I know she hates those people as much as I do. I did a little work for Mikkos Cassadine back in the day. I know what antics she's capable of."

Franco raised his brow. "Really? So you knew Mikkos Cassadine?"

"What do you know about my child, Franco?"

Franco laughed. "That's Helena's territory. My focus is Jason Morgan."

"And what do you plan to do to him?" Lorenzo asked.

"The suffering I want for him is the suffering he can never shake. I want to rip out his heartstrings if he has any. First Michael. Done. Next Jake. Done. This new baby he and Sam are creating, I have so many ideas running through my head for that kid."

Lorenzo clinched his jaw. "Jason and Sam are having a baby eh?"

"Doesn't it make you angry to see those two moving on with their lives while you're supposedly rotting in hell and missing out?" Franco grabbed Lorenzo's shoulders. "I need you to get back in the game."

* * *

><p>Jason and Diane walked into the PCPD. Dante beckoned them into the interrogation room.<p>

"So. Dead body at Sonny's warehouse belonging to Dr. Lisa Niles." Dante tossed a manila envelope on the table and closed the door.

Jason remained standing and tight lipped.

Diane picked up the envelope. "What is this?"

"It was found next to Dr. Niles' body and addressed to Jason." Dante crossed his arms and eyed Jason with suspicion. "You want to tell me why your guys are just now discovering a body that's been in Sonny's warehouse for a couple weeks. That's crazy."

Jason looked at Diane.

"May I open this envelope?" Diane asked.

"My pleasure." Dante took a seat.

Diane tore open the envelope and pulled out of picture. "What the hell is this?" She handed the photo to Jason.

Jason stared at the photo of him and AJ in their younger days of brotherly camaraderie. "It's a picture of me and AJ. It's clear this is Franco's crime scene is it not?"

Dante shrugged his shoulders. "I can't discuss details, but his signature is on it."

"So why am I here?" Jason tossed the photo back on the table. "I don't know what this is supposed to mean."

Dante picked up the photo. "Who was AJ?"

Jason sighed. "He was my half brother."

"Was?" Dante asked.

"He was killed." Jason took the photo from Dante.

"This has Franco written all over it which means my client is free to go is he not?" Diane interjected.

Dante relaxed back in his chair. "I just needed Jason to answer some questions. Look, I don't think you had anything to do with this, but Domestico is talking accessory to murder charges on Jason."

"Impossible!" Diane shouted. "He was a Good Samaritan tonight. He didn't have to report the body."

"Actually he did." Dante stood up. "I wish I could help you on the picture of your brother. Franco is trying to tell you something. You remember the makeshift "Here Is Your Life" setup he pulled at the art museum? This guy seriously has it out for you by digging into your past."

"No kidding." Jason said.

"If you need my help again with this, I'll do what I can badge off." Dante left the interrogation room.

Diane took the picture from Jason. "You and AJ had a very contentious relationship did you not?"

"No doubt."

"Franco is trying to play on that."

"But AJ is dead."

"Yes. I think you need to take this picture and talk to Monica. Maybe something she says can jog your memory. You have to stay miles ahead of Franco."

"I don't understand why Franco would kill Lisa. Franco killing her tells me that she did in fact screw with the embryos. If she didn't, he wouldn't need to kill her. Sonny thinks he's just faking us out, but I think he did something for sure."

* * *

><p>The darkness of Windemere crept like cold through Sam's body. She flinched at the sound of footsteps coming in her direction. Her eyes followed the sound to Nikolas stop and fumble with his keys to his car.<p>

"Nik?" Sam kept her voice low as she approached him.

"Hey Sam." Nik kind of looked at her in awe. "Were you here to see me?"

"No. I was told Helena wanted to see me. You what that's about?"

Nik's eyes grew larger and he bit at his lip. "No. All she told me was that she invited you over for dinner. And she asked if I wanted to join you. I have plans with Lucky, otherwise I would. I don't doubt that you'd rather not be left alone with my crazy grandmother."

"Still dealing with Luke huh?"

"I didn't think I could care so much. Since I found out that Aiden isn't my son, I feel I need to hold on to what's left of my family and that includes Luke. I sure as hell can't trust Helena."

"So why do you let her live here?"

Nik looked behind him and put his arm around Sam to walk her away from the mansion. "So I can keep an eye on her."

"How dangerous is she? She threatened my mother and my unborn child."

Nik pulled back. "Huh? Your unborn child? Are you expecting?"

"I'm sorry Nik. We've been trying to keep everything within the immediate family. But you should know that Alexis offered to carry mine and Jason's child. And we found out today that she's pregnant."

Nik smiled. "That's amazing. I'm so happy for you. I've been in my own hell so I haven't even spoken to my Aunt. I feel bad…"

"Don't. I just wish I knew what Helena was up to."

"If you want me to stay, I'll cancel with Lucky."

Sam shook her head. "No way. I'm a big girl. And it's time that I face my Cassadine family demons even if it is Helena Cassadine. If it's ok with you I've got Spinelli hacked into your surveillance system."

Nik nodded. "Not a problem." He held up his phone. "You know my number if you need me."


	16. Chapter 16

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 16**

Sam crept into the dark halls of Windemere as if she'd never been there before. She observed the Old World paintings on the walls and the candle-lit torches protruding amongst them. Every step she took sounded an echo of her stiletto boots walking across the imitation polished cobblestone floors.

"Helena!" Sam called out until she entered into a grand room with a decorated dinner table accentuated by candle light.

"How wonderful of you to join me Samantha." Helena said.

Sam quickly turned to Helena coming up behind her. Her turn was so abrupt, she almost lost her footing.

"Mrs. Cassadine. I can't remember when I last saw you." Sam was tongue-tied. She was fearless before she entered, but she left it all at the door. Sam was enamored by Helena as her eyes glanced at Helena's attire true to form. She was dressed sophisticated for the evening.

Sam grabbed at her sweater and pulled it tight to her petite body. "I didn't realize it was formal."

Helena pulled out a chair and beckoned for Sam to take a seat. "It's not formal at all. I just wanted the opportunity to talk to you."

Sam snapped out of her haze of admiration. "Look. I can't stay. I don't feel safe here."

Helena threw back her head in soft laughter. "Now Dear. What is there to fear? I'm harmless."

"You killed my grandmother."

"That was the folklore Natasha dished out to you. It has never been proven that I killed Kristin Bergman."

"My mother saw you slit her mother's throat."

Helena moved past Sam and took a seat at the head of the dinner table. "We've gotten off to a bad start. I'll just tell you the reason that I brought you here."

Sam walked over to a table of photos. She picked up one of a small girl with dark hair. "Who is this?" She asked.

"That would be you." Helena answered with a devious smile.

"How? How do you have a picture of me as a little girl? My own mother doesn't have baby pictures of me."

"Mikkos kept in touch with the family that adopted you. They sent pictures to him."

Sam held the photo close to her chest. "My grandfather? He took me from my mother, but he kept in touch with my adopted family?"

"Mikkos was always a control freak. He kept in touch with your father as well. He swore he'd take your whereabouts to his grave."

Sam moved closer to Helena. "My father? Do you where he's buried? Not that it matters. Do you have pictures of my father? I guess I could look in the mirror and see what I got from him and from my mother."

"You have his eyes." Helena stared at Sam. "He's quite handsome."

"He is quite handsome or he was quite handsome?" Sam asked as she sat down at the table.

"Samantha, I brought you here to tell you that your father is alive."

Sam's jaw dropped along with the framed photo that was cradled in her arms. It hit the ground and shattered the glass. Sam dropped to the ground to pick up the pieces.

"Leave it." Helena said.

Sam looked up at Helena and took the picture out of its broken frame. She sat back down in her chair. "My mother said that my father is dead."

"Because he should be dead. Someone thought that they killed him. But your father proved to be smarter than his assassin. I am the only one that is aware of his existence. I can take you to him."

Sam shook her head. "No thanks. I don't trust you." She held up the picture. "But this photo is real. I've seen it before. I just wanted to know what you would tell me about it. So there is obviously some truth to what you're telling me. But what did my father do to deserve to be killed or presumed dead?"

"He's a dangerous man. It's just that simple."

"Then he doesn't have time for a daughter."

"Oh contraire. He can't wait to meet you."

* * *

><p>Jason took his time to make it down the stairs of the Haunted Star and into the casino. He spotted Luke in his usual spot at the bar throwing back his liquor.<p>

"Things never change huh?" Jason asked.

Luke eyed Jason figuring for sure it was the end for him. "You come to pop me?"

"I finally got the chance to watch the snuff film as you described it." Jason's face remained stoic. "I know you didn't kill Jake. You gotta understand I wanted this for you. It was killing me to hate you."

Luke picked up his glass for another sip. "You sure didn't muster up any hope for me. What makes you think Franco meant Jake?"

"I'm going to ask Dante and Spinelli to keep an eye out for the unmarked limo. They were never able to clear it from the list."

"But what's it gonna solve Jason? The kid is dead. Is this kid Alexis is carrying going to make up for it?"

"It's not my intention to replace Jake."

"Kids are trouble." Luke grabbed a cigar from his stash and handed one to Jason. "So looks like my boy is the only one to really lose on this one."

Nikolas walked in.

"Jason, I ran into Sam at Windemere this evening." Nik walked over to the bar and moved Luke's liquor bottle far to the edge.

"Why would Sam be at Windemere?" Jason asked perplexed.

Luke pulled up from the bar and let out a deep sigh. "That doesn't sound good at all."

"I don't think it's a big deal." Nik interjected. "It's always good to have a visitor or two. And Sam is family."

* * *

><p>Sam tried to enter Sonny's mansion as usual, but she was faced with a locked door.<p>

"For real?" She raised her hand and banged on the door. "Anybody home?"

Milo opened the door. "Hey Sam."

Sam barged in. "What's with the locks?"

Milo paused in search for an answer. "Uh, I don't lie very well. Franco paid your mother a visit."

"What?" Sam grabbed Milo by his shirt. "How come nobody told me?"

"I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"Is my mother here?"

Milo shook his head. "Nope. She's at her office going over a case with Diane."

Sam threw her hands on her face. "Why is she working?"

"I can't answer that question."

* * *

><p>"Domestico has no case." Alexis tossed the legal brief onto Diane's desk.<p>

"You don't think I know that? I need you to help me help Jason figure out why Franco would leave behind a photo of him with AJ Quartermaine."

Alexis adjusted her glasses before taking a seat across from Diane. "Well Jason and Sonny both stole Michael from AJ."

"Stole?" Diane asked. "Are you telling me a story with your word choice?"

"It's water under the bridge now Diane."

"Not if Franco is using this to screw with Jason. This affects the baby you're carrying. You seem very aloof about this."

"Maybe I'm just trying to be the calm one in the storm. I am carrying a baby and I need to give this baby a sense of calm. What's the use of me freaking out over something of which I no control?"

A knock sounded on Diane's office door.

"Come in!" Diane yelled out before returning to her documents.

Sam poked her head inside. "Mom, can I speak to you?"

Diane grabbed her briefcase. "I'll leave. Can we commiserate over the breakfast Sonny is making for you tomorrow?"

Alexis patted her stomach. "I look forward to Sonny's meals. Yes you're invited for breakfast."

Diane left as Sam walked in.

"Why are you working?" Sam asked.

"You act as if I've never carried a child before." Alexis smiled.

"I just don't want you to be stressed out. Milo said Franco went to see you?"

"It was no big deal. I don't imagine I'll see him again. The bambino and I are just fine."

Sam crossed her arms. "Are you so sure it's a boy?"

"Or a bambina." Alexis leaned in and pulled Sam close to her. "I have to still live my life, Dear. Everything will be fine."

"Did Dr. Jackson talk specifics?"

Alexis nodded. "Yea. I thought I'd save this little piece of info just for you. Don't get excited."

Sam held Alexis' hand tight.

"But my hormone levels are really high."

Sam stared at Alexis in awe of confusion. "Uh. I don't know what that means."

"The possibility that I'm carrying multiples is high." Alexis pointed towards the sky.

"But he told us that already." Sam said.

"But the test that he did showed high levels of pregnancy hormone. I should know for sure in a couple weeks."

Sam held tighter to Alexis' hand. "You might be carrying more than one baby? I don't know what to say."

Alexis kissed Sam's cheek. "Just say thank you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 17**

A cornucopia of delicacies filled the dining table on the patio. The sun peaked out from the trees all grown to keep Sonny's mansion clothed in safety and privacy. Sonny added his pot of soup to the middle of the Sunday brunch table. He stood up with pride and grabbed at the towel that was draped over his shoulder to wipe his hands of the pot's condensation.

Alexis kissed Sonny's cheek and poked at the place settings. "I love Sunday brunch." She gushed and took a croissant from the plate.

"Who's on the guest list this week?" Sonny repositioned his soup pot.

"Uh, Sam, Robin, of course Diane doesn't miss a meal. And you ready for this one?"

Sonny took a spoon and dipped it in the soup. He took out a spoonful and beckoned for Alexis to taste. She obliged and nodded with thumbs up.

"Who won't I believe?" Sonny asked.

"Carly. She was feeling left out of the loop when she stopped by last week." Alexis continued to nibble on her croissant.

"Guess the lock on the door didn't do much good huh?" Sonny smiled.

"I guess I should be happy that Carly wanted to help Sam and Jason. She's ok when she doesn't talk right?"

Alexis took Sonny's hand and pulled him back into the mansion. "Now go. Your job is done. The girls should be showing up soon."

Sonny took Alexis' hands and stood back to check her out. "Speaking of showing…how long?"

"Hmm…give it a couple weeks. I guess it also depends on whether or not I'm having twins."

Sonny put his hand to his ear to hear clearly. "Twins? Did you say twins?"

"Uh huh."

Sonny burst out in belly aching laughter. "Wow. Does Jason know?"

"He's been a sourpuss lately. I only told Sam."

"He's dealing with a dead body on his watch."

Alexis crossed her arms. "I guess he's allowed to be a little cranky."

Diane sauntered in and headed past Sonny and Alexis to the patio without a word.

Sonny threw up his hands. "I don't get a hello in my own home?" He got no response. "Fine! I'm gone."

Diane walked back in and yanked her Bluetooth from her ear. "What's his problem? I was on the phone."

"More trouble for Jason?"

"The hospital is doing a thorough investigation and I came early to tell you they might be questioning you about your procedure."

Alexis pulled Diane out to the patio. "I admit, I thought maybe Jason was bluffing about Dr. Niles. You really think Franco paid her to do something?"

"Mac talked to Dr. Jackson and he said we have to wait to find out if anything sinister might have happened. Jason, of course, would like to yank the kid out of you and do a paternity test today if he could."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "He's such a barbarian."

"He's a concerned father as well."

Alexis placed her hands on her stomach. "Sam was right. Carrying a child changes your perspective on things. It doesn't matter to me that this child isn't mine or that I'll have to turn it over to its parents when it's born…I think I'm in love."

Diane touched Alexis' stomach. "Oh Dear. I was afraid of this."

"I can only share this with you as a friend. Diane, please don't say anything, but Jason is freaking me out."

* * *

><p>Monica Quartermaine spent most of her workday with Mac trying to help him piece together what Franco could have possibly wanted with Dr. Niles.<p>

She passed by the gossiping nurses station in route to her office to close her door to the loss of what she would describe as a brilliant surgeon.

Patrick poked Epiphany in the arm and tried to hold back a smile as a whiff of Monica's perfume left them in the dust.

"Where is Robin?" Epiphany asked.

"She's heading to Sonny's for Sunday brunch."

Epiphany scoffed. "Is that today? I was invited, but I'm here because Monica knows I'm responsible for scheduling."

Patrick wrapped his arm around Epiphany. "Even though I was right about something being weird with Lisa being gone, I'll still do you a favor and cover for you."

Epiphany hit Patrick with a file. "I'm not going anywhere. I want to know exactly what went down with this murder."

Dr. Jackson approached the desk with a cool sense of control. He tried his best not to be bothered by Patrick and Epiphany waiting around for the next slither of details. He looked up and clicked his pen with a grin on his face.

"Yes. I was grilled. And no I have no info." Dr. Jackson said with an air of arrogance.

"You do know Jason is capable of murder right?" Patrick asked. "And if he finds out that something bad went down with the embryo transfer, you might be in the morgue next to Lisa."

Dr. Jackson's smile grew weary. "Listen Drake, I'm going to schedule an amnio for Ms. Davis as soon as it's humanly possible. We'll go from there."

Patrick continued to dig. "This is kind of your fault you know? Lisa should not have been involved in that procedure."

"She played me, Drake. Wouldn't be the first time. I'll take whatever consequences come my way."

Monica had hoped she'd be able to go into her office and take a moment to breathe. Instead she found Jason sitting at her desk. She gasped at the sight of him not having seen him for months despite the two of them living in the same town.

He didn't move from her chair. Instead he leaned into the desk and picked up a framed picture of a little towhead boy resembling himself.

"Is this me?" He asked.

Monica took a deep breath expecting more of a fight from Jason instead of a simple question. "That is."

"I didn't know you had baby pictures of me. Looks kind of like Jake."

"He did. I actually had that thought the couple times Elizabeth would bring him to the hospital. Sometimes in a deep longing for what was, you find yourself wanting other children to be yours after you've lost them."

"I haven't been the best son."

Monica sat down and tried to hide her blushing face. She knew what he said was true, but she didn't want to ruin her moment of peace with him. "I hear you and Sam are close to becoming parents."

"Yea. Alexis is pregnant with our child. I hope everything goes smoothly."

"I've been with Mac today trying to figure out what could have happened with Alexis' procedure."

"Any thoughts?"

"The good news is that Sam's eggs were used. And that's all I know."

Jason clasped his hands together in pretend prayer until his knuckles were white. "Any bad news? Any hint of bad news?" Jason handed Monica the picture of him and AJ together in their youth. "Franco left this next to Lisa's body. Have any idea what it could mean?"

Monica stared at the picture.

Jason continued. "Franco is the kind of freak that loves symbolism."

"When I look at this picture I see two brothers that started out close, but ended up on different paths because of a tragedy. Things could have been different." Monica solemnly handed the picture back to Jason.

Jason sat back in the chair. "For some reason you favored me."

"I wouldn't say that."

"It was kind of obvious that you doted on me more than your own biological son. And that's why I do feel remorse over how I treated AJ. I sometimes wonder if Michael would have been better off with him."

"Too late to even care."

Jason stared at the picture. "Apparently not to Franco."

* * *

><p>Alexis walked out to the patio to her table of guests. "I am so glad all of you could make it."<p>

"Epiphany said she'll be here next time." Robin interjected.

Carly cleared her throat and took a sip of wine. "Am I in Epiphany's seat?"

Sam let out a nervous laugh. "You're always welcome Carly."

Alexis sat in the seat in the middle of the table to soak in the unusual camaraderie from the team of rivals. "I was hoping we could kind of have like a Mom's club or something."

Diane leaned over Alexis and poured herself another glass of wine. "Are you forgetting something? I don't have children."

"Didn't you just come over for the food?" Carly asked.

Diane flashed Carly a look. "Let's not start splitting hairs on who's been invited."

"Yea. Let's not." Sam raised her voice amongst the rowdy twosome. "I need all the help I can get from all of you. This whole concept of my mother carrying my baby is soo new to me. I don't think any woman wakes up believing that they won't be able to have children. And I admit I'm not completely comfortable with it. No offense Mom."

Sam grabbed Alexis hand in hers. "I just don't know what role I'm supposed to play. And I keep imagining myself in that delivery room and being told I can't be there…"

"Would never happen Sam." Robin interrupted. "If there's anyone that didn't think it was possible to have my own baby, it was me. And this miracle named Emma showed up. You are such an important part of this miracle that is your child. It doesn't matter how you think you're going to get it. Just accept it and hang on to it. We will all be here in support."


	18. Chapter 18

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 18**

Sam found herself captivated by Windemere. She recalled standing on the docks and looking at its grandeur set in the background of darkness in its own far off land. She finally gathered up the courage to take the ferry ride over without an invitation. It was something to do and her first visit with Helena was full of discovery of a life that was taken from her by her grandfather's choices.

She stepped off the ferry and took the long walk up to the gates. She spoke "Sam McCall" in the intercom. The gates opened for her. Sam continued up to the door and raised her hand to knock, but she hesitated. "What am I doing?" She asked herself. Deep down inside she was living a fairytale. It was easiest for her to digest that her father was dead and buried never knowing of her existence. Avoidance used to be the name of her game.

Sam didn't need to knock; the door opened and on the other side was Nikolas. Her smile was filled with relief to see his face. She made a mental confession to herself. Before she knew the Cassadines were family, Sam had a bit of a crush on Nik. She knew she was a dark soul and was likewise attracted. Sonny, Ric, Nik, and Jason all appealed to her with one common trait-their brooding secrecy. But Nik's held a tinge of aristocracy with the heart of a commoner that spurned her forbidden attraction to him.

'Thank God we're related." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Nik asked with a smile. He heard what she said, but tried to play it off.

Sam accepted Nik's invitation to come in and she looked around as if she'd never been there before. There was always something different to see at Windemere and the setting reminded her of the game of Clue that Molly dug out of Sonny's endless basement of junk.

"Is Helena around?"

Nik chuckled. "You two buddies now?"

"I was hoping she wouldn't be here."

"Your hope is my command. My grandmother doesn't inform me of her whereabouts."

"She claims to know my father. She said he's alive."

Nik's smile faded into concern. "Does she have proof? Don't fall for what Helena is selling without proof."

"She insinuated that my father is dangerous and has cheated death."

"So you're wondering what to do with him when you finally get the chance to meet him?" Nik walked over to his bar and grabbed wine glasses. "Do you have a couple hours? I can pull a bottle from the vintage collection."

Sam took one of the glasses from Nik's hand. "I love the way you talk. Why haven't we hung out more?"

Nik opened a bottle of wine and poured a glass for Sam and himself. "I keep to myself."

"You should get some sun." She said.

"I'm sure you know my biological father was Stavros Cassadine. He was a ruthless son of a bitch. But Helena loved him and even favored him over my uncle Stefan."

"Stefan was like a father to you right?"

"He was my father. But I have nightmares sometimes that Stavros has come back and tried to persuade me to be like him. I wish you had the chance to know Stefan."

"My mom talks about him. It seems she admired him."

"They had a rough start."

"Sounds like the Cassadine way." Sam sipped her wine and took a moment to soak in more of her surroundings.

"I would be happy to gather more information about your father from Helena if you don't feel comfortable."

"I don't know that I want to open that can of worms. I don't want to cause my mother any stress."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo didn't offer Helena to come into his home, but she invited herself in anyway.<p>

"I wish you people never knew where I live." He said with frustration in his voice.

Helena grabbed Lorenzo's face and planted a kiss on his lips. "I have the best news. Your daughter wants to meet you. She's just beaming with curiosity. We talked. And she was hesitant. Shall I bring her to you or would you like to come with me? There are tunnels in Windemere where this can be done in quiet. No one has to know."

Lorenzo walked away from Helena. "I'm not stepping foot in Port Charles."

"You wouldn't be in Port Charles. No one is allowed on the grounds of Windemere without permission."

Lorenzo stood in front of a long floor mirror and straightened his suit coat and tie. "She can come here. If she's soo eager to meet me, where is she now? Why didn't you bring her? I'm tired of the talk of this child."

"She doesn't trust me and why should she?"

"Why should I trust you? Sounds like my daughter and I would get along just fine. We have at least this one thing in common. May I at least be allowed to know her name?"

Helena tossed her purse onto Lorenzo's desk and went to him at the mirror. "I'm afraid if I tell you the deal will be off."

"Of what deal do you speak?"

"I want you on board with me. I want to keep the Cassadine fortune that is due to me."

Lorenzo eyed Helena. "What does my child have to do with the Cassadine fortune and why should I care?"

"Your child stands to inherit a huge chuck of it as Mikkos deemed in his will. And you need the money."

"And what makes you think that my child will share with me? A man she's never met? I can smell when I'm walking into a trap."

"This is no trap. Mikkos stole your child from her mother to keep her away from me and the rest of the Cassadines. I give you permission to shot me dead in the tunnels of Windemere if I'm lying to you."

Lorenzo went to his desk and pulled his gun from the top drawer. "No one will miss you when you're gone. And I'll make sure Franco makes a chalk drawing from your body. And I'll treat you like the circus clown that I'll prove you to be if I walk into an ambush."

* * *

><p>Nik sat next to Sam on the couch. "I think of Lucky and Ethan lamenting on the possibilities that they've inherited their father's alcoholism. What are the chances that I inherited Stavros' desire to be evil? I look at the loss of Aiden as a sign that I don't deserve love and happiness."<p>

Sam held tight to Nik's hand. "You're crazy. What about Spencer? He means so much to you."

"Of course." Nik seemed almost embarrassed about almost forgetting the son he tosses away to the nannies.

"Where is he by the way?" Sam asked.

"He has riding lessons this time of day." Nik drank what was left of the wine straight from the bottle. "Shall I grab another bottle of wine?"

"Why don't you grab Spencer and I can meet him?"

"Sure." Nik got up and left the room to find his son.

Sam rested her head on the couch and looked up at the gothic paintings on the wall. Her eyes grew heavy from the half of bottle of wine she consumed. The sound of the running clatter of hard soled shoes woke her from her daze and she came face to face with Spencer's large brown eyes.

"Hi there." Sam ruffled the boy's hair and pulled him close to her on the couch. "Spencer?"

Spencer only nodded his head and looked at Sam in wonder of why he was summonsed.

"God you're handsome." She exclaimed.

Spencer looked a bit disappointed not sure what to do with the compliment. But he sat up straight when Nik entered the room and stared down at him.

"Spencer this is your cousin Sam. Sam is Aunt Alexis' daughter."

Sam was drunk as all she could muster up was another "hi".

Spencer scratched his head and stood up waiting to be dismissed.

"Well this is awkward." Nik crossed his arms and gave Spencer a disapproving look.

Sam sat up and pulled Spencer into her lap. "No it's not. He's shy. No big deal. Does he have a favorite toy?" Sam patted the couch. "Sit with us."

Nik sat down and watched Spencer continue in his nonchalant behavior.

"I like books." Spencer blurted out and continued with his protest of silence.

"That's awesome because I like books too. My little sister Molly is always bringing me the most awesome books to read. Where The Wild Things Are is my favorite."

Spencer sat up and his eyes grew with light. "That's my favorite too."

Nik reached over to the table and grabbed Spencer's favorite book. "I keep a couple copies around the house. It really is his favorite book. I think the last one was a victim of grape juice."

Spencer rested in Sam's arms waiting patiently for his story. Sam held the little boy tight. Nik started to read and before he could get past the first page, Spencer fell asleep. Sam put her finger to her lips for Nik to speak quietly. She leaned over to him.

"I've never read this book before. I just saw it on the table." She whispered.

Sam and Nik shared a quiet laugh.

"Very well-played. I can't believe you would doubt your ability to be a mother. As you see Spencer doesn't take to people very well. I commend you on breaking him."

"I can't exactly screw a child up in one sitting."

"True. But I hope you'll feel good about coming to Windemere to visit more often."

Helena walked in catching both Sam and Nik offguard. "I concur. Your presence here is very much needed. How is Spencer?"

Nik stood and pulled Spencer into his arms. "He's well. If I'm no longer needed, I'll say goodbye."

Sam stood up and nervously pulled at her sleeves. "Thank you for your hospitality. I will come back and read that book with Spencer."

Nik left the room and all Sam wanted was to do was run as fast as possible and never look back, but she was still a bit inebriated and everything surrounding her seemed surreal.

"I should get going." Sam attempted to leave, but Helena grabbed her arm.

"Please don't leave on my account. But if you must, I'll walk you out through the tunnels. It's much quicker to get to the launch." 

The room seemed a bit of a cluster so the thought of getting anywhere quicker was appealing to Sam. She gave in and followed Helena down the grand halls. Sam looked behind herself for the nearest exit or human being in case it became necessary to call for help.

Their trek was in silence and the further they walked, the darker it became.

"Do you not have lights?" Sam asked with a tinge of sarcasm and fear in her voice.

"I don't allow my guests to know how to enter." Helena said with no apologies in her voice.

Helena took ahold of Sam's hand and guided her through to their destination. The burst of light blinded Sam's eyes till she covered them with her hands for her own adjustment. She slid her hands down her face and thought she'd died and fell into hell.

Lorenzo came into Sam's view. The both of them were in disbelief. Lorenzo reached for his gun, but Helena grabbed his arm.

"Don't!" Helena admonished him. "I know this isn't ideal. I couldn't believe it myself. But going through all of Mikkos' old documents and confirming with your mother, I was able to discover the truth. Sam, Lorenzo Alcazar is your father. Lorenzo, I guess you now understand my secrecy."


	19. Chapter 19

**Alexis the Surrogate **

**Chapter 19**

Sam and Lorenzo were painfully alike—both suspicious and frustrated with their suspicions. Lorenzo held tight to his gun ready to aim and fire at the first opportunity. Helena stood in front Sam hoping to prevent her from any harm. Lorenzo wanted to look at her and see for sure if she could possibly be his daughter, but he was embarrassed by his anger and somewhat hurt by all the terrible things he had done to her. His bitterness for Jason kept him from admitting it.

Sam didn't know what to think or how to feel. She prayed that Nik would find her and rescue her from the abyss.

"I can assure you both that this is real." Helena turned to Sam. "Alexis can confirm that Lorenzo is your father. She told you your father is dead. In some ways she didn't lie to you. She believed that to be true."

"I want proof!" Lorenzo yelled. "There is no way..." His voice trailed off.

Sam rubbed her forehead hoping to come up with an easy solution. "I can get Spinelli..."

Lorenzo pulled out his gun and pointed it at Sam. "No one else gets involved. Understand? If you're not my kid, I want to go home never to be seen or heard from again."

Helena threw up her hands. "I must have cooperation here."

Nik stepped into the room. Lorenzo moved his gun in Nik's direction. Nik raised his hands above his head. "How about I get someone here that will swear to secrecy?" He said. "Grandmother, must I always clean up your messes?"

Lorenzo kept his gun in position. "Who?"

"I can get Robin Scorpio here and send you on your way as soon as the test is done."

Lorenzo's face filled with indecisive pain. He dropped his gun-toting hand to his side and sat down. "I will wait. Let's get this done."

Nik reached out to Sam and took her shaky hand. "We'll go together."

"Sam stays!" Lorenzo pointed his gun again. "You go alone. If this doesn't play out to my favor, I'm taking Sam down with me."

* * *

><p>Alexis knocked on the door of Penthouse #2. Jason answered a bit startled to see her.<p>

"What did I do now?" He asked as he allowed her inside.

"How is the Lisa situation?"

"Mac assured me that the heat's off of me, but Franco is still alive. Have you heard that he admitted to killing Jake? We just gotta find that unmarked limo to prove it."

Alexis touched her face in awe. "I'm so sorry. He's out of control."

"I'm just sorry you've been pulled into this."

"I might be carrying twins." Alexis blurted out.

Jason's jaw dropped. "Does Sam know?"

"Yes. It hasn't been confirmed, but I'm on my way to GH and thought maybe you'd like to come along. I can't seem to find Sam anywhere."

Jason looked at Alexis perplexed. "Yea. She kind of goes missing every now and then. Not that it's unusual, but with Franco running lose I'm not comfortable with it."

"Will you be my personal bodyguard to GH?"

Jason blushed. "Sure. I'll be happy to."

* * *

><p>Sam kept her hands where Lorenzo could see them. She stayed at a distance and waited.<p>

"How long has Alexis known that she was Natasha Cassadine?" Lorenzo asked.

"Uh...some years now. I don't think it really dawned on her that you and she had a child together." 

"Making excuses for your mother's lies?"

Sam approached Lorenzo. "If you're already sure that I'm your daughter, then why bother with the test?"

"I want proof. I've been lied to before. I loved Natasha…very much."

"Did you know Mikkos very well?" Sam asked.

"Yes. He was a business partner. He helped invest in the Alcazar family business."

"You know Helena is murderous crazy right?"

Lorenzo nodded. "All of the Cassadines are crazy. And why do you care?"

Sam was definitely a sucker for the bad, misunderstood boys. She could see right through Lorenzo and his desire to put up a front of wrath. She knew were it not for the complications surrounding their relationship, she and Lorenzo would probably get along just fine. But soo much had happened in their past. His brother murdered her aunt. Her mother murdered his brother. Sam thought she murdered his son. Jason thought he murdered him. And in a way, all of the violence that Lorenzo helped unleash in that town was responsible for her inability to carry a child. Sam touched her stomach remembering everything she had been through. She wanted a reason to be angry at him for everything including holding her hostage at that moment. Instead she sat down on the floor in a corner of the room and decided to wait quietly.

* * *

><p>Nik rushed into GH and found Robin heading to the elevator. He grabbed Robin by the arm and pulled her away from prying ears.<p>

"I need you to come with me and bring a DNA test." He whispered in Robin's ear.

"For what?"

"I just need you at Wyndemere. It's for Sam and you have to swear to never reveal anything that you see."

Robin jerked away from Nik. "Hi Jason."

Nik turned to Jason standing behind him. "Hey. How long you been standing there?"

"Have you seen Sam?" Jason asked.

"Yea. She's at Wyndemere."

Jason furrowed his brow. 'Why? She's been hanging out there a lot."

Alexis walked up to the group forming in front of the elevator. "Blood work finished. I should have results back to tomorrow." She observed Nik, Robin, and Jason. "Why so serious? Something happen?"

Nik piped up. "No. Jason seems to be suspicious that my cousin loves Wyndemere."

"I'm not suspicious about anything."

Nik bit his lip. "I assure you that Sam's visits are merely to help me with Spencer."

Alexis perked up. "Is everything ok with Spencer?"

"He adores Sam."

"Wow. That kid doesn't adorable anybody." Alexis joked.

"So he asked if Sam could stay for dinner this evening and I invited Robin because Spencer has had a nasty ear infection lately."

Jason shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked at the floor. "Can you tell Sam to come by the penthouse this evening?"

"Of course." Nik said with relief in fending off Jason's suspicions.

Jason reached out his hand to Alexis. "I'll escort you back to Sonny's?"

Alexis laughed. "While Sam entertains Spencer, I get him all to myself."

Nik and Robin waved to Jason and Alexis and waited until the odd couple were closed off by the elevator doors.

Robin groaned. "That could have gone really bad. Jason knows something is up. What is up in case he asks me?"

"I think we might have found Sam's biological father."

"Not again. I'm the one that did the test that determined that Sam was adopted. And now you want me to do a test to help her identify her father? Who is it?"

Nik looked around. "It's Lorenzo Alcazar."

* * *

><p>"So what if you are my father?" Sam took about an hour to come up with the best way to ask that question knowing the answer might be heartbreaking.<p>

Lorenzo stood up and paced. He stroked his chin and finally stopped to lean his back against the wall. "I have a daughter named Lila Rae."

"My daughter was named Lila as well." Sam smiled.

Lorenzo raised his brow. "Really? Where is she?"

"Dead." Sam looked down at the floor.

"How did she die?"

"She was born prematurely."

"Ah yes. It was your daughter with Sonny. The one who saved Kristina Davis' life? Sonny and Alexis always manage destroy all of our lives in some way."

"At the time I didn't know Kristina was my sister. I'd do it all over again if I had the chance."

"Lila Rae was a miracle. Skye was told she couldn't have a child due to the damage that was done from her car accident years before. So this baby was everything to the both of us. And I thought Skye knew and understood how I felt about the both of them. Instead she sold me out to Sonny and Jason."

"So it just happened?" Sam asked inquistive.

"What just happened?"

"Skye just got pregnant?"

"Yes. Like I said. It was unexpected."

Nik and Robin rushed in.

Lorenzo pulled out his gun again. "Where is Helena?"

"I asked her to stay away." Nik said with a shakiness in his voice. "I just brought Robin. I will be honest. Jason is suspicious as to why Sam is here."

Lorenzo held tight to the trigger. "Why did you tell Jason that Sam was at Wyndemere."

"Calm down. Jason doesn't know how to get to the tunnels. I needed to let him know that I know where Sam is. He's worried."

Robin pulled out the DNA test kit from her medical bag. "I just need you both to let me draw blood."

"How long before we know?" Lorenzo asked as he rolled up his sleeve.

"It'll take a week at least."

Lorenzo pointed his gun at Robin. "A week? I don't have a week."

Nik batted the gun away. "Stop pointing the gun. You're safe with us here. As soon as you give the blood sample, I've ordered Helena to escort you back to your destination undetected. She will inform you of the test results."

"And I should trust you why?" Lorenzo asked.

"On my grandfather's grave and I'm sure that if you are Sam's father, she wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

Robin held up a syringe. "So who's first?"

* * *

><p>Alexis waited in her bed with legal briefs and her cellphone at the ready. Jason walked in with a tray of food and placed it on her lap. He sat down and pulled the dome cover from her meal.<p>

"So I reheated some of that soup in the big pot."

Alexis stuck out her tongue. "I'm so tired of this soup."

Jason smiled and pulled a plate from his behind his back. "I figured that so I also brought leftover spaghetti and meatballs."

Alexis salivated over the meal. "Kristina will kill you. I bet Sonny was saving that for her."

"She'll get over it."

"Will you eat the soup?" She asked.

Jason picked up the spooon and tasted the soup. "If you don't wish to eat alone, I'll humor you."

"I think it's great that Sam is spending time at Wyndemere."

"What about Helena?"

"Don't get me wrong. She's a pain in the ass, but I dare her to do anything to hurt my daughter."


	20. Chapter 20

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 20**

Jason rolled over in his bed and woke up in relief to see Sam sleeping next to him. He rubbed his eyes hoping he wasn't dreaming until his pounding headache forced him to lie back down.

Sam couldn't sleep either. She felt him move. She looked at the clock and realized it was too early for either of them to be awake.

"Bad dream?" She asked him.

Jason sat up in bed. "Your mother manages to talk me into drinking wine. I hate wine so much. But I need it to get through my visits with her."

Sam sat up and looked at him disapprovingly. "Don't be mean. I kind of had too much myself."

"At Wyndemere?"

Sam wasn't ready to go full disclosure with him. "Yea. Nik invited me over for dinner with Spencer."

"I don't get how you can stand that place. It's like me going to the Quartermaine's."

"Since Elizabeth doesn't come around anymore, Spencer misses having a mother-figure."

Jason eyed Sam with suspicion. "That's good that you can do that for him. I sometimes forget that Courtney was Spencer's mother."

"You've lost so many people in your life. How would you feel if you got a second chance to be with the people that you thought you lost?" Sam asked.

Jason took a moment to think. "Depends on who it is? I mean, I loved Courtney once. For Spencer's sake, I'd like her to come back. But it's you I truly love and I know nothing will ever change that."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo arrived home again. But it didn't feel the same. He started to walk out the door to take his daily walk on the beach and take in the ocean breeze, but he felt unsafe and exposed to the world again.<p>

He sat down at his desk and kicked his feet up. Staring at the rows and rows of paintings all of the women that he claimed to love, he reflected on one thing that he said to Sam—that he loved Natasha very much.

Over the years, he had claimed to love many women. There was a Maria, a Sophia, there was Lois, there was Carly, and there was Skye. He tried to figure out where Natasha fell in his lineup of love. He thought to himself that maybe he used the term love too loosely.

He thought of Sam. It could never work. Between Sonny, Jason, Alexis, and even Jax, there was no way he'd be able to penetrate the fortress of protection that surrounded Sam. He decided in that moment that no matter the test results, it was best not to even try.

* * *

><p>Sam walked into her office and found Spinelli in a trance over his computer munching on BBQ chips.<p>

"Hey Spinelli." Sam snapped her fingers in front of his face.

He jumped from his chair. "Fair Samantha. I apologize for I haven't gotten much sleep."

"I guess nobody's sleeping much."

"Indeed." Spinelli sat back down at his computer.

"I need something from you." She said.

Spinelli put down his bag of chips and gave Sam his undivided attention.

"You have loyalty to Jason even more than me correct?"

Spinelli scratched his head. "Uh, I've never thought of it that way. I mean you and Stone Cold are typically on the same page. If that makes sense?"

"Not for this one. I need you to promise me that you will not breathe a word to Jason of what I'm about to say. You do…" Sam grabbed Spinelli's collar. "And I will kill you."

Sam released Spinelli shocked and mildly appalled by her threats.

"Please proceed Fair Samantha."

"I found my father."

Spinelli bit at his nails. "Do tell?"

"And I need your help telling me where he lives."

Spinelli grabbed his chest knowing the danger that would entail. "Uh. Sure. More information please?"

"This is the part that Jason can't know. Lorenzo Alcazar is my father and he's alive."

Spinelli wanted to throw up. Instead he took a couple deep breaths. "Oh Dear. That's not cool Fair Samantha. The Goddess Mother would not approve of this venture."

"I had a life before Stone Cold and The Goddess Mother and I fully intend to live it."

Spinelli grabbed Sam by the arms. "Did Helena do this you? I've never seen you soo…I don't know…determined to do something so dastardly dangerous. Fair Samantha, we've been through so much together. You know Darth Alcazar is my former boss and he's ruthless to the core."

Sam pried Spinelli's hands from her shoulders. "I'm going to go to Jason and I'm going to tell him that you and I have a case wherever you find out my father lives. I'm going to go to Nik and ask to borrow his private jet to take us there. You will tell Jason nothing."

Sam held up her phone. "I want the location in an hour. I'm going to Wyndemere now."

Sam grabbed hold to the doorknob to leave. "Any questions?"

Spinelli's face winced with indecision. "Yes Fair Samantha. I will do my best."

Sweat poured down Spinelli's face, but he sat back down at his computer and consumed the last of his orange soda before pounding the keyboard.

"I can't do this." He said to himself as he stared at the screen to make a decision.

* * *

><p>Alexis wanted nothing more but to focus on her cases. She put on her glasses to start, but her desk phone rang.<p>

"Blocked caller. We don't like blocked callers." She pulled off her glasses and answered the phone. "Hello? Who is it?"

All she could hear was the sound of seagulls and breathing. She pulled the phone from her ear and looked at it. "Hello?" The caller hung up.

Sonny walked into her office with a brown bag in his hand. "I brought you lunch."

Alexis looked at her watch. "Well mighty generous of you, but it's still morning."

"I brought you brunch."

Alexis took the bag and said a small prayer before opening it.

"Hold on. What's with the prayer hands?" Sonny asked as he took a seat.

"I'm saying grace."

"Bull!"

Alexis laughed. "I'm praying it's not soup. Again. I can't take it anymore. The soup is torture."

"It's from Kelly's. I will take the soup out of rotation for a couple weeks…"

"A couple months." She interjected. "I just got a weird call from a blocked caller. I rarely get those."

"Want me to have Spinelli check it out?"

"Probably just a wrong number, but my suspicions are heightened."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo slid his phone into his pocket and continued his walk on the beach. He looked ahead and saw a recognizable homeless-looking man sitting against a pile of large rocks.<p>

"Lorenzo!"

He approached the man. "You're still invading my space Franco."

Franco pulled the hoodie from his head. "I respect you. I respect you enough to not be in your house without your permission. I love it out here. It's beautiful. I love the sand between my toes."

"The only thing we have in common."

"You've never killed anyone?" Franco asked.

"Of course I have."

"So what makes you any better than me?"

Lorenzo sat down next to Franco. "Not much."

"Wasn't trying to be a smart-ass. Just want you back in the game."

"You're gonna get caught eventually."

"I might go into retirement."

Lorenzo laughed. "What does that mean? Jason's gun doesn't discriminate."

"This last one? Dr. Niles. I kind of felt bad for her. She had no clue what she was getting herself into."

"Why did you kill her?" Lorenzo asked.

"I needed her to screw up Jason and Sam's kid and I'm waiting to find out if she succeeded. She was a chirping bird I could tell."

Lorenzo grew uneasy.

Franco slapped Lorenzo on the back. "Cheer up Mate! Hopefully I did you a solid. Don't get all Daddy on me now."

* * *

><p>Sam was amazed at how comfortable she was at Wyndemere. She no longer needed to get permission. Nik had her cleared to be there whenever she wanted. She ended up in the dining room where she waited until Robin showed up.<p>

"Thanks for coming." Sam greeted Robin with a hug.

"Still waiting for results."

"I called you because I figured you'd understand what I'm going through. Anna was presumed dead when you were a little girl right?"

Robin nodded. "It sucked. We missed out on so much time."

"What was it like when you found each other again?"

"Awkward. My mom is very independent and it was like she lost her maternal instincts. We're still working on our relationship. Do you really want a relationship with Lorenzo?" Robin's voice was filled with concern. "My mom wasn't a bad person. But Lorenzo is. He's hurt a lot of people. I just don't know that you want to be involved in that."

"Sonny hurt people. Jason has hurt people." Sam said.

"True. I will keep my mouth shut about this whole thing. And I will support you in whatever decision you make. But I think you and I both know how those test results are going to come out."

* * *

><p>Spinelli spotted Nik on the docks.<p>

"Princely One!" He chased him down. "Are you leaving for Wyndemere or coming from?"

Nik seemed irritated by the question. "I'm returning. Why do you ask?"

"I must stop Fair Samantha from making a mistake of epic proportions."

"Of what capacity?"

"Is the Princely One aware of…?"

"I am." Nik stated without missing a beat. "Sam wants to use my private jet and I've told her she's welcome to whatever resources I can offer."

"Even though it's dangerous?"

Nik looked up and noticed a shadow on the sun-drenched wall. "We won't discuss this further here. You're welcome to take the launch with me to Wyndemere and we can discuss it there."

Spinelli agreed and followed Nik to the launch.

Jason waited until they were out of sight to come out and watch Spinelli and Nik go back to Wyndemere.


	21. Chapter 21

Just wanted to say thank you all for your feedback. I appreciate it. ;)

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 21**

Sam asked Alexis to meet her at the lake house. When Alexis got there, she remembered that she missed her former home. There were no guards. And everything was serene. She didn't think she would be ok with moving away from Penthouse #2 and no longer just across the hall from Penthouse #4, but there was a breath of independence in her move to the lake house.

When Sam walked in she felt as if she was invading in on her mother's quiet moment. She found Alexis lying on the couch and lost in her latest baby book.

"Do you ever get tired of reading those stupid books?" Sam asked.

Alexis didn't flinch. "I read them so I can disagree with them." She closed the book mid-air. "Why did you want me to meet you here?"

"I love Diane, but she likes to interrupt and there are too many ears at Sonny's place."

"This sounds serious."

"Not really. I just want to be able to make decisions for myself that might not be ideal, but it's what I want to do. Make sense?"

Alexis rested her head on her arm. "Uh. I was kind of thinking of that concept myself. Like I miss this place as unsafe as it may be, but I love living with Sonny and being waited on hand and foot, but I feel like I'm in a bubble sometimes."

"Exactly." Sam said. "I love Jason, but he's too concerned."

Alexis sat up and grabbed Sam's hand. "Are you joking? You were almost my deaf daughter. Molly wanted to invest in a seeing-eye dog after we almost lost you. His feelings are valid. I'm an attorney. There's something else going on here. I can sense you're lying to me."

"I need to go to California for a case and I know Jason is going to fight me on it. So I'm not going to tell him where I'm going."

"Bad idea. I can't be an accessory to that type of reckless behavior."

Sam jumped up. "Really? Are you all forgetting who I was when I first came here? I wasn't afraid of anything or anyone…"

"But you're about to be a mother. Everything changes Love."

Sam wiped away a tear. "I'm trying to be connected to this whole thing and I'm just not there yet. Call it pre-post-partum. I don't know what to call it, but I'm just not there."

* * *

><p>Jason waited patiently for Spinelli to arrive back at the docks after his trip to Wyndemere. Spinelli saw Jason and tried to keep his head down hoping to elude Jason's eyesight. Jason threw his hand up to wave.<p>

"Stone Cold!" Spinelli caught the wave and knew he was doomed. He rushed over to Jason. "I just spent an amazing time with The Princely One. Would you be opposed to me restoring the security systems at Wyndemere?"

"Will it take up your time from Sam? I can't have her taking too much on."

Spinelli shook his head. "Oh no. Of course."

"You kind of abandoned her when you started writing that stupid book."

Spinelli laughed. 'Uh. It's called The…"

"Secret Life of Damien Spinelli. I'm aware of the title." Jason took a deep breath. "Was Sam at Wyndemere as well?"

"She was. But she left to meet The Goddess Mother. Did Fair Samantha alert you that she and I will be venturing on a trip?"

Jason slowly shook his head trying to recall. "No. I don't think so."

Sam rushed down the stairs in a huff of fury. She stopped at the sight of Jason and Spinelli.

"Did you just come back from Wyndemere?" Sam asked Spinelli.

Spinelli wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Yes Fair Samantha. The Princely One is all set and ready to go over the proposal for the new security system. Our trip should be a success. I am off to pack." Spinelli raced away from the tension-filled space between Sam and Jason.

"Where are you headed?" Jason asked.

"So I got this call that a politician in California is possibly cheating on his wife and they called us to investigate. I can't pass this up."

"You should stay here. Send Spinelli. You can deal with him remotely." Jason knew there was a possibility he overstepped.

"Look I know Franco is running around somewhere and Helena is a pain in the ass, but I can't take you telling me what to do."

"Now you're sounding like Brenda." He blurted out.

Sam was taken aback. "Did you just compare me to Brenda?"

"You're doing that thing where you're refusing protection when you need it the most. And running over to Wyndemere is running into the snake pit. Helena could show up at anytime. We talked about Courtney dying and leaving behind her son. Your family can't bear to lose you too."

"I'm useless to you. I can't even carry your child so I don't think it matters that much. This job is giving me purpose and I'm going on this trip with or without your support.

* * *

><p>"I don't think it's possible that I can piss off all three of my children today is it?" Alexis asked Sonny as he closed Romeo and Juliet and repositioned a passed out Molly in her bed.<p>

"If you wake this one up, you might succeed." Sonny handed the book to Alexis. "I hate this story by the way."

"Molly used to hate it when I'd read to her. She wanted always to do it herself."

They both left Molly's room and made their way down the stairs.

"Rough day?" Sonny asked.

"My daughters are very independent. But you have brought something out of them. It's this vulnerability. Molly wants a story from you every night. Kristina wants you to cook her dinner instead of her running to that grease pit at school. And even Sam seems more tame and at peace when she's here for Sunday brunch."

Sonny flashed his dimples. "Who knew I was capable of world peace."

"I wouldn't take it that far. Sam is mad at me because I told her that Jason only wants to keep her safe. She's had way too many close calls. Don't you think?"

"Jason's not usually overbearing. He likes to give a big enough cage so the bird can fly around."

"What are you a poet now?"

Sonny laughed. "There's something else going on."

"Her behavior is very erratic."

"Jason said she's been going to Wyndemere a lot."

Alexis threw up her hands. "Great! Helena's got her under mind control. Protect your queen, Lucky."

"I don't think it's that deep. But you might need to lean on Nik to find out what's going on. There's no way he's selling Sam out to Jason."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo handed Franco a drink.<p>

"Thank you Brother." Franco said with a cheers clinch of Lorenzo's glass.

Lorenzo observed Franco enjoying his drink. "You clean up nicely."

Franco smoothed out his crisp buttoned shirt and slacks. "We can't break bread with me looking unworthy to cook your meal."

"I didn't invite you to stay. One drink is all. And then you need to leave."

"Ok Mate. I can take a hotel nearby."

"It's just that…I can't be seen or associated with you. Maybe we'll do business or maybe we won't. Either way, no one can know our connection."

Franco stood up and held up his drink glass. "Understood. But let's be honest. You're hoping all goes well with Sam. Because if she sees me, it's all going to go to hell. I get it."

Lorenzo flashed a nervous smile. "You couldn't be more wrong. Helena will deliver the paternity results. Either way, I can't be a father to Sam. It just won't work."

"Not as long as she's involved with Jason?"

"That's one element. There are others. But Jason's a problem."

* * *

><p>Jason barged into Sonny's mansion. He found Sonny at his desk reading one of Molly's books.<p>

"What are you reading?" Jason asked.

Sonny quickly closed the book and put it away in his top drawer. "Nothing."

"I got 99 problems."

"Is Sam one?" Sonny asked.

"I don't want to present it that way, but she accused me of comparing her to Brenda."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"I don't want to squeeze her too tight, but crazy stuff is going down around us and I have no control. The last thing I need is the baby to come and Sam, like Brenda, decides she needs to take our kid and leave me behind." Jason put his hand on his mouth. "I'm sorry. That was mean."

Sonny leaned back in his chair visibly uneasy. "It's the truth. You need to worry. Something is definitely going on with Sam. Alexis and I were just talking about it."

"Jake died…"

"At the hands of Franco. We know this now." Sonny said. "So we can't even use the 'it was an accident' argument anymore. The kid was murdered. And honestly, we don't even know what Alexis is carrying right now. Franco could be the daddy for all we know so now Alexis is a target."

Jason squirmed.

Sonny put his hands on Jason's shoulders. "I don't mean to go there, but we gotta be realistic and so does Sam. She and Alexis are both in danger."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo picked up the empty glass that Franco left behind. The condensation had barely dried. He looked out towards his shuttered windows and saw what was left of the sun slowing hiding into the clouds. He heard the sound of his door click open. He immediately reached for his gun. He swiftly turned until his met the barrel of Sam's.<p>

She held her gun steady hoping Lorenzo wouldn't shoot.

"How did you get here?" Lorenzo asked.

"I got help. I have the results. Robin got them to me right before I left." Sam's arms grew tired mostly from her long flight and the whole time uncertain of how it would all end up.

"I'll put mine down if you do the same." Lorenzo loosened his grip on the gun and let it dangle from his index finger.

Sam dropped hers to her side. "So I guess…I'm certain you donated sperm to my mother. I don't want to call you my father 'cause you're not. I mean you are, but you weren't apart of my life. Actually you were. You tried to kill me and the man that I love more than anything. And again, because of you, I'm sacrificing my relationship with him."

"I didn't ask you too."

Spinelli appeared through the cracked door behind Sam, but Lorenzo's first impulse was to shoot first and ask questions last. A shot was fired from Lorenzo's gun and both Sam and Spinelli dropped to the floor.

Lorenzo stared at them in his disbelief. The sight of blood seeping onto his floor threw him into a panic. He tossed his gun aside and fell on his knees to the ground to attend to the injured party.


	22. Chapter 22

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 22**

Spinelli appeared through the cracked open door behind Sam. Lorenzo's impulse was to shoot first and ask questions last. A shot was fired from Lorenzo's gun and both Sam and Spinelli dropped to the floor. Spinelli blacked out momentarily, but quickly came to his senses. His first reaction was to threw his body over Sam.

"Fair Samantha!" He tried to catch his breath. He realized that he felt no pain, but his hand grasping Sam's body was wet. "Oh no!" He started to fret.

Lorenzo stared at them in his disbelief. His eyes fixated on the blood seeping onto his floor. It threw him into a panic. He tossed his gun aside and fell on his knees to the ground. He shoved Spinelli aside.

"You shot Fair Samantha!" Spinelli looked at his hand covered in Sam's blood.

Lorenzo hovered over Sam unconscious lying on her back on the chilled, marble floor. He frantically searched her body. "I don't think it's bad." He looked up at Spinelli. "It doesn't look like I punctured any main arteries…"

"She's going to bleed to death." Spinelli's voice was shaky but quiet. "We have to get her to a hospital."

"No!" Lorenzo gathered Sam into his arms. "I have dealt with this situation before."

"Are you crazy? She needs to go to a hospital!"

Lorenzo quickly transported Sam to his room. He turned to Spinelli clinging close to his side. "I need towels. They're in the closet in the bathroom."

Spinelli rushed to the bathroom and grabbed the first sight of towels. He took a moment to pull his cell phone from his pocket. Before he could call, Lorenzo snatched the towels from his arms and pressed his gun against the back of Spinelli's head.

"Don't do it Son." Lorenzo muttered through his teeth. "She's going to be ok. It was an accident."

Spinelli dropped his phone and held his hands above his head. "I told her this was a crappy idea." He started to cry. "Fair Samantha is the best friend that I've ever had."

"Jason's made you soft. You were much more reliable when you worked for me. I created you Damien Spinelli and I allowed you to betray me once. It's not going to happen again. I have a friend that can remove the bullet once we stop the bleeding. Are you familiar with the song Hotel California?"

Spinelli slowly shook his head "yes".

"You can never leave." Lorenzo laughed.

"Jason will worry." Spinelli said.

"I need some promises to be made and some oaths to be taken before either of you get on a plane back to Port Charles. I will burn this house down with all of us in it if I must. But I will not die by the hands of Jason Morgan ever again."

* * *

><p>Alexis waited on the exam table and went over every word she said to Sam. <em>Was I too<em> _hars__h_ she thought. Dr. Jackson walked in.

"Ok. Ms. Davis. Everything looks great. I don't know if this is good news or bad news, but you're not having twins. Your hormones are just terribly out of whack."

Alexis sat up. "Bummer. At first I thought I wanted to have twins and now it's not feeling so great. But it's good to know that the baby is healthy."

Dr. Jackson wrote notes on his pad as Alexis continued to dress.

"Dr. Jackson, I hope you know that I think you're an excellent doctor despite what Dr. Niles may have done. She paid dearly for it."

"She brought me here and I feel like I let everyone down, but I appreciate your kind words. See you next week?"

"Of course." Alexis said.

Dr. Jackson left the room as Jason walked in.

"Everything good?" Jason asked.

"You know you're always welcome to come in during the exam."

Jason sat down next to Alexis. "Is the Silent One recognizable yet? Is it going to have a big head?" He illustrated with his hands.

"That's funny. It's your kid. You determine the head size. Have you heard from Sam?"

"I'm trying to give her space. But this helps. Thanks for letting me know about your appointments."

"I will have my secretary, Sonny, fax you the schedule that he did for me. He actually put on it what phase the baby should be in. He's quite domesticated when it's not his own kid."

Jason laughed. "I caught him reading one of those romance novels Molly likes. Do you believe in soul mates?"

"No." Alexis didn't hesitate with her answer.

"I brought up Brenda to Sonny which I think was a bad thing on my part. But it got me wondering if Sam could ever do anything to make me hate her like wear a wire."

"How would you react?"

"I don't think there's anything Sam could do to make me stop loving her. I don't think I've felt that way in awhile, but I said that with Robin and then, I felt, like she betrayed me."

"You felt, right or wrong, that she hurt Michael. You were protecting your child in the best way you knew how at the time."

"Sounds like you don't agree."

Alexis raised her hands. "Don't get me started on you and AJ. That was WWIII. But the last straw between AJ and Sonny is really the reason why I have Kristina. He was going to kill AJ. I bought your brother some time."

"Did you love Lorenzo?"

Alexis eyed Jason. She grabbed his face and laid a kiss on his cheek. "Don't ask me another stupid question…"

Jason pulled away. "I guess we're done here!"

* * *

><p>Lorenzo pulled Franco into the house.<p>

"Were you just standing outside?" He yelled.

Franco jerked his hood over his head. "I heard gunshots."

"All the way at your hotel?"

"I had just left here." Franco looked down at Lorenzo's hand still faint with blood and gripping tight to his arm. "Who did you kill?"

"Sam was shot. The bullet is lodged and very close to her heart. I almost killed her. You know cadavers."

Franco jerked his arm away and started towards the door. "Sam's no cadaver. I'm not touching that."

Lorenzo raced to the door and barred Franco from exiting. "You fix Sam and I'm in."

Franco was taken aback. "No way? Like full monty? Financing and all? You're sounding like a concerned father right now."

"This is to save my own ass. It has nothing to do with concern for Sam."

Franco chuckled. "Yea sure. You want me to show my face to my worst enemy's girlfriend to save her from dying? You're gonna have to pony it up."

"I don't plan to be your next exhibit if that's what you mean."

"Short of that." Franco pulled at his hood and thought about Lorenzo's request. "I need a blindfold, a couple sharp objects, needle and thread, and a lot of high proof whiskey."

Lorenzo furrowed his brow. "Blindfold?"

Franco rolled up his sleeves. "Don't ask questions. Just blindfold her. Give her a ton of whiskey and I'll get this done quickly."

* * *

><p>Jason wiped at his cheek as he and Alexis strolled across the docks.<p>

"What is your problem?" She asked.

"Do I have a lipstick stain anywhere?"

Alexis stopped and examined Jason's face. "Yea. Oh wow. I really pressed hard." She spit on her finger.

"No!" Jason protested. "Forget it."

"That's what I do with my girls. A little spit-wipe never hurt them."

"Not a fan of bodily fluids." He said.

"Really? You're a hitman. You can't handle a little spit?"

Jason gently grabbed her arm. "Not from my mother-in-law…"

"Baby Momma." Alexis uttered.

"Whatever you want to call it, leave me out of it."

They both stopped their banter in a fit of laughter. Alexis pointed towards Wyndemere. "I am going there to see Nikolas and Spencer." She said.

"I'd go with you, but I need to try to get in touch with Spinelli."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo grabbed Spinelli from Sam's bedside and tossed him into a dark room onto the ground.<p>

"Darth Alcazar!" Spinelli screamed and pounded on the door that was slammed shut before he could reach it. "I can't leave her side!"

Lorenzo sauntered away from the screams and peeked into the bathroom where Franco examined everything that was provided for him.

"Will that do?" Lorenzo asked.

"Blindfold her. I'll work with it. As soon as it's done, I'm out of here."

"You don't insure your work?"

"You're getting me cheap." Franco joked.

"Not really."

Sam was in and out of consciousness. She lifted her right arm to touch her wounded left and found herself in a fit of pain. "Dear God! Is this a lesson learned?" She asked as Lorenzo pulled a black blindfold that was bundled in his hands.

He took the black cloth and wrapped it around his hand. "Were you that little girl that was told not to climb a tree, but you did anyway and fell?"

Sam wiped her face of sweats of pain. "I can't take this...I'm dying. Why did you shoot? Where is Spinelli? He was here before?" Every word took all of the breath from her lungs.

"I need you to stay alert, but tolerate of the pain." Lorenzo poured a shot of whiskey. "Drink this."

Sam took the shot hoping it would numb her of the pain. "You can't tell Jason. He will kill Spinelli and you." Her voice trailed off.

"It's nice to know you care." Lorenzo hovered over her. "I'm going to blindfold you."

"Why?" She asked.

"We have to remove the bullet. It's best if you don't watch. I sent Spinelli away. He's afraid of blood."

Sam closed her eyes and as the darkness of the blindfold covered her face, the serenity of the whiskey finally set in.


	23. Chapter 23

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 23**

Spinelli waited and waited locked in the dark room. He tried to figure out a way to balance his loyalties to both Jason and to Sam. He was afraid of neither. He just loved them both. They were family; his only family. He stood up to stretch his legs and figured he'd try once more to jiggle the doorknob. He was able to turn the knob and open the door. He rubbed his eyes thinking maybe it was all just a dream. But when he stepped outside the room, he realized it was not. He was still in Alcazar's home.

It was quiet and a little light of overcast sky peeked through the blinders of Alcazar's living room. He sniffed the air cheapened with the smell of whiskey. He remembered to creep instead of walking as to not startle anyone or make it seem as though he was hoping to escape. He wanted to, at least to get help, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Sam behind. Alcazar heard Spinelli and came out from his bedroom and met him at Sam's door.

"May I go in?" Spinelli asked.

Alcazar stood in front of the door and Spinelli pushed away. "One moment." He opened the door so slightly and looked inside to find Sam alone resting and her shoulder bandaged. "She needs to rest."

"But she's ok?"

Alcazar nodded and wrapped his arm around Spinelli's shoulder. "Follow me. We'll have a drink."

Spinelli pulled away. "No. I will remain by Fair Samantha's door until she is well."

* * *

><p>Alexis decided she'd walk the docks on the way from Kelly's to the office. She searched through her purse for her buzzing phone.<p>

"Hello? Jason?" She paused. "Uh, I can check for Sam at Wyndemere. Was she supposed to back today? I'm right here. I don't have a meeting for a couple hours. I just like to ease into my day." Alexis hung up her phone and instead headed for the launch to Wyndemere.

Nik found Helena at her desk. "If I don't hear from Sam at our designated time, I'm going after her."

Helena darted up from her chair. "I don't think she's in any danger."

"What exactly are you doing Grandmother? Alexis was here yesterday. She didn't ask questions, but I don't put it past her wondering what's going on with Sam."

"I have an obligation to protect Lorenzo."

Nik raised his brow. "Are you lying about all of this?"

"No. The information fell into my lap. As you see Sam is definitely Lorenzo's daughter. It's perfect. You, Nikolas, are the rightful heir to the Cassadine inheritance and I will do everything to make sure nothing happens to it."

"Why? Is there any question about my inheritance?"

"Because Mikkos wanted to ensure that Natasha got everything and she doesn't deserve a cent."

Nik laughed. "Grandmother. You know my loyalty is to Alexis, but you fail to explain to me why Lorenzo is of any use to you."

"His hatred for Alexis is unbreakable. He will be a beneficial partner. Mikkos trusted the Alcazar family's loyalty to Cassadine Industries."

"Mikkos is dead. No offense to my grandfather. I respect him for the businessman that he was, but you're failing to see how much I love my aunt."

The door to Helena's lair opened and Alexis poked her head inside.

"Helena! How didn't I know I would find you here?" Alexis asked. "I'll keep it brief. I'm looking for my daughter and I suspect you might know where she is."

Helena cut her eyes at Nik. He pressed his lips together tight.

Helena shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo went into Sam's room and slammed the door in Spinelli's face. Spinelli stomped away in frustration and back into his dark room.<p>

Lorenzo leaned over Sam and pulled the covers over her. She fidgeted in her slumber still bearing what she could of the pain.

"It still hurts." She mumbled. "Like everywhere…"

"One pain always leads to another." Lorenzo pulled up a chair to her bed and took a seat.

"Where's Spinelli?" She asked.

"You should rest."

Sam looked to her side and noticed Spinelli's computer smashed to pieces on the floor. Her heart fell into her stomach. "Spinelli's computer?"

"Sam, you've put us all in a very compromising position. I never wanted to be found."

Sam stared at Lorenzo. She wondered to herself how her birth could have possibly been her fault. She couldn't read him at all. Was he there because he cared or because he wanted to ensure she didn't leave to sell him out? It hurt her head to even think about it. All she knew was something didn't feel right. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the last couple of hours. She remembered a familiar smell of cologne and the warm breath near her face. In and out of her delirium, she couldn't remember much of a thing that could amount to her feeling of dread. She was just relieved to be alive.

But Lorenzo was right, she thought. She had gone to a place of no return.

* * *

><p>"I need to speak to your grandmother alone, Nikolas."<p>

Nik agreed and left the room.

"Helena, I'm going to give you one more opportunity to come clean with me. You're screwing with my kid and I don't like that."

Helena took a deep breath. "Lorenzo is alive. And Sam knows everything. So what are you going to do about it?"

Alexis stood in disbelief. She broke from her trance and grabbed Helena by the neck. "I will never forget what you did to my mother."

Helena held tight to Alexis' arm. "Please Alexis."

She slammed Helena against the wall. "I should have done this the last time I saw you. Where is Sam?"

Helena could barely breathe more less talk. "I will never reveal Lorenzo's location."

"She's with him?" Alexis asked.

Helena nodded.

Alexis slammed Helena against the wall again. "I've killed once, I will kill again. And because I don't want my grandchild to hear your bloodcurdling screams for mercy, I will give you the opportunity to bring Sam back here safely."

"Release me!" Helena screeched.

Nik raced into the room and pulled Alexis and Helena apart.

"Alexis, please! You can't hurt her! What is this about?"

Alexis turned to Nik. "Are you aware that Lorenzo Alcazar is alive?"

Nik dropped his eyes to the ground. "Yea."

Alexis grabbed his face. "You better reassure me that my daughter isn't in any danger."

Nik pulled away. "I can assure you. Alexis, she really wanted Lorenzo to know that she's his daughter. I told her I would support her in any way. I get how she feels. My father was a dangerous man, but I never doubted that he loved me."

Alexis shook her head. "I'm so disappointed in you right now Nikolas." A thought popped into her head. "Wait. Were you lying to Jason and me at the hospital?" Alexis looked at Helena and back at Nik. "What were you up to? Has Alcazar been here?"

"Yes." Nik stuttered.

Alexis touched her beating chest. "Ok. I need to process this."

She left without another word.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up suddenly to Lorenzo still sitting by her head reading a book.<p>

"I'm not going to run away if that's what you're worried about." She said.

Lorenzo grunted and continued to read.

"You love art huh?"

He closed his book. "I taught art and history at Oxford. It's where you were conceived. I was a student at the time. I remember Natasha escorted her father on a trip to meet with my father. He also wanted her to visit the school. She returned again for a school trip."

"Was it love at first sight?" Sam smiled.

"You believe in fairytales don't you?"

"I'd never admit it."

"I found Natasha attractive of course. I don't know that I loved her. I thought I did. Hormones maybe?" Lorenzo stood up. "We need to come up with a story for your injuries." He looked at his watch. "I'm releasing you and Spinelli to go back to Port Charles. And I never want to see you again."


	24. Chapter 24

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 24**

Alexis hurried back to Sonny's mansion where she hoped that he wasn't there. She didn't want to lie to him or not tell him about Lorenzo, but the truth was, things had changed. Before, he was merely her enemy and she didn't know that Sam was their child. She had suppressed all feelings that she had for Lorenzo because she felt so much anger over the death of a sister that she barely got the chance to know.

She picked up Sonny's scotch bottle and wanted soo badly to drown in her own sorrows and mistakes. She had promised Sam that she would be open and honest with her and Alexis knew she failed Sam. She couldn't even bother to tell Sam who her father was, dead or alive.

Sonny walked in and looked at her with concern darkening the sparkle in his eyes. Alexis put down the Scotch bottle. He sensed something was wrong because Alexis always greeted him fondly.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I have to come clean." Alexis wrapped her arms around Sonny's neck. "I love you."

Sonny's cheeks were blush. "Ok." He smiled. "You're not joking are you?"

Her eyes glassed over as she released Sonny from her grasp. "I'm sorry."

"No apologies needed. Where is this coming from?"

"It's fine if you don't love me back…"

"Whoa." He threw up his hands. "I never said that. It's just...I'm dealing with a lot right now. It has nothing at all to do with you. I've got an annulment on my hands…"

"It's just that you always refer to me as the mother of your child and not someone that you love or once loved."

Sonny pressed his finger to his lips and watched Alexis fidget as she rambled on. It reminded him of the day that she claimed that everything was wrong with her apartment, when in reality she was just too afraid to say she was scared of Helena.

He took a deep sigh. "Alexis, we don't have to discuss this right now."

Alexis inhaled and closed her eyes to keep from crying. "It's just that, I wish she'd go away."

"Who is she?"

"Helena. I went to see her today and she's up to her usual antics."

"You want me to handle it?"

"What does that mean?" Alexis asked. "In reality, she's not the problem. I have to look at the big picture here. I think more than anything getting rid of her won't take away how angry I am with myself for not remembering everything that happened to me."

Sonny nodded. "When you were a little girl? Cause if that's what you mean; you had no control over that. You'd be dead too. You know I know."

"Yes. You think Sam was better off not knowing that I was her mother? I feel like I've brought her nothing but pain."

Sonny pointed to Alexis' stomach. "Really? You are not looking at the big picture. You're carrying Sam's child. That is the ultimate sacrifice. So I ask you again. Where is all this coming from? The last time you needed me for something, you wanted me to steal back your mother's necklace from Helena. What did she steal from you this time?"

Alexis wiped the tears flooding her eyes. "She's trying to steal my daughter."

* * *

><p>Spinelli rushed to Sam's bedside the first moment that Lorenzo allowed. He found her sitting on the edge of the bed as if she was waiting for him.<p>

"How do you feel Fair Samantha? I want to hug you, but I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

Sam didn't get much sleep. The bags filled her eyelids and the pain still seeped through her nerves. "I don't know that I can make the flight home."

"Are we allowed to exit Darth Alcazar's hostile home?"

Sam slowly nodded her head. "He never wants to see me again. We have to be gone before he gets back. He doesn't even want to say goodbye." Sam started to cry. "I'm so selfish."

Spinelli sat next to Sam. "Oh no Fair Samantha. You could never be selfish."

"I wanted this soo badly. I thought things had changed. Like time heals all wounds or something. He adores Lila Rae and he's probably known me longer than her. I know we knew each other in a different capacity, but still." Sam wiped her eyes. "I can't believe I'm competing with a child for Lorenzo's affections."

Spinelli was speechless. He lightly knocked his fist against his head trying to find the right words to say. "Don't forget that Darth Alcazar is a dangerous man. I know Stone Cold is as well, but I feel like it's still different."

Sam shook her head. "I will politely disagree. Which is worse? Darth Alcazar or Stone Cold? They're both pretty bad. But, I have a favor to ask you if I may?"

Spinelli sat up straight ready for anything. "Shoot." He clasps his hands on his mouth. "I mean..of course."

"I picked a date for my wedding to Jason. He was waiting for me to do that, but we kind of got sidetracked."

Spinelli reached out and hugged Sam. "I get to be a wedding planner again."

"I do not want that hideous woman you had for Brenda's wedding. I will disown you for that."

Spinelli touched his hand to his forehead. "Scout's honor."

"And I want you to walk me down the aisle. That's a better request than this trip I made you go on right?"

Spinelli flashed a humbled smile. "Yes Fair Samantha. I accept."

"But wait. There's more!" Sam interjected. "And, I want you to be the godfather to the Little Silent One."

Spinelli jumped up from the bed and hopped across the room. He quickly controlled himself and sat back down. "I can not wait to change the pink room into a nursery."

"But what if it's a girl?" Sam asked. "And it might be twins."

"Well that pink is Brenda pink so we need Little Silent One pink or we could go neutral with a little yellow and green." Spinelli couldn't contain his excitement.

Lorenzo was there the whole time outside the door listening to everything. He felt the same as Sam—heartbroken and disconnected from all the time they had lost together. He didn't even know where to begin to get over all he had done to her and all that she had done to him in return. It was just easier to never see her again then to jump over all the hurdles he'd need to in order to win her love and affections.

* * *

><p>Night fell at the Corinthos mansion and Sonny just couldn't let Alexis' misinterpretations go. He barged into her bedroom as she was attempting to call it a night.<p>

"Do you know how long it took me to tell Brenda that I loved her? Like I couldn't say the words. She even called me out on it a couple times. I finally said it and look where we are now."

Alexis sat up in her bed. "No. I wasn't aware."

"I knew you were upset about Helena because you have a way that you react. It's honestly the only time I really see you cry. You don't want to talk about it directly because it's something you can't control so you go to something else you can control."

"I can't control you." She said. "I never thought I'd say this, but you make me feel safe. I don't know what this experience has been like for you, but you've done so many wonderful things for me and the girls. You cut the crust from Molly's sandwiches. Don't think those little things are lost on me."

Sonny was embarassed because even he didn't realize that everything in his world had changed. "Some days, I think I want out of the business."

Alexis laughed. "Speaking hypothetically, what would get you out of the business?"

"Pigs flying."

"Of course." Alexis said. "Something that will never happen."

"You know what? If all of my enemies came back, I'd probably get out and let them take over. Maybe somebody like Alcazar." Sonny grunted. "Thank God that son of a bitch is dead."

Alexis sat in dreary disbelief. She wondered if he knew. He could read her like a book. "I'm tired."

Sonny leaned over and kissed her. "Sleep tight."


	25. Chapter 25

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 25**

Sonny and Alexis rushed to General Hospital after Patrick called and told them that he had to perform emergency surgery on Sam to properly patch up her gunshot wound.

On the ride up in the elevator Sonny held tight to Alexis' shaky hand as she fretted over what possibly could have happened to Sam. They received no explanation over the phone.

'This is Helena. This is Helena. I know this is freaking Helena!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Calm down Alexis. Patrick said she's fine. She's recovering."

Alexis looked at Sonny. "She is not fine."

The elevator doors opened and Alexis left Sonny in the dust. She forced herself into Sam's room where she found Sam resting peacefully.

Sam could feel her mother's presence, but she barely opened her eyes. "Mom?"

Alexis kneeled to Sam's side and whispered in her ear. "I know everything Dear. You don't have to lie. Did he shoot you on purpose?"

Sam opened her eyes. She was traumatized by Alexis' admission. "I don't know what you're talking about. It was a stakeout gone wrong."

Spinelli walked in. "The Goddess Mother. I'm so glad you're here to comfort Fair Samantha."

Alexis looked up at Spinelli. "I'm glad you were with her."

Spinelli bowed to Alexis. "I will always protect The Goddess."

Alexis focused on Sam. "Jason is right behind us. He's coming. We can talk about this later. But I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Alcazar. I feel responsible."

Spinelli touched his face. "Uh, if I might suggest to both The Goddess Mother and The Goddess, it would be in all's best interest to pretend as though this was all a bad dream and Darth Alcazar was merely a blimp on the radar. I can assure The Goddess Mother that Darth Alcazar is not interested in family reunions nor causing trouble for the residents of Port Charles."

Alexis approached Spinelli. "And you believe him?"

Spinelli looked at Sam who slowly moved her head signaling for him to keep his mouth shut.

"I rest my case." Spinelli said. "I will sit in the corner and shut up now."

Jason walked in and rushed to Sam's side.

"Don't say I told you so." Sam said to Jason. "I learned my lesson."

"I won't. As long as you're doing ok." Jason turned to Spinelli. "What happened?"

"There was a shootout and Fair Samantha jumped in front of me and took the bullet." Spinelli tried to keep a straight face. "I did what I could to keep Fair Samantha out of harms way, but I did not succeed and for that I apologize."

"It's not your fault. I'm just glad you were there." Jason focused back on Sam.

* * *

><p>Sonny paced outside Sam's room until Diane arrived with Luke close behind.<p>

"What are you two doing here?" Sonny asked.

Diane looked at Luke. "Alexis called me for moral support."

"She called me for a map." Luke said. "And I was concerned for Sam. She is an owner of the Haunted Star."

Sonny furrowed his brow. "A map? What's she up to Luke?" He grabbed Luke's shoulder. "You'd tell me right?"

Diane rolled her eyes. "How is Sam?"

"I haven't gone in, but she'll be fine. The map Luke? What's Alexis looking for?"

Luke laughed. "I'm not saying more than that because I don't know any more than that. I got a call from Alexis saying she needed a map."

Sonny chuckled. "I'm going to blame all of Alexis' odd behavior lately on hormones."

"That's sexist and inappropriate." Diane snapped back.

* * *

><p>Nik was in his office with his phone perched to his ear. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I stopped believing in revenge until I saw Lorenzo Alcazar's face. I'll never forget what Lorenzo's son, Diego, did to Emily.<p>

Helena walked in and Nik quickly shut off his phone.

"Grandmother. I wasn't expecting you. Is there a meeting planned?"

"I just wanted to express my appreciation to you for all you've done for Sam and Lorenzo."

"I'm very angry that Sam was hurt."

"I haven't gotten the full story on what went wrong, but I intend to do so the next time I see Lorenzo."

Nik took a sip of his wine. "Lorenzo will not be allowed on Spoon Island grounds again."

Helena touched her chest. "Nikolas, have your loyalties changed?"

"I kept my mouth shut because of Sam. If I see Lorenzo here again, he may not make it out of here alive."

"But Nikolas…"

"Grandmother! Lorenzo doesn't want a relationship with Sam. He made that clear when he shot her. Sam is moving on and so should you. Let's not forget the problems that the Alcazar family has caused for the Cassadines and the body count that Lorenzo, Luiz, and Diego have racked up here."

"Lorenzo is worth a fortune. Lorenzo and Sam combined even more."

"I'm not interested in world domination like you and grandfather. I merely want Spencer to be happy and have a better and more normal of a life than I did."

* * *

><p>Alexis grabbed Luke and pulled him to a quiet part of the hospital.<p>

"Did you get the underground map to Spoon Island? I know Helena has made changes over the years." She asked him.

"Meet me at the Haunted Star and I'll see what I can do." He said.

"Are you gonna flake on me Luke?"

"It's dangerous down there." Luke looked behind him. "You think I'm gonna let a pregnant woman go lurking in the tunnels by herself. I've already been cleared of one murder; I can't be responsible for two."

"I've done it before."

"You were Natasha back then. You've kind of lost your edge Little Lady. You don't even drink with me anymore."

"Dear God." Alexis threw up her hands.

Diane sauntered over to their powwow. "I smell a plan cooking over here."

"There's no plan." Alexis reassured Diane. "I'll meet you at the Haunted Star Luke." Alexis walked away and ran into Dr. Jackson.

"Hey, Dr, Jackson." She said.

"I heard about Sam. She ok?"

"I guess. I hope."

"I was going to ask to meet with you all. I scheduled the Amniocentesis that Jason requested."

Alexis grabbed her ringing phone from her purse. "Blocked caller. Again!" She answered the phone. "Who is this? Hello?" She hung up. "I keep getting these calls and it's driving me nuts."

Dr. Jackson touched Alexis. "You have to stay calm. Is my mentioning the amnio stressful for you?"

"This is really happening. I am really having a baby. And there's a chance that it's Franco's."

Dr. Jackson released a nervous laugh. "Don't say that. I doubt that to be the case."

Diane came up and wrapped her arm around Alexis. "Dr. Jackson, do you know that I have eggs frozen and stored in this hospital? And I am soo upset about what transpired with Dr. Niles and Franco."

Alexis looked at Diane. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I plan to take my product elsewhere if General Hospital doesn't do better with its security."

Dr. Jackson humbled himself. "I do take full responsibility."

Alexis grabbed his hand. "Don't. It's not you. It's Franco. It's just that simple. We all will survive. I have eggs stored here too, Diane, and never have I had any trouble. This is a Franco and Jason issue, not a General Hospital issue. This could have happened anywhere."

Carly walked up. "Ok. Everyone is at the hospital right now and nobody called me. It just so happens that I showed up for Josslyn's checkup. Am I'm being 86'd out of Sunday brunch because nobody has said anything about a time or nothing?"

Diane took a deep breath. "It's always about you Carly isn't it?"

Alexis started to walk away. "Sam was shot Carly. Stop by her room and say hello. I have to go."

* * *

><p>Jason sat by Sam's bed and showed her the last page of Michael's Africa book. "My favorite animal is hands down the elephant. What do you think of an elephant room?"<p>

"Are elephants gender neutral and do they match with the pink room?" Sam asked in a joking tone.

"I don't care. They're peaceful."

"The Little Silent One would agree." Sam whispered.

"Where does Spinelli get these names?"

"You have to admit that they're brilliant. I, The Goddess, asked The Jackal to walk me down aisle."

Jason leaned in and kissed Sam. "I was starting to think The Goddess didn't want to marry Stone Cold."

"Stone Cold is soo wrong. The Goddess just doesn't like it when Stone Cold gets all Valkyrie on her."

"When you were gone, I thought about who you were before you became my girlfriend. I hated it when the Quartermaines tried to make me somebody I wasn't. I know you know how to take care of yourself. It's just that, I lost Jake to Franco. I can't lose you to him too."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo spread out the map of the renovated Spoon Island tunnels across Helena's desk. Helena leaned over his shoulder. He took a moment to study it at every angle.<p>

"Mikkos was an intelligent man." He said. "This is a masterpiece of functional art."

"He was also hungry. He left almost nothing to chance."

Lorenzo rocked on his heels. "He wasn't hungrier than me. If he was, he'd still be alive today."

Helena sat down and watched Lorenzo. "I agree."

"Franco's a problem Helena." Lorenzo took up the map and rolled it up. "All he loves is the smell of blood. And at some point in time of the game, you have to get past revenge and move on to survival."

"Did you honestly believe that you were going to stay a poor hermit? What about your survival?"

"In theory, I own most of Port Charles. While my funds are limited now, through Lila Rae, I own stakes in both ELQ and Cassadine Industries. Not to mention the fact that I can get the family business back up on all cylinders with the snap of my fingers if I so desire."

"And what about Skye?"

"All I need is a good attorney who knows all of the assets of this town. Skye can be bought."

"The Cassadine attorneys are off limits. They'll tip Nikolas off to our dealings. I practically have to rebuild from scratch. I feel like I need to ask my grandson for lunch money everyday."

Lorenzo crossed his arms. "I might have to take a risk. It's something that I didn't want to do. We might have to start using Franco as bait."


	26. Chapter 26

**_It's the beginning of the end. I know how this story will end. And I figured it was a good time to start getting to that point. Maybe I'll have time for a spin-off. :) _**

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 26**

Months had passed and all was mostly quiet on the Port Charles front until a yacht crawled its way, unnoticed, to Spoon Island.

Sam finally decided it was time to give Spinelli her old apartment so she could move into Penthouse #2 with Jason. Jason and Sam carried up the last boxes of Sam's belongings in the elevator.

"This is it." Sam mumbled out of breath.

Jason kicked open the cracked door and let Sam in before him. "You've been kind of sluggish lately."

Sam put down her box and tossed herself onto the couch. "Yea. I guess. I think horse riding with Spencer is taking a toll on me. I thought I was in better shape." Sam flexed the muscles of her healed arm.

Jason chuckled as he checked his watch. "The results of the amnio should be available today."

"Are we expecting them to call?"

"I think I might go over to the hospital and see Monica. I'll check then."

"Well I am going to Wyndemere to hang out with Spencer. And I'm going to think good thoughts about this. Nik has a business trip and we're going to try to go nanny free while he's gone."

Jason smiled. "I've glad to see you and Spencer forming a bond."

"It's been great. He is soo excited about being our ring bearer." Sam stood up and grabbed Jason for a hug. "Thank you for not being weird about me going to Wyndemere."

"As long as you don't end up in the hospital, I guess I'm ok."

"It's always weird when Helena is lurking around. But she behaves."

Jason pulled from Sam. "I need to go to the warehouse and check on the shipment. I'll call you if the results come in."

* * *

><p>"Luke!" Alexis rushed down the stairs of the entrance to the Haunted Star. She paused to touch her growing belly. "Sorry for yelling, Little Silent One."<p>

Luke came out from the back. "I think I figured out where we can break ground. Come back."

Alexis followed Luke into his office where a faded map laid scattered across his desk. She picked it up. "I think I can remember some of this. I've been over to Wyndemere a couple times in the last couple of weeks to snoop around. Something is definitely going on over there. It's the calm before the storm."

"Sam still not telling you the truth about Lorenzo?"

"Not a word. The only confirmation that I have are Spinelli and Nik. And they're both sworn to secrecy by Sam."

"And Nik doesn't have access to the tunnels? Hard to believe."

"If he does, I doubt Lorenzo will want to be found. He won't even talk to me about it, because he's afraid I'll do something dangerous. Helena is up to something and Nik doesn't have a clue. He and I have been busy moving some of the Cassadine assets. At least we both know that Lorenzo's alive."

Mac stepped into Luke's office. "Hey Luke. I wanted to stop by to issue you a warning."

"Why?" Luke asked with suspicion.

"There's activity coming from Spoon Island. Sonny's men alerted us to it. Just want to make sure you're careful."

"Do you think they're pirates?" Alexis laughed.

"I wouldn't joke." Mac said. "If Sonny's guys are freaked out, we should all be careful."

* * *

><p>Jason observed Max and Milo both watching the activities on the dock with binoculars. He whistled to get their attention.<p>

"Hey Boss!" Max and Milo both put their binoculars out of Jason's view.

"What are you guys doing?" Jason asked.

"Check this out." Milo handed Jason his binoculars.

Jason took a look out across the water. After minutes, he lowered them from his eyes. "It's a yacht. And it doesn't look familiar."

"What's it called?" Max asked.

Jason put the binoculars back to his eyes. "Just says Lila." He shrugged his shoulders.

"The Q's bought a new yacht?" Milo asked.

Jason shook his head. "I doubt it."

* * *

><p>Sam's weak consternation continued. After getting Spencer situated on his horse, she had to take a moment to rest.<p>

"Let's go Sam!" Spencer grew impatient.

"Hold on Buddy. We're going to share Sheba today. Is that ok?"

Spencer frowned. "I want my own horse."

Sam climbed up on Sheba with Spencer. "You will lead us both today. How does that sound? I'll follow the leader."

Spencer seemed to be a bit satisfied with the thought of leading something. Sam grabbed the reins to turn the horse around, but she faced a barrier. Lorenzo walked in the stables and spooked Sheba from moving forward. He gripped tight to the frantic horse's reins.

"Calm down Sheba." Lorenzo whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked as held tight to Spencer as well as trying to maintain her balance.

"I'm just passing through." Lorenzo continued to hold on to Sheba finally settling down. "Who is this young man?"

Sam looked down at Spencer who was intrigued to silence by Lorenzo. "It's Spencer. He's Nikolas' son."

Lorenzo took Spencer's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Spencer."

Sam's heart raced. "Did anyone see you?"

Lorenzo laughed. "Maybe."

"Will you help us get down?" Sam asked.

Lorenzo agreed and released Sheba. He picked up Spencer from the horse. Sam waited while Lorenzo dusted off Spencer's clothes covered in hay. Lorenzo reached his hand up to Sam. Faintness overcame her and she barely had the strength to keep herself from falling from the horse. Lorenzo caught Sam in his arms before she could hit the ground.

"Are you ok?' He asked as he helped Sam sit down on the ground.

"Jason and I moved a bunch of stuff today so maybe I just overdid it." She tried her best to remain upright, but the room started to spin and then it all went black. Sam fainted.

Lorenzo sprung to action and gathered Sam in his arms. "Great. This is all I need right now."

Spencer was scared to silence.

Lorenzo looked back at the little frightened boy. "Spencer, we're going to need to take a trip to the hospital."

* * *

><p>Jason waited in Monica's office. It became his favorite place to wait when he'd meet Alexis for her doctor's appointments, because Monica kept family pictures in her office. She had so many that Jason couldn't see them all at one time. He slowly started to remember the time before his accident and part of him thought maybe being a Q wasn't soo bad. Times seemed easier then.<p>

Monica walked in with a file in her hand. When he turned to greet her, the smile she usually had for him wasn't there. If there was a smile, he could tell it was forced.

"Something wrong?" Jason asked.

"Where is Alexis?"

"She's on the way."

Monica held up the file. "I got the results of the amnio. Will Sam be here?"

"Do we want her to be?" Jason asked.

"For her own sake, I would suggest she not be here. But Alexis should be here."

Alexis walked into Monica's office. "I made it. Sorry I'm late."

Monica closed her office door. "Have a seat both of you." She sat at her desk.

Jason and Alexis were both hesitate, but sat down.

Monica opened the file. "I went over these results with both Dr. Jackson and Dr. Lee. And it was decided that I should be the one to explain them to you. Please know that we had to get Mac and the PCPD involved opening a criminal investigation."

"Is the baby ok?" Alexis asked. "Just assure me of that."

"The good news is, the baby is very healthy. Do you want to know what it is?"

Alexis looked at Jason.

"Yea." Jason perked up. "Of course."

"It's a boy." Monica said.

Alexis sighed. "Sam should be here for this. Should we wait to hear more?"

Jason wanted to be happy, but he felt the dread come over him.

"I'll get to the difficult news. The results show that your son is biologically linked directly to the two of you."

Jason and Alexis both looked perplexed.

"Why would that be odd?" Alexis asked. "Sam is my biological child. That wouldn't be abnormal."

Monica continued the disappointing news. "Alexis, Franco had Lisa steal your eggs and replaced them with Sam's."

Jason shot up from his chair. "That can't be. I was told Sam's eggs were used."

"We're still investigating what happened to Sam's eggs. They may have been but the one that fertilized belongs to Alexis, not Sam. Franco used Lisa to gain access to whatever he needed from this hospital."

Alexis didn't know what to say or how to feel. She closed her eyes to think and realized that for reason she always felt a special attachment to the child living inside of her. "I don't know how to process this. So I'm carrying my own baby? And Jason is the father?"

Monica nodded not wanting more confirmation of the disappointment to fall from her lips. She stood from her desk. "I'll leave you two alone to talk. The tests are conclusive, but we can run more if you need." She left the room.

Jason sat down and buried his face his hands. He didn't know what to say to Alexis. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and he couldn't think of what he would tell Sam. Their dreams of happiness started that day with Sam's move and were crushed within hours. Alexis leaned back in her chair still trying to figure out how her role of the Good Samaritan could possibly go wrong.

Jason lifted his head. "Uh, I'll understand if you want to give the baby up."

"To whom?" Alexis asked.

"I'm just trying to come up with a solution. Sam is going to be devastated. The best thing for us to do is..."

"Lie?" Alexis stood up. "I'm not lying to my daughter again. And I'm not lying to this unborn child either."

"Do you honestly believe that it's a good idea for you and me to raise a kid together? Cause it's not gonna work."

Alexis grabbed her purse and left Jason alone to stew in Monica's office.

Sam had been rushed to the hospital. Lorenzo slipped into the emergency room a couple floors down and carefully placed Sam on the bed in the first empty room that he could find. He instructed Spencer to stay with Sam until he could find someone to help.

Lorenzo tried to keep a low profile as he slithered through the hospital corridors until he came across Robin leaving one of the labs. Unsuspecting, he grabbed her and pulled her into Sam's room. Robin gasped and pulled from Lorenzo. He yanked off his sunglasses to assure her of who he was.

"What happened to her?" Robin asked. She examined Sam lying on the bed and slowly coming to alertness.

"She was riding on Sheba with Spencer. She asked me to help her down from the horse. I did and then she fainted. She said…"

"I was moving today..." Sam became alert. "I think I'm just tired. Maybe riding was a bad idea today."

Robin helped Sam settle under the covers. "It's ok. We'll run some tests like blood work, etc. You know the procedure since you've been here so much. I'll talk to Dr. Lee as well. I know you're under her care."

Robin started to leave the room, but she hesitated. "Lorenzo, it's probably dangerous for you to be here."

Lorenzo looked down at Sam. "I have to go. There's no longer a reason for me to be here. I'm sure someone can come and take of Spencer?"

Sam nodded. "Thanks for your help. I'll call Jason."

Lorenzo lifted his hand to touch her, but he thought better of it. "Robin, please show me the way out undetected."

Robin was uncomfortable by the request, but complied without another word. She quickly maneuvered him through the parts of the hospital only available to staff. He left her without as much as a thank you for the risk.

When Robin returned to Sam's room, Dr. Lee was there.

"Sam was brought in because she fainted." Robin said.

"Dr. Jackson already did the blood work. All of her vitals look normal." Dr. Lee eyed Robin. "Is there any chance that Sam has seen Mr. Morgan today?"

Sam chimed in. "I saw him this morning, but that's it. Is there a chance that he's here?"

"I'm going to have Robin stay with you and check on your tests. And because you love it when I do pregnancy tests, I did one of those as well."

Sam sighed. "I don't want to know the results. You know the drill, Kelly."

Spencer climbed onto Sam's bed. "Can I?" He asked Robin.

"Of course." She said.

He buried his tiny body into Sam's for comfort.

Alexis didn't want to go to the Greystone. She didn't know what to say to Sonny or the girls. She just wanted to cry, but didn't know a trusting shoulder that she could cry on. Her limo pulled up to the hospital's entrance and her driver got out and rushed to open her door.

"I apologize for the delay Ms. Davis. Mr. Corinthos is requesting you for dinner this evening. Kristina is in town."

Alexis wiped her teary eyes. "Great. I was hoping to not have to explain this difficult situation to her or him tonight." She fumbled through her purse and spilled its contents to the ground.

Her driver dropped down to gather everything that fell. She looked not far from her side and saw Lorenzo tucked away and waiting near the trees. He was reading a tattered newspaper that he pulled from the trashcan that he leaned himself upon.

Her driver put all the contents back in Alexis' purse and waited for further instruction.

"Would you please wait inside the limo? I have a friend I need to see." She instructed.

The driver agreed and hurried around the car to get back inside the driver's seat.

Lorenzo felt it was safe. He dumped the newspaper back into the trashcan and approached Alexis.

"Get in the limo." She ordered him.

In gentleman's fashion, he held the door open for Alexis and followed her inside.

"Can you just drive?" Alexis said to her driver.

"To the port please." Lorenzo said. "It's where my yacht is docked."

For Alexis, seeing him sitting next to her was surreal especially after her ridiculous day. She closed the separator between the front and the back for privacy. She hoped that her driver didn't notice exactly who was in the backseat. Lorenzo was cool against Alexis' agitation.

"I don't even know where to begin. You shot my child."

"That was months ago Alexis. And it was an accident. I'm not explaining myself to you."

"Why are you here?"

He looked at her. "To claim what's mine."

"What is there to claim?"

He smiled and remained quiet.

"Is it people? Is it money? What is it?" She asked.

"Did you get my phone calls?" His smirk went right through her. "Hi, I'm blocked."

"That was you?" She asked.

He continued to look out the window. "I'm not happy with the fact that you and Mikkos knew that I had a daughter."

"I didn't know that Sam was my child. Had I known…"

"You're a liar if you expect me to believe that you would have told me the truth. You always wanted my family to pay. Driver! My stop!" Lorenzo yelled.

The car stopped abruptly. Alexis grabbed Lorenzo by his suit coat before he could leave the car.

"You let Sam down. I don't know what you said to her, but I know she was hurt. And she's going to be hurt even more now by the both of us. I found out today that the child that I'm carrying for her actually belongs to me and Jason."

Lorenzo relaxed in his seat. He took a deep breath. "I don't know what to say. I didn't realize that Franco was serious."

"You know Franco?"

"Yes. He said he had a plan. I didn't exactly know what it was, but I knew it would be bad for Sam. Problem is I don't care about Jason Morgan. I hope Franco's reign of terror gets both Jason and Sonny killed."

"But what about Sam? What am I supposed to tell her?"

Lorenzo looked at Alexis. "I can't help you with that. But if want my help protecting Sam from Franco, I can do that."

"What would it cost me?"

"I need an attorney. And not just any attorney. You know the ins and outs of every business in Port Charles. You know what it takes to cripple them all. I don't know how much longer I can handle dealing with Helena and Franco. Helena, I know, will kick me to the curb as soon as she gets access to the Cassadine fortune that she doesn't deserve and Franco just wants to maim and display his victims. I, on the other hand, just want a second chance at this life."

"By stealing from everyone else?"

"How can you steal back what was already stolen from you? I only want access to what is mine. And I'll get you Franco in the process."

Alexis nodded her head digesting what he had to proposition. "As long as you stay off the mainland, I'll deal with you on your yacht. We can talk at a later date. I need to deal with one of my many baby daddy issues."

Lorenzo took Alexis' hand in his. "I guess we have a deal."

"Why am I attracted to thieves?" She asked.

"Mikkos would be soo disappointed in you. I can't believe you ran away from Natasha Cassadine. I was truly in love with her. Maybe by the end of this, you'll reclaim her and her birthright."

* * *

><p>Sam woke up with Spencer asleep next to her and Jason sitting by her bed. "How did you know I'd end up in the hospital?" She asked.<p>

Jason leaned in to her. "Just rest. We need to talk, but now isn't a good time."

"What's wrong?"

Dr. Lee walked into Sam's room. "I don't even know what to say right now. Have you ever had those days where something really bad happens and then things start to look up?"

Jason stood up from his chair. "I don't think I've ever seen you this enthused."

"I don't want to be wrong here, all things considered, but Sam's pregnancy test came back positive."

Jason practically jumped from him skin.

Sam sat up in her bed. "Huh? How?"

Dr. Lee showed Sam the file. "Yea. Sam, you're pregnant. And I was talking to Dr. Quartermaine about it and she brought up Skye Quartermaine's medical case and how she was able to get pregnant despite doctors telling her it was impossible."

"Are you serious?" Jason asked.

"I'm not saying that Sam can carry to full term, but she is definitely pregnant."

Jason nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Uh, this situation just got really complicated."

Sam looked at Jason perplexed. "Yea. It just did."

Jason shook his head. "Sam, you seriously don't have a clue."


	27. Chapter 27

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 27**

Jason tucked Spencer in the bed in the pink room still under Spinelli's thoughtful baby construction. He read Spencer's favorite book over and over again at the boy's pleading, but even Jason couldn't fool himself. He was avoiding breaking the news of Little Silent One's parentage to Sam.

As he watched Spencer sleep, he thought of how difficult life would be for the Prince in waiting. Though it was rarely talked about, Spencer was the nephew of a mobster and the heir to a family cloaked in shady dealings. Jason would bet his life that things would be much worse for his own son as they had been for Michael.

"Jason!" Sam called for him from downstairs.

He didn't want to pry himself away from the child, but he did. Jason rushed downstairs to Sam waking up from a nap on the couch. "Everything ok?" He asked.

"I think once I get over this sick period, I'll be ok."

"If you ever get over it." Jason sat down and let Sam rest her legs in his lap.

"There's something heavy on your mind." Sam relaxed and waited for Jason to spill.

"I don't know the easy way to say this. I am so happy that you're pregnant. And I want everything to go smoothly."

"Kelly and Robin were over the moon. But we have to be cautious about getting too excited. Jason, we're going to be parents to two babies. It's soo weird."

Jason couldn't look at her. He knew he just had to say it. "Franco stole Alexis' eggs from the fertility clinic and had Dr. Niles implant them instead of yours."

Sam sat up. "What?"

"So Alexis is pregnant with her own child."

"And?" Sam asked. "Do not tell me you're the father."

"I guess that's better than Franco being the father right?"

Sam quickly stood up. "Eh, I don't know. Does my mom know?"

Jason nodded his head. "I asked her to give the baby up. I feel like we should have done the stupid contract."

"No...no." Sam shook her head. "Would a contract have even covered this nonsense?"

"This is our baby! Yours and mine!" Jason's face turned red with anger.

"You're really mad at Alexis aren't you? Jason, it's not my mother's fault."

"I know. But she needs to do what's best for everyone involved. Spinelli's coming over to watch Spencer. Sonny said she's at the lakehouse. We're going to go talk to Alexis now. I want this resolved before the kid is born."

* * *

><p>Though she was tucked away in the privacy of the lakehouse, Alexis couldn't concentrate. She combed over whatever case files she could find about maternal rights and surrogacy cases gone wrong. Kristina walked in. Alexis took off her glasses in disbelief at how much her daughter had grown.<p>

"You have shot up like a weed." Alexis embraced Kristina. "I think you might be taller than Sonny."

Kristina laughed. "That's not a joke we're allowed to tell in front of dad."

Alexis continued to hug Kristina. "Yea. He's sensitive. Just don't wear heels around him."

"Noted." Kristina picked up one of Alexis' files. "What's this? Are you still working, Mom?"

Alexis grabbed a stack of files and dropped them onto the floor. She sat down next to her stack. "Join me on the floor. It's the most comfortable place for me lately."

Kristina sat down next to her mom. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm a Cassadine Princess."

Alexis stared at Kristina. "What does that mean?"

"Everyone at Yale loves me. I had lunch with the Dean who said he knew my grandfather and he said he was honored to dine with a Cassadine Princess, Me." Kristina pointed to herself.

"You do know I gave up my title?"

"No one at Yale has to know that. Let me ride the royalty red carpet treatment, Mom. Don't ruin it for me. So if the Dean calls, pretend."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "I'm not lying to the Dean of Yale. Sorry to tarnish your tiara." She went back to combing her files.

"Why did you give up your title? Why does Nikolas deserve it more than you?"

Alexis paused. "Have you met the Cassadines? Or the ones that survived? Have you met Helena Cassadine? Did you know you were named after my dead sister? I don't want that life for my girls. It's not worth the bloodshed. If I kept my title, you, Molly, and Sam would be at each other's throats over who was next in line and fighting with Nikolas and Spencer over assets, horses, and swords..."

"I guess it's good you didn't have a son either. He'd trump all of us wouldn't he?"

Alexis dropped her papers and tossed her head back on the edge of the couch.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kristina asked.

"Yes you did." Alexis leaned over and kissed Kristina's forehead. "Just drop the Princess act. It's not what it's cracked up to be. You're your father's Princess and that should be enough trouble for you."

"I'm just having fun with it. It's no big deal."

"Do you want to know what I'm doing here?" Alexis asked. "I'm trying to figure out my parental rights to the child that I'm carrying. Franco switched Sam's eggs with mine."

Kristina's jaw dropped. "You're not carrying Sam's baby?"

"No. Don't tell your father. I'd like to discuss this with him on my own."

Kristina grabbed her stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick. You and Sam are gonna fight again and something really bad is gonna happen isn't it?"

Alexis pulled herself up to her feet. "Come on. Shouldn't you be out clubbing or something?" She took Kristina by the hand and pulled her to the door. "Go find your brother and get into some kind of trouble. I need to be alone to clear my head before I see Sonny again. Nothing bad is going to happen I promise."

"I guess I'll trust you, but please tell Dad soon."

Alexis hugged Kristina one more time. "I love it that you think he can fix everything."

Kristina left the lakehouse. As Alexis watched Kristina safely drive away, she almost forgot the handful of people that would be involved in the complicated matters between Jason, Sam, and her. Before she could turn away a limo pulled up and Lorenzo stepped out from the driver's seat. Alexis backed up into the house in disbelief.

"May I come in?" Lorenzo asked.

Alexis allowed him in. "I thought I told you not to come here."

"You said the mainland. This is the lake. Not necessarily the mainland." Lorenzo looked around. "I think meeting here would be good if my yacht becomes otherwise occupied."

"What do you want? I know we shook on it, but I'm having second thoughts about getting involved with you."

"That limo out there is the limo that hit and killed Jake Webber. It was hidden in the tunnels at Spoon Island." Lorenzo handed Alexis the keys. "I told you that I'd lead you to Franco. I'm not dumb enough to believe you'll do something for nothing."

Alexis wasn't convinced. "I'm sure Franco tampered with the evidence."

Lorenzo shook his head. "I'm certain Franco was saving it for another exhibit. Just have the police run forensics and your friend Luke Spencer's conscious will be cleared."

"How am I supposed to tell the cops that I got this limo?"

"It just showed up one morning. You reported a suspicious car in your driveway with the keys still in the ignition. Think Natasha. Think. If we're going to work together, you have got to be quick on the draw."

"Wait. Another exhibit? What exhibit? Franco exhibits usually involve murder."

Lorenzo paced nervously. "He's working on an exhibit that he's calling The Virgin Mary. It's his last hurrah before he quits the business of murder. It's go big or go home. When you told me in the limo what Franco pulled with the switching the eggs, I put two and two together. Franco intends to kill you and your unborn child with Jason Morgan. You and that baby are his next and final exhibit."

Jason and Sam pulled up behind the limo in Alexis' driveway. Sam grabbed Jason's arm before he could get out of the car.

"Can we just leave?" Sam asked. "What are we going to achieve by beating up on a pregnant woman? Let's just go back to the penthouse and make Spencer and Spinelli organic hot chocolate and hang out as a family."

Jason smiled at Sam. "I love you. How about I let you do all the talking? If anything, Sam, Alexis is letting you down. She made a promise that she's not keeping."

Sam looked out the window. "Does she have company? Whose limo is that?"

"Doesn't look like one of Sonny's." Jason said.

Alexis and Lorenzo had both spotted the headlights pull up and scattered to find cover.

"You have to hide. I have no clue who that is." Alexis shoved Lorenzo into a closet. "Do not move." She slammed the closet door in his face.

Jason and Sam walked in.

"What are you two doing here?" Alexis relaxed on her couch and pretended to read a baby book.

"Mom, Jason told me about the amnio results. We came to just feel you out on what you plan to do."

"I can't have this discussion right now."

Sam sat next to Alexis. "I'm pregnant."

Alexis dropped her book. "What?"

Jason remained by the door trying to stay as invisible as possible.

"That's fantastic!" Alexis hugged Sam. "And what did the Dr. Lee say?"

"She's concerned about me carrying full term, but she's very optimistic. But that's not why I'm here. Mom, the baby you're carrying is still mine. And moreover, they both belong to Jason."

Alexis looked at Jason. "You have nothing to say as usual? It's your sperm that's caused problems for everyone around here."

Jason shook his head and leaned on the doorframe. "I think I'm going to leave you two alone. I think I might say something I'll later regret. I'll walk back."

Jason stormed out of the lakehouse. Upon his leaving he stopped and noticed the front of the limo parked in the driveway. He studied the tattered bumper and wondered who it belonged to and why it was there.

Knowing Lorenzo was within earshot, Alexis felt it was her opportunity to finally say everything she wanted to say to Sam.

"Can I tell you a brief story?" Alexis asked Sam.

"Sure." Sam made herself comfortable on the couch with Alexis.

Lorenzo groaned and figured he was in for a long night. He slid down to the floor of the closet and did his best to remain quiet.

"When Monica told me that this little boy I'm carrying is my son, I don't know that I was really shocked. A mother knows. She has instincts. You knew. You kept telling me that you didn't feel a bond to this child."

"I didn't mean it that way. I want Little Silent One soo much." Sam plead.

"We have to come up with a better name. But enough on that. How can you come in here and ask me to give up another child of mine when you know how hard it was for me to give you up? Do you know how that makes me feel? Remember when Baby Lila died? And how angry you were believing it was my fault? You accused me of killing your child. A mother doesn't always think rationally about her children."

"I'm sorry." Sam started to cry.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad. You refuse to talk to about Lorenzo and that's fine. But you should know that I've seen him and he and I have communicated."

Lorenzo moved his ear close to the door.

"He's an asshole." Alexis said. "I'm sorry. All my children's fathers are assholes. It's clearly my destiny to fall in love with men that are just like my asshole father and my asshole brothers. But he wasn't always that way. Mikkos and Alcazar's father were business partners. And Mikkos knew how much I loved Europe so he'd take me on trips with him to learn about the Cassadine business. It used to piss Helena off, because I was supposed to be treated as a mere pauper cousin. But it was on my first trip with Mikkos that he told me that he was my father."

"How did you feel about it?" Sam asked.

"I kind of already knew. I was hopeful, but I always questioned if he really loved me. Sometimes I'm not really sure. And sometimes he'd give this stare that he could eat me alive and spit out my bones for the wolves to pick over. The Cassadines and the Alcazars eat their young."

"How did you meet Lorenzo?"

"I saw him around during my visits. We became friends. He knew me as Natasha, of course. I fell in love with him. It was honestly like Kristina when she fawns over Ethan. That's why it makes me so nervous with her sometimes. But if you believe in fairytales, like sadly all of my girls do, Lorenzo was my prince. So I asked my father if I could take the school trip to Europe before I was to start at Yale. And he agreed. I spent the whole time with Lorenzo. Two weeks later, I returned home and went off to Yale."

"I became your freshman 15?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah. The weight gain was unbelievable and completely noticeable for someone of my petite stature." Alexis smiled. "I told Stefan and made him swear he wouldn't tell Mikkos that I was pregnant, but Stefan was a little snot at the time. Mikkos found out and made me come home. He made it clear that under no circumstances could I keep you. I was to finish Yale. As soon as you were born, he and Helena took you away. He told me to never speak to the Alcazar boys ever again. I actually lied to him and told him that Luiz was the father because I really wanted to protect Lorenzo. But I'm sure he knew I was lying. And then I repressed my memory of a lot of things to protect my heart. Losing my mother, my sister, and then you just shattered my heart into pieces. And it's the reason I did everything I could to keep Kristina from Sonny all those years. It's the reason I could rarely commit to anyone. But you must know that everything I do, I do to protect my children."

"I know." Sam agreed. "And I'm so glad I'm one of your children. Lorenzo's been ok. What's not ok is Jason and Sonny finding out about him. I think somewhere in his soul, Darth Alcazar isn't so bad, right?"

"The jury is still out on that. He's still a self-serving Son of a Bitch!" Alexis made sure her voice carried towards the closet.

Sam sat up alert. "Why are you yelling?" She looked towards the closet. "Is he in there?" She whispered.

Alexis shrugged her shoulders. "You should go. Kristina is at the Greystone and I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"Are you going to be ok by yourself?"

"Yea. I'm good."

Sam looked towards the closet again and back at Alexis. "Thank you for explaining everything to me. I mean it doesn't change that you, Jason, and I need to talk about the baby."

"Can we please name this child? Little Silent One takes too much breath."

"I'll let you name him."

"We'll have to run this by Jason because the last thing that I want to do is piss him off even more. How about Mikkosavich for your grandfather. Alexander for my heart and soul, may he rest in peace, Zander. Moore, for Jason's mother, Susan Moore. And we'll end it with Davidovitch Cassadine Morgan as to not offend everyone else. Is that fair?"

Sam laughed. "Mikkosavich Alexander Moore Davidovitch Cassadine Morgan. It's a little long. It's very Greco-Russian, but I like it. I think Jason will appreciate the nod to his mother."

"See, I'm very thoughtful."

"And that is why I'm soo glad you're my mother."


	28. Chapter 28

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 28**

Lorenzo left Alexis' lake house with a heavy heart. She didn't have to be so kind, he thought. He never knew the lengths she went through to protect him and how much she loved him back then. He definitely didn't know that Sam had no intentions of selling him out to Sonny and Jason.

As he stumbled back onto his yacht, he thought about turning "Lila" around and going back to his life of quiet. He knew his continued presence in Port Charles would only cause problems for Alexis and Sam. Lorenzo closed the door to his bedroom and locked it hoping to maintain some sense of privacy. He had much to think about before his voyage back home.

He took off his suit coat and started to unbutton his shirt to lie down until he heard movement outside his bedroom door. "Who is it?" He called out hoping his voice would carry and he wouldn't have to get up from the comfort of his bed.

"It's Franco."

Lorenzo groaned and sat up. He had to think quickly. He was winging it on the Franco front. He didn't have time for an intricate plan of action with a man that viewed a murdering nut job. Lorenzo struggled to stand up, but he reluctantly opened his bedroom door. "It's late. I need my rest."

Franco stepped in without a further invite. "Are you laying low? You can't blow our cover here."

"I had some things I had to do. But in case you're wondering, you've caused a bit of a stir at General Hospital with your game of switch-a-roo."

Franco clapped his hands. "I'm a master planner. So it's all coming together. I dream of the perfect cross of art imitating life."

"Can we discuss that? Am I correct in believing that Alexis Davis is your next victim?" Lorenzo asked.

Franco zipped his finger across his lips. "I never kiss and tell."

"Well, in case she is, you need to realize that I need her."

Franco chuckled but his smile faded. "For what?"

"Has Helena not filled you in on our plans to access my assets? I need her to be my attorney."

"So now it's about you? I'm the one that had to convince you to even come onboard."

"What do you gain with all of this?"

"All of what?" Franco eyed Lorenzo with suspicion. "Are you forgetting the favor I did for you?"

"What favor?"

"I saved your kid! I could have let her die, but I didn't. I patched her up right nicely didn't I?"

Lorenzo sighed. "And I appreciate what you did. I'm not trying to ruin your fun. But if I don't access my money, none of us profits from this."

Franco shook his head. "I was better as a one-man show. I don't like sharing my sandbox Alcazar. I'll give you a small window of time to do whatever it is you need to do, but the plans roll on. And if I get wind of you trying to help your Lady Love escape her fate, you might be nailed on the cross with her." He poked Lorenzo in the chest with his finger. "You reek."

Lorenzo scoffed. "Of what?"

"Hesitation. You're buying time. I can smell it."

Lorenzo opened his door. "You can leave now. I don't care what you think about me. Either we're in this together or we're not. You screw this up and you can answer to Helena."

Franco waved his hand as he left. "You're nothing but a momma's boy Alcazar. I'll deal with you if I need to. Don't screw me."

* * *

><p>Alexis tossed and turned in her bed. She wondered if she and Sonny had reached the point in their relationship that she could just come clean with him about Alcazar. She and Sonny had grown closer over the months to the point of emotional complications. She blamed it on hormones to avoid the reality that maybe she was falling for him all over again.<p>

Sonny couldn't sleep much himself. Knowing Alexis' terrible sleeping habits, he waited patiently downstairs for her to come down. Though he was still in that stage of not wanting to admit how much he loved Alexis, he couldn't deny the effort and dedication that he had put into preparing her to let go of the child that she was carrying—or so he thought.

Right on schedule, Alexis went downstairs and found Sonny resting on his couch wide awake and staring at the ceiling.

"Hungry?" He asked her.

"Nope." She sat down on the floor and tried to snap out of her daze. "I named the baby."

Sonny shot up and looked down at her. "The what?"

"I'm shocked. Kristina said nothing to you? She always tells my secrets."

He slid down on the floor next to her. "No. She said nothing. Why are you naming Sam and Jason's kid?"

She was certain that Kristina had said something. She hadn't planned for him to be completely clueless as to what she was talking about. "The tests results came back and the baby, Mikkos, I'm carrying is mine and Jason's."

Sonny touched his face not sure whether or not to believe her. "Ok." He let out a nervous laugh. "Uh, does Jason know?"

"Yea. Not happy about it as you can tell. But Sam is pregnant as well."

Sonny nodded. "I actually knew that part. She stopped by to see Kristina. They were whispering and I came in and Sam told me she was pregnant. And she seemed like she didn't want to say more than that. What are you gonna do?"

"My initial thought at this hour is to keep Mikkos and raise him as my own. Jason and Sam want something different. I haven't closed the door to them."

Sonny stared at her in bewilderment. "You can't be serious? You can't keep the kid. You made a promise to Sam and Jason."

Alexis threw up her hands. "I was hoping you would be on my side."

"Alexis, the little boy may be yours in biology, but you agreed to be a surrogate mother no matter what. You do recall that using your eggs, while not high on the list, was one of the options that Dr. Lee discussed with Sam."

"I just didn't expect it to be forced upon me this way."

"I concede to you on that point. But I was certain Jason wasn't the father."

Alexis studied Sonny and his mannerisms. "Is this about my promise to Jason and Sam or me carrying Jason's kid?"

"What? That's crazy! The little boy is theoretically not yours."

"And you're doing that thing that annoyed Brenda."

"What thing?" Sonny asked.

"You're calling him the little boy like you want to be disconnected from this."

"What am I supposed to call him?"

Alexis stood up. "By his name. He's my son and I expect you to treat him as such. I will refrain from discussing with you any further until you agree to be fair about this. And I'm moving back to the lake house."

Alexis angrily rushed up the stairs.

"You're kidding me right?" Sonny yelled up to her. "What the hell am I supposed to call him?"

* * *

><p>It was a long night and it seemed everyone that couldn't sleep the night before staggered into Kelly's hoping either the coffee or the sugary pie could wake them up.<p>

Alexis made her way in first to beat the morning rush and moreover to beat Sonny attempting to make her a peace offering breakfast. She saddled up to the counter and waited for Mike to pour her a cup of coffee secretively under the counter and slide it up to her.

"You know you shouldn't be drinking coffee at this stage in your pregnancy." He admonished her before handing her the cup.

"I love it that you care so much." She took a sip. "Can I get your opinion on something?"

"Sure."

"In the art of betraying Sonny, is it best to do a preemptive strike or wait till he finds out and then do an elaborate explanation of why you betrayed him? 'Cause either way he's gonna be mad."

Mike rubbed his chin. "I need a little more context." He leaned in to Alexis.

"I don't know if I can give you context per say. Just give your honest opinion."

"Uh, I'm going to go with the elaborate explanation? He's gotten a bit lenient in his older age."

"It's because he doesn't want to have to wipe his own ass when he's too old to do it himself."

Mike laughed. "What did he do this time?"

Jason walked in and seemed a bit relieved to see Alexis. She looked back when Mike acknowledged Jason with a wave.

"I got your whole pie right here fresh from the oven." Mike opened the box one more time to inspect the pie.

Jason walked up to the counter and pulled out his wallet. "Thanks Mike. Spencer, Spinelli, and Sam wanted something to go with their hot chocolate."

"How's the wedding planning coming along?" Mike asked.

Alexis continued to sip her coffee and listen in on the conversation.

"We moved it up."

"Really?" Alexis interjected. "That's the first time I've heard this."

Jason nodded. "Yea. We discussed it last night. Sam wants to be able to fit into her wedding dress and she complained that it was a little tight already."

Mike laughed. "Can't she just get it adjusted?"

Jason grabbed his pie. "Well. She's pregnant and apparently further along than we thought."

Mike's jaw dropped. "Ok? So you're having two kids?" He pointed to Alexis.

Jason's face turned red. "I am having two kids. Yes."

Mike slowly nodded his head. "Ok. I don't know why anything shocks me anymore. Just make sure I get my invite in the mail."

"I'll hand deliver it."

Mike moved to attend to another customer.

Jason wanted to leave, but felt the need to say something. "You named the baby?"

"Yeap."

Jason pointed to Alexis' cup. "Don't tell me that's coffee."

"It's not." She smiled. "Nice to know you still care and haven't moved on to your other baby."

Jason smiled knowing full well that she was goading him. "I understand the picture of me and AJ now. Franco wants me to treat my son with you the way Alan treated AJ and I'm not going to give him the pleasure of seeing me flinch."

"Either you love Mikkos because he's your son or you love him to prove a point to Franco. It's not the same thing."

"I don't love the name. Are you serious with that name? It's gonna take him a whole half day of kindergarten to learn to spell it. But the baby, I love. I've been to practically every doctor's appointment. I've seen his giant head on the monitors. I'm in love with this kid. So that's why I called Diane this morning and you and I are going to have to sit down and talk some kind of arrangement that works for everyone involved. And none of this bull that you pulled with Sonny about Kristina."

Alexis grabbed her purse from the counter to leave. "Jason, it is not beneath me to go missing if I don't like the terms of this so-called arrangement."

"I'll find you." He said. "And seriously, shorten the freakin' name."

* * *

><p>It had been awhile since Sam had been to the Quartermaine's. She felt embarrassed even asking Edward for a favor. After Alice escorted her into the family room, she wondered what she was doing there and if Jason would approve of the one thing left on her wedding wish list.<p>

Edward came in and seemed delighted to see Sam. "Please tell me Jason came with you?"

Sam reached in and hugged Edward. "I mean I'll leave if you only want me around to see Jason."

Edward looked Sam over. "Oh no. I was just hoping."

"I won't stay. I have a favor to ask and you're totally ok to say no. I have a backup plan."

"Anything for you young lady."

"I want to get married in Lila's rose garden. Do you think that would be ok?"

Edward's face lit up. "That would be wonderful."

"You don't need to do anything. Spinelli is all over it. He's got the wedding planner. We just need the place and I loved Lila and her roses."

"Yes. You named your precious baby after her. I'm sorry the little one didn't make it."

Sam touched her stomach. "It's ok. She lives in Kristina. I can't imagine life without my little sister. And I gained this big and sometimes messy family because of everything that happened."

"And who will walk you down the aisle?" Edward asked.

Sam blushed. "I would have asked you, but Spinelli got first dibs. He's my partner in crime. If my life was normal, it would be my father, but it's not meant to be I guess."

Edward furrowed his brow. "Your father is alive?"

"Uh." Sam thought for a moment. "Yea. He is. And I just met him a couple months ago. And he's not interested in a relationship which is fine. He has other children and it would be too confusing for his new family."

"I'm sad to hear that." He took Sam's hand. "He's the unlucky bastard."

Sam agreed. "Yea. He is I guess."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo walked into his office and found Helena waiting for him.<p>

"You woke up late." She handed him a drink. "I heard you and Franco had words."

"Either Franco's out or I'm out. I've been nothing but straight with you Helena on the issue of Franco. I'm tired of his antics."

Helena grabbed Lorenzo's tie and pulled him close to her. "I need both of you to behave. You have the brains and he has the brawn. I have the access. I need both of you to work together."

Lorenzo yanked his tie from Helena's hand. "Screw you and screw Franco. Not only do I have the brains, I have the cooperation of two of the people that you need. We wouldn't be talking right now were it not for Sam. And if Franco does anything to hurt her, I will snuff him out in an instant. Sam learned the hard way when she killed my son, Diego. It's unfortunate that her brother's blood of insanity is on her hands. You don't mess with my children or you pay dearly. But it is not beneath me to go crawling to Nikolas and selling all of you up the river."


	29. Chapter 29

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 29**

Edward left Sam alone in the Quartermaine family room. Alexis walked in a bit surprised to see Sam there.

"Did Edward leave?" Alexis asked.

"Yea. What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I need to subpoena some of ELQ's financial records."

"Ut oh. That doesn't sound good."

Alexis laid her briefcase on the table. "Let me ask you something. I know Luke took away your ownership of the Haunted Star and basically gave it to Skye, but it seems that he believes you still have ownership."

Sam shook her head not understanding. "I need to check on that. I mean Luke might be a little senile. Why are you asking?"

"I just need to get a clear picture of everything. I need to understand who owns what."

"Ok. There's more going on."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just asked Edward if Jason and I could have our wedding in Lila's rose garden. But I'm glad I ran into you because I want you to do cake tasting with me. Can you do that for me? Please?" Sam clasped her hands together ready to beg.

"You know I hate weddings. Why can't you and Jason just elope? It's discreet…"

"What are you afraid of?"

"I don't want you to marry Jason. It's just that simple."

Sam thrusted her hands on her hips. "Mom, we've been over this."

"You marrying Jason makes you and your child a target for Franco. And doing a big elaborate wedding doesn't help."

Sam wanted to agree that her mother was probably right, but her desires won out. "We're going to proceed. But I guess I shouldn't tell you that I'm inviting Skye and Lila Rae? That's the other reason I came to see Edward."

Alexis' head practically exploded. "After all the crap she put you and me through? How dare you betray me that way?"

Sam pretended to not hear the anger in her mother's voice. "Are we still on for the cake tasting?"

* * *

><p>Lorenzo made up his mind. He couldn't bear to stand by idly knowing the danger on the horizon. He figured his first hurdle was to pay Nikolas a visit. The two had a terrible ending and an even worse start.<p>

Nikolas returned from his business trip. He did his usual rounds of Wyndemere to check that everything that was left behind was still in place. When he finally made it to his office, he found Lorenzo there waiting. Nikolas seemed unmoved by Lorenzo especially not seeing any signs that he was armed.

"I told my grandmother that if I saw you again, I would alert Sonny and Jason. They'll take care of you." Nik didn't flinch as he took a seat at his desk.

"Why so serious?" Lorenzo asked.

"I've not forgotten all of the death and destruction that you caused my family. Every time I go out of town, I visit two graves before I leave and when I return—Courtney's and Emily's."

"I'm sorry for your losses. I don't know what happened to Diego. I believe that Sam's attempted murder did more harm than good."

"Don't blame Sam because you suck as a father. Do you know how much pain your son caused Sam?"

"You got your revenge Nikolas. You killed my son. I admit that he terrorized Sam. But he only did it because I asked him to. I'm still paying for my mistakes. I can't even roam the streets freely because of the target sitting on my back."

"Am I supposed to feel bad for you?"

"Helena informed me that you want me dead. All I ask is that you understand that I don't intend you any harm."

"So I'm supposed to just believe your word?"

"No. You're an astute businessman. You just returned from a trip I presume?"

"Yea. I was in Greece."

"How is Greece these days?"

"Desperate."

Lorenzo adjusted his collar realizing he wasn't getting anywhere with Nikolas. "Franco is planning to kill Alexis and her son. So yea I'm a little desperate as well. We all should be."

Nik sat back in his chair a bit alarmed. "Her son? Alexis doesn't have a son."

"You've been gone awhile haven't you? Thanks to Franco, the baby that Alexis is carrying belongs to Alexis and Jason."

Nik got up from his chair and grabbed a bottle of wine. "Great. This calls for wine. Bottle of vintage red?"

"If you're offering."

Nik handed Lorenzo a glass of wine. "How involved is my grandmother with Franco?"

"They're business partners. She orders the hits and he pulls the trigger."

"Do you know my grandmother worked with Franco to kidnap the child that I thought was my son, Aiden? And of course she's responsible for switching the paternity tests to make it look like Aiden was my son."

"Yes. I heard of that story. I'm sorry about the loss of your son. It seems you've lost a lot."

"You're chirping like a bird Lorenzo. I don't like it. You do know that when my grandmother and Franco say they're going to kill you, they mean it. I can't offer you any protection. I can't even protect the people that I love. I don't want your dead body showing up where my son can find it."

"I'm not asking for your protection. I'm asking for you to not kill me yourself. I know you want to. I'm also asking that you not be anger with your aunt for the work she's going to do for me."

"What work?"

"I've asked her to be my attorney."

"Talk about a target on her back. That's worse than her carrying Jason's child. I can't let that happen."

"It's too late. We've already begun."

* * *

><p>Alexis ran into Jason as they both arrived at the law office.<p>

"Sorry I'm late." Alexis said to Jason. "I just had a fight with Sam."

Jason followed Alexis into her office. "About what?"

"Do you know she invited Skye to your wedding?"

Jason rubbed his forehead. "I don't have a beef with Skye. She's my sister. We're not close, but she is family."

"And I am the mother of your child."

"Will I have to hear that until the day I die? Look, Sam is the woman I love so she can invite whoever she wants to this train wreck. She can invite Darth Alcazar for all I care. I don't even want to have this wedding. I just want to put a ring on her finger, sign some papers, and call it a lifetime. But Sam wants this and whatever she wants, she gets."

Alexis laughed. "You're just saying that because Darth Alcazar is dead. But if he was alive, you'd feel the same way I do right now."

Jason quickly agreed. "Yea. You're right."

"Thank you for admitting that I'm right." Alexis picked up a file from her desk relieved that Jason took her bait on Lorenzo.

"That is the custody agreement that Diane drew up." Jason said in a matter of fact tone.

Alexis snorted. "You want me to sign this like right now? Can I have my attorney look at it first?"

"You are an attorney."

"That is emotionally attached to these papers hopefully being flawed and inadmissible in a court of law. I'd rather a neutral set of eyes looks at these." Alexis opened the file. "Joint custody? Are you freakin' crazy?"

"What's so weird about that?" Jason asked.

"I'm the mother. I should get full custody."

Jason laughed. "I know this trick. Ask for the most and hope I concede to it."

"You should always start a negotiation asking for what you really want. You played your concessions hand too early." Alexis smiled.

"This isn't a game Alexis. Mikkos is my son."

"As I said, I will have my attorney look at the agreement and get back to you with a counteroffer. I have not made a decision. I am dealing with my emotions about the whole thing. On one hand, I feel like I broke a promise to you and Sam. But on the other, I feel like I'd let my son down by giving up so easily on him. Does that make sense to you?"

"Yea. I wondered if Michael would ever forgive me for giving him up to Sonny. After all is said and done, he's my nephew and I've always felt this need to protect him from everything. That's why I helped Skye by killing Lorenzo. She's my sister. And she came to me needing a favor to help save her family."

"Karma's a bitch." Alexis muttered.

"You're right. It is. And I feel like AJ right now begging you to let me be a father to my son."

"It's not my intention. I just need time. This will all be resolved soon. I don't want this child born into a life where his parents don't get along. I'm sure we can come up with a reasonable solution."

* * *

><p>Despite their argument, Sonny blamed it all on Alexis' hormones and went about his usual routine of picking up her lunch at Kelly's.<p>

"I hear you and Alexis are fighting?" Mike asked Sonny.

"What did she say about me?"

"Sonny, stop giving her a hard time. She's pregnant."

"Did she tell you that she is in fact the mother of the baby she's carrying for Sam and Jason? And she plans to keep the kid."

Mike pulled out the newspaper and handed it to Sonny. "Yea. It made the news this morning. This isn't looking good for GH. And this Franco guy? When is somebody gonna catch that jerk?"

Sonny pulled up the paper and browsed. "Yea." He put down the paper. "She's talking about moving back to the lake house. I can't have that."

"What's it to you?" Mike asked.

Sonny chuckled. "Always asking the hard hitting questions. I love having her at the Greystone."

"You've got issues with her having Jason's kid don't you?"

Sonny rolled his eyes. "This is just a mess Mike. How the hell is that even going to work?"

"Jason and Alexis are reasonable people."

"I realized one of the mistakes I made with Brenda and Alec. Brenda accused me of not caring about Alec and it didn't help that Diane was telling her that I didn't want to adopt Alec."

"Did you?" Mike asked.

"No. I didn't. I expected Brenda to love and accept my kids, but I wasn't willing to feel the same way about Alec. And I have to say, I regret that decision."

"And like Brenda, Alexis is going to leave and take her son with her."

"Yea. I think you're right. She's being way too calm about this."

"She just found out. What do you expect? Just let her have her autonomy and move back to the lake house. No big deal."

Sonny tapped his temple and came to a realization. "Alexis isn't just going to leave the Greystone, she's going to leave Port Charles."

* * *

><p>"Nikolas." Alexis planted a kiss on Nikolas' cheek. "I missed you."<p>

Nik touched his cheek. "What's that about? I was expecting maybe you'd hit me instead. I heard about the baby. I'm meeting with Steve and Monica to discuss new security at GH. That won't help you now, but maybe help someone else. Between baby Mikkos and Aiden being kidnapped, there are way too many incidents."

"The common bond is Franco. And there is no way this baby is being delivered at General Hospital."

"I'll make whatever arrangements you want for baby Mikkos, but don't forget about Helena. And apparently Lorenzo Alcazar is in on this as well. I don't trust him."

Alexis bit her lip. "Huh?"

Nik crossed his arms and tried to feign a disapproving look. "He's here. I gave him access to Mikko's old office. I figured there wasn't much in there of any use."

"Really?" Alexis' eyes grew wide.

"One condition. I want Franco's head and he doesn't have a whole lot of time to get it to me."

Alexis backed out of the room. "Hold that thought."

Alexis rushed down the dark halls and to Mikko's office. She found Lorenzo going through a box of documents. He looked up. "You're just in time." He said as he handed her a stack of papers. "These are some of Mikko's business associates. Some dead and some alive."

"This is a bad idea. Why would you expose yourself to Nik that way?"

"What did you find out about ELQ?" He asked.

"Edward wasn't around. Don't worry. I'll get what you need fairly quickly. He's about to be occupied anyway."

"With what?"

"He's hosting Sam and Jason's wedding. His golden boy is coming home."

Lorenzo took a seat and watched Alexis sift through the papers. "Sam's attraction to Jason Morgan disgusts me."

"Speaking of." Alexis pulled the custody papers from her briefcase. "Can you speed read through those? Jason wants joint custody."

Lorenzo took the papers and did a quick glance. "And? Give it to him."

"Just like that?" Alexis snapped her fingers. "Shocking coming from you of all people."

"I'm an advocate of father's rights."

"A criminal that stands for something."

"Stand for nothing, you fall for anything. I have to thank you for not badmouthing me to Sam. I do appreciate that. I don't know that I can say the same for what Skye tells Lila Rae."

"That woman is insufferable. The fact that she helped use you to take my daughter away from me makes me even more determined to ruin her in the process."

Lorenzo clapped his hands. "Bravo! Natasha's getting her fire back. Have I told you that even though you're an asshole for killing my brother, I have to commend you on the dance you did planting the murder on Brenda and Jason?"

"Didn't think I had it in me did you?" She asked.

Satisfaction colored Lorenzo's face. "Natasha, I don't know why I doubted you. It's kind of surreal for me with you being here and sticking your neck out for me. I just hope when all is done, your sister and my brother didn't die in vain."


	30. Chapter 30

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 30**

Nikolas had something up his sleeve. And he didn't want to have to play his wild card too soon, but Lorenzo's warning about Franco wanting to murder Alexis and baby Mikkos put everything in gear a little faster than he expected. Nikolas had made a couple of trips to Greece throughout the year for two reasons, one to buy up distressed assets and two to renovate his grandfather's villa as his future home. After what happened with Aiden, he didn't feel as though he was needed in Port Charles any longer.

Nikolas was hesitant about leaving only because he had bonded with Sam and Sam adored Spencer. And the last thing he wanted to do was break that bond. Even though Sam had swore off riding due to her pregnancy, she still went to Wyndemere to spend time with Spencer.

As Sam and Jason's wedding and the due date for baby Mikkos approached, Nikolas worried more and more about what could possibly go wrong for either event. He decided to hedge his bets with Sam.

He found her on the floor of the nursery with Spencer playing with his plastic horses. He got down on his hands and knees and joined in on the fun.

"Spencer, I know you would rather be out riding with Sam, but we're happy to see her and the baby aren't we?"

Spencer giggled and climbed into Nikolas' lap. "You can be my horsey, Daddy."

"He's adorable." Sam gathered up Spencer's farm animals and organized them to put them away. "I have a doctor's appointment so I have to go and meet Jason."

Spencer started to tear up. "No."

Sam couldn't bear to see him disappointed. "What's the big deal? I'll see you tomorrow. You have to help me pick out Jason's ring. And you get to eat cake with me and Alexis."

Spencer wasn't comforted by the promise. "After I give you and Jason your rings, Daddy and I are leaving."

Sam was taken aback. She touched her chest. Nik hugged Spencer knowing it was hard for him to break the news.

"What?" Sam couldn't believe what he she heard. "Is he for real?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Sam. I told him to tell you when he saw you today that we're moving to Greece."

"Why? I don't understand."

"I've tried to hang on here. You and Alexis are the only reason that I've stayed this long. But the opportunity for me to rebuild the Cassadine's isn't here anymore. I have to go to Greece. But I thought I'd ask you to come with us."

"Nik, you know I can't come with you."

Nik dropped his eyes to the ground. "I know. I just thought I'd ask."

"Your family is here. Why are you leaving?"

"I kept a secret for you. You have to keep a secret for me and this extends to Alexis. I can't stress her out anymore than she already is."

Sam gave Nik her full attention.

"Stefan is alive and living in Greece." Nik felt a breath of relief leave his body. He had held it in for so long.

Sam stared at Nik in disbelief. "Didn't Stefan commit suicide and frame Luke for murder?"

"Stefan and Luke are notorious for screwing around with each other. If there's one thing for sure, I knew my uncle would never give Helena the satisfaction of killing himself. The last trip to Greece was especially difficult. I was reminded of how much I missed him. When you found Lorenzo, it made me want Stefan in my life again. We hit a rough patch in what I thought was the end, but we're family."

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes knowing there was nothing more she could say to convince Nikolas to stay. Stefan would win every time. But even more, she knew the news would cause an even bigger wedge in the battle between Alexis and Jason. She agreed to keep Nikolas' secret, but mostly for the selfishness of her mother not knowing.

* * *

><p>Franco made another trip to Lorenzo's yacht.<p>

"Alcazar! The countdown has begun." Franco tapped at his watch.

Lorenzo remained calm. "We're making headway on my assets. Alexis has been able to compile my investors. And now it's just time to collect."

Franco leaned on Lorenzo's desk. "And all you need for that is a couple of meatheads to break some kneecaps. Alexis is of no use to you any longer."

"I guess you're right."

"Oh by the way. So I started doing a sketch for my canvas and one of my props seems to be missing. Who has access to the tunnels? Does Alexis?"

"She may. What's missing?"

"Nothing big. It would have been nice to have to add a little wow factor to my exhibit."

"I believe I remember her saying that Luke Spencer has an old map through the tunnels. Maybe you should check with him." Lorenzo suggested.

"Yea. Maybe I should. So tell me this. Will you miss her when she's gone?"

Lorenzo rubbed his eyes not wanting to show Franco any sign of emotion. "I'd be lying if I said that Alexis and I haven't come some type of understanding. She's the mother of my daughter. I respect her for her determination. And I wouldn't underestimate her."

Franco pointed at Lorenzo. "I challenge you on that. I have never lost a battle."

* * *

><p>Alexis opened her office door to Michael dressed in a suit. "Look at you Handsome." She exclaimed. "Come in."<p>

She pulled out a chair for him at her desk. "Were you coming from ELQ?"

Michael sat down. "Uh...you didn't call me for an interview?"

"No." Alexis studied her calendar. "Was I supposed to? Forgive me if I'm absentminded."

"The baby should be here soon right?" Michael asked.

"Yea. You submitted a resume to me? Why?"

"Well I love working at ELQ. Don't get me wrong. But I'm starting to think I might want to be a lawyer. And I was hoping you would allow me to shadow you."

Alexis found Michael's resume in the pile on her desk. "Hmmm…" She put it down. "That's not why I called you here, but I can't have you shadow me right now…"

"Oh I understand. I mean I know it's a pain in the ass to have a kid following you around."

"No. I'm working on a pretty confidential case right now with a client that doesn't want anyone else involved. Even Diane is in the dark about this. It's not about you."

"So why did you call me?" Michael asked suspicious.

"I want to talk to you about Jason."

Michael sunk in his chair. "Ok…I don't know anything about Jason."

"He was a pretty good Dad to you wasn't he?"

"Yea. I don't remember when I was a baby, but he took care of me on a daily basis when my mom left me behind. I understand why she left, but Jason did a good job of picking up the pieces. And I don't think anyone would have offered to do time in jail with me to protect me. Jason's always been there for me. He's my protector."

Alexis couldn't help but think of her own protector. "I know what that feels like. My brother Stefan was always my protector even when he didn't intend to be. He would have done for me what Jason did for you. I'm sorry you had to see a day in a prison cell."

"I was raped right before Jason showed up."

Alexis grew uneasy. "I didn't know."

"Yea." Michael let out a nervous laugh. "Franco sent one of his guys to rape me as a message to Jason. When Jason came, he just knew. He never forced me to talk about it. I appreciate that about him."

Alexis' heart palpitated like a drum in her chest. She wasn't expecting Michael's openness. "Yes. Jason is good like that. Why did you feel comfortable telling me this?"

"I've been going to therapy for a while now. And my therapist says I should start talking about this with people. Maybe when Kristina is home again, I'll talk to her about it. What do you think?"

Alexis went to Michael and gave him a hug. "She'll love it if you would share this with her as painful as it will be for her. I'm so happy you want to do something positive with your life."

"I wish someone would stop Franco. Despite what he did to the baby, I hope you, Jason, and Sam can work everything out. I just don't know that I can be a lawyer with my criminal record."

"Don't worry about it. As long as you're a good lawyer, a lawyer you'll be."

* * *

><p>Sam was a zombie as she walked up to Robin at the nurses' station. Robin looked up from her computer.<p>

"What's wrong?" Robin asked. "Wedding dress doesn't fit?"

Sam smirked. "I wish it was that simple. What's wrong can't be fixed."

"Jason is waiting in Dr. Lee's office. I know what you're having." Robin held up Sam's chart and dangled it in front of her.

Sam perked up a little. "She was able to see something from the last ultrasound?"

"Yeap. Everything is so much bigger in 3D." Robin held up a finger.

Sam slapped her hand over her mouth. "No! Get out!" She rushed away to Dr. Lee's office.

Sam found Jason and she hadn't seen him so much at peace. "Did you hear?"

"I heard. That's a lot of testosterone for one household. I'm so sorry."

"Is this really happening?" Sam asked.

"Dr. Lee said everything looks good so far. I think this is really happening."

* * *

><p>Before Nikolas closed the door on his meeting with Lorenzo in Mikkos' office, he made sure the coast was clear.<p>

"Were you expecting Alexis this evening?" Nikolas shut the wooden double doors.

Lorenzo sat down on the desk. "No. I postponed for another time."

"Sam said she had plans with Alexis related to the wedding. She's supposed to take Spencer with her. Somehow, you'll need to lure Alexis to your yacht."

"Sonny will know if she's gone for too long."

Nikolas paced and processed. "Not necessarily. Alexis has been staying at the lake house."

"But what about the guards?"

"I need a distraction." Nik continued to think. "Maybe Luke? He owes me a favor or two I suspect."

"You do understand this could go horribly wrong?"

Nikolas stopped pacing and faced Lorenzo. "Give me the worst case scenario."

"My identity could be discovered. And how would it look with me kidnapping Alexis and her kid? Even worse, Franco would get his hands on Mikkos."

"I thought you had Franco under control?"

"Franco discovered his limo that killed Jake is missing. He wants to know who stole it from the tunnels. We need time Nikolas."

"We don't have time!" Nikolas lost his temper and quickly controlled his anger. "This wedding can't happen and it won't if Alexis isn't there."

"I don't want this wedding to happen either, but I also don't want to crush Sam's hopes and dreams. We've got to let Alexis in on this plan. I promise you, it'll work a lot more smoothly if she's involved."

Alexis opened the wooden doors to both Nik and Lorenzo's surprise. "Yes. Lorenzo is right. I should be involved if the two of you plan to kidnap my child."

"You can explain it to her." Nik left the room.

"Did you come to a decision about Jason?" Lorenzo asked.

"I don't understand why you care? Don't even think about using my baby to create some kind of diversion for Jason and Sam's wedding. Sam loves Jason and there's nothing you or I can do about it."

"The clock is ticking Alexis. Franco will probably strike at any time. He loves grandeur and the wedding is the perfect opportunity for it.

"I know that and I've already explained that to Sam. She doesn't care. She's going forward. And yes I made a decision about Jason."

"And?" Lorenzo asked.

"Franco ordered Michael to be raped in prison. I had no clue what that boy went through. Jason was a good father to him, but I can't put my child through everything that Michael suffered."

"All the more reason why you need Nikolas and me to help you. Let us stage a kidnapping of Mikkos. It'll lure Franco out in the open to hopefully bait Jason. The two of them can destroy each other and leave the rest of us out of it."

Alexis had another thought in mind. "I think I just figured out how to get access to your money at ELQ."


	31. Chapter 31

**Alexis the Surrogate **

**Chapter 31**

Alexis decided to make the same decision as Franco—go big or go home. When she returned to the lake house, she had time to think. Her life had changed drastically over the years from revealing to Stefan that she is his long lost sister, Natasha, to the flagging down of a semi at her wedding to escape Ned and through putting her life on the line in her relationships with both Sonny and Zander. Sonny was a good friend to her completely understanding living under the thumb of a possessive step-parent. They had Kristina, who in Alexis' mind, was her first child. She did all she could to keep his life at a distance after the death of Kristina (Carter) Cassadine, but when she became involved with Rick Lansing, her philosophy on her daughters' safety was shot to hell. Then Zander was killed and for the first time, she experienced the loss of a boy that she considered her son.

Kristina was rendered provisionally mute by the violent actions of Sam's shooting of Alcazar's son, Diego, and Alexis almost died of cancer. She had a dangerous and almost deadly liaison with Jerry Jax. All of it taught her that life was precious. And as she moved deeper and deeper into her life as a resident of Port Charles, she moved further away from her identity as a Cassadine. She barely saw Nikolas though he was practically in her care for most of his life. Luke, her former nemesis, became her friend. Helena popped in and out of the canvas never really being as much of a threat to her as before. Then Alexis was forced to see Sam in a different light as her daughter. And the danger that Sam endured with the battles between Sonny and Jason and the Alcazar family put Alexis back to wanting a quiet and normal existence again with her girls.

Alexis knew that sometimes you were meant to be guilty by association and you couldn't control the circumstances into which you were born. She fought hard to deny her link as a Cassadine, even giving up her title as Princess, knowing the price that her mother paid to keep her safe. But the allure of Stefan and Nikolas and their desire for family and loyalty was strong. Mikkos Cassadine's children and their offspring were devious but resilient, and if anyone could rid Port Charles of the likes of Franco or any other deviants that posed a threat, it would be them.

When Michael left Alexis' office, he second-guessed his decision of honesty with her. He went over and over in his head the conversation that was had. He decided to come clean with Jason. Michael waited for him outside of Sonny's warehouse hoping to catch Jason on his morning rounds.

Jason spotted Michael from afar and the worst went through his head. Did Michael change his mind again and decide to try to work for Sonny?

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked of Michael.

Michael didn't waste any time. "How much do you trust Alexis?"

"Why? It depends. She's put me through some crap over the years. And I've witnessed some of the crap she's been through. So it's a love-hate relationship."

"Well she called me to her office to ask me questions about whether or not you're a good dad."

Jason relaxed. "Ok. That's not a big deal. She's weighing her options on my offer of joint custody of Mikkos. So she's probably just being a lawyer."

"There might be a problem. I might've said something that could be misinterpreted."

Jason pointed to the door. "Do we need to go inside?"

"No. It's just that I told her what happened with Carter in prison. And I mentioned that Franco was sending you a message."

Jason became uneasy. "Why?"

"You think that was a bad idea?"

Jason struck his chin. "Uh. It's not great. But I never want to discourage you from talking about what happened to you."

"I hope it doesn't hurt what you were trying to do with getting custody of Mikkos."

"It's ok. I'm going to see Alexis today after I check in with the guys. How is ELQ?"

Michael smiled. "I love it. Who knew going legit would be so fun. I asked Alexis if I could shadow her when she's back to practicing fully. She said now isn't a good time, but she's open to it."

"Really? You wanna be a lawyer?"

"Yea. I do. I love the arguing and deals that go down in the ELQ boardroom. And hitting the golf course afterwards isn't so bad."

Jason grabbed Michael to hug him. "I'm so glad you're great. I don't love the Quartermaines, but I don't think I've seen you smile like that since I took you to the island for the first time. And I am looking forward to you letting your brothers win on the golf course."

* * *

><p>Nikolas stepped off the elevator of General Hospital and set his sights on Dr. Jackson going over charts with Robin.<p>

"Dr. Jackson, can you follow me to Dr. Quartermaine's office?"

Dr. Jackson looked at Robin for an indication of knowing what the request was about. Her look of concern didn't help.

"Sure." He said.

Dr. Jackson followed Nikolas under the watchful eyes of the hospital's gossip circle. Epiphany grabbed Patrick.

"What is that about?" She asked.

Patrick shrugged his shoulders. "Heads are about to roll. Way too many security breaches around here lately."

"And of course the brotha goes down for it." Epiphany flashed Patrick a disapproving look.

Patrick laughed. "Come on Epiphany."

Nikolas closed Monica's door. Dr. Jackson searched Nik's stoic stance for a sign and got nothing more than typical all about business Nikolas.

"I'm here to ask for your resignation from General Hospital." Nikolas handed Dr. Jackson an envelope. "Don't plan to contest it."

Dr. Jackson took the envelope. "I'm very sorry Mr. Cassadine. I understand my judgment in allowing Dr. Niles to take part in sensitive procedures was not ideal. But I know I had both your aunt and cousin's best interests at heart. I assure you; I had no knowledge of Franco's involvement with Dr. Niles. But I will not fight this. Please allow me to tie up my loose ends with Dr. Scorpio and the Stone Cates Foundation. It's something very near and dear to my heart."

Nikolas laughed. "I know. And you know I adore Robin and I'd never seek to disappoint her. But my loyalty is to Alexis and she seems to be invested in your career."

Dr. Jackson was struck by the change in Nikolas' behavior. "Excuse me?"

"I would like you come to Spoon Island this evening. I'm hosting a dinner party of sorts."

Dr. Jackson was completely thrown off. "That's Wyndemere?"

"Wyndemere is housed on Spoon Island. Yes. Your name has been added to the guest list."

"But I no longer have a job at General Hospital? Do I need to call around and get placement in Philly?"

Nikolas shook his head. "No. You will be employed by Cassadine Industries. You can choose to decline the proposal. It just wouldn't be in your best interest to. And I will allow you to continue your work with Dr. Scorpio."

* * *

><p>Running late, Alexis glanced at her watch as she made her way into her office. She rushed to pull out the contract from her briefcase and flip through the pages one last time. Her intercom beeped.<p>

"Mommy Dearest!" Diane's voice sounded through the speaker.

"Yes!" Alexis exclaimed feeling a bit rushed.

"Jason is here to see you. Do I need to sit in on this meeting? Are you making a counteroffer that I need to look over?"

Alexis leaned into the speaker. "Send him in alone." She continued to read.

Jason walked in. "Is this a good time?"

"I'm just looking this over again."

"I can come back another time."

Alexis put down the papers and searched her desk. "No. I want this resolved today. Can't believe we're fighting over a child that hasn't even exited my womb. But 'tis life I guess." She grabbed a pen.

"Michael said you asked to see him?"

"He sent me a resume. I plan to hire him as long as it doesn't interfere with his work at ELQ."

Jason seemed thrown off. "Really? He said you didn't have time."

Alexis looked up at Jason. "I found time. He told me something that just killed me."

Jason sat down. "He told you he was raped. And he regrets telling you. He came to me and asked if it was ok to tell you."

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"He thinks it might influence your decision. Is he right?"

"Jason, I'm not thrilled with what he told me. But I also feel that if doing something that he truly loves will help him rebuild whatever he lost to Franco, I'm proud to help him."

Jason rubbed his hands together. "Ok. You want this resolved today. What does that mean?"

Alexis grabbed the papers and put her signature, Natasha Alexandra Mikkosovna Cassadine, on the dotted line. She handed them to Jason. "Have Diane make a copy for my attorney's records."

Jason took the papers in disbelief. "Uh…what?"

"What's the problem?"

"You're not going to argue with me?"

"I'm tired of fighting. I've been through enough custody battles in my life. You're a target. I'm a target. Sonny's a target. Speaking of? Where is Sonny?"

"He decided to take a couple days on the island. I believe he's scheduled to fly back today."

"Before you give those to Diane, I want something from you."

Jason stood up and cradled the contract in his arms. "Anything."

"If at any time I feel that one or all of my children are in danger, I have a right to do whatever is necessary to protect them. My second request: if Skye Chandler Quartermaine shows up at your wedding, I will not be responsible for my bad behavior."

Jason couldn't help but laugh. "Alexis, she's my sister."

"I don't care. Fix it." Alexis raised her brow.

* * *

><p>Spinelli took a glance in Kelly's and found Sam having lunch with Carly. "Fair Samantha and the Valkyrie in rare friendly form." He charged in.<p>

Carly pointed to Sam's stomach. "Did you hear the news?"

"I did not. Is Fair Samantha going to be able to tell me if I can decide on a holistic color scheme for the room formerly known as pink?" Spinelli asked in anticipation of an answer.

Sam paused knowing it was killing Spinelli. "I'm going to make it easy for you. Jason and I are having a boy."

Spinelli leaped in the air. "Yes! Little Silent One and Little Miracle! Double the blue and green paint. We can even do bunk beds…"

"Wait a minute. Is the Little Silent One even going to see the inside of Penthouse two?" Carly asked.

"I don't have a clue what arrangement Jason and Alexis will have. I have done my best to stay out of it. I see my mom's side of it, but I also see Jason's as well. Either way, Little Silent One is just as much my son as my child with Jason."

Mike walked out from the kitchen with a flour-covered Spencer by his side to Sam's table. "I'm teaching my grandson how to bake Aunt Ruby's apple pie."

"The Young Spare has a lot to learn I see." Spinelli observed. "But if I may state my opinion on the topic at hand. When the Goddess Mother sees the serene home that I am creating for Little Silent One, I am certain she will be at comfort."

Nikolas walked in. Sam noticed Mike quickly recoil back to the counter.

"Hey Nik." Sam acknowledged him.

"I don't mean to break up this gathering. I'm actually glad I ran into you Spinelli." He grabbed Spinelli's shoulder. "Can I see you tonight?"

Spinelli pulled back a little. "Uh, what would the Princely One possibly need with me?"

"Well you haven't installed my new security system."

Carly looked at Sam who was clearly on edge.

Spinelli tapped his head. "If I recall the security system was nothing more than a ruse."

"Well you recalled wrong. Be at Wyndemere tonight. Sam, if I might ask you to keep Spencer another night? I have a dinner party this evening and it would be a bore to him."

"Of course. I think Spencer would love it."

"Yeap!" Spencer happily agreed with Sam.

"Hello Carly. I'll see you all later, especially you Spinelli." Nikolas left Kelly's in a hurry.

The wheels in Carly's head started to turn. "That guy is up to no good."

Spinelli looked at Sam—both of them unsure of what Nikolas was planning.

* * *

><p>Diane stormed into Alexis' office. "What the hell?" She yelled.<p>

Alexis didn't balk. "What is wrong with you now? I gave your client what he wanted."

"What kind of bull are you and Sonny trying to pull?"

"I do not understand what Sonny has to do with this?"

"Are you telling me that Sonny hasn't consulted you on his plans?"

Alexis grabbed her briefcase. "I have to meet with Ethan. When you see Sonny, tell him to call me. And if Michael stops by, tell him I left instructions for him to come to Wyndemere tonight. He's going to be shadowing me for a bit."

"You really have no clue what Sonny is up to?" Diane asked.

Alexis was aloof. "I don't and honestly I don't care."

* * *

><p>Jason met with Sonny at Sonny's office.<p>

"You could've stayed at the island a little longer." Jason said.

Jason noticed that Sonny seemed distant and even a bit solemn. "It would've been nice if Kristina or Michael could have joined me. Being on the island by myself isn't much fun."

"Why did you need to see me?" Jason asked. "Something wrong at the warehouse? I thought everything was running smoothly."

"I've been thinking about your son with Alexis."

"No need. Alexis and I reached an agreement on custody today."

Sonny slowly nodded as his mind drifted off in space. "Don't trust it."

"Why? It's a legally binding document signed by Alexis. Diane approved it."

"I know Alexis. You don't know her like I do. That's why I called Diane and asked her to draw up the paperwork for me to adopt your son with Alexis. I think you should take my offer. And if you don't, I promise you that you'll regret it."


	32. Chapter 32

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 32**

Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing. It reminded him of the day that he handed over Michael to Sonny. And more and more over the years, he slowly began to question whether that was the right decision. Sonny's behavior was more apparent to Jason, but he still couldn't figure Sonny out. Jason realized that he finally saw something he refused to see before. Sonny treated him the same as the Quartermaines—a brain damaged thug that couldn't maneuver the tricks of a cunning woman like Alexis. He was more offended that Sonny would even imply that he couldn't possibly understand Alexis and what she may or may not have been up to. Sonny seemed less than relaxed and nothing like a man that had just returned from a short trip on a relaxing island.

Jason decided to keep his distance from Sonny lest he haul off and punch his mentor for the suggestion. "I'm going to try not to be offended by what you just said to me and come back and talk business another time." Jason turned for the door.

"Don't. Jason. I don't mean to offend." Sonny's voice was shaky. This wasn't going down the way he had planned. "It's just that if we work together. If you, Sam, Alexis, and me work together, we can come up with a simple solution that doesn't make Alexis feel threatened."

"All I want right now is for you to stay out of it. Remember the last time you tried to help with a custody issue? My brother ended up on a meat-hook."

"Where did this sympathy for AJ come from all of a sudden?"

"When I had to sign the rights to my dead son away. And when you have to go beg the mother of your child for a compromise on custody, it kind of makes you humble."

* * *

><p>Ethan had no clue what Alexis had in store for him. As he shuffled his deck of cards on the blackjack table at the Haunted Star, he hoped she wasn't going to ask him to never see Kristina again. Nothing out of place had happened for the two of them lately so there was no reason for Alexis to be concerned. He decided not to worry about it anymore and took a sip of the expensive Scotch that his father ordered to celebrate being released of the label murderer.<p>

Alexis walked in a bit flustered. She was running behind schedule and so much plagued her mind. She didn't know for sure that everything that she needed to fall into place actually would. She admitted to being a bit rusty on the art of deception and she was asking for the cooperation of a handful of naïve and baby-faced young men that she wanted to groom for the Cassadine's re-emergence.

"Hey Alexis." Ethan finished his drink fearing for the worse. He stood up to greet her and made sure the only suit coat he could find clean wasn't too much in shambles. He wasn't sure if it would be his last day on earth or if Alexis would take him to dinner. Either way, he felt he should look appropriate.

"I won't take up too much of your time. Are you free tonight?"

Ethan did a double-take. He yanked at his tie hoping for some type of MILF action. "Uh, will there be liquor? Nudity?"

"Overflowing liquor and I'll get back to you on the nudity." Alexis was a bit nervous herself. She actually found Ethan attractive. As she mentioned to Sam before, he reminded her of Lorenzo in his youth—artsy but clever and a bit of a wise-ass. "I have a business proposition for you that might not be up your alley, but I figured I'd try."

Ethan pulled out a chair for Alexis. "Well let's talk Mommy A."

She took a seat across from him and saw him more relaxed than she did when he was typically with Kristina. "I need you to be willing to act as a foil for embezzlement."

Ethan busted out a laugh. "Where are the cameras?" He looked around. "Luke? Is this entrapment?"

"Luke isn't here. I saw him at Kelly's when I was on my way. I'm serious. I will pay you a million dollars to start. If everything goes smoothly, we'll discuss further compensation."

"Who's the unlucky?"

"ELQ is the first. Once we get this down to a science, we'll move on to others. Keep in mind that the money that is being taken belongs to the Cassadines. I don't consider it embezzlement, but the law will if you're caught. And if you're caught, I don't know you."

Ethan threw up his hands. "Whoa. If there's one thing my father taught me, it's don't do anything for the Cassadines and sorry, but I love Tracy."

"The money targeted doesn't belong to ELQ nor Tracy."

"Can I get proof of that?"

"Of course. That's the point of tonight. Nikolas will lay it all out for you."

Ethan was shocked. "Nik is involved? No way. What about my dad?"

"I've got him working on another project for me."

"Can I ask why you're doing all of this?"

"You will find out why if you choose to come to Wyndemere tonight. Is that a deal?"

Ethan wanted in on it so badly. He loved a good heist, but he also loved Tracy. He ran over in his head how he could possibly justify taking Alexis up on her offer. "Ok. I'll come. Can I back out if it's not savory?"

Alexis shook her head. "No. Once the doors on the boardroom close, you're either out or you're in."

* * *

><p>Nikolas summoned Helena to his office. "Grandmother, I wanted to make you aware that I will be hosting a group of investors this evening."<p>

Helena grew wide-eyed. "Do I smell a plan?"

"One in which I don't want you involved. You're a liability. I'd like you to remain out of sight and out of mind this evening. And to ensure that you remain in your cave, Lorenzo will be watching over you."

Helena couldn't believe her ears. She wasn't sure whether to be happy that her grandson found his gonads or offended that he felt her nothing more than a nuisance. "Well if this has to do with Mikkos' will, I should be involved."

"Grandmother, you fail to realize that all of the money left by Mikkos is gone. The Cassadines are in debt."

"How much in debt?"

"Thank God Wyndemere is paid off and no one wants anything to do with it considering how many dead bodies have ended up here. This is my only asset. And it's only with Alexis' expertise that I'm able to finish the renovations on the Greek Cassadine isles. I've busted my ass in Greece trying to convince contractors that they will be rewarded for their hefty loans."

Helena took a deep breath of hot air not realizing half of what Nik was telling her. "If it weren't for Stefan's carelessness, we wouldn't be in this position. He died in debt to the Alcazar family. Don't you understand why I need Lorenzo? If he would forgive us the debt, we can move forward and cut our ties with the Alcazar family."

Nik didn't want to agree with his grandmother, but he did. And that is why he kept her around. He knew that Stefan made a series of miscalculations mostly due to the fact that Alexis stepped away from handling the family's assets. She remained the family's attorney, but she was rarely called upon except to get both Nikolas and Stefan out of their criminal legal binds.

Helena could see the worry in Nikolas' face. She didn't want to bring up a sore subject, but blackmail was the name of her game and she knew she needed to reign her grandson in towards her point of view.

"Where is Spencer?" She asked.

Nikolas wiped the sweat from his face. He grabbed a glass and scoped in some ice. He pressed the glass to his forehead. "Not here."

"The things I have done to provide you with an heir and this is how you repay me."

"We don't need to discuss this now Grandmother. I'm making some decisions regarding Spencer. And you won't like them." He took a nervous drink from his melting glass of ice.

"You have gotten away with passing off Spencer as your son for this long. Aiden was merely a backup in case something fell through. Why would you sabotage it?"

"Aiden was your revenge against the Spencers and I didn't want to be involved! Spencer was different. I can't discuss this with you right now. I just wanted you to know you will not be allowed to lurk tonight. And I don't want you anywhere near Alexis. I will have the guards shoot you dead. Understood?"

Helena begrudgingly agreed.

* * *

><p>Sam held Spencer and watched him read her his favorite book. He finished the last page and proudly closed the book.<p>

"The end!" He exclaimed. "Sam, can we name the baby Max? Not like the bodyguard, but the little boy in the book?"

Sam tried to think of a polite way to shoot down that idea. "You and Jason can fight that one out. He's already bitter over baby names."

Spinelli rushed into the penthouse dressed in a black tuxedo. "Fair Samantha, I need you."

"Ah Spin. It's your turn. You sent me into the battle at Wyndemere alone."

"And you came back with Lorenzo Alcazar."

Sam shushed Spinelli. "Come on! Chill out. Maybe I can get Molly and Max to watch Spencer and I can meet you over at Wyndemere later."

"I guess that'll have to do. I can only imagine what the Princely One would want with the likes of me. You know how many people have been murdered and buried in the tunnels of Wyndemere?"

"Nik's a good guy. He has no reason to hurt you. Don't worry so much. But you are my partner in crime, so I've got your back."

* * *

><p>Alexis found Lorenzo in Mikkos' old office still going through the various boxes that had been stowed away.<p>

"Are you ok with baby-sitting Helena this evening?"

He grabbed a bottle of wine. "I have plenty of liquor to keep me warm. And I am finding some interesting information here about the previous owners of Wyndemere. Are you familiar with a Ceasar Faison?"

Alexis sat down willing to humor Lorenzo in his discoveries. "Yea. He was obsessed with Anna Scorpio and Felicia Jones. He and Helena were bosom buddies. He's the one that blew up the yacht that supposedly killed himself, Anna, and Robert. Of course it didn't and all three survived. Remind me again what I get out of all of this? I don't want to end up like Anna and Robert."

He could sense her trepidation. "We will get Franco. That is what Nikolas needs to emphasize to those kids tonight."

"And?" Alexis asked. "I'm going to pack up my family and move to Greece. I remember when Stefan and I planned to do this years ago. I was so excited to be done with Port Charles. I would go anywhere with him. I trusted him just that much until it all fell apart. But there's no Stefan anymore. And I'm a mother to three girls that have their own lives here. So why am I doing it?"

Lorenzo put down his box and sat down next to Alexis. "Maybe there's an element of peace of mind involved."

"How is that possible if I have to leave Sam behind?"

"Sam is a big girl. She's made her choice. The things we do for love."

"No one gets left behind. I'm already going to use Ethan to lure Kristina. That's hoping he even shows up tonight. She's going to fight me tooth and nail. The relationship that she's built with her father is not easily penetrated."

Lorenzo grew anxious. "Getting Sam is a tall order as well."

"You owe me. Franco isn't enough for me."

"I swear Natasha. You are a serious challenge."

The butler opened the doors to the boardroom. "Mr. Cassadine, I bring you Mr. Johnny Zacchara."

Johnny didn't want to be there, but he figured he didn't have much of a choice. Instead of greeting Nikolas, he grabbed a double shot glass of vodka from the serving table and took a seat.

"I take it you'd rather be doing something else right now?" Nikolas asked. "I'm surprised considering your nut-job of a father tanked your family's business and let it fall into the hands of Sonny Corinthos."

"I guess that means I'm going from one pimp to another." Johnny took a sip of his vodka. "You're a better looking pimp then he is. Alexis made it sound like not coming here wasn't an option unless I stuck my fingers in my ears and pretended to not hear her. When Alexis speaks, I guess I have no choice but to listen."

The butler showed up again with Ethan who seemed lost in another world. His eyes fell upon Johnny sitting at the table with his arms crossed.

"My man!" Ethan put Johnny in a choke hold.

Johnny jumped up and yanked Ethan off of him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You got my boy involved?" Ethan asked Nikolas.

Nikolas grunted. "I guess I'll leave you two alone to wrestle. Help put a smile on his face will you Ethan?" He left the room.

Johnny hugged Ethan. "I guess if I have to be here, might as well be with you."

They pulled from their hug when a doe-eyed Michael walked in. He was even more lost than Ethan with a tinge of apprehension.

"Hey Guys." Michael felt out of it. "Am I in the right place?"

"You here to see Nikolas?" Johnny asked.

"Yea."

"Then you're in the right place. You weren't getting in her unless you were meant to be here." Johnny grabbed another vodka and handed it to Michael. "Loosen up a little." Michael put the glass back down on the table. "Uh, I don't know that I should be here."

Spinelli rushed in and was taken aback by the guest list. "Ok. I'm not sure how to read this room. Young Sir?"

Michael picked up the vodka and handed it to Spinelli. "I guess we might as well indulge."

Nikolas walked back in and clapped his hands together to get their attention. "I think everyone is here. As Alexis told you, once the doors close, you're in no matter what. No backing out."

"Can you tell us why we're here first? You owe us at least that much." Ethan asked.

"You all are apart of a master plan to catch Franco."

Spinelli headed towards the door, but was srong-armed by Nikolas.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nikolas asked.

Spinelli gave up and sat down.

"That's not what Alexis told me." Ethan said. "Not that I'm against hunting down serial killers, but embezzlement sounds a bit more classy and I invested heavily in this tux."

Michael raised his hand. "And I'm just supposed to be her intern so maybe I'm not supposed to be here. Is Alexis around?"

"Well I got nothing but time." Johnny sat down next to Spinelli and continued to drink up the vodka shots.

Nikolas pulled the double doors closed and the mood of the room collectively dropped to doom.

Nikolas began. "The Cassadine family is lacking the necessary financial resources to continue. Catching Robert Frank aka Franco, which I know you all want to do, is merely a means to whet your appetites. There is financial compensation involved to all of you if we're able to gain access to all of the Cassadine assets that have been taken from us over the years. I believe each of you was offered a million dollars to start. I'm going to ask my friend Spinelli here to set up offshore accounts for you to be able to access your money undetected."

Motivated by money, slowly and one by one, each invited guest found their own corner to sit and sulk.

Alexis waited in Mikkos' office until the butler brought Dr. Jackson to her. Seeing him let her know that everything could possibly be falling in line at least as far as her unborn son was concerned..

"I'm supposed to see Nikolas." He said.

"No. That's the boring stuff. You're supposed to see me."

"Did you hear I was forced to resign?"

"For a better opportunity I hope. Nikolas and I will write you glowing recommendations when your time with us is finished. How do you feel about Greece?"

Dr. Jackson had lived his life in dangerous situations before and his relationship with Dr. Niles made him less then a choir boy. "I'm guessing you plan to deliver your son in Greece? What about Mr. Morgan?"

"I'll worry about Mr. Morgan."

"I've been told that he's good with a gun. I don't want to end up like Lisa. What happened to her was tragic. She wasn't perfect, but..."

"If Lisa was alive today, I'd probably do the same to her that Franco did. But then I think to myself that everything happens for a reason. She was wrong, but with her allowing Franco to play God, I wouldn't be carrying this precious child. So maybe I take back my thoughts on her. Maybe."

"I owe you Ms. Davis. So I guess that means I'm in."

Sam didn't think it would be a big deal trying to enter Wyndemere. She was promised unlimited access especially since Spencer was occasionally in her care. But when she approached the locked gates, she dialed in and was seized by two guards. They grabbed her by her arms and pushed her out from the gates.

"What the hell?" She yelled back as the gates closed on her. She grabbed at the bars.

One of the guards approached the gate. "You're not on the guest-list. We have strict orders to only allow guests of Nikolas Cassadine this evening."

"I need in!" Sam punched in her access code again and the gates, barely closed, opened. The guards rushed to her and one of them grabbed her again.

Lorenzo raced over to the commotion and released Sam from the manhandling. He pulled the guard that handled Sam by his collar and tossed him to the ground. He pressed his shoe into the guard's neck and pulled his gun from his coat. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The guard stared down the barrel of Lorenzo's gun and slowly raised his hands above his head. "I have strict orders Mr. Alcazar." He stuttered.

Lorenzo looked back at Sam waiting by the open gates. "Are you ok?"

"Yea. Guess I shouldn't go in." She muttered.

Lorenzo focused back on his catch. "I will have Nikolas deal with you when he's finished with his meeting. Don't expect you'll be employed by tomorrow." He released the guard and went over to Sam. "I'll take you back to the mainland. You shouldn't be here."

"I promised Spinelli."

"Spinelli is fine." Lorenzo took Sam by her trembling hand.

She paused. "Wait. You shouldn't go. I'll be fine by myself. I got here alone, I can get back the same way."

"Your mother would never forgive me if I allowed you to travel this late at night alone."

"What if someone sees you?"

Lorenzo pulled off his overcoat. "I guess it's a risk I'll have to take." He laid it on Sam's shoulders. "It's a beautiful night for a ride on the water."

"Not if it means motion sickness." Sam pointed out towards the water. "Is that your yacht, Lila?"

"It is. Sometimes it's a lonely place. I do prefer Wyndemere with all of the crazy that runs around here on occasion."

They took the launch back over to Port Charles and while Sam enjoyed her time with Lorenzo, the last thing she wanted was for his life to be in danger again. But he didn't seem to mind. He held her hand tight as they strolled through the intimate neighborhood. Everything was closed for the night. She pulled him towards a shortcut away from the warehouse so Sonny's security cameras wouldn't catch them. They made a stop at Kelly's also dark and quiet.

"Do you like apple pie?' She asked.

"I don't."

"That's not American."

"I do enjoy a good scone."

"I'll have to ask Mike if he can do scones and I'll sneak them to you on the yacht."

They continued their walk until Harbor Towers came into view. Sam snapped back to reality as the lights of the towers revealed the identity of her protector. They stopped in front of the doors and Sam removed Lorenzo's coat and handed it to him.

Jason turned the corner to home, but he stopped abruptly when he saw Sam and Lorenzo talking. He ducked back against the brick wall and tried his best to hear, but they spoke in whispers. He couldn't hear a thing.

Jason had decided after his fight with Sonny to take a ride in the country on his motorcycle to cool off a bit. He pulled his gun from his holster and peered out from the corner to see if he had a clear shot of Lorenzo's body, but Sam was too close and at an angle that was impossible for Jason to take the risk.

"I guess this is goodnight." Lorenzo said.

"Yea. I invited Skye to my wedding."

Lorenzo put his coat back on. "I haven't been in contact with her. I'm guessing Lila Rae is a spitting image of her mother."

"I saw pictures at the Quartermaine's. Maybe I'll steal one for you when I bring you scones."

"That would be great. I know how much your mother hates Skye and frankly I agree with her assessment. But I appreciate you including Lila Rae in your day of happiness."

"Well I haven't heard back from Edward so we'll see."

"Goodnight Sam." Lorenzo leaned into Sam for a hug.

Jason's head exploded. He could barely breathe. "I can't. I'm too emotional right now." He said to himself. He wanted to take the shot.

Lorenzo waited for the elevator to close with Sam safely inside. He looked back believing he saw a shadow peek from the corner. His eyes didn't deceive him, but continued back towards the docks.

Jason stepped out from the corner ready to shot Lorenzo once and for all, but he could no longer see Lorenzo descend into the night.


	33. Chapter 33

**Alexis Surrogate**

**Chapter 33**

Helena rushed to her chambers in time to catch Franco before he exited through the secret door to the tunnels. She was overdressed for an evening of sitting in her room and sulking through the night. She had hoped that Nikolas would change his mind and let her at least listen to what he had to say to the boys. She was even more hurt by his threats to kill her were she to even look at Alexis.

"I want her dead yesterday!" Helena slammed her fist on her desk.

Franco turned back to her and decided against leaving her alone in her rage. "If you're talking about Alexis, I'm working it. I can't seem to get her alone."

"She's become his precious. His pet project. All that I've done for that boy after Alexis abandoned him to mother those worthless girls and his uncle decided to become indebted to thugs. I have been the only one to try to preserve the Cassadine name."

Franco smiled. "I thought you liked Lorenzo. Now he's a thug."

"He's disappointing me lately." She caressed Franco's face. "You're the only one that's never let me down. You were created in Faison's image. And I promised him that I would never let anything bad happen to you."

"What about me hearing you agree with Lorenzo that I'm a problem? I saved his kid from bleeding to death for crying out loud. He should show some respect."

Helena played with the diamond ring on her hand. "Franco, you know I must play the game. I will always ensure your safety. You stuck your neck out for me and brought Lorenzo on-board and because of him, we'll have the money we need to keep this empire afloat. All we need to do is convince him that Alexis is of no use to him. She's going to sell him out to Sonny and Jason the first minute she can."

"I just need him to get her on the yacht. I can take care of it from there."

* * *

><p>Jason was frantic. The first thing he could think to do was call Sonny.<p>

Sonny answered his phone. "Jason. I'm glad you called."

"Just listen to me." Jason peeked out from the corner to make sure it was ok to talk. "I just saw Lorenzo."

Sonny sat down at his desk. "Where?"

Jason took a deep breath. "He was hugging Sam outside our building. It's like she's familiar with him. She has to know he's her father."

"Jason. Calm down. Just go upstairs and talk to her. Feel her out. Don't interrogate her. You don't want her running off like her mother."

"What am I supposed to say to her? I can't believe she'd do this to me."

Sonny rubbed his forehead. "Jason. Keep in mind that if she knows Lorenzo is her father, this isn't about you and what you want. She's not thinking straight. We just need to ensure she's safe and get our hands on Lorenzo. Keep in mind that this affects Alexis as well."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo slipped into the foyer of Wyndemere and waited for Alexis to come out of the room where Nikolas continued his presentation.<p>

Alexis took his arm in hers and walked with him down the dark halls. "The room is very tense. I believe they're all tired. And so am I."

Lorenzo stopped. "I think Jason saw me tonight."

"Please say you're joking."

"I couldn't let Sam walk back alone."

"What was Sam doing here?"

"She was concerned about Spinelli. I wanted to make sure she got home safely."

Alexis started to yawn.

"Am I boring you?" Lorenzo laughed.

Alexis pointed to her stomach. "When he's tired, it's like a choke hold. He takes over my body. I'm sorry for being insensitive. I have to sleep with one eye open. Actually both eyes open. Helena sharpens her knife when I'm around. Franco wants my body for an exhibit. Sonny is pissed at me. I'm sure he's tainted Jason by now. And if Jason knows you're alive, he probably knows that I know."

"Well it seems you and I have the same problem." Lorenzo said.

"What's that?"

"Not getting much sleep, which you need. I have a solution. How about my yacht? I know all the comings and goings. No secret tunnels."

They continued to walk.

"Are you trying to get me into bed?" Alexis asked.

"Yes. But you can have the bed and I'll take the chair. And like giggly little girls we can talk about how to make Skye's life a living hell when she shows up to Sam's wedding."

"Theoretically, Jason should be putting an end to that."

"I have a feeling he won't be thinking he owes you any favors after tonight."

* * *

><p>Sam could barely stay awake in the living room. She lazily pulled herself up and started to go up the stairs to bed. Jason walked in trying to be as normal as possible.<p>

"I was just about to call it a night." Sam walked back down the stairs. She immediately noticed Jason's odd behavior. "Bad night?"

Jason nervously stuffed his hands in his pockets still trying to contain his anger. "Sonny wants to adopt Mikkos."

"What? Why?" Sam asked.

"He thinks we can do the one big happy family thing. I told him it would never work. He thinks he's doing you and me a favor. He thinks Alexis is leaving Port Charles."

Sam sat down bemused. "Uh, I think he might be right."

Jason was caught off guard that Sam would agree. "What do you mean?"

"So Kelly and Robin both told me that Nikolas asked Dr. Jackson to resign."

"So? Monica hinted that some type of disciplinary action was happening."

"My mother loves Dr. Jackson. She has control over Nikolas' decisions."

"Why would she give me joint custody? You know what? Forget it. I'm tired of all of the Cassadines playing me for a fool. Is there something you need to tell me right now?"

Sam hadn't seen Jason so angry at her before. "I'm sorry that you think Alexis is being dishonest. I can't prove any of this."

"I know Lorenzo is your father. And you don't have to tell me that he's alive. I get loyalty. But I need you to understand that when you and I walk down that aisle, we're making a promise to cherish and honor our vows. I can't go down that aisle with lies Sam."

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me? So the rules of lying only apply to me? Because the only honest person in all of this has been Lorenzo. So if you're going to play the it's him or me game, fine. It's not fair. When Elizabeth came back into your life, I didn't handle it well, but I continued to love you. I let Carly roll in and out of here like she owns the joint and has your attention whenever she needs it. You race off to Italy to save your damsel in distress of an ex-wife at the drop of a hat and I kept my mouth shut. But I'm supposed sit back and let you pass judgments on both of my parents?"

"Lorenzo has done more harm than good. You know that! I sided with my sister and I thought I sided with you."

Ssam started to cry. "You're asking me to give up on the possibility of having the father that I've never had. He hasn't asked me for anything. He's not teaching me how to pick pockets or give him money. He didn't want anything to do with me and it's because of my mother that he's even speaking to me."

Jason couldn't believe his ears. "So you're admitting he's alive and Alexis is allowing this to go on. She killed his brother. The Alcazars are dangerous and heartless men. I guess you've made your choice. Well I'm making mine. Next time I see him, he's a dead man. This time, I'll properly ID his body."

Jason grabbed his jacket and left the penthouse.

* * *

><p>Alexis felt safe enough to trust him. She followed Lorenzo onto his yacht. When she walked in, it was like his London digs all over again and the young man she knew years ago hadn't really changed at all. He still loved his art and his history books. He was a loner that enjoyed being lonely. She picked up a handful of books from his desk and looked through the selection.<p>

"Why did you give up teaching art?" She asked.

Lorenzo was finally in his element. While he felt the yacht was a lonely place, there were times he needed to breathe. He took a moment to sit back and relax and stare at the books stored in his walls like décor. "Couldn't make any money doing it. And I hoped that one day I would be able to give up on the family business. It was Luiz's dream. Not mine."

Alexis put down the books but kept one as she sat down next to him to read. "You like the Bronte sisters?"

Lorenzo laid back and soaked in the peace. "I do. It's my dirty little secret."

"How many versions of Wuthering Heights can one man own? I bet you remind yourself of Heathcliff."

He was ready to settle down for the night, but he was happy to hear her ask him questions about his pleasures that they both shared at one point in their lives. It was how they bonded in the first place. "Yes. I fancy myself a Heathcliff type I guess."

"Who is your Catherine?"

Lorenzo had closed his eyes and drifted off for a bit so he had to think hard to answer her question. "Wouldn't you like to know."

The weariness that Alexis felt earlier had gone away and she was wide awake not wanting to lose Lorenzo to sleep, but she got up and put the book back in its place on Lorenzo's desk. She decided to explore the rest of Lorenzo's habitat.

Franco left Helena still reeling from her dismissal by Nikolas. He traveled down the path of Spoon Island towards the lake where Lorenzo's yacht was docked. He thought it a good time to check in and find out the status of his next victim.

Alexis found herself in Lorenzo's bedroom. She was drawn to the framed pictures on his nightstand. She picked up an old black and white picture of her and Lorenzo together. She couldn't remember the details of her visit, but she did recall the gift that she had brought for him acting as her gracious host. It was a brand new camera that snapped the photo in her hand. She remembered arguing with Mikkos over the best hostess gift to give a young man that was college-bound. Mikkos wasn't thrilled with a gift too intimate and young Natasha wouldn't have known intimacy at the time were it to bite her. What she did recall was Mikkos' overbearing ways seeping into their conversation. It felt good to be loved by him despite the lunacy of Helena.

Alexis held the photo closed to her and laid down on Lorenzo's bed. Time after time with conversations and photos, she was able to piece her memories of her youth back together.

* * *

><p>Jason felt betrayed by both Sonny and Sam all in one day. He hopped on his motorcycle and furiously rode through town. Darkness was bestowed around him until he rode past the Haunted Star. He saw what he thought was activity and decided to turn his bike around and park it.<p>

He walked inside and found Luke covering his game tables for the night. "Ah geez. What I do now?" Luke asked. He pulled a cigar from his shirt pocket and thought he'd have a nervous smoke before whatever beef Jason had with him.

"I need a drink of hard liquor. And you know I rarely drink."

Luke pulled the cigar from his mouth. "Well saddle up at the bar Golden Boy. I bought some pricey Scotch. I won't tell you why, but it goes down smoothly."

Jason sat down on a bar stool.

"Who pissed you off today?" Luke slid Jason his drink.

"Sonny. Sam. Lorenzo."

Luke's eye grew wide. "Lorenzo's alive?"

"Come on Luke. You gonna tell me you didn't know?"

Luke dropped the act. "Yea. I knew. Bubba came by and warned me of the yacht."

"So that's definitely Lorenzo's yacht?"

"That it is. Bubba doesn't know that. I took a good guess. But good luck touching it. It's protected by Spoon Island. You go near it and snipers will shoot you down."

Jason downed his drink and put his glass down for another. "I bet Prince Nikolas is protecting him for Sam. And Alexis…"

Luke puffed on his cigar. "Can I give you some advice on Natasha?"

"I guess."

"You and I hit a rough patch. No pun intended. But I was there with you when you took that preemie Michael out of the hospital claiming he was yours. And guess who was there waiting in wings? Alexis. And here we are 18 or 19 years later and you and Alexis are about to go battle royale over a kid of your own."

Jason shook his head. "Nope. Not fighting with her. I'm holding her to these papers that she signed."

"Who? Alexis or Natasha? Alexis has a conscious. She has a process that she follows. She likes to play by the rules. She breathes into a brown paper bag when it starts to get dicey. But Natasha is a Cassadine and they make their own rules."

"Another drink." Jason demanded banging his glass on the counter.

Luke poured Jason another glass of Scotch. "Damn Son. Now listen. This is my advice to you. Let it go. You and Sam have been through some crazy hoops together. I remember when she and Lucky were together. She's a good, solid woman. I love her. My Lulu is a daddy's girl. When we thought I killed Jake, I could do no wrong in Lulu's eyes. She didn't see the devil that everyone made me out to be. I was still her hero. And I'll never forget how she stood by me despite the abuse that I put her through. I believe the same for Sam and Lorenzo. When I say let go. Let go of Alexis and this illusion that you and her are going to work this out."

Jason rested his head on the bar.

Luke pushed Jason's empty glass away. "You're that guy that always seems to lose out the minute you let down your guard."

Jason slowly moved his head to agree.

Luke could hear sniffles. "Son of a bitch. Are you crying?" He asked.

Jason took a deep breath and lifted his head. His red eyes were shined with tears. "If I kill him, I lose everything. If I let him live, I lose everything. So with which choice do I lose less?"

"If you stayed a Quartermaine, you lost your freedom. If you worked for Sonny, you lost your freedom. Do you regret your choice?"

"Yea. After the fight I had with Sonny today, I do. Alexis and I wouldn't be having this fight if I was a Quartermaine. I wouldn't have given up Jake if I was a Quartermaine. Sam wants to have our wedding at the Quartermaines. She wants a normal life for our child. And I can't blame her for that. You're asking me to walk away from another kid and I said I couldn't do that. Me and AJ. Nikolas and Lucky. You see a pattern here?"

"You and Lorenzo just might have to call a truce and you cut your losses on this deal."

"I don't think Sonny's going to go along with that. Look how well a truce worked with the Zacharra's."

Luke continued to enjoy his cigar. "I have a feeling this might be the beginning of your breakup with Corinthos. A woman will do that to you. Just ask Paul, John, and Yoko."

* * *

><p>Alexis didn't realize how tired she was or Lorenzo's bed was just that comfortable. She could feel warm breath next to her face. She felt in a complete daze and almost paralyzed. She figured she was just dreaming so she went back to sleep.<p>

Franco pulled up after trying to awaken Alexis by breathing on her face. He had her where he wanted her—alone and too dreary to tell the difference between reality and a dream.

"I thought it would be a masterpiece if you went the way of Kristin Bergman—a slit throat and terrified child by your side. It's almost poetic." Franco whispered as he pulled a knife from his coat. He stood over her as if she was a corpse to dissect. He was enamored by the opportunity before his eyes.

Lorenzo woke up. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep on his sofa in his office. "Alexis? Where are you?" He jumped and headed to the hallway. "Alexis?" He feared the worse. He rushed to his bedroom and found the door was locked. "Alexis!" He screamed as loud as his lungs would carry.

Alexis woke up and found Franco standing over her. She fell from the bed and recoiled in fear into a corner of the room. Lorenzo grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher and bashed it into the door.

Amidst the commotion, Franco debated whether to take his chances. Could he murder Alexis and trust that Lorenzo was just putting on an act for her? Or should he retreat and save his own life. The sounds of Lorenzo's screams and the haste that he pounded through the door were that of a desperate soul.

"Franco!" Lorenzo stopped and tried to catch his breath. "Please don't hurt her. I beg of you."

Alexis was too afraid to say much. She, too, was confused of who to trust at that point. Had Lorenzo brought her there as a test run for Franco? She held tight to the picture that she cherished and hoped for the best.

Franco kneeled down to her and pointed the knife in her direction. "He wants you to live. Helena and I want you to die. I'll meet you in the tunnels. I prefer a fair fight." He stood up and slid the knife back into his coat. "I want you to tell everybody that you saw my face."

Alexis struggled but found her voice. "How do I know when to meet you?"

"Oh you'll know." Franco opened the door badly battered by Lorenzo and found him with his clothes disheveled and sweat dripping from his face. "You're pathetic. I plan to let Helena know what you did tonight." He walked away.

Lorenzo dropped the fire extinguisher and found Alexis still in the corner in disbelief. He fell to the ground. "I had no idea he would come here. I should have known that he would. Is there anything that I can do?"

"I have to get Molly. And Kristina. And Sam. We can't stay here." She stuttered.

"You can't run from him. He will find you." Lorenzo stated forcefully.

"I'm not running, but I have to protect my children." Alexis broke from her trance and looked at him. "And you're not safe either."


	34. Chapter 34

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 34**

Michael thought swearing off a life of crime and working for ELQ would keep him out of danger until he found himself running down the path to Kelly's hoping to lay low. He stopped at the entrance and looked both ways before tearing through the door and running for cover to Mike at the counter.

"Can I hide out in the kitchen Mike?" Michael was dripping with sweat from his head to his buttoned down collared shirt. He was out of breath and constantly checking his watch.

Mike was a bit concerned by the request. While he wasn't fully aware of Michael's plight in prison, he did know that Michael had his moments of odd behavior as a result. "Sure. Who you running from Son? You need me to call your dad?"

Michael laughed it off. "Oh no. Thank you." He rushed through the double doors and noticed the back entrance to freedom. But the exit was attached to an alarm.

Johnny and Ethan both rushed into Kelly's and upon noticing Mike, both decided to play it cool.

"Hey Ethan." Mike continued to focus on checking his inventory.

Johnny sat down at the counter. "How come I don't get a hello?"

Mike looked up. "I'd like to tell you that you're not welcome here, but I don't own the joint."

Ethan searched around the room. "Eh Mate. You seen Michael around?"

Mike pointed his pen behind him. "In the kitchen."

Both Johnny sand Ethan made haste to go towards the kitchen, but Mike acted as the gatekeeper.

"What's going on? Michael ran in here like he was running for his life."

Johnny and Ethan faked laughter.

Ethan decided to think quickly with an explanation. "So Michael, Johnny, and I were playing golf. Michael bet on the game and he lost. So he owes me and Johnny some cash. So I admit this is a shakedown."

Mike was intrigued. "How much cash you talking?"

"A million." Ethan tried to peer over Mike's shoulder to catch any movement in the kitchen. "Speaking of bets, if you let us hold Michael over the side of the yacht by his legs, I'll give you a couple thousand in credit to play a round of poker tonight."

Mike's ear perked up. "Who's in?"

"Me." Ethan pointed to himself.

Johnny raised his hand. "I'm in as well if that's not a problem for you."

Mike salivated at the offer. "Go get him. But don't tell Sonny about the game."

Ethan and Johnny raced to back and found Michael sitting on a milk crate.

"Come on Guys." Michael stood up and held up his hands.

Ethan disabled the exit alarm. Johnny pulled Michael out the door by his collar. He tossed him against the brick wall.

"What are you? Nikolas' goons now?" Michael was barely able to catch his breath. "I said I didn't want to do it."

"We're not gonna hurt you." Ethan joked. "You might be my brother-in-law one day and I don't wanna hear about this at Thanksgiving. Alexis asked you for a simple favor and paid you in full. All you need to do is get us access to the ELQ account numbers. Spinelli, Johnny, and I will do the rest."

"I'm not ok with stealing from my family. Ethan, how can you just betray Tracy like that?" Michael said with frustration in his tone.

Johnny interjected. "Nikolas showed proof that what's being taken belongs to the Cassadines."

"Are you really that desperate for money Johnny?" Michael asked.

"Yea. I am. I've been sleeping on Ethan's floor since I lost my family and my penthouse to Sonny. So forgive me if I don't fear losing some posh job given to me by my great-grandfather."

Ethan moved in closer to Michael. "Plus I don't know if you heard, but Alexis saw Franco last night. He almost slit her throat. And I know you have a soft spot for defending pregnant women in danger."

Johnny shook his head that Ethan would go there.

Michael was taken aback. "How come Jason or my dad hasn't said anything about it? I talked to my dad this morning."

Johnny and Ethan looked at each other.

Ethan continued. "Because of what happened, Nikolas had to make quick plans to protect Alexis and the baby. She's not in Port Charles. And you can't say anything to Jason or Sonny. Meet us at the Haunted Star tonight."

"You back out and we'll throw you to Franco. He'd love to have you as bait." Johnny added.

Michael took a moment to think. "Alright. Since this involves catching Franco, I'll keep my mouth shut."

* * *

><p>Nikolas knocked on the door of Penthouse #2. Jason answered the door.<p>

"Can I come in?" Nikolas asked.

Jason opened the door for Nikolas.

"I won't take up your time. I thought maybe I'd catch Sam to grab Spencer and Molly."

Jason wasn't in the mood to chat. "She left with the kids this morning. I didn't even see her. I'm guessing she went to Wyndemere."

Nikolas could sense Jason's foul mood. "My move is temporary. I plan to come back when business is back to normal again."

Jason grabbed his hot mug of coffee and took a sip. "I didn't ask."

"You got a problem with me Jason? Is it a problem that I've had Sam watching Spencer? If he's a pain…"

Jason waved his free hand. "No. Don't do that. Don't blame the kid. Spencer's great. Sam is really good with him. And I know Mike appreciates the time with his grandson as well."

"Yea. I didn't tell Mike."

"Well. I guess you can tell him at the wedding. Not like it won't already be filled with drama."

Nikolas rubbed his forehead. "Actually that's why I wanted to see Sam. Spencer and I won't be at the wedding. We're leaving town today."

Jason put down his mug on the table. "What? And you ask me why I have a problem with you? You're shady. Sam is counting on this."

"We had an emergency and I need to get to the island to handle it."

"You can't leave the kid behind?" Jason asked.

"Would you leave your kid behind?"

Jason sighed.

Nikolas felt like an asshole and thought it best to leave the conservation there. "Sorry. I'll check Wyndemere for Sam."

"Is Alexis going with you on this trip?"

Nikolas held tight to the doorknob. "She'll back in time for the wedding. She just wants to make sure Spencer is settled. He needs familiar faces."

"Sonny told me that she would do this and I didn't listen. Whatever. If you find Sam, tell her I came home. She'll know what I mean."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo took a walk and decided to get lost in the scenery of the woods on Spoon Island. He longed for his quiet and careless walks on the beach. He noticed the island was colder then the mainland. He even surmised that Mikkos made it that way to keep those without the viscosity of Greco-Russian blood from wanting to stay long. He sat down in the grass and wished he hadn't signed on for the danger.<p>

"Lorenzo?' Sam too felt the change in temperature. She sat down next to him hoping he'd block some of the cold wind blowing her way. "I heard my mother was attacked by Franco. She's gone?"

"Did Nikolas tell you this?' He asked.

"Spencer's nanny. She's getting him and Molly ready to leave. What happened?"

"I should have known better, but I wasn't thinking. But yes...he threatened her. I owe him and he expects me to bring him Alexis' head on a platter."

"How do you owe him?"

Lorenzo didn't want to tell her, but with the lack of trust that he was surrounded by, he felt the need to come clean. "He's the one that stopped your bleeding when I shot you. You could have died otherwise."

Sam's heart stopped. She wasn't dreaming. Franco was there during her delirium. "So you guys are tight?"

"Before I knew that you were my daughter, he and Helena came to me to help them raise hell in Port Charles. I made it clear that I wanted nothing to do with it. But then you came along."

"But you wanted nothing to do with me either."

"This is not easy for me Sam. I have to watch my back. I know Jason saw me so now I need to leave or I won't survive."

The cold started to seep through Sam's coat bringing her to shivers. "Where will you go?"

"I wish I could go back to my beach house. More than likely London. I can't force you to do anything. Molly and Kristina have no choice but to do what their mother asks. Please go to Greece with the rest of your family. You're not immune to Franco."

* * *

><p>Sonny plopped down his money on the counter in front of Mike. "Kristina should be here soon. I need those sandwiches ready pronto?"<p>

Mike took the money and handed it back to Sonny. "Really? If it was just you, I'd make you pay, but Kristina doesn't pay."

Kristina walked into Kelly's and only had eyes for her father. She hugged him tight and knowing she had to butter him up for disappointment.

"What do you want?" He asked as he pulled from the hug.

"Can I cancel the picnic?" Her face turned blush.

He could sense what was coming. "Why? If you cancel, your grandfather's gonna make me pay for the food. You better have a good explanation. You just got home."

"Uh, mom…"

Sonny shook his head as if he wasn't buying it. "Do you know I haven't seen your mom in like ages? So why don't I have Mike make enough for the three of us and we'll go together?"

Kristina was frantic in her rejection of that idea. "Ok. I'll come clean. I'm meeting Ethan and I don't know how long it'll take."

"Is he cooking?"

Kristina laughed. "Dad."

"You don't know how long it will take? That's not a sentence a Dad wants to hear."

"He called me at the last minute. I'm supposed to meet him on the pier. You can even have Max and Milo follow me." She shrugged her shoulders offering all the information she could.

Sonny gave in to her dimpled smile. "Alright. But when you see your mother, tell her she can only avoid me for so long. I know what she's up to."

* * *

><p>Michael and Spinelli casually strolled into the Quartermaine mansion knowing their first task ahead of them was near impossible. They stopped at the double doors to the sound of voices.<p>

"That's not my great grandfather." Michael said to Spinelli.

Michael opened the doors to the family room and found Ned talking to Tracy.

"Well. If it isn't the chickens coming home to roast." Ned said as he reached out his hand to Michael. "I hear you're working for ELQ now."

Michael looked at Spinelli knowing there was no way they were delivering on their promises. "Yea. You just visiting?" Michael asked.

"No." Ned took a seat. "I'm working for ELQ again. Grandfather wants me to keep an eye on some of our offshore accounts. He is getting older you know."

Tracy rested her hands on Ned's shoulders. "And someone needs to keep an eye on Jason's spawn. Finally my son proves to be useful."

Ned looked up at Tracy and rolled his eyes at her cynicism.

"If I may ask a question?" Spinelli raised his hand. "Which particular accounts are you watching?"

Tracy furrowed her brow. "What would you know? You don't even work for this company."

Michael grew uneasy. "I was just going to ask great grandfather if we could hire Spinelli as a tech guy. The computer systems need to be upgraded and I could use a project."

Ned stood up. "I agree. I'm just not sure if one of Alcazar's former employees is a good choice."

Michael looked at Spinelli for a save, but found his sidekick silently speechless. "Ned, are you my boss?"

Ned nodded. "I sure am. And I'll be putting you through the ringer. Either you're staying on this train or getting the hell off."

* * *

><p>Ethan waited on the bench on the pier for Kristina. He thought about what she meant to him. He didn't call her his girlfriend. He still felt she was a bit naive and Sonny, disingenuously, never failed to bring up the age difference. And it wasn't until Sonny brought it up that it prompted Ethan to back off of his affections. But he definitely had a crush and when the opportunity came from Alexis, all he really wanted to do was impress Kristina and, at least, be in her mother's good graces. When Nikolas called him and asked him to convince Kristina to leave for Greece, he felt like a hero being put to a task to save the girl.<p>

Kristina was giddy to see Ethan. Of course she had other suitors at Yale, but Ethan, in her mind, would always be the man back home that had her heart. He opened his arms to her. She fell into them and took comfort in his warm and lingering embrace.

"I blew off my dad to see you." She didn't want to be away from him, but as she matured, she learned that playing hard to get was probably a better bet with someone as experienced as Ethan.

"I won't keep him waiting. I'm here to give you a proposition." He said.

She loved to hear him talk. And sometimes she didn't process anything he'd say. She just savored every accented word that came from his mouth.

He continued. "I'll help you pack your bags. You're going to Greece."

Kristina smiled wide and clasped her hands together. "I am so there. How long are we staying?"

"Until your mom gives the ok for you to come back."

Kristina looked at Ethan perplexed. It was finally coming to her what Ethan was trying to do. "And you're coming right?"

"No." He shook his head. "I might visit here and there. It's just until things die down with Franco."

The fear poured into her eyes. She felt faint, but she didn't want him to know that sinking feeling in her stomach. "What does Franco have to do with my mom?"

He took her by the hand and sat down with her. "Franco threatened your mom. It stressed her out pretty badly. He held a knife to her throat. I'm not going to lie or sugarcoat what happened. For your safety, you need to lay low in Greece with the rest of your family."

"And my dad?" Kristina asked. "I can't leave him behind."

"Your dad will be fine. Mike and I will watch over him."

"Don't patronize me."

Ethan pulled back in shock. "Excuse me?"

Kristina shot up from the bench. "I'm not leaving. I'll ask my dad for extra bodyguards. And you're here to protect me. I'm not running from this nutjob." Kristina stormed off in a huff.

* * *

><p>As Sam's relationship with Nikolas had developed, she found it difficult to be angry with him and sometimes she found his quirks and secrecy to be a bit charming. But she was hurt that Nikolas wouldn't tell her that he was taking Spencer from her sooner than she expected.<p>

Lorenzo walked Sam back to the Wyndemere and left her to go back to his yacht. She ran into Nikolas as she was hoping to say goodbye to Spencer in his nursery. She didn't want to admit to him how attached she was to Spencer and, at times, she blamed it on hormones to make less of it.

"I went by the penthouse to find you." Nikolas said. "Jason told me to tell you that he's home and you'd know what that means."

Sam was relieved that Jason returned. He was all the consistency she really had left at that point aside from the baby nestling in her belly. "I wish you had told me that you were taking Spencer and neither of you would be at the wedding. You couldn't hold on a couple more days?"

Nikolas had grown closer to Sam then he wanted to, but she became his confident and someone safe. But the secret that he had held inside of him for years was fighting to come out and unfortunately she would be directly affected by it.

It made him nervous when Sam first asked to spend time with Spencer. Knowing Spencer, Nikolas didn't believe for a minute that Sam would be able to break through the painfully shy character of the little boy that he called his son. He banked on it, but he proved to be wrong.

When Nikolas went to Kelly's and saw Spencer bonding with both Sam and Mike, he knew he had to do the right thing. And seeing Stefan again brought him back to his true honorable nature that both Stefan and Alexis instilled in him on the island when he was a boy of Spencer's age.

Nikolas dropped the words from his lips. "I've decided that I'm leaving Spencer behind with you. He doesn't belong to me. He was born and then Courtney died. So was much was happening at the time. Jax took him away to keep him safe. I hated Jax for even getting involved. It was the perfect opportunity for me to claim him."

Sam was already stunned by the fact that she had seemingly inherited a child. "What? You're leaving him? He's not your son?"

Nikolas dropped his eyes to the ground. "He belongs to Jason. I thought I was doing the right thing for Courtney. I loved her. But her heart was always with Jason. I saw everything that Sonny put Alexis through and I just couldn't let that happen to Spencer. He suffered enough. And Helena convinced me that it was a good idea since he didn't have a mother. It was an easy switch."

A moment of surreal hit Sam. Her world was immediately turned upside down again as it was the night that Jake died. She didn't know whether to be grateful to Nik for coming clean with her or bad for Jason missing out on the life another child. The tug-a-war of her love for Jason and her desire for her blood family pulled inside of her. Her relationship with both Jason and Nikolas could never be the same.

* * *

><p>Spinelli rushed into Penthouse #2 as Jason was making his way down the stairs.<p>

He quickly opened his computer and laid it on the desk. "Stone Cold!" Spinelli screamed as he grabbed Jason by his arms. "Franco!" He steered Jason to his computer.

"What's wrong?" Jason exclaimed.

Spinelli pointed at his computer and bit at his knuckles.

Jason gave up on forcing Spinelli to talk and leaned over the computer.

Franco swiveled in his chair with his signature grin for the camera. "Morgan! Have you heard the news?"

Jason looked at Spinelli. "Are you tracking him?"

Spinelli nodded. "I'm going back to the office. I'll let you know what I find." He hurried out the door.

"Morgan!" Franco's voice chimed through the computer. "Focus! I know you sent your geek to look for me. He won't find me. Trust."

"What do you want Franco?"

"I hear there's a party going down. Congratulations on the impending nuptials. Where is my invite?" Franco grabbed a glass of champagne and took a sip. "Guess I'll celebrate now. Hey, I have even better news for you."

Jason stared intently at the computer screen as if in a trance.

"You may know by now that Alexis hightailed it out of Port Charles. And that's cool." Franco took another sip. "No worries about that baby she's carrying. It's not yours. I did a little bit of a switch-a-roo courtesy of Helena. She's good at that kind of thing you know. You should tell your mom to get better security over there at General Hospital. It's sorely lacking" Franco laughed. "I can not wait until my son is born."

The computer screen went black as Jason stood in weary disbelief.


	35. Chapter 35

**_I know there are heads spinning. LOL I promise, I don't do anything that isn't linked to some piece of history of the show or linked to the possibility of another fic after this one is finished. There will be one or two loose ends that won't be tied up until the new fic if you all choose to read it. But I wanted to say thanks for reading. I love the feedback. I'm only a couple chapters away from the end just to give you some idea of where I am with this one._  
><strong>

**Alexis the Surrogate **

**Chapter 35**

Sam could see right through Nikolas. He wanted to just hop on his private jet and leave the mess that he helped to create behind him.

"Why are you lying?" Sam asked.

Nikolas squirmed. Sam had never seen him that uncomfortable before. "Spencer isn't my son. I always knew he wasn't, but you just get used to the lie…and it becomes harder to undo it once it's done."

Sam laughed. "Fine. Spencer isn't your son. But he's not Jason's either. So you're going to need to explain to me what you're doing."

Nikolas checked his watch. "I have less than an hour to leave here. You still have time to change your mind about Greece."

Sam shook her head. "Why do the Cassadines have to be so damn complicated? How did I end up in this family? I'd rather be a Scorpio."

"I never said we were perfect. And be careful what you wish for." Nikolas said. "I remember years ago when Jason saved my life."

"How did he do that?" Sam asked.

"I was in front of Luke's nightclub and I took a bullet to the throat. Jason did emergency surgery on me in the parking lot. I could have suffocated to death."

Sam's eye grew wide. "Really? I didn't know."

"Yea. He tried to pay for my medical bills because it was discovered that the bullet was meant for him and Sonny. My uncle wanted nothing to do with it. But I was grateful to Jason for what he did. We've always had a bit of a contentious relationship."

"You're not going to tell me the truth about Spencer are you?" Sam asked. "You trusted me with Stefan, why not this?

"As I said, he's not my son. Helena is concerned that I don't have an heir. And she's determined to get it somehow. But I can't put Spencer through this based on a lie. One shouldn't have to be a Cassadine if they're really not one."

"Ok. That's cool. You don't want to tell me who Spencer's father is. And that's fine. Obviously a dead woman can't talk so there goes me asking Courtney. This is perfect for you."

Nikolas ran his finger across his lips. "All I can do is release me of this burden. I finally found someone that I feel comfortable leaving Spencer behind. When Jake died, it made me realize that it doesn't matter. None of us are safe. We all have our demons and Franco is a common thread for us all. But you will make a great mother to him if you want?"

"A horse won't fit in the penthouse. I think he might love Sheeba more than me."

Nikolas smiled. "You're still a Cassadine. You will still have access to Wyndemere. And I'm offended that you choose to have your wedding at the Q's instead of here."

Sam wrapped her arms around Nikolas and held him tight. The many scenarios of explanations to both Spencer and Jason ran through her head. But there was no way she was going to let go of Spencer. She loved him too much. And more than anything she felt terrible that Nikolas was losing out again on a child that she knew he loved.

"So this is what parents do with that whole sacrifice thing?" She asked as she helped Nikolas straighten his jacket. "Helena is going to kill you for this."

Nikolas didn't seem moved by the suggestion. "Stefan and I are planning to deal with Helena once we sort out this mess with Franco. Her involvement with him is deeper than we thought. There is so much that I want to tell you, but the more you know, the more vulnerable you are. So it's best that you know nothing at all."

* * *

><p>Ethan caught up with Michael on his way back to ELQ from Kelly's. He pulled Michael into an ally.<p>

"Ok Mate. Sorry about the beat down earlier." Ethan laughed. "I have to be all badass when Johnny is around."

Michael scratched his head. "You told Mike I was indebted to you for a million dollars? You expected him to believe that?"

"Flash money at Mike and he'll do anything for a gamble. Plus I have to make it look like you're not with us." Ethan patted Michael on the back. "What's up with those account numbers? I am in a hurry because operation get Kristina on a plane has failed."

"Yea. Well so did operation ELQ. Ned is back and he's my boss."

Ethan threw his hands on his face. "Geez. This is not good. Edwards is on to us. Who do you think tipped him off?"

"I don't know." Michael said. "But Ned pissed me off enough to make me want in. He wants me to be his lackey because he hates Jason and my dad. If I'm going to be somebody's pawn, I'd rather be Alexis'. At least I know it's for good reason. I hate that Franco got to her. I know she's freaked out. I just keep remembering my mom and Claudia and how Claudia terrorized her. I just felt I had no choice but to kill her."

"You don't need to explain it to me." Ethan said. "Johnny's my boy and all, but he loved his sister. I'm glad you're finally seeing the light. You're the best person for this because Edward will never believe you'd betray him."

Michael grabbed at his hair. "I think I know who tipped Edward off and you can thank Sam for it. I think she might've screwed us without meaning to screw us."

* * *

><p>The doorbell at the Quartermaine mansion rang. Tracy looked around to see if anyone was going to answer the door. She relented and opened it herself.<p>

Skye stepped in. "Where is Grandfather?" She asked as she walked into the lobby amidst an uninvited snarl from Tracy.

Tracy slammed the door. "What the hell do you want?"

"Grandfather called me and said I was invited to Jason and Sam's wedding. He also expressed some concerns with ELQ and thought I'd be a good compliment to Ned. Is Ned around?" Skye asked.

"I allow my son in my good graces for one minute and then he railroads me with you. You're not wanted nor needed."

"Au contraire." Skye wagged her finger at Tracy. "I was invited by Sam to the wedding and then Grandfather and I started talking about business."

"Of course you'd bring up money to my father! Isn't that why you rolled in last time because you were broke?"

"And to play kiss and tell with Luke." Skye dug in the knife.

Tracy took deep breaths. "You stay away from my husband. You can play footsie with your cousin, Ned."

Skye smiled shyly. "Noted. I'll only deal with what's mine left to my daughter by her father, Lorenzo."

Tracy threw up her hands. "Who knew a dead man would still cause problems. I think my father went senile years ago when he let thugs like the Alcazars have any piece of ELQ. If I have anything to say about it, you won't see one red cent."

* * *

><p>Sam returned to the penthouse and found Jason in a daze. She figured his mood was because of Lorenzo, but it was the last thing she wanted to discuss with him. He was relieved to see her and he even felt stupid for being angry with her over something that she had no control like her paternity.<p>

They were masters at saying so much without saying anything at all. She looked down on the ground when she heard cracks of broken laptop under her shoe. Something made him angry, she thought. Breaking things was Sonny's ammo, but a lot had happened to Jason within a short period of time.

"You broke my laptop?" She sat down next to him. "Did something happen aside from what we fought about? We can talk about Lorenzo."

"I don't want to talk about Lorenzo." Jason pronounced slowly.

"You know Alexis went to Greece?" Sam asked.

"Yep. But that's not what's bothering me. I don't have control over anything anymore."

"Like your sperm?"

Jason looked at Sam. He was beyond puzzled. "Huh?"

Sam relaxed. "Is there something you want to tell me? Nikolas just told me that Spencer is your son."

"Is that why he was here earlier? It's like he wanted to say something to me, but couldn't spit it out."

"Probably."

Jason stared at Sam and realized why he loved her. They just knew each other. "Spencer's not my son. And apparently neither is Mikkos."

Sam was on edge again. She pointed towards the broken pieces on the floor. "Is that how you found out?"

"Franco got a message to me and claims that Mikkos is his son. But how am I supposed to know the truth if Alexis isn't even here? I don't know what's real anymore and I guess seeing you with Lorenzo made me feel even more alone. Why would Nikolas just leave Spencer behind? He snapped at me for even suggesting such a thing."

"Because Spencer isn't his son and he feels this sense of duty to the truth." Sam said. "That much he told me, I believe. He won't say more than that for fear that I'll know too much. He doesn't want me to be a target. Can we keep him?"

Jason nodded. "You're good with him. I felt bad for you when Nikolas said they were moving to Greece. I could tell you didn't want to be disappointed, but you were. My only hesitation is that we can't lie to him. He's still young, but I see what lies did to Michael and to you. You have this father now that you never thought you'd have. Had you known the truth, I know things would have been easier for you and Lorenzo. I spent Michael's entire life keeping him from the Quartermaine's and look at where he ended up—the Quartermaine's via prison. There had to be an easier way."

"You want to be Dr. Jason Quartermaine don't you? Nikolas told me that you saved his life once. I feel this pull away from Sonny in you. And I want you to know that I support it."

"I can't believe Nikolas remembered. Because it was my bullet, I'll do this one favor for him. But he better not screw me if Franco is lying and Mikkos really is my son."

* * *

><p>Ned stepped in to break up the fight in lobby between Skye and Tracy.<p>

"Whoa. Ladies." He put out his arms to keep them separated. "We're all Quartermaine's here. There's enough to go around."

"I shouldn't have to share anything with anyone especially this hussy!" Tracy shouted.

Monica walked downstairs. "Skye, who asked you to come here? It's my house and I don't remember inviting you."

Skye was entertained by the drama. "My brother and Sam would like me to be at their wedding. Is that too much to ask?"

As the argument between the foursome continued, Michael and Ethan slip in unnoticed. They hurried past the arguing crowd and down the hall into Edward's office. Michael slowly shut and locked the office door behind them.

"I knew Skye was involved." Michael whispered. "She has to know something is up."

"Any chance of getting her on our side if we slip her some cash? We have no clue what she knows."

Michael paused to hear the arguments continue. "No. She can't be trusted. Alexis hates her. She wants her uninvited from the wedding. Not gonna work."

Ethan snapped his fingers. "I'm such an idiot. My dad! He loves a heist. This is perfect."

"Uncle Luke is banned from touching anything with the Quartermaine name."

"When has that ever stopped him? Jason and Sam's wedding is the perfect cover. Edward will be occupied kissing Jason's ass. Monica will be watching her family's possessions like a hawk and kissing Jason's ass. And Tracy will be all over Skye kissing Jason ass making sure she's not influencing Ned. Luke can be all over Skye in turn keeping Tracy doubly occupied, because Tracy will never kiss Jason's ass. Meanwhile, you're the best man while Spinelli, Johnny, and I are stealing from ELQ. The four of us will be millionaires sipping Pina Coladas and looking up under skirts on a beach somewhere. Luke will crown me the head Spencer."

Michael rubbed his chin. "So I'm involved without really being involved? I think I'm ok with that plan."

* * *

><p>Nikolas arrived at the villa in Greece with Molly in tow. As they walked down the corridor to Stefan's office, Nikolas could tell that Molly was anxious about all that was going on around her. Her typical precocious nature dissipated into childlike desire to be comforted by her mother.<p>

"I don't understand why Spencer didn't come." Her voice was unsteady as she still wasn't used to spending time alone Nikolas. She viewed him more as an authority than her loving cousin.

Nikolas stopped in front of Stefan's door and knelled down to Molly. "You'll love it here."

"So would Spencer." Molly held tight to the stuffed lamby that was once given to baby Kristina by Zander. She had planned to pass it on to Mikkos after she got wind of Nikolas' discussion over the phone with Stefan about the baby's possible arrival.

"I'll explain Spencer to you later I promise. In the meantime, I want you to meet someone very special to your mother."

Stefan stepped out into the hall and greeted Nikolas. "I take it that you did what we discussed?"

Stefan's influence on Nikolas hadn't changed and neither had Stefan. His face was still youthful and well rested. Stefan had gained back his confidence despite the disastrous decisions that he made that put the Cassadines in a position of vulnerability.

Stefan looked down at Molly and wonder filled his eyes. Ever since Lulu was a little girl, he held a special place in his heart for them. They made him melt and Molly was no exception. "And you must be my sister's lovely daughter?"

Molly looked at Nikolas and pointed to Stefan. "I thought he was dead?"

"For now I am." Stefan said. "Only you and Nikolas know that I'm alive."

"And Sam." Nikolas exclaimed.

Stefan crossed his arms disapproving. "Dr. Jackson has been keeping watch over Alexis. He felt it best that I not cause her anymore distress with my sudden appearance. I will see her when she's rested."

"Uncle Stefan, when is Mikkos coming?" Molly asked.

"If what Dr. Jackson said is correct, Mikkos should here any day now." Stefan said.

Nikolas covered Molly's ears with his hands. "And we'll finally be able to move on to catching Franco. I know we're close. I just hate that we have to use Alexis to do it."

Stefan agreed. "Alexis is a Cassadine. She will prevail."


	36. Chapter 36

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 36**

Jason rested his head on Sam's belly. Despite the craziness surrounding them, they finally had a moment of peace and understanding.

"His name is Max." Sam announced.

Jason lifted his head and eyed Sam. "As in the bodyguard?"

Sam's face turned blush. "No. As in the little boy in Spencer's favorite story."

Jason sat up. "It's the same name. I've got no problems battling you on this one. Max Morgan? Give me a break." Jason started counting on his fingers. "Michael, Mike, Morgan, Max, Milo, Mikkos…can we pick another letter in the alphabet in this town?"

"You said you wanted nothing to do with naming babies and planning a wedding and now you want to change the baby's name and boot Skye from the guest list. What gives?" Sam threw up her hands.

There was a knock on the door. Jason didn't want to get up and invite anyone else in their comfort zone.

"You expecting anyone? I don't have to answer that." Jason asked.

"You probably should in case it's Spinelli with info on Franco. It could be my wedding planner."

Jason stood up. "I hope not that one Brenda had. What was her name? Carol? Spinelli doesn't knock and neither did she." He opened the door to Helena.

She peeked over Jason's shoulder to see Sam. "Just the person I wanted to see." Helena pointed in Sam's direction. "May I come in?" Helena asked.

Jason nudged Helena back into the hall. "What do you want?"

"Samantha didn't tell you that we have an understanding? I helped reunite her with her father, Lorenzo Alcazar."

"If you think you're revealing something I don't already know, you're wasting your time. I don't like it, but Sam and I will get through it."

Sam stepped out in the hall with Jason. "Helena, say what you need to say and leave."

Helena's smirk seeped with her devious nature. "I hear you have something that belongs to me. I don't take too kindly to betrayal Samantha. Ask your mother what happened to your grandmother. Nikolas should know better then to cross me."

"Is that a threat?" Jason asked as he moved in between Helena and Sam.

"I remember so many years ago being at the wedding of Luke and Laura. I put a curse on them and now Laura is catatonic and Luke doesn't know which end is up." Helena moved away and towards the elevator. "And by the way, it was my limo that killed your son, Jake. I honestly thought he was Lucky's. My condolences on your loss."

Helena disappeared in the elevator.

* * *

><p>Ethan walked into Luke's office double-fisting Scotch and found his father slumped over a map sleeping.<p>

"Luke!" He yelled. "I got your coffee."

Luke pulled up and took one of the drinks from Ethan's hand. "I wasn't sleeping." He rubbed his eyes. "I heard Natasha skipped town." He quickly sucked down his drink and grabbed the other in Ethan's hand.

"Slow down." Ethan cautioned. "I need your help. I gotta get Kristina on a plane to Greece. Nikolas already left with Molly."

Luke leaned over his desk and tried to catch his breath. "I told you not to get involved with a Cassadine."

"She's more Corinthos than Cassadine."

"Even worse."

Ethan pointed to the map. "Is this the map Alexis needs for the tunnels?"

"It's the old version. No use to her now. Helena made upgrades I'm sure."

"How do you feel about stealing from ELQ?"

Luke's ears perked up. "What's my share?"

"Enough to sneak away from Tracy for a little bit. Skye is in town." Ethan grinned.

Luke was suspicious. "What's the catch?"

Ethan rubbed his hands together. "Ok. It's for the Cassadines."

"You're crazy. You're doing this to impress the girl. She's gonna break your heart, Stretch. She's more Corinthos than Cassadine." Luke broke into accent mocking Ethan.

Ethan nodded. "And her mother. Don't forget about the mother. If I'm not in with mom and dad, I'm not in."

"You're a Spencer. You don't help Cassadines."

Ethan burst into laughter and pointed to the map. "What the hell are you doing? You're helping a Cassadine. Don't be a hypocrite."

"I'll do anything to stick a fork in Helena. Cassadine on Cassadine crime is fine by me. Anything else is helping Cassadines."

* * *

><p>Sam couldn't focus on the wedding, but she needed something to take her mind off of Helena's vile threat. Carol Chang showed up at the penthouse unannounced. In her arms rested Sam's gown cloaked in secrecy of a garment bag.<p>

Carol presented the dressed to Sam. "We need to readjust."

Sam pulled herself up from the couch. "Today? Not a good day."

"It must be today. Robin is on her way over to spot me. Her dress will be ready tomorrow." Carol laid the dress across the table and poked and prodded at Sam's stomach. "It's growing! It needs to stop. The dress can only be let out so far." Carol held her hands apart to demonstrate how much bigger Sam had gotten.

"It has a name. It is Little Miracle."

"Little Miracle needs to stop growing because I can't miraculously get you another dress right now." Carol continued to talk and pace. "I was at the Quartermaine's. Do those people ever agree on anything? And then some redhead started ordering me around…"

Sam broke from her stupor. "Wait wait. Redhead? Was her name Skye?"

"Sure." Carol pulled out her phone and started to make calls.

Robin walked in to Sam's relief. "Not her again." She signaled in Carol's direction.

Sam's emotions overtook her and all she wanted was someone that understood her confusion.

"You ok?" Robin asked.

The two embraced until Sam felt the warmth of Robin bring her back to normal.

"Helena was here making threats as usual. I think Jason and I should just elope."

Carol pulled the phone from her ear. "There will be no eloping! I don't do eloping. I don't make as much money." She went back to her call.

Robin pulled Sam away from Carol's prying ears. "Where is Alexis?"

Sam took a deep breath. "She's in Greece and I think more than anything I'm upset that she's not here. Franco threatened her. He pulled a knife on her so I understand that she had to go. Should I postpone?"

Carol jumped in the conversation again. "No postponing! They've already done a test run in the cake and your dress will go out of style. And you're getting bigger!" She went back to her call again.

Robin grabbed Sam by the hand and took her upstairs to the nursery. "It's going to be ok. There will be an obscene amount of security. Brenda's wedding was pretty public, but yours will be private. Nothing could go wrong except Jason not showing up. And you know he'll be there."

"You're right. As long as he's there, nothing can go wrong."

Robin continued to reassure Sam. "I think Franco and Helena know what's going on and just want to scare you and Jason. Don't let them. We share a bond by the way."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Aside from my past with Jason, neither of us were supposed to be mothers. When your pregnancy test came back positive, I was so happy for you. And this all started because Alexis wanted to know how to be closer to you. So to see you emotional because she's not here means she did her job."

"I need a favor?" Sam was hesitant to ask.

"Does it involve me spending any time with that woman downstairs?"

"You're almost my size and you're my maid of honor."

"No." Robin tried to escape the room.

Sam got on her knees to beg. "Please just let her do the fitting with you. Add a couple inches. I have someplace I have to be. I promise I'll be back in time for the wedding."

Robin caved. "Ok. I'm going to hear about this the whole time and the first time she pricks me with a straight pin, I'm killing her."

"For you, Jason will hide the body." Sam laughed.

* * *

><p>Jason rushed into Sonny's office just as Sonny was leaving. "I need to borrow your plane."<p>

"Can't do it." Sonny said as he hurried to the door.

Jason followed him. "It's an emergency."

Sonny stopped. "I'm on my way to Greece. Kristina came home freaked out because her mom was attacked by Franco."

"She was threatened. Not attacked. Don't freak the kid out." Jason said annoyed.

Max and Milo drove up. Both were fighting with each other in the restaurant parking lot. Sonny spotted them from afar and ran outside.

"Let's go. I got a flight to catch." Sonny banged on the car ready to go.

"Uh Boss." Max stuttered as he got out of the car. "We have a problem."

Milo jumped back in the car and locked the doors. Max kicked the car door.

"I don't have time for this!" Sonny shouted.

"Neither do I." Jason hopped on his motorcycle and sped off.

"Boss!" Max shouted back. "Your plane was stolen."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo watched Sam looking out of the airplane window. He checked her seat belt.<p>

"You promise I'll be back in time for the wedding?" Sam asked.

Lorenzo grabbed a magazine and pretended to read.

"Where did you get this plane at the last minute?"

Lorenzo chuckled. "I have my ways."

Sam grabbed the magazine from his hands and put it away. "This is Sonny's plane."

Lorenzo relaxed in his seat. "I realized that I never stopped loving her."

Sam's jaw dropped. "Who are you talking about?" She cupped her hand over her mouth. "No!"

Lorenzo bit his lip hoping not to say anymore, but Sam grabbed his arm and shook him for more information.

"Lorenzo, you're in love with my mother?"

"I'm in love with Natasha." He said completely in denial.

"Enough to steal Sonny's plane? That's some serious love."

Lorenzo didn't blink an eye. "I have to get to her before Sonny does."

* * *

><p>Jason arrived back at the penthouse to find Robin reading to Spencer.<p>

"Where is Sam?" He asked.

"I kind of can't say."

Jason understood. "I'll never get used to this. You know right?"

"Yea. I did the DNA test. He is definitely her father."

"What's that? DNA?" Spencer asked.

Jason sat down next to Spencer. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't mean anything. It's a big word that people use to try to own other people."

Robin pointed to Spencer. "Sam told me. How do you think Sonny will feel?"

"He didn't like it when Courtney and I were together. I guess I haven't thought that far. Who am I kidding? He won't like it."

"You and Sonny ok?" Robin asked.

"When we asked Alexis to carry our child, everything seemed great between the four of us. Now it's not so great. Maybe Franco succeeded by breaking us all apart."


	37. Chapter 37

_**Just a note. Stefan's monologue at the end was not written by me. _ _I don't know if it was under Megan McTavish or Bob Guza._**  
><strong>

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 37**

Nightmares plagued Alexis. She played back the murder of her mother over and over in her slumber. Helena grabbing Kristin and the jilted wife slyly slipping the knife across the adulteress' throat; Alexis even convinced herself that remembering every detail that she could recall would take away her fears of her own death.

And then there were the shootings and the explosions. She held a bleeding Zander in her arms. She persistently kissed his forehead so he could feel a mother's touch in his duress. At one point in her delusions, she cried because she missed him so much. But her edginess came when Sonny revealed a bomb strapped to his chest. She confused the explosions of Penthouse 4 with the one that perished her sister in the warehouse.

_Her labor has been induced_ was all she could hear from Dr. Jackson's mouth in the world outside of her terrible dreams. She thought she might have even heard Stefan. Hearing Stefan's voice stressed her out more. Losing him was her greatest heartbreak. She remembered him kissing her before banishing her from Wydemere for her betrayal. Their relationship was both turbulent and complicated, but one that she would cherish to the bitter end.

When she finally opened her eyes, she was face to face with Lamby-Pie. Molly snuck into Alexis' room and placed the stuffed lamb under the covers. Alexis clasped the Lamby-Pie tight as the pain of Mikkosavich wanting to be freed seeped through her body. All she wanted to do was hide instead of admitting to everyone counting on her that she couldn't do it. She couldn't stand up to Franco. _How could I_? _I couldn't save my own mother, _she thought.

"Ms. Davis." Dr. Jackson kept his voice low. She didn't respond. She just laid there in a fetal position covering her face in Lamby's soft fur.

Dr. Jackson signaled for Sam to come in. "She's having trouble resting. She has terrible nightmares."

Sam felt helpless. "I'll stay with her." She knelled down by Alexis' bed.

Dr. Jackson walked out to Stefan waiting in the hall. "This Franco situation is really bothering her."

"He played on her weakness. Alexis' memory of what happened to her as a child comes and goes namely when triggered. I find that the more that she remembers, the more she wants to forget."

"Mr. Cassadine, do you really think it's a good idea to send her after Franco?"

Stefan moved past Dr. Jackson and peeked into Alexis' room. "Do you have children?" He asked Dr. Jackson.

"No Sir. I don't."

Stefan put his hand on Dr. Jackson's shoulder. "When you do, toss your baby in a deep pool of water and force them to learn how to swim. It'll build their confidence."

Dr. Jackson laughed nervously. "Sounds kind of harsh don't you think?"

"My mother has always wanted me dead. When she sees me again, the first thing going through her head will be how to kill me for good. Cassadines eat their young. But Cassadines also fight for their own and Alexis should be no exception."

Sam held Alexis' hand. "I didn't come alone." She whispered in Alexis' ear. "But for reasons I can't explain to you right now, he's laying low. He doesn't want to cause a commotion."

Stefan walked in. "Sam, I'm glad you were able to make it here."

His voice was so stern it awakened Alexis. She slowly opened her eyes to him hovering over bed.

"Did Franco kill me?" Alexis mumbled.

"Alexis." Stefan moved closer to her side. "I know this isn't a good time to explain everything to you. You're very much alive and so am I."

* * *

><p>Mike moved aside all of the tables and chairs in the diner. He flipped the sign on the door of Kelly's to closed. Ethan and Johnny sat at the counter enjoying their meal until Mike slid in between them for a pow-wow.<p>

"So this is the plan." Mike said. "I swear I'm going to win back everything I lost. I just need you both to spot me again."

Ethan finished his last bite. "No prob. I got you."

Johnny shook his head. "Sonny's father indebted to me for gambling my money. This is rich."

"I made you a sandwich didn't I?" Mike asked. "Keep it down. Jason's on the way to practice for the wedding." He pulled out of the huddle and went back behind the counter.

"Should I leave since it's about to be a family affair?" Johnny asked.

Ethan pointed to himself. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

Jason walked in with Spencer who took his ring bearer duties seriously. Spencer held the pillow steady in front of him as he took his practiced walk to Mike standing behind the counter. "Is this how I do it?" Spencer looked up to Jason.

"You're doing great. It's gonna be much harder when I put the rings on top." Jason stopped Spencer and put a ring box on top of the pillow. "Now you've got a challenge, but we can't open the box or everyone will see the ring before the wedding."

Spencer continued his trek. He focused hard on making it to the counter without dropping the ring box from the pillow. Johnny and Ethan stood up to make a path for him. As soon as he made it to the counter, he slipped his hands from the bottom of the pillow and dropped the box to the ground.

"You made it." Ethan clapped.

"I dropped it." Spencer frowned.

"You made it to the end Kid. That's all that matters." Johnny ruffled Spencer's hair.

"You just got excited at the end." Jason reassured him. "How about you hold on to the pillow until I take it out of your hands?"

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" Spencer asked.

Ethan snickered. "This is why I don't ever want kids. I'm convinced they're smarter me. The joey's got a point."

Johnny approached Jason. "Congratulations to you and Sam. I'm really hoping it sticks. You've had a lot of crap happen to you. Stuff beyond your control."

"You mind keeping an eye out for me that day?" Jason asked. "I can't invite you to the wedding, but you and I have always had an understanding of sorts."

The door of Kelly's opened and Mike pulled up from the counter. "We're closed!" He yelled across the room.

Jason was stunned to see Robert Scorpio walked through the door. He stretched out his hand to Robert. "What are you doing here?"

"My apologies." Mike said. "Didn't recognize you from here."

"No worries." Robert said. "Is it possible to get some coffee to go?"

Jason pulled Robert aside.

"Franco." Was all Robert needed to say.

"They're pulling out the big guns?" Jason asked.

Ethan handed Robert his coffee. "What brings you back to Port Charles?"

"As I was just telling Jason, we got some new intelligence on Franco. Everything you thought you knew was a ruse. That's all I can say. We're putting together a plan in place." Robert took the coffee. "What have you been up to, Ethan?"

"Just being Luke Spencer's favorite son." Ethan joked.

Sadness formed in Robert's eyes. "I wish I could stay and chat, but all I really needed was a pick me up. And I heard the voice of a fellow countryman as I passed by."

* * *

><p>Alexis sat up in her bed. She stared into Stefan's eyes. She couldn't believe it. "Why did you leave?"<p>

Stefan sat down on her bed. "Everything seemed like it was going wrong. You and Nikolas counted on me and I failed you both. I had to go and regroup. When I first got word of Franco causing you problems, I made myself available to Nikolas. He's been wonderful."

Sam found Nikolas in Stefan's office. He stood up from his chair. "What are you doing here?" Nikolas rushed to Sam and grabbed her into his arms. "You're not leaving."

"I might get arrested. Lorenzo stole Sonny's plane to get us here."

Nikolas looked at her with suspicion. "Us? You brought Lorenzo? That's bad. He and Stefan do not get along."

"He won't be a problem. He's hanging out on the plane. He just wants to know that she's ok. He loves her."

Nikolas rolled his eyes. "How is Spencer?"

"Excited about the wedding. You owe me." She said.

"How do I owe you?"

"You're coming back to Port Charles and you and Spinelli are going to walk me down the aisle. I need the two of you."

Stefan raced into the office. "Nikolas, where is Dr. Jackson? Alexis is going into labor!"

* * *

><p>On the plane, Sonny didn't want to lose his temper in front Kristina who had dozed off in the seat next to him. He stared at Max and Milo both sworn to silence from their constant back and forth bickering on who let what slip through the cracks.<p>

Sonny slid down in his seat and shook his head trying to figure who could have possibly stolen his plane. He lifted his hand and aimed his fingers at Max and Milo as if he would shoot them on the spot.

"If it wasn't for her…the both of you. I'd be kicking up your ashes right now." He said with a firm voice.

"What's the big deal Boss? We got you a rental." Milo spoke out of turn.

Sonny chuckled. "When we get to Greece, you're not going to be on the plane home. You wanna be one of Helena's boytoys? I hear she pays well if you live to collect."

Milo kept his mouth shut.

Kristina woke up and rested her head on Sonny's shoulder. "I hear you making threats Dad. Stop it. We'll get there."

Sonny rested his head on Kristina's and caressed her face. "No matter what, I'll always have you."

Kristina lifted her head. "You have Mom too. When I pray on my rosary, I pray that you and Mom will get back together."

Sonny laughed. "You're lying about the rosary."

Kristina rummaged through her bag and pulled out a rosary. "It belonged to Grandma Adela."

Sonny took the rosary. He remembered his mother's prayers. "Where did you get this?"

"You gave it to me after my baptism. I was too young to care about it then, but I appreciate it now. I appreciate it even more that you gave it to me. You could have given it to Dante or Michael."

The pilot's voice announced over the speaker. "We're landing. Please make sure your seat belts are fastened."

* * *

><p>"Did anyone tell you that I have trouble breathing?" Alexis was dripping in sweat. She shouted at Dr. Jackson as the labors pain struck her like lightening.<p>

He ran from the room to Nikolas and Sam waiting impatiently outside. "She's a hot mess in there."

"Nik, I need to grab your laptop so Spinelli can get a feed of this to Jason." Sam rushed away to Nikolas' office.

"Terrell!" Alexis yelled from her room in agony.

Dr. Jackson grabbed Nikolas' by his shirt. "You going in there with me?"

Nikolas waved his hands. "Noooo. I don't do childbirth. She's my aunt. I can't see that."

"Really? Your grandmother murders as a sport and you're afraid of a woman in labor?"

"I'm going to have a drink." Nikolas walked away.

Stefan bypassed all of them to Alexis' beck and call. "Alexis, this too shall pass."

Alexis yanked Stefan by his collar. "I will stab you if you start quoting the Bible to me."

"I'm merely pointing out that the pain of finding and killing Franco will be far worse than this for you. It's just a bump in the road. You must grin and bear it."

Alexis wanted to cry but Natasha came through tempted to wring Stefan's neck. She held on tighter. "What you need to understand is I didn't get in this condition because of some kind of pleasurable romp in the sack. No! I did this as a sacrifice to my daughter that I never knew I even had! I've been knocked up by an arms dealing art teacher, a gangsta afraid of confined spaces, a psycho obsessed with the claustrophobic gangsta that just happens to be his brother. Did I mention my daughters are cousins and sisters? And now the mute! The child's father is mute-I can't recall the last time he spoke to me in full sentences!"

Stefan remained calm. "Alexis, I'm going to need you to make this as silent a birth as possible. You are a Cassadine."

Alexis laid down and buried her face in her pillow.

Spinelli kicked in the door of Penthouse 2. "Stone Cold!"

Jason ran down the stairs. "What the hell? The kid is sleeping. You broke my door."

Spinelli opened his laptop. "Fair Samantha is in Greece and she and I are going to let you see the birth of the Little Silent One."

"I don't want to see it." Jason said.

Spinelli was thrown for a loop. "Uh? Why not?"

"Just respect my wishes. I'm glad Sam will be with her mother."

Spinelli refused to take no for an answer. "Please Stone Cold. You just lost a child. Why wouldn't you want to see the birth of the most perfect creation? Little Silent One is special…"

"He might be Franco's." Jason interrupted Spinelli's tangent. "And I don't want to get attached if it's true."

* * *

><p>Sonny found Nikolas' sipping wine in Stefan's office. "Really? You got time for a damn drink?"<p>

"Why are you here?" Nikolas asked.

"I dropped off Kristina."

"Then you can leave." Nikolas took another sip of wine.

"Have I told you you're a punk Nikolas?"

"Sonny, don't insult me in my home? You and I will never see eye to eye. If Alexis wants you to stay, fine. Stay. Actually, Alexis is indisposed. Stefan will more than likely ask you to leave."

Sonny did a double take. "Stefan?"

Stefan appeared in the doorway. "Nikolas is correct. You can leave Kristina and my guards will happily escort you from the compound."

Sonny plopped down on the sofa in disbelief. "You people are crazy. No wonder Alexis is high strung. Haven't you been dead like multiple times in her life?"

"My whereabouts should be none of your concern." Stefan stated angrily.

Sonny calmly sat back. "I'm going to wait here. If Alexis tells me to leave, I will go. Otherwise, you're stuck with me…For Life."

Stefan was unmoved. "If I may quote the words of my sister, Alexis, spoken to you at the funeral of my younger sister, Kristina, dead because of your kind and your lack of give a damn. **'My family, the Cassadines, was staging deadly vendettas while your ancestors were working our fields with the other peasants. I could, in the honor of my family tradition, declare revenge on you, I could place a curse on you, I could vow to make you pay, but that would be redundant. And it certainly wouldn't be necessary at all because you are already cursed.'"**

Sonny looked past Stefan and noticed Kristina in the hall. He looked away from her clearly hearing all that Stefan said. "Well looks like this is the start of a long and painful relationship."


	38. Chapter 38

**Alexis the Surrogate **

**Chapter 38**

Franco lost all inspiration. He sat in the middle of his messy art studio and sulked. Ever so often he was hit with pangs of reality of the mess that he made of the life that was created for him. Since birth, he was built to destroy anything in his path and art was merely an outlet to quiche his defense mechanisms.

In all of his years as an agent, Robert Scorpio finally found a case that threw him for a loop. He leaned on the Franco file and pondered if the plan to catch the serial killer would work.

"Why don't you think it'll work?" Mac asked Robert.

Robert picked up the file from Mac's desk. "I used to believe that serial killers were born from horrible men and women."

"Dead or alive?" Mac asked.

Robert looked at Mac. He rocked back and forth on his heels as held tight to the file. "We have no guarantees if we kill him. I'm sure he knows that is the plan."

"Alive, he could escape."

Robert agreed. "I'm going to need sleep on this one Mac."

Helena found Franco still sitting cross-legged and lost in this thoughts. "I have news. Natasha's spawn was born. She has the nerve to taint my husband's memory by naming him Mikkos."

Franco took a deep breath. He'd heard enough. "I don't care."

Helena looked down at Franco. "Pull it together." She kicked him and stormed out of the art studio.

He angrily grabbed his hood and jerked it over his dark, curly tresses. Something in him snapped.

Franco strolled the maze of the tunnels that his keeper, Caesar Faison, once made his home before Franco was even born. When Franco was a young boy, Faison would make the chase of cat and mice through the tunnels a thrill. Everything bad in life was a game and everything good was unacceptable. Between being programmed by both Faison and Helena, killing was a heartless sport that gained points for every body that was racked up. He was released into the world by his keepers and given a new identity, Franco, and a new family. There were times that even he didn't know who he was.

Robert walked into Kelly's and didn't see anyone that he would know. He wanted to talk someone; not about specifics, but about how the whole situation made him feel. He was surprised that Mac would even let him take the case, but even Mac knew that Robert was the best at what he did.

Franco made his way out of the tunnels and into the sunlight. He put on his sunglasses and smoothed at his unshaven face before he boarded the launch to the pier.

Robert grabbed a quick cup of coffee and decided to enjoy it on the pier. He sat down on the bench and took in the fresh air. Franco stepped off the launch and spotted Robert sipping on his coffee. He made sure the hood of his sweatshirt covered his brow and his sunglasses were settled tight on his face. It wasn't much of disguise. In a way he wanted Robert to recognize him.

Robert looked over at a lanky "kid". He figured he was a PCU art student from observing Franco's paint-splattered, ripped jeans that hugged his body.

"G'Day Mate." Robert lifted his coffee to Franco.

Franco nodded and slowly raised his hand to say hello. "G'Day."

Robert put his file on the bench next to him. "You from down under? I notice a tinge of an accent."

Franco stomach tensed up. He wanted to run. "I retained a little. I was born there, but my father and I moved a lot. I'm a bit of a chameleon."

"You a student at university?" Robert asked.

Franco nodded. "Art is my speciality." He stated with affirmation. His true voice shined through.

Robert became distracted when he saw a brunette approaching him from another direction.

Franco remained cool. Running was too suspicious.

"Robert!" Anna waved and sped up her walk in his direction.

Robert stood up and greeted Anna with a hug. Franco was uncomfortably on the outside looking in as they lingered in their embrace. Robert bent back and picked up the file.

"Is that the Franco file?" Anna asked. She looked over at Franco still waiting to continue to converse with Robert. "Hello." She said to him.

Franco crossed his arms and looked to the ground.

"We should go back to the station." Robert said as he took Anna's hand. "G'Day Son."

Franco waved. "G'Day. Nice meeting you."

Robert and Anna walked away.

Franco sat on the bench in disbelief that he wasn't caught. Helena tapped him on the shoulder.

"Protect your Queen Franco." Helena said with a stern voice as she sat next to him. "It's time for the next phase. I've lost Spencer and Aiden. I must have baby Mikkos."

"You're replacing me. First Alexis, then me. You tried with Lucky Spencer but failed." Franco mumbled.

"Stefan always managed to get in the way of Alexis and me. You can never be replaced. I do think you need a vacation. Maybe visit Faison in Europe or something." Helena looked in the direction that Robert and Anna left. "Don't tell him you saw Anna. He loses his mind at the sound of her name. Just stay on Sam and we will do the rest. I'll give Natasha her moment of peace with her bastard child. Operation Virgin Mary is almost complete. If I can't control Alexis, I want her dead."

Franco snapped out of his daze. "I will prevail. It'll be the best exhibit I could ever imagine. You inspire me, Helena."

* * *

><p>Sam was in heaven and at peace watching her mother hold little Mikkos. "He looks just like Jason."<p>

"Why wouldn't he?" Alexis bundled up the baby and handed him off to Sam. "Is there something I should know?"

Kristina walked in and cuddled up next to Sam on the bed. "Mom, we have a problem."

Alexis was still a bit perplexed by Sam's comment. "Already?"

"Yea. I don't like Uncle Stefan. He called my dad a peasant. I'm going back to Port Charles. I refuse to stay here under these conditions."

Alexis sighed. "Why did he call Sonny a peasant?"

"Something about curses and tilling fields. It wasn't cool. I don't want to be a Cassadine Princess anymore."

Molly walked in with Lamby in her arms. "Can I give Mikkos the Lamby?"

Alexis smiled. "You could try but Lamby is a tad bit bigger than him."

"Do you remember what I looked like when I was born?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't." Alexis said somberly. "I bet you were a stunning."

"No, I was a stunner despite being a preemie." Kristina said.

"I love it that he has hair." Molly lightly touched Mikkos' sandy brown mane.

Gunshots rang out in the hall. Alexis jumped from her skin. Sam quickly placed Mikkos in his crib. She and Kristina bolted from the room to find Sonny chasing Lorenzo through the corridor.

Lorenzo ran hard and fast holding his bleeding side. He stopped to catch his breath and decided to make a dive for it over the veranda and into the sea.

Sam and Kristina caught up with Sonny.

"That Son of Bitch stole my plane!" Sonny shouted.

Sam grabbed the gun from Sonny's hand. "You killed him!"

Kristina was confused. "Was that Lorenzo Alcazar? I thought he was dead?"

Sonny tried to stay calm. "You are not going to protect him anymore." He looked over the railing at the flowing waters. "I don't see him."

Sam tossed the gun into the water.

"This is really weird. First Uncle Stefan, then Lorenzo...Why do you care about him?" Kristina asked Sam.

Sam leaned over the railing hoping to see any sign of her father floating in the water. "We need to get back to Port Charles. I think you killed him."

* * *

><p>Franco broke away from Helena and continued his trek to Alexis' lake house. He stopped when he saw his limo in the driveway. His inspiration poured back into his psyche.<p>

"That Bitch." He muttered. "She stole my limo."

* * *

><p>Sonny found Alexis cowered in a corner. "I'm sorry." He said. "He stole my plane. I just wanted to scare him a little."<p>

She rested her pounding head on the side of her bed. "I think I understand how Molly felt after the bus crash."

Sonny sat down on the floor next to her. "You ever think maybe you have post-traumatic stress disorder?"

"Dr. Michael Corinthos on the case." She joked.

"I'll rip up the bill if you come back to Port Charles."

"I'm not leaving." Alexis said.


	39. Chapter 39

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 39**

Sam leaned over Mikkos' crib and watched him in quiet disposition. "I'm sorry about the noises you heard earlier." She whispered.

Nikolas walked in.

"Did you find him?" Sam asked.

"No. No sign of him anywhere. If he's too weak, he could have drowned."

Sam focused back on Mikkos. "I really hope Mikkos isn't Franco's son."

"How are you holding up?" Nikolas asked as he pointed to Mikkos.

"I'm actually at peace with everything. I just want mine and Jason's son and Mikkos to be nothing like you and Lucky."

"You don't give Alexis enough credit. She never wanted the Spencerdine war to go beyond Luke and Stefan. It's not her thing."

"She seems to be getting better dealing with what happened with Franco. Maybe she'll come back to Port Charles?"

* * *

><p>Lucky walked into Mac's office. "You called me?"<p>

Mac grabbed Franco's file. "Take a look at that and talk to me for a bit."

Lucky sat down and flipped through the file. His eyes grew wide. "Are you kidding me with this?"

"You read it here first. Robert Frank is a Scorpio. That's why I brought you in here. Rule number one of this case, don't tell Anna or Robin."

"Does Robert know?"

Mac scoffed. "Yea. And I'm trying to get him off the case. Do you remember when Helena kidnapped you?"

Lucky nodded. "It was nuts Man. I honestly think what happened to me then is the reason I became an addict later. Your mind is just so messed up. Look at my mom. They screwed her up to. There's no telling what happened on that Cassadine Island to me, Laura, even Alexis."

"How is the security for the wedding coming along?"

"It's coming along. Dante and I are on it."

Robert knocked on Mac's door-frame. "You wanted to see me?"

Lucky stood up and shook Robert's hand. "Glad to have you here."

"I filled Lucky in on Franco. I told him nothing leaks to Anna and Robin." Mac said.

"Robert I'm sorry." Lucky said. "That's gotta suck to find out a serial killer is your son."

"Caesar Faison had a plan and he succeeded. Nothing to do about it now, but eliminate it. I slept on it Mac. Now that we know who's bankrolling Franco, I think killing him is the only option."

* * *

><p>Alexis wrapped her arms around Sam. "I love you, but you're going to hate me."<p>

Sam pulled away. "You're not coming to the wedding are you?"

Nikolas chimed in. "I'll be there."

"No offense, but you're not my mother. Is this because you don't want me to marry Jason? I already got the speech from Stefan." Sam asked.

"Dear God Sam. How do you jump from point A to Z? I have come to accept your love for Jason. Why would I agree to help you bring a child into this world if I wanted to stand between you and Jason?"

"I can postpone the wedding. I'd do it for you."

"Ok. You caught me." Alexis threw up her hands.

"I'm going to check the plane." Nikolas left the room.

"I can't let you go. The nightmares that I have. The last one before Mikkos was born was me watching Nikolas lying in a hospital bed with a bandage covering his neck from being shot in the throat. You were deaf..."

"Briefly because of The Balkan. Not Jason. Even before Jason, my life was not safe. Remember Jax and the Dead Man's Hands?"

"You have just reminded me that you have slept with practically every man that I have."

"Minus Lorenzo." Sam teared up. "Will you promise you'll find him? He's not all bad."

"You're a forgiving soul, but he stole Sonny's plane."

"I stole Sonny's plane. So Sonny can blame me."

Alexis hugged Sam. "Go back to Port Charles. Take your vows to Jason very seriously. Don't argue with Sonny. Be good to your sister. She's going through a Daddy's girl phase. And when you come back after the baby, Little Miracle and Mikkos will be the best of friends. I will find your dead father, I promise."

"You seem confident." Sam said.

"I got nothing but a boatload of crazy to work with. I have to be confident."

* * *

><p>Jason walked into Diane's office.<p>

"Your child has been born. So why the hell are you in my office?"

"I have an odd request."

Diane leaned back in her chair. "I'm all ears. Please don't say pre-nup."

"So Nikolas left Spencer in my care."

Diane raised her brow. "How many children do you have?"

"I wish I could answer with certainty right now, but I can't. Anyway, Sam and I want to adopt Spencer."

Diane threw her head back. "Jason, who is Spencer's father?"

"As far as Sam, Nikolas, and I know, I am."

Diane buried her face in her hands. "Attorney-client privilege. Who is Spencer's father?"

"Honestly Diane, it could be anybody. It could be Jax. It could be Coleman. It could be Nikolas. Courtney got around."

"Ok. If it's Jax, you have a problem. A big problem. If it's Coleman, you can ask him to release his parental rights. I'm sure he won't have a problem with that."

"Wait." Jason said. "I have one more possibility. He could be AJ's. I just want to get something done before Sonny gets wind of what's going on."

"I will get the paperwork together for you and Sam to sign. You need to establish paternity. If the father is alive and wants Spencer, you've got a fight on your hands."

* * *

><p>The Haunted Star was bustling with activity. Ethan was engrossed in his poker game with Mike, Michael, and Johnny. Lucky stopped by the Haunted Star and found his father in his usual spot at the bar. "Is the party going down here tonight?"<p>

"You know I put on a shindig. And they got money to blow."

"Liquor and gambling too? I think I'll pass. I gotta be alert at the wedding." Lucky pulled up a stool at the bar. "Dad, do you remember what I was like when you found me after Helena kidnapped me?"

"You want the truth? Angry. You changed. You weren't my Cowboy anymore."

"Yea. Helena did a job on me."

"Why you asking?" Luke wondered.

"I can't discuss it. It's concerning a case."

Jason sat down at the bar.

Luke grabbed a glass and poured him a Scotch. "You want a cigar too Golden Boy?"

"I thought you were a beer guy?" Lucky asked. "Is this pre-wedding jitters?"

"No. I can't wait to marry Sam." Jason looked back at the poker table. "Does Sonny know Mike is gambling?"

Luke shushed Jason. "Leave him alone. The house is up. Way up."

"I guess I'll pay his debts." Jason said.

Ethan walked over and raised his glass. "Since the groom has arrived, I think it's time for a toast. Raise your glasses Mates. I yield to Luke."

Luke took a puff of his cigar. "You're marrying a Cassadine. May you not wake up dead. What more do I need to say?"

"And I know you're thrilled." Jason smiled.

"I'll say some more useful words." Lucky picked up his glass of water. "You and Sam have been through a lot already so you know disappointment as much as you know happiness. Not to compare you to Luke and Laura, but you better be ready to weather whatever storm is coming your way. My dad never stopped loving my mom through them. Don't ever stop loving Sam."

"Mavel Tov!" Ethan yelled.

* * *

><p>Alexis barely had time with Stefan before two out of the four children decided he was their least favorite uncle. She understood him better than anyone even in his flaws and she hoped that Sam and Kristina would change their opinions. She tucked Mikkos in his bed and decided to catch Stefan before he turned in for the evening. She found him in his office attending to business as usual.<p>

"Do you ever rest?" She asked.

"Are you going somewhere?"

Alexis yanked at her sweater. "For a walk."

"Alone? That's ill-advised. At least take one of the guards."

"I'd rather go alone."

Stefan yielded. "I have news. I found the old account numbers to the ELQ Jakarta account." He handed her the disk.

"Bless you. This is what Spinelli needs for the transfers."

"He needs to be discreet."

"He's the best." Alexis assured him.

"I believe your decision to not attend Jason and Sam's wedding is a good one."

"Because you don't approve of Jason?"

"I'd be lying if I stated otherwise. But I do think it is best that Nikolas be there for Sam. She is one of us. She should feel supported."

Lorenzo thought he was going to die. He crawled through the sand until the pain from his wound forced him to lie down to catch his bearings. He looked ahead to cave in the short distance. He missed the serenity of the beach and felt a sense of calm in the cool sand. He closed his eyes and held tight to his side. He talked himself into gathering his strength to make it to the cave at least until morning.

Alexis turned on her flashlight and set off for the beach. She walked along the water hoping to find traces of blood; anything that would lead her to Lorenzo. Stefan stood on the balcony of the veranda and watched Alexis disappear into the night.

Lorenzo pulled his ailing body into the cave and finally decided to stop his journey for cover. He rested his face in the sand and drifted off. Alexis continued her search. She focused her light in the sand. She dropped to the ground when she noticed trails of blood leading to the cave. She got up from the ground and focused her flashlight on the opening of the cave.

Alexis found Lorenzo unconscious in the cave. She put her light down and rolled him onto his back.

"Lorenzo. You need to stay awake."

He awakened at the sound of her voice. "Don't let Sonny find me."

"I need you to help me help you."

Lorenzo struggled to sit up. He pulled himself against the wall of the cave and tried to keep his eyes open while Alexis looked at his gunshot wound.

"He got you pretty good. The bullet is lodged. I'm not a surgeon Dear."

Lorenzo laughed through his delirium. "I miss California. Everything was so simple then. Maybe this is payback for shooting Sam."

"You do deserve payback for that. You could've killed her."

"Are you going to let me die?" He asked.

"If I let you die, I have to kill Sonny as well. I can't play baby-daddy favorites."

"I love you." Lorenzo was out of it but he tried his best to remain alert.

"I can't carry you. I just had a child. I will go get the guards." Alexis tried to leave but Lorenzo pulled her back down to the ground.

"I'll be fine. Don't go. Stefan will definitely finish me off. I need to get back to my yacht."

"You're asking a lot of me right now."

"I will forgive Stefan of his debts if you help me." Lorenzo begged.

* * *

><p>Before going inside, Sam studied the cracked door of Penthouse 2. She went in and found Jason with a pen and pad in hand.<p>

"What the hell happened?" She asked.

"You know how I told you Spinelli doesn't knock? He kicked in our door."

Sam laughed. "You're gonna leave it like that?"

"You're not even supposed to be here. Robin has been calling for you."

Sam pulled a plastic baggie from her purse. "This is for you."

Jason took the baggie. "You gave me a lock of hair?"

"It's from Mikkos...so you can know for sure." She sat down on the table. "What are you doing?"

Jason held the pad close to his chest. "Writing my vows. Go away. Thank you for the hair."

Sam stood up. "I'm going. Just wanted you to know that we're forever partners in crime. And you're a procrastinator."

"Vows are like a will. Sometimes you gotta update closer to the date."

"That's what the procrastinator said." Sam left Penthouse 2.


	40. Chapter 40

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 40**

_**Jason and Sam's Wedding Part 1**_

"Jason Moore Quartermaine?" Monica stared at the announcement on the easel in the lobby to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her.

Edward read over her shoulder. "No Morgan?"

"Don't be fooled." Tracy muttered. "He just wants to be in father's good graces so he doesn't have to hear him pitching being a Quartermaine all day."

Carol hurried through the lobby. "I'm not happy about the name change either. I was ordered to do that at the last minute!" She ran up the spiral staircase.

Johnny climbed up the fire escape of the Quartermaine mansion and took his post on the roof. He jiggled with his earpiece. "Can you hear me Spin?"

Spinelli touched his ear as he walked into the mansion juggling his laptop and tuxedo. "I hear you loud and clear. Operation ELQ is in full force."

Anna slipped in behind Spinelli and went up the stairs. Ned passed her going down. "Chickens coming home to roost. Jason Moore Quartermaine? Unbelievable." He joked. "Where is Sonny? He's gonna cry."

Skye rushed in with a teary-eyed Lila Rae, a child of about six, by the hand. "Is there a doctor near? Lila pricked her finger picking rose petals for Sam."

Ned smirked. "Apparently Dr. Jason Moore Quartermaine is in the house. He's upstairs."

Carol ran down the stairs in a huff. "Where is Samantha? She's not in the bridal room! This dress is not going to fit! They don't make elegant back up dresses for pregnant women!"

Robert walked in the front door dressed in his tuxedo. "Where is Anna? She's supposed to be with Samantha?" He approached Ned.

"I didn't realize I was Sam's keeper." Ned shrugged his shoulders. "I saw Anna go upstairs."

Ethan stood outside and looked up to Johnny on the roof and gave him thumbs up. Kristina slipped her arms around an unsuspecting Ethan's waist.

"Hot girl alert!" Johnny yelled to Ethan from the roof.

Ethan turned to Kristina. "You're not dressed for the wedding."

"I just got back from Greece. Let's blow the reception later and hang out at the lake house."

"I heard that!" Johnny yelled.

"I thought you were mad at me?" Ethan asked.

Kristina kissed Ethan's cheek. "I could never be mad at you."

Carly passed Ethan and Kristina ready to gag. "Really? Get a room. There's plenty inside." She stopped at the easel in the lobby. "The hell? Am I at the right wedding? Jason Moore Quartermaine?"

Carol rushed over to her. "I wanted to kill him for this. He's doing it to spite me. Where is Samantha?"

"Was I in charge of Sam?" Carly asked.

Jason held Spencer and turned the pages as Spencer read to Jason. "And now," cried Max, "let the wild rumpus start!"

"Ain't that the truth." Jason laughed. "Why is this your favorite book?"

"Because." Spencer said as flipped back to the start. "Can we read again?"

Carly knocked on the door and cracked it open. "Are you decent?"

Jason signaled her in.

"Sam's not here and Carol is losing it out there." She said.

"Carol is in the book!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Don't we all wish that were true?" Jason said.

"Uh, what's with the name change? Something you need to tell me?" Carly asked.

Jason held tight to Spencer and remained tight-lipped.

Michael walked in. "Uh, emergency averted. Sam and Robin arrived. Just a little morning sickness from baby Max."

"She ok?" Jason asked concerned.

"Totally. Robin's got it under control. Get dressed." Michael demanded before leaving the room.

Sam needed to lie down. She prayed for a moment of quiet. Anna quietly slipped into the bridal room and shut the door. Sam sat up.

"I'm sorry." Anna said. "I'm not here."

"Did you see Carol?"

"I can make her disappear." Anna pulled her gun from her holster.

Sam grabbed her stomach. "She's just a tad bit stressful to me."

Anna found a blanket and placed it on Sam. "You seem a bit out of sorts."

"My mother's not coming. I'm trying to get over it. Jason wanted to elope. I think he was right. I think weddings are for the guests, not the bride and groom."

Anna smoothed Sam's hair. "It's ok. I'm a mom, albeit, not a very good one. We disappoint every now and then. But she'll make up for it."

Jason stood at the mirror and yanked at his pants. Spinelli rushed in sobbing. He fell into Jason's arms.

"Are you crying?" Jason asked.

Spinelli embraced Jason. "Stone Cold, will you still love me?"

Jason pulled Spinelli from his chest. "It's ok Man. You're always going to be important to me. Can you get me in Sam's room?"

Spinelli perked up and moved Jason from the door. "Noooo! That's bad luck! You can't see the bride before the wedding."

Ethan fell to his knees at the bottom of the stairs for Kristina finally dressed for her bridesmaid duties. "You're not a Princess. You're a Goddess." He bowed to her.

Luke stopped at the easel and rested his polished wing-tip on Ethan's back. He reached out for Kristina to help her down the last step. "You are ravishing Dollface."

"Thank you Uncle Luke." She stepped over Ethan and walked away.

Ethan tried to get up, but Luke pressed harder. "Don't make it so obvious, Stretch."

Lucky walked in. "Don't kill my brother, Dad."

"You see this?" Luke pointed to the easel. "I'm telling you. Sam is definitely his Yoko. Don't let Kristina be yours, Stretch."

Dante grabbed Luke's shoulder. "Why you gotta be so negative? Love love Luke."

Carol appeared in the lobby. "Everyone out to the rose garden. There's liquor! We need to start getting people settled. Who is walking Sam down the aisle?"

Nik raised his hand and went against the tide of guests heading out to the garden. "How is Sam?"

"She's not dressed yet. She's freaking out about her mom. It's meltdown central up there." Carol went back up the stairs.

Spinelli meet Nikolas at the bottom. "What's the word?"

Nikolas jerked at his sleeves. "I think I got what you need. It's on the way. Don't fail me Spinelli. The transfers need to happen so I can be on the plane back to Greece before Ned suspects."

Spinelli saluted Nikolas. "Will do. As you will soon find out, I am no longer Stone Cold's employee. He fired me last night. He said he still loves me as a brother. I guess that will have to do as long as he's doing what is best for Fair Samantha and Little Miracle."

Spinelli and Nikolas both looked over at Sonny while he casually stroll in.

Sonny eyed the easel reading to himself out loud. "Jason Moore Quartermaine." He chuckled and crossed his arms.

Lorenzo could barely stand. Alexis fed him drugs to get him through the plane ride back to Port Charles. He was bemused as he waited for Alexis in his boxers.

She came into the room. "Are you going to make it? I'm admitting you into GH after this is all over." She pulled the pants from the hanger and handed them to him.

He slowly pulled on his pants. She handed him his shirt. He carefully slipped it on. Alexis checked his bandaged side before helping him button his shirt.

"I think you're faking for my sympathies." She said.

Lorenzo put his hands around Alexis' waist, but she pushed them away.

"Stop it." She hit his chest.

"I'm not responsible for my bad behavior." He said wearily. "I'm ready to go."

Alexis grabbed his bow tie from the dresser. "Not without this."

Franco straightened his tie in the mirror. "I feel like a real boy. I'm going to meet my mom and dad today." He felt a sharp pang in his back.

"Protect Your Queen Franco." Helena pressed the dagger in his back and twisted it. "I created you Pinocchio. I can tear you apart. What is your mission today?"

Franco held his breath as he felt the dagger seep through his skin. "Kill Natasha."

"By any means necessary." Helena stated.

Sam climbed onto the table and held her arms out at Carol's orders. Her moment had finally come. Despite the disappointment in her heart, she couldn't wait to see Jason waiting for her at the end of the aisle. She looked down at Skye holding Lila Rae; neither of them aware of why Sam wanted them there. She observed Anna and Robin helping Carol release her wedding dress from its secrecy.

Kristina and Molly crept in and closed the door. Sam was surrounded by those she loved. The day started to look up, she thought. Monica peeked her head in the door and Sam beckoned her in. Spinelli and Michael stopped by and gave quick reassurances before getting the evil eye from Carol to leave. Nikolas was briefly reunited with Spencer dressed in his knickers with his pillow practically attached to this hand. He acquainted Spencer with Lila Rae and her freshly picked rose petals. Nikolas bashfully covered his own eyes to not see Sam getting dressed. Carol finally booted him from the suite as well.

Robin picked up her ringing phone. "Ok. Alright. Sure. We'll wait."

Carol shot Robin a look. "Wait? There's no waiting."

"Calm down Carol. Trust me." Robin rolled her eyes.

Johnny kicked back in his lawn chair on the roof. He took a swig of his beer and kept an eye out. A limo pulled up. He grabbed his binoculars. Alexis stepped out.

"She is such a MILF." He whispered.

Spinelli ran down the stairs. "Who's a MILF?"

"My bad." Johnny said. "Our boss has arrived."

"Have The Goddess Mother meet me in the control room with the disk." Spinelli rushed to Edward's office and closed the door.

Alexis nudged Lorenzo passed out in the limo. "Stay here. I'll come get you."

Lorenzo, barely alert, nodded his head and slumped down onto the seat.

Alexis pulled up the train of her gown and looked up towards the roof.

Johnny waved down to her. "Goddess Mother! You're wanted in the control room."

Alexis walked into the mansion to an empty lobby. She stopped by the easel. "Huh? What is he trying to pull?"

Ned walked in. "Well well Alexis Davis...you look amazing. I hope there's no semi out front to flag down."

Alexis turned to Ned. "Where can I find Jason Moore Quartermaine?"

Ned hugged Alexis. "I'll take you to him." He took her hand in his.

Michael rushed into Edward's office. "Everything good?"

Spinelli tapped away at his laptop. "Yep. Goddess Mother has arrived with the disk."

"Alexis is here?" Michael asked.

As the limo waited, Johnny picked up his binoculars and focused them inside the limo. He could see movement in the backseat. "What's she got back there?"

"What?" Spinelli asked Johnny.

"There's someone in Alexis' limo." Johnny continued to spy.

Lorenzo opened the door of the limo and got out.

Johnny was startled and almost dropped his binoculars. "Holy Crap."

"Holy Crap what?" Spinelli asked ready to shut down his laptop and retreat.

"Lorenzo Alcazar just got out of Alexis' limo."

Spinelli bolted out of Edward's office and through the lobby with Michael at his heels.

Jason took one last look at himself in the mirror.

"One thing you have going for you is good looks." Alexis leaned on the doorframe.

Jason blushed. "I'm glad you approve of something about me."

Alexis checked Jason out from behind. "In another lifetime…I need a favor. More like I need your cooperation."

Jason shook his head. "No favors. You're holding my kid hostage."

"This is for Sam. Not for me."

"What do you want?"

"I came to a realization that it's never going to be perfect."

Jason agreed. "No it's not. I came to that same realization myself as I was writing my vows last night. That's always been my problem. I was looking for perfection in everything I did and I found it in being a hitman until I missed my target with Lorenzo. I let my sister down. I let her kid down. I set Sam up for something I don't think is going to work. You and I have promised too many people too many things and now we gotta go back on our word."

Alexis clasped her hands together to beg. "Can you keep this one promise? He'll behave. When you and Sonny and all your cohorts walk out that door, you can play shoot 'em up all you want with him. He's already got one bullet in him."

Spinelli grabbed Michael. "Young Sir, please remain calm. It's fine."

Michael tried to catch his breath. "Lorenzo Alcazar is dangerous."

Spinelli tried to reason with Michael. "We can not lose sight of our mission. Darth Alcazar, I'm sure, is here by the invitation of Fair Samantha."

Johnny walked up to Michael and Spinelli. "What does Sam have to do with Lorenzo Alcazar?"

Spinelli nervously bit his lip. "Darth Alcazar is Fair Samantha's father."

"It fits." Sam beamed. She smoothed out her white dress adorned in Mediterranean silk with petite pink accented roses embroidered on the edges of her train and up through the one strap that fit snugly across her left shoulder.

"I am giddy right now. You look amazing." Robin jumped up.

Carol was in disbelief. "The dress is perfect. Nothing could possibly go wrong. I can have a drink now right?"

Robin put her arm around Carol. "Yes. It's time to go down. You can drink till you're drunk. And I'm locking you in the closet for the rest of the night."

Skye gathered up Lila Rae and Spencer. "I'll get the children in place downstairs."

Anna was leaned against the door. "I need to stay with Sam." She opened the door to Alexis waiting in the hall.

"Skye." Alexis opened her arms. "So glad to see you. Not really. You shouldn't be here."

Skye decided against engaging Alexis. "We can catch up after the wedding." She continued down the stairs with Lila Rae and Spencer.

Sam breathlessly jumped down from the table. "Mom? You came."

Alexis embraced Sam and rocked her. "Something old. Something new. Something borrowed. And something BLUE!"

Robin held out a velvet box for Alexis. "This is what the phone call was about so it was definitely worth the wait."

"I'm not going to cry." Anna grabbed a tissue. "I'm going to cry."

Alexis opened the box and pulled out the sparkling sapphire and diamond necklace given to her by Kristin the day she was killed. "I have something borrowed and something blue." She looked at Kristina and Molly both in awe of the jewels. "It's borrowed so Kristina can wear it for her wedding and, in turn, Molly can wear it as well or whichever order that goes."

Alexis made sure the two necklaces clasped together before placing it around Sam's neck.

Sam touched the necklace. "Where did you get this? It's amazing."

"I don't want to get into it now. It's not a very happy story."

"Is it two necklaces or one?" Kristina asked as she helped Alexis put it on Sam's neck.

"It's two. One was for me and one was for your aunt Kristina. You can thank Jax, Sonny, and Uncle Stefan for helping me preserve it. I almost lost it to Helena. I'm sure she'll attempt to steal it from me again. She can peel it from my cold, dead hands."

Alexis took Sam's hands in hers and stood back to look at her. "Something old and something new is waiting to walk you down the aisle."

Robin rushed Kristina and Molly out of the room. "That's our cue to leave."

"I'll be downstairs, Sam." Anna left down one set of stairs as Lorenzo sauntered up another.

He knocked on the cracked door of the bridal room. Alexis pulled him inside. He finally had time to pull it together.

"You found him!" Sam shrieked elated.

Lorenzo flashed Sam a confident smile. "The Alcazars are survivors. I will require surgery to remove the bullet from my side, but I should suffer as I made you suffer once or twice."

"Nikolas and Spinelli are otherwise occupied." Alexis said. "Don't worry. I cleared it with Jason. He wasn't excited about it, but Dante and Lucky collected all of the guns and knives at the door."

"You really want to walk me down the aisle?" Sam asked.

"I might need to lean on you a little." He said.

"He's high." Alexis interjected.

Anna caught Jason pacing nervously in the lobby.

"What are you doing? You're going to see the bride." Anna asked him. "Get thee to the rose garden. Sam is perfect by the way."

Michael walked in from outside dripping in sweat. Jason grabbed him. "What is this? The wedding is about to start. You look like you need a shower."

"Lorenzo Alcazar. I was chasing him. He got away."

"Don't." Jason cautioned him.

"You know he's here? What about Mom and Dad's safety?"

"Michael. Let it go. You're my best man. Get changed. There's an extra tux in the closet." Jason ordered.

Michael relented and stomped up the stairs.

Jason put his hands on his head and stared at Anna.

"Is Alcazar going to be a problem?" She asked.

Jason shook his head "no'.

Franco's limo pulled up to the front of the Quartmaine mansion. He slipped his sunglasses on his face and rolled down the window. He watched as Anna took a walk outside for one last check before the ceremony. She started to go inside after she felt the coast was clear, but the limo caught her eye. Franco rolled up the window and signaled his driver to go.


	41. Chapter 41

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 41**

_**Jason and Sam's Wedding Part 2**_

Jason took another deep breath. He stuck his head outside the door and took a look at the guests finally settling in their seats. He noticed Spinelli take his place at the altar next to Michael.

Sonny found Jason waiting by the exit. He tapped Jason on the shoulder. "Can I have a word with you before you go out?"

Jason moved over to a more private area.

"I know what you're doing today." Sonny said. "I just want to know why?"

"You'll know soon enough. I can't explain it."

"Did I do something wrong?" Sonny asked. "Is this about me shooting Lorenzo?"

Jason shook his head. "That's the one thing you and I both agree on. But even then, it compromises my relationship with Sam. I see what happened to you and Brenda and I don't want that to happen to me. Sam says she's ok with who I am. I'm not ok with who I am. I don't even know who I am. For months, I have been to doctor's appointments with Alexis hoping that I would feel something about this situation with the surrogate pregnancy and it all just slipped from under me. And it finally hit me that Sam and I are going to be parents to a child of our own."

Sonny seemed to understand. "I'll give you time as far as protection, but it has an expiration date. I got a business to run. I can't sit back and wait for you to find yourself and play Father Knows Best with Sam."

The organ prelude started. Sonny put his arm around Jason and walked him outside.

Alexis checked if the coast was clear before she sneaked out of Edward's office and closed the doors behind her. She pulled her phone from her purse and made a call. "How is my little monkey?" She asked. Her eyes glassed over with tears. "Everything is going fine. No one has died…yet. I hate it when I have to choose one child over the other, but I figured a little quality time with Uncle Stuffy would be good while I came to be with Sam and deal with that other thing."

Alexis looked behind her and spotted Ned waiting for her to finish her call. "The ceremony is about to start. I used to call Kristina my little monkey. She'd kill me if I called Mikkos the same. Kiss my little lamb for me." She hung up the phone.

Ned looked at Alexis perplexed. "Either you have a new baby or you invested in a farm."

"You didn't get the memo?" She asked.

"I've been out of town hoping to avoid anything and everything related to Port Charles. The last thing I expected to hear was you had another child. I remember when you couldn't even look at a child more or less be the mother of one."

Carol Chang swooped in. "Mother of the bride needs to be seated!"

"Who's the father?" Ned asked ignoring Carol's warning.

"Jason." Alexis took Ned's hand. "Wanna sit together?"

"I don't know who thought it was a good idea to sit Sonny and Jax together, but we might need to change that seating arrangement." Ned said.

Carol's head practically exploded. "I spent a lot of time on that seating arrangement! Don't change a thing!"

Sam and Lorenzo waited behind the procession for the ok from Carol. Lorenzo focused his sights on Lila Rae playfully showing her basket of rose petals to Spencer.

"She doesn't even recognize me." He whispered. "I hate Skye for this."

"Give it time." Sam said. "You don't hate Alexis and she killed your brother."

"Alexis doesn't remember you or me. That's different from making an intentional decision to completely erase me from my child's life." Lorenzo grabbed his side in pain. "I don't know that I have time. This was just a warning shot from Sonny."

Lorenzo noticed Sam's smile fade. "I don't mean to be a downer on your special day." He kissed Sam's forehead. "I'm so glad to be walking you down the aisle and you're standing up for me knowing that I'm the liability that I am."

Kristina walked over to Sam and Lorenzo. "I'm only ok with this because it's Sam's wedding day. But I can't believe my mom would torpedo my Dad like this."

Alexis sat down in between Sonny and Jax both begrudgingly quiet. "I refuse to be paraded down the aisle like some matriarch." She grabbed at the pearls on her neck. "I borrowed a pair of Lila's pearls. Remember my anxiety about pearls?" She noticed both of them unresponsive. "Is this how it's gonna be with the two of you today?"

Jax shrugged his shoulders. "I'm here for Sam."

"Likewise." Sonny crossed his leg over his knee and slumped in his chair.

Jason and the minster entered the front of the room. It was finally Jason's time and all he thought about was what to do with his hands. He decided to put them behind him as he looked out at the guests. He froze. He could feel the heat rising up his neck.

Spinelli leaned over his shoulder. "Are you ok Stone Cold?"

"Yea. Of course."

Jason saw Carly sitting next to Sonny. He gave her a reassuring wink. She responded in kind. His eyes roamed to Alexis stuck in the middle of Siberia next to Sonny and Jax. He continued to scan the room and focused on the Q's all in a row. Monica proudly smiled at him. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he knew what it meant to have a mother's love. He looked over at his grandfather and could see the unconditional love for Jason in his wrinkles of worry. Jason grabbed at his neck as the music changed to processional and Kristina and Molly entered.

Jason couldn't breathe. He looked at Alexis again who cupped her hands to her mouth as if she was coaching him on how to cope with his onset of anxiety.

Robin walked out behind Kristina and Molly. And behind her Spencer was a ray of pride as he held the rings far in front of him to avoid any mistakes. The guests stood as Lila Rae sprinkled her rose petals before Sam.

As Lorenzo and Sam appeared, Alexis realized that she forgot to warn everyone. Her mind was focused on Spinelli successfully stealing from ELQ. The crowd sounds went from admiration for Sam to gasps of disbelief at the man on Sam's arm. Sam was oblivious to it all. She only had eyes for Jason. Skye held tight to Ned's arm and kept a close watch on Lila Rae completely unaware of anything unusual.

Alexis grabbed the train of her dress and moved Sonny and Carly out of her way to make it to the front. She grabbed the microphone from the minister. "Everyone stay calm. I can't get into a long explanation of Lorenzo. Everything is fine." She handed the shocked minister the microphone and took her seat in between Jax and Sonny; both of them mortified.

Jason wanted to vomit. His palms were sweaty as he watched Lorenzo coolly escort Sam down the aisle without missing a beat.

Luke tapped Ethan on the shoulder. "You sure you want to marry into this family?"

As the bridal party took their spots, Jason pulled himself together and reached out for Sam. She could tell he was nervous. And because she could read him, she knew his anxiousness wasn't about marrying her. Lorenzo waited for his cue.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" The minister asked.

Lorenzo raised his hand. "I do. And since it seems that I am the element of surprise in this, I'd like to state that Sam is my daughter and I'm happy that she wants me to be apart of her life." He stepped aside.

Sam held tight to Jason's sweaty hand.

"Do we have any other business?" The minister laughed as he looked out to a crowd of dumbfounded guests.

"No." Jason waved his hands. "Let's move it along."

"You don't want the hymn?" The minister asked.

Jason shook his head. "Skip it."

"The charge?"

"No." Jason blurted out.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

The room started to get antsy.

The minister started to get nervous. "Ok." He flipped through his Bible. "What about the pledge? You have to do the pledge. It's my favorite."

Sam gave Jason the evil eye.

"Proceed." Jason said.

"Jason, do you take Sam?"

"I do." Jason interrupted.

"Sam, do you take Jason…" The minister paused and waited to be interrupted. "To be your wedded husband?"

Sam waited. "I know there's more to that. Forget it. I do."

Jason looked at Sam and smiled. "We're unconventional. Remember?" He whispered to her.

Alexis turned to Sonny. "I'm horrified."

Sonny did a double take. "Really? You pretended to be married to that jackass over there and ran off from the groom at your second wedding. And you have the nerve to be horrified?"

The minister continued. "The couple has decided to write their own vows."

Jason and Sam faced each other.

"You go first." She said to him.

The tears flowed to Jason's eyes. He was scared. He was a man of little words and got away with it. And he was lucky that Sam understood him enough to not force him to say too much. "I'm leaving the business." His voice trembled.

Even though Sonny knew the words that would come from Jason's mouth, his body tensed up. Alexis took her hand and rested it on his leg.

"I don't want to be a hired killer anymore." Jason continued. "I might even want to save lives."

Diane looked over at stone-faced Mac sitting next to Robert and grit her teeth at her client's confession of his profession.

"I mean it this time, Sam. When you left last night, you said we were partners in crime. Sadly that's true. I've lived my life in fear of living my life and I don't want that anymore. I want to be able to be ok with my kids following in my footsteps. How can they be proud of me if I'm not proud of me? My father and my brother suffered from terrible addictions and they're both dead. And I know my mother loved them through their addictions. Sometimes love isn't enough. The person has to decide that they want to change. You and I were already married. We've been together through so much. This is just a show for them out there. I love you Sam. And I want everyone to know how much."

Sam clasped Jason's hands close to her chest. "I called you a procrastinator. And I think your vows are much better than mine."

"It's not a competition with us." Jason said.

"I knew long ago that I loved you, but I knew we were unstoppable when you, barely blinking an eye, said you were ok with my mother carrying our child. And while it didn't turn out the way we planned it, I loved you for it. You were so good to her. I remember hearing about the rage you felt when you grabbed the woman that I did not know was my mother and almost killed her after baby Lila died. So to see you sitting by her bedside during her prenatal appointments made me love you more than I thought I ever could. Your restraint with Jake was heartbreaking. I know you'd see him in the park and want to say hello. This is a big sacrifice for you."

"You're sacrificing a lot as well." Jason said. "Not to be a pessimist, but we don't know what could wrong with baby Max. So for you to take that leap when your heart has been broken just as much as mine, means everything to me."

Jason and Sam looked to the minister.

"May I have the rings?" The minister said to Spencer.

Spencer shook his head "no'.

Jason bulked. "What do you mean no?"

"Skip it." Spencer said.

Sam laughed. "Spencer, what's going on?"

"I have to go to Greece with Daddy after I give you rings. No rings no go."

Nikolas covered his eyes embarrassed.

Jason bent over to talk to Spencer. "We'll talk about this later. Just let us have the rings. You're not going to Greece. I promise."

Sonny looked at Alexis. "What the hell does that mean?"

Alexis was clueless.

Spencer reluctantly handed the minster the pillow.

The minister continued. "The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Jason, may place a ring on the finger of your bride."

Jason took Sam's ring and placed it on her finger. "Sam, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you."

"By the same token Sam, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom."

Sam took Jason's ring and placed it on his finger. "Jason, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you."

"Now that Jason Moore Quartermaine and Samantha McCall have given themselves to each other by the promises they have exchanged, I pronounce them to be husband and wife. Mr. Quartermaine, you may kiss your bride."

Jason and Sam kissed. And for that moment there was no was one else in the room. The anger surrounding them was momentarily stifled. The daggers were temporarily put away. Whether they were partners in crime or just partners, the deal had finally been sealed.


	42. Chapter 42

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 42**

_**The End-Part I**_

The guests poured into the lobby of the Q mansion for the reception, but Jason and Sam decided to stay behind in Lila's rose garden. Night fell but the stars gave the newlyweds light on a still evening.

Sam and Jason sat down on the fallen rose petals and took in the quiet. In the distance, they could hear their guests both jubilant of the day and murmuring over the night of the living dead.

"Do we have to go into the lion's den?" Sam groaned as she relaxed on the rose-petaled grass. "I just want to stay out here." She looked up entranced by the stars.

"How did you feel walking down the aisle with Lorenzo?

"Finding my dad was the cherry on top." Sam looked at Jason for a reaction.

He smiled. "You won't get any trouble with Lorenzo out of me. Just be careful."

Sam rested her head on Jason's shoulder. "Are we going to have to move and change identities and fun stuff like that?"

Jason laughed. "What's my alias?"

"Hmmm…the Silent One is kind of boring. What about Sexy Knickers?"

Nikolas joined them in the rose garden. "Before I leave for Greece, I think I owe you two an apology for not telling Spencer that he's staying behind."

"Why didn't you tell Spencer?" Jason was in disbelief.

"I didn't feel that was something appropriate to address with a little boy. He wouldn't understand."

"A warning to us would have been helpful." Sam tried to hide the cynicism in her voice.

"Do you ever pay attention to Spencer? That kid loves you. You are the only father he's ever known." Jason was passionate.

"I was hoping he'd forget about me the same way Laura did."

"I know he adores Sam and I love him too, but I can tell he's scared and confused. He wants that book read to him all the time."

"Sorry about the book." Nikolas shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked at the rose petals in the grass.

Jason threw up his hands. "It's not about the book. It's how he compensates for being tossed around. It's the only consistent thing in his life and it reminds him of you. I'm giving you the chance to reconsider giving him up. I asked Diane to do what she can to help Sam and me adopt him. Once it's done there's no taking it back."

Jax was on the inside listening to the conversation in the rose garden. He'd heard enough. He found Skye keeping her distance from Alexis. "You won't believe what I just heard."

Skye perked up a bit for the gossip. "Don't make me beg."

"Nikolas is giving up Spencer to Sam and Jason. Why would he do that if Spencer is his son?"

"The whole damn Cassadine family kills me with the shadiness. Wait. Spencer _was_ your son a paternity test or two ago."

"Yea. I'd rather not rehash that. But I'd like to know for sure that he isn't my son. I wouldn't put it past Nikolas to try to stick it to me."

* * *

><p>Anna skipped the wedding and went to the PCPD with the feeling that she spotted a man that fit the description of Franco in the limo.<p>

"Ronnie." Anna flagged down Ronnie walking into the station. "Where is the Franco file? I think I saw him at the Q's mansion. I didn't want to alarm anyone if it wasn't him."

Ronnie pointed towards Mac's office. "It's on Mac's desk. Knock yourself out." He walked away.

"Ronnie, did I overhear that you knew Franco?"

"Uh, yea. He was always a bit of a weirdo."

Anna went into Mac's office and grabbed the file.

Ronnie sat down at his desk. "How much do you know about the Franco case?"

Anna aimlessly flipped through the file. "This is a thick file. Robert was carrying it around like it was reading material on a nice summer day." She pulled out a picture of Franco and studied it. "Hmmm…he's already attempted to kidnap Samantha before, correct?"

Ronnie laughed. "He's gotten to her multiple times. I have no clue what his obsession is with her or Jason."

"I was with Sam all day and everything seemed fine. Right before the wedding started, a man seemed to be circling the mansion in a black limo. I stopped to look and he rolled up his window." She closed the file. "I'm going to check some stuff out. If Robert or Mac asks, I took the file."

* * *

><p>Lorenzo could feel every plotting eye upon him. Sam found him practically bunched in a corner so no one would be at his back to turn the knife.<p>

"Why don't you talk to Skye?" Sam nudged him towards the crowded part of the room.

Lorenzo let out a nervous laugh. "I should go. Not a lot of friends at this party."

"Where are you going to go? You need to go to GH."

"I'll be ok. I've been shot before."

Skye approached Sam and Lorenzo. "Don't you think you owe me an explanation? The both of you do."

"I just found out that Lorenzo is my father. It's that simple."

"And I'm sorry for your pain." Skye tried to hold back her anger. "Sam, I want you to be apart of Lila Rae's life, but that can not include Alcazar."

"I'm leaving." Lorenzo started to leave but Sam stopped him.

"You're leaving my wedding or you're leaving me?"

Alexis wanted to hide in a corner as well. Between her apprehension about being caught stealing from ELQ and the tension in the room, she just wanted to be back in Greece. She caught Johnny's eye and he hers. He threw his head up and strolled in her direction trying to maintain his air of suave.

"Were you invited?" Alexis tried not to show she was a bit impressed by Johnny and his confident stature.

"Jason felt bad for me getting a farmers' tan on the Q's roof."

"Did he ask you why you were up there?" Alexis looked him over and noticed a tinge of Zander in his demeanor.

"Jason never asks questions. He just assumes you're doing something suspicious." Johnny took a sip of his drink. "Don't worry. I know how to keep my mouth shut. $40 million dollars was shipped to Greece today."

"Good." Alexis looked over Johnny's shoulder and noticed Ethan talking with Luke and Tracy. "Where is Kristina?"

Johnny looked behind him. "She was supposed to go to the lake house to meet Ethan."

"She's angry. I know she is."

Johnny sighed. "Look. What you did wasn't smart. Alcazar?"

"Today is about Sam. When it's Kristina's turn, she can invite whomever she chooses. Are you throwing stones at a glasshouse?"

"I'm just looking at things from Kristina's perspective. I don't blame Sam for wanting her father to walk her down the aisle, but Kristina, and other people here, felt a little ambushed."

Alexis pointed to Molly lost in the heaven of the chocolate fountain that seemed to be all for her. "Then why isn't she upset?"

Johnny laughed. "Ric and Alcazar were partners. You know what Alexis? You've dated a lot of bad boys in your life."

"And you have an answer for everything. You're a bit of a wise-ass I notice." Alexis playfully patted Johnny's cheek.

Johnny grinned. "Remember when you slapped me in the hospital after the car bomb that Sonny planted?"

"Do we need to bring that up?"

Johnny touched his face. "I fell in love. That's all I'm saying. You're gonna need to pay me extra if what I'm doing for you lines the pockets of the Alcazar family."

Alexis grew uncomfortable. "I'm so flattered. I'll give you an extra 10%, but that's it."

Johnny agreed. "Ok. And maybe dinner some time?" He paused. "Wait. Ten percent of what?"

Alexis started to walk away. "I'll have my accountant figure that out and we'll talk it over at dinner."

* * *

><p>Kristina drove up her mother's driveway at the lake house. She was fuming with madness till she almost tripped on her bridal gown getting out of the car. Before she went inside, she noticed the limo still parked outside. She grabbed her keys from her purse and let herself in the house. After she tossed the keys onto the table, she headed for the liquor cabinet and found a bottle of wine.<p>

"I think Ethan would like this." She said as she found a wine key and struggled to pop the cork from the bottle like an inexperienced wine drinker.

Kristina found a wine glass and took a seat. She couldn't decide if she wanted to be caught red-handed or just drunk in her self-pity. Instead of pouring herself a glass, she drank the wine from the bottle and tossed the glass aside going for the latter. She heard a knock at the door. "Come in Ethan!"

Anna walked in. "Not Ethan. I'm British."

Kristina quickly hid the bottle of wine behind her back. "Am I in trouble?" Her eyes were wide with fear of having to explain herself to a stranger.

Anna remained coy. "Does your mommy let you drink?"

"Sometimes. As long as I don't drive." Kristina pulled the wine bottle from behind her back falling for Anna's subtle approach of coercion.

Anna sat down on the table and took the bottle from Kristina's hands. "Menage a Trois? I might have to try this. So why did you stray from the wedding?"

"Sometimes my mom makes me so angry." Kristina couldn't hold back the tears of hurt.

"Is this about Lorenzo Alcazar?"

"Yea." She continued to cry finding a sympathetic ear in Anna.

"How well do you know him?"

"I only know what I've heard other people say."

Anna leaned in to Kristina hoping to get some new information. "I've been keeping an eye on him for a couple years now. He recently popped up on my intelligence radar. I don't know your mother that well, but I'd gather she does what's in the best interest of her children."

"Robin's your daughter right?" Kristina stopped crying even more relieved that Anna knew what upset her that day.

"She is. And I missed out on her life. I've also had the misfortune of losing children. I hate to say that in plural terms, but I'm not a very lucky mother. So I hate to see this." Anna held up the bottle. "Reckless behavior is not rewarded. Though she is surviving and living a full life, I'm sure my daughter wishes she weren't HIV positive. I'm sure her boyfriend Stone would have wanted more time with her."

"What should I do?" Kristina wiped back her tears. "I still feel crappy about Alcazar. Why are you here?"

"I was following a limo earlier today and it came in this direction. So I was just driving and I saw a limo that looked very similar in your driveway. And I saw your car with the license plate Princess and lights on in here. I'm an agent. We have that whole curiosity thing going for us. Maybe you should get back to celebrating your sister's wedding."

Kristina looked to the ground almost embarrassed. "I just want to change out of this dress. I'm going back. I promise. I haven't seen anything abnormal."

Anna stood up and poured the bottle of wine into a plant. "If it starts to grow a little crooked, don't tell your mother why. And I won't tell her I saw you with it. You ok to drive?"

Kristina quickly nodded. "Yes M'am."

Anna took the empty bottle with her as she left the lake house. She stopped by the limo and opened to the doors to do a quick search. Before she could close the back door, a toy motorcycle sitting on the back-seat caught her eye. She picked up the little motorcycle and fumbled with its wheels.

Franco watched Anna from the side of the lake house.

* * *

><p>Sonny looked like a little boy in the corner alone on punishment. He nursed his drink and kept a close eye on Lorenzo.<p>

Alexis went over to Sonny. "Thank you."

"For what?" He could barely look her in the eye.

"I haven't been completely fair to you lately. I think I started a fight with you because I couldn't live there with you anymore."

"What I do wrong? Jason's leaving. You left."

"You have trouble saying I love you. You're just hard to read."

Sonny tried to force a smile. "My big soup wasn't enough for you."

Sam grabbed her bouquet of roses from the table. "This is the first call for all the single ladies to get a chance at the bouquet."

Ethan looked around the room. "Where is Kristina? I know she doesn't want to miss this."

Alexis, too, searched the room. She nudged Sonny. "Where is your daughter? I want to make sure she doesn't catch that bouquet?"

Sonny laughed. "The one thing you and I agree on. I haven't seen her."

Sam went to the top of the staircase. "Mom! I want you in on this?" She yelled from the top.

Sam turned her back to all the single women waiting and tossed the bouquet. Alexis' first reaction was to go for it, but Skye's reaction was the same. The two of them grabbed a piece of the bouquet and held tight in a tug-a-war. Alexis yanked the bouquet and Skye along with it.

"It's mine!" Alexis shouted.

Skye grabbed a hold to the bouquet. "Oh no. I'm not sharing this with you too!"

The two of them struggled tugging at each end.

Jason put down his drink to break up the fight, but Luke stopped him.

"What are you doing Golden Boy? This is the most entertainment you are going to get from here on out. Enjoy it." Luke chuckled.

The fight turned ugly as Alexis finally snatched the bouquet from Skye's grip. She pounded Skye with the bouquet until Sonny and Ned pulled her away. Jax and Ethan pulled Skye from the debris of roses.

Alexis struggled in Sonny and Ned's grasp. She tossed the bouquet at Skye. "That was for kidnapping my baby girl and flinging it in my face! I'll never forgive you for all the time that I lost with Kristina. How dare you pass judgment on anyone else?"

Luke nudged Jason. "Alexis told you not to invite her. You didn't listen. That is Natasha I love right there."

"I didn't think she was gonna beat her with a rose bouquet."

"You're lucky Natasha didn't slit her throat." Luke grunted.

* * *

><p>Franco thought that Anna was going to leave, but she decided to search the perimeters of the lake house. He scurried to the back and peeked into the window of Kristina's bedroom.<p>

Kristina finished dressing and sat down on her bed a bit in a daze. She checked her phone to see if maybe Ethan had called, but nothing was there. She changed her mind about leaving and pulled up onto her bed to lie down.

Franco quietly slid the window to Kristina's bedroom open. "Kristina." He broke out his best Australian accent.

Kristina sat up. "Ethan?"

Franco slid on his sunglasses and pulled his hood over his head. "Can I come in?" 

"The front door is fine. My parents aren't here."

Franco pulled himself through the window.

Kristina stood up to greet him. "What's up with the disguise?"

Franco yanked the hoodie from his head and sunglasses from his face. He lunged for Kristina before she could scream. She tried to break free. He held her tight with his gloved hand cupped to her mouth. "I got the bait. Gepetto will be proud."

Franco continued to hold Kristina struggling to break free. He pulled a dagger from his pants leg and pressed the blade to her neck.

Anna walked back to the driveway and noticed Kristina's car still parked. She decided to check on Kristina again. "Kristina." She said when she walked in the door. "Why haven't you left yet? I'm betting the wedding is almost over. I'm not leaving you until your mother comes home."

Anna's cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She answered. "Hey Robert."

Robert moved to a quiet corner away from the Alexis and Skye commotion. "How come you left me to handle the war of the roses?"

"Is that fighting in the background?" Anna asked.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Alexis' lake house. I think I saw Franco at the Q's earlier. So I stopped here. So far I haven't found anything but a despondent teenager."

Robert grew concerned. "Did you happen to go to the police station?"

"Yea. I have the Franco file if that's what you're looking for."

"Anna, meet me at the station now." Robert hung up his phone and slipped it in his pocket. He rushed over to the Mac.

"What's the problem?" Mac asked.

"We gotta get to the station. Anna has the Franco file. She thinks she saw him around here during the wedding."

Lorenzo overheard Robert and quickly left the mansion.

'Kristina." Anna searched the inside of the lake house and went to Kristina's bedroom. She banged on the door. "I'm coming in." She tried to turn the doorknob, but found it locked. Anna grabbed her gun and kicked the door in. Her eyes focused on the open window. She looked down and was startled by a trail of blood leading to the window. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"Kristina…" Anna was so winded with emotion she could barely speak. She pulled it together and hopped onto the windowsill of the open window. She jumped to the ground and raced to the driveway as the limo sped off.

* * *

><p>Sam ran down the staircase and grabbed Jason's hand. Amidst the fighting, they hurried back out to the rose garden and shut the double doors to the noise on the inside.<p>

"I don't miss those fights." Jason grabbed Sam around her waist and pulled her to him. "Let's just get lost out here for the rest of the night. Everyone can think we're missing."

Sam rested her head on Jason's chest. "I hear music." She held her breath to listen. Over the noise of the yelling and the breaking of glass, she heard violins playing. "Do you hear it?"

"I do." Jason listened closely to get his rhythm. "Does this count as our first dance as husband and wife?"

Sam lifted her head. "Nothing that Jason and Sam Quartermaine do is ever conventional. I think this counts."


	43. Chapter 43

**_Yes there will be a sequel. It's only fair that I end this story since the premise is changing. Next chapter will be the last of this story._  
><strong>

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 43**

_**The End-Part 2**_

Robert and Mac arrived at the PCPD and found Ronnie at his desk doing paperwork completely unaware of the commotion surrounding them all.

"Where is Anna?" Robert leaned on Ronnie's desk.

"She claims she thought she saw Franco."

Mac went to his office and searched his desk. "Ronnie, I need to know any conversation that was had with Anna regarding Franco. I see his file is missing."

Ronnie sat back in his chair. "I don't know why you guys are interrogating me. She came in. She asked a couple questions about his link to Sam McCall. She grabbed the file. She studied a picture and said she was going to Alexis Davis' lake house. Was it Franco?"

Robert ignored Ronnie and pulled Mac aside. "If we haven't heard from her, that means she found him."

Dante and Lucky showed up to the PCPD still dressed in their tuxedos.

Mac was at the ready to bark out orders. "Lucky, I need you to head to Wyndemere. Anna believes she saw Franco. If the intelligence is correct, he's heading to the Spoon Island tunnels. Dante, I want you at Alexis' lake house in case anything suspicious happens."

"I'll get right on it." Lucky said.

Robert's cell phone buzzed on Ronnie's desk. He leaped for it. "Anna! Where are you?"

Dante and Lucky waited after hearing Anna's name.

Robert's jaw dropped. "Oh God. That's not good. Stay on them. Lucky is heading to Wyndemere." He hung up his phone. "Anna said that someone kidnapped Kristina and the tire tracks head in the direction of Spoon Island."

Dante was startled. "Wait a minute. That's my sister. Who took her? I gotta go with Lucky."

"You two go to Spoon Island. I called for back up already. I'll need to tell Sonny and Alexis." Mac sighed.

Dante and Lucky quickly left the police station.

Robert was agitated. "Do we really want to get Sonny Corinthos involved? He's gonna come out with guns blazing."

Mac crossed his arms. "Wouldn't you feel the same if it was Robin? If Anna found Franco, why the hell was he at Alexis' house? What does he want with Alexis?"

* * *

><p>Alexis needed to break from the disorder she caused at the reception. She escaped into Edward's office and locked the door. She didn't realize how much the pain still lived inside of her from so many years before. Seeing Skye's face reminded her of the turbulent start to the life of the little girl that she considered her first born. She slid down to the floor and leaned her tired body against the door. She tried to close her eyes for a minute, but there was a knock on Edward's door.<p>

"I wanna be alone." Her breathy voice tried to carry.

"It's Johnny." He continued to knock lightly. "You seem like you might need a little company." His voice echoed through the door.

Alexis reached up to unlock it.

Johnny peered inside. "Is it safe?" He looked over at Alexis crawling to sit against one of Edward's bookcase adorned walls.

More than anything she wanted to hide. Part of her was ashamed of her behavior, but the other part wanted to go back out and ensure that Skye knew that she meant business with her threats.

Johnny locked the door and felt a bit out of place. He was hoping to continue sucking up to Alexis. Kristina completely missed the mark on Johnny's attractions. While he was flattered by Kristina's admiration of him, he felt Alexis was more his type. But seeing her vulnerable made him want to run out of the room. "Jason and Sam took off. Can you believe it? Abandoning their own wedding. What do you think Jason's gonna do next with his newfound Quartermaineness?"

"You don't have to humor me." Alexis continued to sulk.

"If you've got something on your mind and you need a neutral ear, I'm here. Lord knows I wish I had someone to talk to about Claudia." Johnny sat down on the floor next to Alexis.

"I should be in Greece right now."

"With the baby?"

Alexis nodded. "The reality is I'm a bit afraid of him."

Johnny smiled. "He's a little terror already?"

"No. He's perfect. Did you know there's a Greek tradition that a mother is to stay with their infant for 40 days confined at home?"

"You grew up in Greece?"

Alexis relaxed her head on the bookcase. "Yes. My brothers and I…they were the princes and I was the pauper. That's the short version."

Johnny was taken aback. "You were treated like a second class citizen? Your father allowed that and you still love him? Why am I surprised? My father treated me the same way. And I'm certain I wiped his ass more than Claudia."

"If only I could remember what happened on the island, I'm sure I'd have a wealth of stories. Some of them good. I have good memories of Stefan. He was my protector."

Johnny grew curious. "Protector from what?"

Alexis took a deep breath. "Stavros."

* * *

><p>Little Mikkosavich's world started to come into view when he opened his eyes for the first time. His newborn squint wasn't sure of the repetition of white, furry sheep across his nursery ceiling. He started to fuss until a blonde woman with shiny jewels peered over his crib. Her hand stretched down and rested on his belly.<p>

Helena admired baby Mikkos. She lifted him from his crib and lovingly cradled him in her arms. "My Precious. I remember holding a baby of about your age so many years ago. I loved every minute of it. His name was Robert Frank Scorpio. To have that feeling again. I've prepared myself for the worse. You seem like a most healthy replacement."

* * *

><p>"Alexis! Open up!" Mac pounded on the door of Edward's office.<p>

Johnny and Alexis both got up from the floor. She opened the door and pushed Johnny to stay behind her. "My client will not be answering any questions today."

Mac looked at Alexis bewildered. "Are you kidding me? What did Zacharra do now?"

Alexis cupped her hand over Johnny's mouth. "He pleads the fifth."

Mac waved his hands. "Alexis, listen to me. Kristina was kidnapped. We believe Franco took her."

Alexis stumbled, but Johnny held her up. "Franco? Where?" She asked.

"I got Dante and Lucky at Wyndemere in case he showed up at the tunnels. Luckily Anna was at the lake house when this all went down. We'll get sharpshooters involved if we have to take him out."

* * *

><p>Sam stepped off the elevator of GH still in her wedding dress. She spotted Epiphany and Robin at the nurses' station.<p>

"What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" Robin met Sam at the counter.

"Yea. I was hoping that Lorenzo came here?" Sam nervously played with her fingers wishing for the best.

Robin slowly shook her head. "No. So sorry Sam."

Sam dropped her hands to her side. "I think he left. He's not answering his phone."

Robin looked back at Epiphany. "You mind checking the other ER and seeing if maybe Lorenzo came in?"

Epiphany forced a smile. "Because you threw one hell of a wedding, I'll do you this one favor."

Robin pulled Sam closer to her. "You can't stress out. You still have weeks before you're due. Just let it go. Remember how great your wedding day was. But you should have seen the way people looked at him at the reception. Another thing you and I have in common-fathers that just leave at random."

"He was supposed to be dead. Of course people were curious."

"That wasn't curious. I bet he felt like a circus freak. If he left, I don't blame him."

* * *

><p>Anna had to think quickly. Her intuition had gotten better as she got older, but this time, she knew a young girl's life was at stake. In a way she panicked. Knowing that Dante and Lucky were on the way, if not already at Wyndemere, Anna took a detour and headed back to the lake house. She dialed her phone. "Robert! I need you to meet me at the lake house."<p>

Anna pulled up in the driveway and paid close attention to the skid marks from the tires of the limo. She gave up and went back inside the house and straight to Kristina's bedroom and focused on the trail of blood. She pulled out her phone again and called Robin.

Robin pulled away from Sam and answered her phone. "What's up Mom?"

"I need to test a trail of blood. Can you bring me what I need?"

"Where are you?"

Anna didn't want to say, but knew she didn't have much time. "Kristina was kidnapped and I need to find out who this blood trail belongs to. I have a couple names I'd like to match. I'm at Alexis' lake house". Anna squatted down and started to take samples of the blood.

"Mom I'm with Sam." Robin's voice started to crack.

Anna stood up. "Do not tell Sam. We need the least amount of laypeople involved as possible."

Robert walked into Kristina's bedroom. "Why did you leave Franco's trail? This is a time sensitive issue."

"I don't think Franco took Kristina." She said in a matter of fact manner.

"Anna, did you read the Franco file?" Robert demanded in a stern voice. "This is his ammo."

"I think Lorenzo Alcazar took Kristina." Anna hoped she was right. She was going on a hunch.

Robert grabbed Anna. "You know don't you? And you're buying him time."

"I know what?" Anna yelled.

"You know that Franco is your son…our son. You're buying him time! He's a serial killer Anna!"

Anna couldn't believe her ears. She pushed away from Robert's grasp. "I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?"

Robert sighed. "I made a mess of things didn't I?'

* * *

><p>Sam tried to sneak into the penthouse cloaked in darkness. Jason waited for her at the top of the stairs as she slipped by him across the living room.<p>

"Is this a stakeout?" Jason came down the stairs and turned on the lights.

Sam stopped her creeping and tried to act normal. "You like totally passed out after reading WTWTA like the 3rd time."

"We're abbreviating the name now?"

"It's a mouthful."

Jason crossed his arms not buying her game of avoidance. "Where were you?"

"The hospital."

Jason could tell what was going on. "He wasn't there was he?"

Spinelli rushed in. "Mr. and Mrs. Quartermaine." He shyly put his arms around Jason and Sam. "You called Mrs. Quartermaine?"

Sam ducked from Spinelli. "It was supposed to be a secret."

Jaosn shook his head. "Uh uh. No secrets."

"Ok. I want Spinelli to find Lorenzo. I think he took off. I'm worried about him. Even if he doesn't want to stay, he at least needs to have surgery."

"I apologize Fair Samantha. I got ahead of myself with excitement of the day's events." Spinelli touched the sapphire necklace on Sam's neck. "And I must say I am impressed by these jewels."

Sam touched her neck. "Oh my God. I have to get the necklaces back to my mother. I can't believe she didn't ask me for it back."

Jason started to walk away.

"Jason, every time I've brought up my mother tonight, you get really quiet. Did she say something to you?"

Spinelli headed for the door. "I will go to the office and see what I can find on Darth Alcazar."

Jason tried to remember his conversation with Alexis. "I think that's the problem. It's what she didn't say. Not once did she bring up Mikkos."

Sam was perplexed. "Not anything? Like details of his birth or how he's doing?"

Jason shook his head. "Nothing. In fact, it felt like Carly all over again when she left Michael. That's why I didn't give her a hard time about it."

Sam kissed Jason. "Nothing gets past you. You're very perceptive."

"So I hate to tell you that you're wasting your time having Spinelli look for Lorenzo. I think he's gone for good."

Sam nudged Jason aside and picked up her phone from the table. "Do you find it odd that I haven't heard from Kristina? I know she's mad at me."

Jason smiled. "She's a disgruntled teenager. She'll get over it."

Sam flipped through her phone. "I'm trying to call her, but it goes straight to voicemail."

Jason sat down. "Aren't you going to ask me my new profession if I survive cashing out?"

Sam stopped playing with her phone. She lifted up her dress and took a seat next to Jason. "I'm dying to know. Doctor? Shrink? You've pretty much implied that my mother has post-partum depression and abandoned her child, your child, our child…whose child is this? I forgot. Franco has succeeded in screwing this whole thing up. Continue."

Jason's face reddened. "So Brenda called to apologize for not making it to the wedding and we talked about her work with ASEC."

Sam raised her brow. "Does Sonny know about this discussion?"

"No. And I promised her I wouldn't tell him. Anyway, I really didn't pay a whole lot of attention to her work because I've always thought she was a dense, spoiled, lovesick model, but she's selling me on doing work for them."

Sam's jaw dropped. "Wow. You are serious." She poked him in the chest. "That will involve travels."

"Adventures Mrs. Quartermaine. Adventures."

"It's gonna be an adventure just packing strollers and baby carriers and books and toys. Do you think we can fit Sheeba on these travels because Spencer won't go anywhere without his horse-back riding lessons?"

Jason nodded. "We are unconventional aren't we?"

Sam happily agreed. "Very."

* * *

><p>Robin showed up with a kit in her hand. "I did my best to get rid of Sam without telling her about Kristina." She noticed both of parents dumbfounded. "Please don't tell me you heard something bad about Kristina."<p>

Anna took the kit from Robin's hands and focused on the blood. "I have a job to do."

Alexis rushed into Kristina's room and immediately noticed the blood. "Oh God. Please tell me that's not Kristina's blood."

Anna continued to focus. "I don't think it is."

Robert paced. "I'm tired of you saying 'think'."

Anna stood up and got in Robert's face. "I know it's not!" She handed the samples to Robin and removed her gloves. "Prove me right!" Anna stormed out of the room with Robin at her heels.

Alexis searched Kristina's room under Robert's watchful eye. She looked down on the bed and noticed Kristina's cell phone blinking. She picked it up and flipped through the missed calls. "So many unknown calls to Kristina's phone." She held it to her ear. "No messages." She dropped the phone onto the bed. It rang with Kristina's favorite ringtone till Alexis picked it back up to answer.

Franco's art studio was in shambles. Canvases were broken. Paint was splattered in unusual places.

Franco ripped his shirt from his bruised body and tossed it to the ground. "Where are you Natasha? I've been waiting! I got into a fight and I'm pissed off! My studio is wrecked!" He yelled in his phone.

Alexis put the phone on speaker for Robert. "I'm coming. Please don't hurt Kristina." She tried her hardest to remain calm.

Franco grinned. "You're too late Natasha. I've got the child. And she's hurt alright. I want the mother. And bring a freakin' doctor with you. I got my ass kicked badly. I think I was stabbed. Don't keep me waiting." He hung up.

"He's injured. That's good. It'll slow him down." Robert surmised. He made a call. "Lucky! Where are you? Can you pinpoint Franco? He's in his art studio. He just called Kristina's cell phone and spoke to Alexis. We're heading to Spoon Island now."

Alexis was downcast. Kristina's cell phone vibrated in her hand.

"Alexis?" Robert took her hand. "Maybe you should lie down. You shouldn't be involved in this. I'll stay with you. Lucky and Dante are at Wyndemere. Mac called for backup so the perimeter is surrounded. It's tricky with the tunnels, but Lucky knows Wyndemere just as well as his father."

Alexis shoved Robert aside and ran from Kristina's room.

"Alexis! You're not going alone!" Robert shouted after her.

* * *

><p>Anna nervously grabbed a magazine in the waiting room. She couldn't sit still. She wanted so badly to decipher Robert's news, but she knew the moment wasn't about her.<p>

Robin walked in. "So." She paused. "You're always right."

Anna threw down the magazine. "About what?"

"The blood matches Alcazar's DNA. One of the samples was inconclusive so it could be a mixture of his and Kristina's? We're still testing the other samples."

Anna threw her hands on her face in relief. "Thank you. I bet she's freaking out. She was so upset about Alcazar showing up at the wedding."

"Mom. Do you seriously think Lorenzo kidnapped Kristina? The test don't tell us what happened." Robin choked on her words. "What am I supposed to tell Sam? This would devastate her."

"Looks like we're all getting devastating news tonight. Robin, we'll get through this together. Right now the most important thing is to find Lorenzo."

* * *

><p>Though the pain seeped through his body, Lorenzo sat up and leaned his head back on the leather seat of the private jet. He looked across from him as Kristina awakened from her temporary coma. He touched his lip still bleeding from his fisticuffs with Franco. Every breath he took felt like his torso would cave in from Franco puncturing his injury with his Helena-style dagger sharpened for death. He touched his side and pulled up his hand covered in his own blood.<p>

Kristina lifted her head from the turbulence of the flight and looked around her. Her eyes finally fell on Lorenzo sitting and watching her like a hawk. She quickly sat up and touched her neck bandaged near her jugular.

"Franco cut your neck." Lorenzo's eyes remained steady on Kristina. "It'll heal."

"Why are we on a plane?" Kristina gripped tight to her seat. "Where is my mom?"

Lorenzo crossed his leg. "You should learn to be more grateful Child. Franco tried to take you from your mother's house. I got there. He and I fought. I sent him running like a little Bitch."

"So why am I on a plane?"

Lorenzo smiled. "I've got what I want. I've got money. I've got homes in London, Venezuela, LA. And I've got more enemies than I have fingers. What do I need with Port Charles? I'm a prisoner there."

Kristina broke down into tears. "So I'm your prisoner? But why?"

"Why don't you just call me your protector and I'll try not to be offended by your ungrateful nature?"

Kristina wiped her tears and curled up in her seat defeated.

Lorenzo smiled. "Alcazar men-we always have the best intentions, but we sabotage like no other."


	44. Chapter 44

_**This is it for this particular story. Thanks for reading and the reviews. I thought eveyone was going to jump ship after Chapter 26, but most of you hung in there. ;)**_

**Alexis the Surrogate**

**Chapter 44**

_**The End-Part 3 (Prelude to sequel What Happened on the Cassadine Islands?)**_

Night was filled with stirring restlessness for all of Helena's "children". Jason crept downstairs in the dark and searched the living room. He found what he was looking for on the table-Sam's cell phone. He took the phone and tried to find a hiding place.

"Jason!" Sam called from upstairs. "I need help with this necklace!"

"I'm coming." Jason opened his desk door and put the phone inside.

"You see my phone downstairs?" Sam said.

Jason grunted. He pulled the phone out of the drawer and ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Franco laid down on the cold concrete floor of his art studio. The voices of commands fought in his head. He had gone too far to go back. He was passed on to another master. Helena moved on to another son.<p>

Nikolas woke up in his bed from what he thought was a nightmare. He couldn't stop thinking of Sam and the mischievous plans that formed in his dreams. He could hear Helena singing what sounded like a lullaby coming from Mikkos' nursery. He was out of sorts, but he got out of bed and walked the halls of the villa. He stopped by Mikkos' nursery. Helena's voice was clearer and even melodic.

"Grandmother."

Helena was unyielding with Mikkos. She continued to comfort the agitated little boy.

"When did you get here? Give me Mikkos." Nikolas reached out for him.

Helena complied by slipping the baby into Nikolas' broad arms. "I think I'm in love. And it seems moreso than his own mother. Where is she?"

Nikolas looked down at Mikkos finally resting as if nothing could interrupt his peace. "What happens to Alexis is none of your concern. It's best that you leave. I'll have the guards escort you out."

"Why didn't you make me aware that Stefan was alive? He's my son. I had a right to know."

"How did you know? Correction. I bet you knew and just didn't tell me. You have spies everywhere Grandmother." Nikolas placed Mikkos back in his crib. "He's none of your concern either. I'll give Calista instructions to not allow you in Mikkos' nursery again."

"Where is he?" Helena demanded. "Don't play games with me Nikolas. And no nanny will ever keep me away from my family."

"He's on a business trip handling some affairs. He should be back in the morning. You can stay in a hotel until he returns."

Helena picked up her clutch purse from the night-stand. "Is he in Indonesia? Don't make me tip off Ned Ashton to the whereabouts of $40 million dollars."

Nikolas pulled Helena into the hall. "Don't do this Grandmother. You will be provided for. Just not here. When Alexis returns…and she will, you can't be here."

Helena touched his face. "Nikolas, when will you see that you are Stavros' son?"

Nikolas pulled her hand from his face. "What are you talking about now?"

"You try so hard to be this boring, upstanding young man, but in reality, you're just a hurt little boy like your father."

Nikolas tried to hold back his laughter. "Hurt little boy? He terrorized Alexis and from your description, he did the same to Laura. You even implied that he raped Laura. So don't compare me to my father. I'm nothing like him."

Luke was hoping to shut down for the night. He took his last shot of whiskey and noticed Ethan walk in quietly and pick up a deck of cards.

"Dodge! You can't say hi anymore?" Luke waved at Ethan across the room.

Ethan kicked his feet up on the table and shuffled his cards. "You must be sober to even notice.."

Luke grabbed two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. He pulled up a chair across from Ethan. "What's wrong with you?"

"Kristina was kidnapped."

Luke poured Ethan a drink. "Wow. Do we know who?"

Ethan shrugged his shoulders. "They think Franco." He took a sip of the drink. "I just want to drown in my sorrows if you don't mind."

Alexis tore down the stairs to Luke. "The map! I need it."

Luke stood up and went to the counter. "This is all I got. It's old as hell." He handed Alexis the map.

Robert was close behind her. "Alexis, it's a terrible idea."

"Wyndemere is my home!" Alexis shouted. She was frantic as she laid out the map in front of Ethan.

"At least let me go." Ethan perked up.

"No." Alexis said calmly. "I'm going alone. He wants me. And me is who he'll get."

Sonny showed up outside of Wyndemere with Dante and Lucky directing PCPD cops to their spots. "Anything from Kristina?"

Dante shook his head. "Nothing. Alexis spoke to Franco. We're pinpointing his location, but reception in the tunnels is practically nonexistent."

Sonny wiped the sweat from his face. "Let me in there. I'll get that son of a bitch." He started to go inside, but Dante strong armed him.

"It ain't happening Sonny. You'll compromise the investigation." Dante pushed him out of the way as a team of cops went in and out of Wyndemere.

Luke pressed his finger on a spot on the map. "Underwater. That was always my favorite entrance." He took a puff of his cigar. "You a good swimmer?" He looked Alexis in the eyes.

"Yes." She nodded.

Robert rolled his eyes. "I can't authorize this madness."

"Wyndemere is my home. I can enter my home whenever I please." Alexis repeated.

Luke pulled up the map. "Alright. I'll get your gear and guide you through the tunnels. May the force be with you Natasha."

Anna arrived at the scene at Wyndemere. She walked up to Dante and Lucky still arguing with Sonny. "Can I speak to PCPD only?" She said.

"I have a right to know what's going on with my kid!" Sonny bucked authority and headed inside Wyndemere.

Anna held Dante from going after him. "Let him go. He can get killed for all I care. Franco doesn't have Kristina."

Lucky and Dante looked perplexed.

"Give us the lowdown." Lucky said.

"I've got Lorenzo Alcazar taking a private jet with a female passenger to Van Nuys airport. The jet should be landing in an hour or so."

"It could be any female passenger." Dante said unconvinced.

"Do you have boots on the ground in Los Angeles?" Lucky asked.

"Of course. I got it all covered. We'll have Kristina home in no time." Anna reassured.

Robert grabbed Luke by the collar as Alexis spirited away to Wyndemere. "How dare you encourage her?"

Luke remained cool. "I've always got Natasha's back."

"You're taking advantage of a helpless mother who desperately wants to find her kid."

Luke jerked his collar from Robert's grasp. "If Natasha dies, it won't be the first time I've been falsely accused of murder."

* * *

><p>Sam crawled up on the bed and waited for Jason. He held up the phone. "I was trying to hide it." He sat down behind her and tried to unlatch the necklace.<p>

"I think I should go to the lake house." Sam held on to the necklace.

"No. You don't." Jason finally unlatched the necklace. He pulled it from her neck with care and placed it on the night-stand next to his gun. "You need help taking off the dress?"

Sam scoffed. "No. I'm sleeping in the dress. I don't want my fairy-tale to end." She slipped under the covers.

"If you go to the lake house, it will end. Your family is crazy."

Sam came up from under the covers. "When I was little my adopted family was dirt poor."

Jason got under the covers with Sam.

"So when I was about five, my father felt bad and bought me this princess costume for Halloween. And wild dogs could not get this costume off of my body. I ate in it. I slept in it. I tried to bathe in it."

Jason laughed. "I thought you were a tomboy?"

"I became one after someone stole my costume. My mother finally forced me to take it off. I was so upset. I just knew I was a princess."

"You are a princess."

"I sure felt like it. The Goddess Mother and Darth Alcazar showing up to our wedding was all I could hope for."

Jason looked at Sam perplexed. "Who the hell would steal a child's costume? I think your mother burned it. Which gives me an idea for a particular story book. He'd never know once we switched to the Cat in the Hat."

Sam punched Jason in the arm. "You are not burning Spencer's book."

Spencer rushed to Jason and Sam's room. He stopped at the door. "Mother may I come in?"

Jason waved him in. "You're the only polite human being in this city. You may come in."

Spencer climbed in between Sam and Jason and got under the covers.

"There's a man in my room." Spencer said with fright in his voice.

Jason rubbed his eyes. "Spencer, you're just imagining stuff."

"What does he look like?" Sam asked.

Jason threw up his hands.

Spencer was excited that she'd ask. "He looks like a wizard. He has white hair. And he smells like smoke."

"That sounds like a cross between Santa Clause and Uncle Luke. Will you check it out Jason? Maybe Luke thought there was an after-party here? Nothing to worry about." Sam cuddled Spencer in her arms and tried to reassure the scared boy.

Jason sighed. He got up and grabbed his gun from the night-stand. He stumbled out into the hall to Spencer's room. Opening the bedroom door, Jason sniffed the air. He checked the closet and under the bed. He found nothing.

"Uh Spencer..." Jason went back to his bedroom and found Spencer and Sam both passed out. "Sam?" He whispered. He put the gun down on the night-stand and picked up the necklace. "This is an amazing piece of jewelry." Jason carefully laid the necklace back down on the night-stand and quietly got into his crowded bed.

* * *

><p>Franco rolled over onto his stomach and propped his chin onto his arm. He was dejected until a voice rang in his ears.<p>

"Did you get me Natasha?" The boisterous male voice vibrated through the room.

Franco sat up. "I assured you she'd come and I assure you she'll come." He crawled to his phone in the middle of the floor.

Alexis found an entrance to the tunnels through the woods uninhabited by the cops. The winds practically blew her away. She leaned on a wall to catch her balance. Her body shivered from the cold. She wrapped a scarp around her neck hoping for some comfort. She secured the earpiece in her ear.

"Can you hear me Luke?"

Luke and Ethan rushed over to his radio in his office. "I got you Natasha. Did you find the entrance?"

Alexis heard footsteps. She ducked behind a tree for cover. Two cops passed by on their search. Alexis held her breath until they were out of sight. She raced over to the entrance and felt the wall.

"Be gentle with it Natasha. Give it some four-play." Luke smiled.

"I'm glad you're having fun. My daughter and I could die tonight." She muttered.

The wall crept open. Alexis stood back. She felt Kristina's phone vibrate in her pocket.

Franco turned on the cameras and watched Alexis enter the tunnels. "I see you! And I know you have your friend Luke watching you. Are you ready to see the wizard?" Franco's voice could be heard throughout the tunnels. "You know I love a show Natasha."

"Luke? Help. I can hear Franco." Alexis called out as she proceeded through the tunnels.

"I can hear him too. Keep your hands on the walls. Any of them could be an entrance to Franco's lair."

Franco watched Alexis with pleasure. "Luke is right. Old dirty bastard. Let me tell you a story or two Natasha. My father…or should I say the man that raised me used to run me like a mouse through these tunnels. If I got lost, he'd leave me for dead. I had to find my own way out. I did every time."

"Your father was a bastard!" Alexis shouted to Franco. "Where is Kristina?"

"Just listen Natasha." Franco continued. "Let's talk about you."

Alexis stayed close to the brick walls. At times in her trek she had light and at times darkness would fall. She stopped short to allow the vermin to scurry to safety in one of the wall's crevices.

"What happened to Alexis on the Cassadine islands?" Franco asked as he relaxed in the ceiling's beams like a perched eagle. "You're just like me Alexis-programmed to kill."

Alexis stopped and looked back at how far she'd come. She realized it was all a trap. "You don't have Kristina do you?" As she looked ahead, the tunnels seemed to go on in pi fashion.

"How did you break away from Helena's command?" Franco continued to chide. "Or did you? What about Stavros?"

Luke looked at Ethan with genuine concern in his eyes. "She's going to tank right about now Dodge. We gotta get over to Wyndemere." Luke picked up his radio.

Alexis couldn't go on. She started to suffocate from the heat, moldy smells, and decrepit memories of Stavros' torture.

* * *

><p>Spencer tossed and turned. He finally woke Jason and Sam up with his violent thrusts. They both turned on their lamps and looked down at Spencer deep in sleep.<p>

"You didn't find anything in his room?" Sam asked.

Jason looked over at his night-stand and noticed the diamond and sapphire necklace missing. "Sam, did you take the necklace?"

Sam got out of bed dreary. "No. I saw you put it..." She noticed it missing as well. "Down. Where is it?"

Jason quickly grabbed his gun and ran downstairs. The front door was flung wide open. Sam went down behind him.

"Spencer wasn't joking. Someone was in his room. And they stole my mother's necklace." Sam grabbed at her neck.

* * *

><p>"All the children...and you were one of them Natasha." Franco's voice changed from goading to someone more defiant; to someone more familiar. "All of them Helena's children-her pet projects until they fail her. I find it odd, Natasha, that you agreed to be a surrogate. You're no better than Helena."<p>

Alexis tried her hardest to snap out of it but his voice was so familiar. She looked ahead and remembered.

He continued. "I want you to find me. You attacked Skye for stealing your child when you stole mine and turned him against me. Yes I've been watching you."

* * *

><p>Jason and Sam ran into Mac at the PCPD.<p>

"You have a stolen necklace?" Mac asked.

Sam went over to Ronnie's desk.

Jason tried to catch his breath. "Yea. It was the necklace that Alexis let Sam borrow for the wedding. It's worth millions."

Mac nodded. "I know about it. This has Helena written all over it. She's stolen it once before."

Jason followed Mac to his office. "Helena did threaten Sam."

"Are you aware that Kristina was kidnapped by Alcazar and Alexis is stuck in the tunnels looking for Franco?"

Jason turned around to Sam, but noticed she was gone. He ran back out to the lobby of the station. "Sam!" He looked around. "Has anyone seen Sam?"

Ronnie came out of the hall with a cup of coffee in his hand. He searched his desk. "What the hell? My gun is missing."

* * *

><p>The private jet pulled into the hanger at Van Nuys airport. WSB agents surrounded the plane with their guns cocked and ready. The head agent called Anna. "Agent Devane, the Alcazar jet has landed. We're ready to make the arrest."<p>

Anna walked away from the commotion gathered outside Wyndemere. "Perfect. Just stay safe and grab Kristina."

The door to the plane opened. The agents aimed their guns. "Lorenzo Alcazar! You're under arrest for kidnapping!" The head agent yelled.

Ric Lansing walked down the stairs of the plane and held up his hands. "I'm flattered by the welcome party but I'm not Lorenzo Alcazar. And I didn't kidnap anyone."

The agents pulled down their guns in confusion.

Ric stood before them unassuming. "You're welcome to search my plane. You won't find what you're looking for. " He kept his hands above his head.

"I'm told you have an unidentified female passenger on your plane." The agent kept his gun on Ric.

"I do. My daughter Molly and I'd rather you not point guns at her. My ex-wife and I have a very amicable custody arrangement. You're welcome to ask her yourself. No guns allowed." Ric stepped aside and allowed the agent to board the plane.

Ric slowly dropped his hands. "May I grab my phone from my jacket to make a call."

One of the agents gave him permission with a nod.

Kristina watched Lorenzo lying across the seat and slowly drifting away. She noticed his phone ringing on the floor with Lansing flashing on the caller ID. She was too frozen to answer.

"So you don't want to answer." Ric whispered into his phone. "I hope you make it to your destination alive. I've got Molly. We'll be fine. She doesn't suspect anything."

Lorenzo slowly woke up and looked over at Kristina. Every breath he took was pain. "I have to get to Mikkos..."

Kristina warmed up to him. "Is he not safe?"

Lorenzo shook his head. "Helena..."

Kristina went over to him and sat on the edge of his seat. "The pilot said we have some time before we get to Greece. What if we don't get to him in time?'

Lorenzo took a couple of painful deep breaths. "Just kill me. Alexis would never forgive me and I'd never forgive myself."

* * *

><p>Spinelli wanted badly to sleep, but he knew he had to meet the deadline on his sequel with Diane. The office phone rang. He rolled his chair over to the desk.<p>

"Jackal PI speaking!"

Sam held Ronnie's gun in one hand and her phone to her ear. She hiked through the woods and hoped to find a quiet place to talk. "Spinelli, I need your help. I gotta find my mother. I'm on the grounds of Spoon Island."

Spinelli moved back to his computer and tapped away. "Ok. I set up surveillance at Spoon Island when you went to meet Helena. Everything should be in place."

Sam leaned against a wall. "Do you know if Franco has Kristina? Does he have my mother?"

Spinelli watched his screen. "Dear God."

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Fair Samantha. You've got to get out of there!"

Sam noticed the same cops Alexis saw walking in her direction. She hung up the phone and dropped to ground to not be seen.

Alexis leaned forward on the wall as if she was drunk and needed to gather her bearings. She grabbed ahold to the crevice in the wall and pulled up. She looked down a dark hall to lights flickering. "I know your voice."

Sam figured the coast was clear. She found the entrance and slipped inside. "Alexis! It's Sam!"

Alexis walked into the darkroom. She was surrounded by Franco's crime scene photographs hanging and developing above her head. She discovered Franco still and face down on the floor in a chalk drawing of himself.

"I know your voice." Alexis said. "Where are you?" She stepped over Franco and continued to search the room.

"Alexis!" Sam rushed through the tunnels.

Alexis could hear Sam's voice in the distance. She started to break from her trance. "Sam?" She looked up to the beams. The lights flickered on as Stavros jumped down to her level. Alexis walked back. She shook her head to see if it was a nightmare. She wanted to reach out and touch him to be sure, but his darkness overcame her. She fell back to the ground. He towered over her and held the blade of a sword to her neck.

"Taking away your memory wasn't enough." He said. "I should have killed you when I had the chance. Helena wanted you to live."

"Step away from my mother!" Sam held the gun steady on Stavros.

Stavros pressed the blade deeper. "You honestly don't think I'd kill her do you? What you fail to understand is the damage is already done. Helena has what she wants. Natasha dead is merely icing on the cake.

Alexis grabbed the blade to lessen the pain.

Sam panicked. "You drop the sword and I'll drop the gun."

Stavros chuckled. "You're a child. You honestly shouldn't speak unless spoken to. But keep talking Samantha. Don't worry I used to do this to her when we were just children. Some people like to light bunnies on fire and I like attacking my sister with my father's sword collection. You drop the gun and I may spare her life again." Stravos twisted the blade and watched Alexis writhed in pain.

Outside of Wyndemere, Luke and Ethan noticed Sonny walk out from the house.

"Sonny, you see anything in there?" Luke asked.

Sonny shook his head. "I'm freaking out Luke. My little girl and now Alexis is in there."

Jason ran over to Sonny and Luke. "I think Sam is in there too. She stole Ronnie Domestico's gun, but you didn't hear that from me."

Sonny pulled Luke and Jason in huddle. "Luke, you can get us in there right?"

Luke seemed a bit unsure. "Who knows how many dead bodies we need to step over to find what we're looking for. Let's go."

Jason, Sonny, and Luke slipped past the cops and into Wyndemere. Inside the dining room, Luke found the switch to open the secret door to the tunnels and hustled Sonny and Jason inside.

Sam kept the gun on Stavros. "Where is Kristina?"

Stavros laughed. "Oh didn't you hear? Lorenzo Alcazar kidnapped Kristina."

Alexis struggled even more under the pinning of the blade. She could hear, but talking was nearly impossible. She feared if she talked, the movement would guide the blade to her death. The most she could muster up was squeals of pain.

"You're a liar!" Sam's yelled.

Stavros pointed to Franco. "Who do you think beat the living daylights out of him? Lorenzo. He beat up Franco and took Kristina. And that's no lie. I'm so sorry Samantha. Your Daddy wasn't what you hoped he was. He was in on this whole thing all along. Even if you shoot me, I still need only seconds to rid you of your mother. Do you want to lose her too?"

Sam leaned over and laid the gun on the ground. She stepped away from it. She could see Alexis was weak and barely functioning.

"Kick it towards me." Stavros ordered.

Sam complied and kicked the gun to Stavros.

He released Alexis from the hostage of the sword, but she was unresponsive. He turned the gun on Sam. "I'll see myself out." He climbed back up the beams and through the hole from which he came.

Sam rushed over to Alexis. "Mom." She rested her hand on Alexis' neck punctured by the blade. "I'm not going anywhere. We'll wait for help. Spinelli will get us out." Sam laid her head on Alexis' neck. "We didn't have that much time." Sam cried. "I love you. Don't hate me for losing your necklace."

* * *

><p>In Stefan's office in the villa, Caesar Faison held up the sapphire necklace and admired it in the dark. He took a puff of his cigar.<p>

Helena walked in. "You got it. And it seems my diversions have all worked."

"This is better than the Ice Princess. It's a magnificent monstrosity. Shall I put it on your neck?" He asked.

"After I know I've won." Helena said.

* * *

><p>Though there were things Alexis didn't want to remember, memories started to flood her head. She pulled up her hand and touched Sam's face. "I remember." She mumbled.<p>

Sam lifted her head. "Yea?"

"When you were born..." Alexis could barely speak but speaking helped her know she was still alive. "You had lots of hair."

"What color?" Sam asked hoping to keep Alexis awake.

"Dark. Definitely an Alcazar..."

"Was I big or small?"

Alexis tried to open her eyes. "Small but bigger than Kristina."

Sam agreed. "Kristina was a preemie. I was born on time huh?"

"Strong like bull...you were." Alexis tried her best Russian accent.

"I'm a Taurus. Yes. Jason would agree I'm a little bull headed."

"Then Stavros took you away..." Alexis drifted off again.

Sam sat up and shook Alexis. "Mom. Wake up. I need you to stay awake."

Sonny, Jason, and Luke found Sam and Alexis. They crowded around Alexis.

"Why is she bleeding?" Sonny asked.

Jason helped Sam up. "You ok?" He hugged her. "I'm going to try not to yell at you since you were right about Kristina."

Sam looked at Jason. "But I was wrong about Alcazar."

Luke kicked at Franco. "Is he dead or what?"

Sonny gathered Alexis in arms. "What the hell happened to Alexis?"

Sam looked at Luke. "Stavros tried to slit her throat."

Luke looked around the art studio. "Looks like Helena has declared war on all of us." Luke inhaled. "Yeap. That's the smell of Spencerdine battle in the air and she's got Stavros doing her dirty work. Let's get Natasha to the hospital and patched up. It ain't over for her."


End file.
